Trail Of Honey: Found My Home
by StupidEyed
Summary: The sound of small feet running through the Winchester house was something everyone is used to, everyone seemed to enjoy hearing. Alex & Dean finally have the life they both had been dying to share. Now the question is, will it stay that way. Dean's help is still needed but he's unsure on if he wants to give up the life he fell in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

Alex leaned against the white doorframe of the master bathroom, smiling. She watched as Dean stood at the sink shaving, Jonathan sat on the counter where Dean had sat him. Jonathan was talking to Dean as he sat watching him, asking him questions mostly. Dean still had on his black shorts and gray t-shirt from the night before and Jonathan was still dressed in his red pajama pants and white t-shirt.

"You guys like breakfast?" Alex asked as she walked into the bathroom, standing in front of Jonathan as he sat on the counter. Jonathan placed his hands on the belt of his mothers robe and began playing with it.

"Yep." Dean said as he gave Alex a smile as he wiped his face clean.

Alex smiled at Dean then looked at Jonathan. "What about you?"

Jonathan looked up at Alex, smiling. "Yep."

Alex laughed as he took Jonathan from the counter and sat his feet on the floor. "Go get some clothes on."

"Okay mama." Jonathan ran out of the bathroom without hesitation.

"Now I'm going to get dressed." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss.

"Can I watch?" Dean smiled as he followed Alex into the bedroom. "Give daddy a show." He smirked as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, keeping an eye out for Jonathan.

Alex laughed. "You're horrible." She said as she began slowly stripping her clothes off, making sure to tease Dean a little.

"You can't even tell you've had a child." Dean smiled as he looked at Alex's nude body. To him, she was as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. He felt pushing on his left leg and smiled down at Jonathan as he tried to push his way into the bedroom.

"Move daddy!" Jonathan yelled.

"Hey," Dean said as he picked Jonathan up. "First off be nice, secondly mama is getting dressed…and last of all your pants are on backwards." Dean said with a sight laugh in his voice.

Jonathan looked down at his pants, then smiled at his dad.

"Come on, let's fix your pants." Dean said as he sat down in the hall, helping Jonathan fix his pants.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Alex asked as she found Dean and Jonathan sitting in the living room with the floor covered in toys. This scene was normal for any day.

"Well," Dean said as he looked at Alex as she stood in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"If you two can keep yourselves busy I was going to go to the diner, at least."

Dean looked at Jonathan. "What do you think, do you think we'll be okay without mommy?"

Jonathan looked at Alex then at Dean. "Mama leaving?"

"She's thinking about leaving."

"No." Jonathan looked at his mother.

Dean smiled at him then looked at Alex. "Yeah mama, No!"

Alex laughed as she sat down in the old brown chair. "My boys don't want me to leave, huh?"

"Nope." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Well I'll go call Debbie and let her know."

Alex did love being at home with Dean and Jonathan during the day, it was getting harder and harder for her to leave. Dean didn't leave as much as he used to for hunts, and when he did have to leave for a hunt he made sure he was only gone during the night while Jonathan was sleeping.

Dean laid on the floor, looking under the small white bed. He turned his head looking at the smaller version of himself. "See, nothing." Dean said as he stood up, picking his son up from the floor. "No monsters. Mama and I took care of them." He laid his son down in the small bed and smiled at him as he pulled the blankets over his small body. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

His son turned his head, looking at his father. "You didn't check."

Dean smiled down. "Good night Johnny." He softly placed a kiss on his forehead. "Stay in bed this time."

"Good night daddy." He leaned up, wrapped his arms around Dean. "I love you."

Dean smiled as he heard his son. "I love you too buddy."

Dean stood up from the bed and shut the light out, he pulled the door, leaving it cracked a little.

"He is back in bed." Dean said as he walked into the living room, finding Alex still sitting on the couch, wearing a short spaghetti strapped blue silk nightgown.

Alex smiled at Dean as she watched him walk back into the room. "Can we continue?"

"Yes." Dean said as he sat down on the couch behind Alex and lightly began rubbing her shoulders again. "You're tight."

Alex giggled as she heard those words come from his lips. "You never complained about it before."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Dean whispered in his ear then lightly kissed her neck.

"I wish you were." Alex smiled to herself.

"Oh, you do?" Dean asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Yes." Alex smirked at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Well then, lets go upstairs and really continue this."

Alex stood up from the couch, she turned looking at Dean. "Remember, Johnny is in bed." She smirked.

Dean reached his hand out and lightly smacked Alex on the ass. "You remember it to."

Dean clicked the remote, shutting the TV off. He followed Alex into the bedroom with a smile on his face. "You're still as hot as the first day I met you." Dean kissed Alex as he got on the bed with her. "I just want to fuck."

"Me too." Alex smiled as she felt Dean's hands explore her nude flesh under what little clothing she had on. She forcefully pushed Dean's shirt from his body. She placed kisses on his chest, then bit his right nipple.

"Mm," Dean smiled down at Alex. "Let's see what you have on under this." Dean began to slide her nightgown from her body.

Since Jonathan was born they still had a sex life, it just wasn't as often as either of them wished it was. There had been a few times they heard a little hand knock on the door and even once a small voice off the side of the bed. The day following Jonathan actually walking into the bedroom during their adult activities, he informed his uncle that daddy was hurting mommy the night before.

Alex turned to Dean, giving him a kiss as she pulled the blanket up around her body. "So you think Bobby is going to like watching Johnny for a couple days?"

Dean smiled. "Hey, it was his idea."

"I know, Bobby loves him being around."

"But this is his first time being out of the house, we're going to be here alone. It's going to be weird."

Alex smiled at Dean. "In four years, it's his first sleep over with papa."

"Yep. I think I already have plans for mommy."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

"Sit up Johnny, before mommy sees you." Dean told Jonathan as they sat at the kitchen table, he had laid down on his chair, hanging his head off the chair.

Jonathan peeked over the table then sat up, smiling at his father.

Dean smiled at Jonathan. "Ready to see papa and go stay with him for a couple days?"

"Yes." Jonathan picked his small blue plastic fork up form the table, poking it into his pancakes that Dean had cut up for him.

"Papa is going to love you being with him for a couple days." Alex smiled as she sat a small glass of juice in front of Jonathan. "I think he already has a few things planed for you two." She sat down at the table beside Dean.

"Daddy going too?" Jonathan looked at his mother, waiting for an answer.

"Johnny, he's going to stay here with me to keep me company. It's just a weekend for you and papa to do stuff together. You're going to even have a sleep over." Alex smiled at her son. "Like when uncle Sammy came and stayed with you for your birthday."

"Oh." Jonathan looked at his father. "I'm done."

Dean smiled. "Go play buddy. I'll come in and play in a minute."

Jonathan jumped down from his chair and ran into the living room.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" Dean asked Alex as he placed his plate and Jonathan's plate in the sink.

"No, I can handle it." She smiled at Dean as she walked up to him with her plate in her hands. She placed it in the sink, then put her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. "Go play with Johnny."

"I'll go play with Johnny now and I'll play with mommy later, okay?"

"I can't wait."

Dean smiled to himself as he seen his son sitting on the floor in the living room, blocks and toy cars spread over the floor. He sat down on the floor beside his son. "What are you doing?"

Jonathan looked at his father and crawled onto his lap. "I have my cars." He picked a blue car up and showed his father. "This one Uncle Sammy." He then picked a black car up and showed it to his father. "This one yours."

"Yep." Dean smiled. "You going to take those with you?" Dean asked his son.

"Yes."

"How about we go play outside?" Dean asked his son.

Jonathan looked up at his father and smiled. "Yes, come on daddy." He stood up, getting ready to go out the front door.

"Dude, you need shoes first." Dean smiled as he stood up from the floor. He picked his son up, tossing him over his shoulder. As he did he heard Jonathan laughing.

Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Dean as he walked up the stairs with Jonathan over his shoulder. Since Jonathan was born it brought out a new side of Dean that she loved. Hunting was still part of his life, but he learned to balance everything.

One thing that hasn't changed, and Alex was sure it never would, is Dean's desire for sex.

"Mama coming?" Dean asked as he walked behind Jonathan as they came back down the stairs.

Alex smiled. "I'll be out in a minute."

Dean walked over to Alex and gave her a kiss. "Get your shoes on so you can come swing with us." Dean smirked as he opened the front door, letting Jonathan run out ahead of him. He never thought being a father would feel as great as it does.

"Push me!" Jonathan demanded as he sat on one of the swings of the swing set that sat in the front yard.

Dean smiled as he walked up behind his son, softly pushing him. "Mama is going to have a hard time when you're not here."

"Why?" Jonathan asked as he looked back at his father.

"She's going to miss you, she doesn't like being away from you."

"Mama can go."

Dean laughed. "No she can't, it's just you and Papa's weekend together." He smiled as he watched Alex sit down on the empty swing next to Jonathan. "Do you want pushed to?"

Alex smiled back at Dean. "No. I just want to sit here with my boys."

"Well Johnny said you can go with him."

Alex smiled. "I have to stay here with daddy, he's afraid of the dark."

"That's true buddy, mama keeps me safe at night." Dean gave Alex a smirk.

"Stop pushing, daddy." Jonathan told his father.

Dean grabbed the swing to stop it and looked at Jonathan. "What's wrong?"

Jonathan said nothing to his father as he hopped from the swing and walked over to his mother, lifting his arms up as a sign he wanted on her lap as she sat on the swing.

Alex smiled as she lifted Jonathan up, placing him on her lap and looking at his face. "What Johnny?" She softly ran her fingers through his thick brown hair.

"Papa got monsters too?" Jonathan's big blue eyes looked at his mother.

"Papa doesn't have monsters." Alex placed a kiss on Jonathan's forehead.

Dean smiled as he stood, watching Alex with Jonathan. He enjoyed it so much. Dean thought Alex was such a great mom. Every morning she got up and made a homemade breakfast for Jonathan, every night she was in the bathroom while Dean helped him get a bath.

Dean waved as he heard Bobby's car pull into the driveway. "Buddy, papa is here."

Jonathan jumped down from his mother's lap and ran to Bobby with his arms open.

"Hey little man." Bobby said as he bent down, picking Jonathan up as he hugged him.

"Papa!"

"What are you doing with mommy and daddy out here?" Bobby asked as he walked toward the swing set where Dean and Alex stood.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as he smiled at him.

"Hi Bobby." Alex said as she stood up from the swing she sat on.

"Hey guys." Bobby put Jonathan on the ground. "Is he ready?"

"Yeah. I'll go get his things. Dean is going to give you his seat for the car."

"Buddy, go help mama." Dean said as he watched Alex walk into the house.

"Okay." Jonathan followed Alex into the house.

Dean walked toward his car as it sat beside Bobby's. He pulled the booster seat out of the back seat and handed it to Bobby.

"How are things going?" Bobby asked Dean as they stood beside his car.

Dean looked at Bobby and smiled. "Couldn't be better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about getting Sam to do a hunt while Johnny is with you."

"Look into that, but you need to spend some time with Al. She's excited to be able to spend alone time with you." Bobby said as he opened the trunk of his car.

"I know." Dean smiled. "I'm going to talk to her about having another baby."

Bobby looked at Dean with a surprised look on his face, as he stood looking at Dean he was completely speechless.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry but I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth the first time, not alone a second time."

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and we're ready."

"You should talk to her about it."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex and Jonathan walk toward Bobby's car. "Ready?" He asked as he picked Jonathan up.

"Yes." Jonathan gave his father a big smile.

Alex laid the bags in the back of Bobby's trunk. "There's everything." She said as she gave Bobby a hug.

Bobby smiled. "He's going to be fine. I'll call when we get back to my place, and we'll call every day."

Alex pulled away from Bobby's body and smiled at him. "I know it's going to be fine, it's just weird that he isn't going to be here."

"Well you and Dean have some fun."

"We will." Dean smiled at Alex. "Well buddy, you be good for papa." He placed a kiss on Jonathan's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you." Jonathan wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, hugging him.

"Go to mama." Dean said as he handed Jonathan to Alex. "I'm going to miss you." Alex could feel tears start to run down her cheeks. "Be good for papa and I love you." She kissed his forehead.

"Why mama sad?" Jonathan looked at his mother, watching the tears drop from her cheeks.

"I'm not sad." Alex smiled. "I'm excited for you to go have fun with papa."

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her neck as he did Dean. "Love you."

Alex stood Jonathan on the ground and smiled at him as he stood in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. He had a small backpack on his back.

"Come on John, we better hit the road." Bobby said as he opened the door.

Jonathan took his backpack off and handed it to Bobby as he crawled into the car. Bobby laid the backpack down on the seat beside him.

"I'll call when we get to my place." Bobby said as he hugged Alex.

"Okay." Alex smiled as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Take your wife out for a nice dinner or something." Bobby said as he gave Dean a hug.

"I'll figure something out." Dean smiled at Bobby.

Bobby walked toward the drivers side of the car.

"Oh! One more thing." Dean said as he walked over to his car, he opened the drivers side door and dug through a box on the passengers side. He shut the door and walked over to Bobby, handing him a cassette tape. "This is Johnny's favorite music. Make sure I get this back too."

"Okay." Bobby laughed.

Dean smiled as he walked over to where Alex was now standing by the steps of the porch. He walked up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist. "He's going to be fine, he's going to have fun." Dean said as he placed a kiss on Alex's neck.

"I know, the house is just going to be so quiet." She said as she watched Bobby's car pull away from the house. She turned to face Dean and kissed him.

"Well mama, I can make sure it's not that quiet." Dean smirked. "I'm sure I can still make mama squeal like a school girl."

"You can." Alex smiled. "But there's a mess in the living room that needs cleaned up."

"Don't worry about it." Dean smiled as he rested his hands on Alex's ass. "I'll take care of that."

Alex smiled at Dean. "You remember that."

"Hey, I have a question."

"What?" Alex smiled as she kissed Dean.

"Do you want to have another baby?" Dean smiled.

"You want to have another baby?" Alex gave Dean a soft smile.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I just never thought you'd say anything about having another baby."

"I've been thinking about it. I even have a name picked." Dean smiled wider.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Michael Robert."

Alex smiled. "That's cute, but how about we hold off and give me time to think, okay?"

"Fine with me." Dean kissed Alex. "Take as much time as you need to think about it."

"Well, no thinking now." Alex said as she seen Sam's car pull up to the house.

"I swear, he has radar." Dean said as he turned to wave at Sam with a forced smile on his face.

Alex walked over to the steps and sat down as she watched Sam and April get out of the car. They started dating almost four years ago, and everyone could tell what direction they were headed in. Sam moved in with her and everything seemed great for him.

"They said they have some news for us." Dean said as he sat down beside Alex, placing his left hand on her right thigh.

"So what is this news?" Alex asked as she looked at Sam and April.

April held her left hand out, showing Dean and Alex the new addition to her hand, a gold ring with a single stone in the middle.

Alex smiled as she stood up, giving April a hug. "Welcome to the crazy family." She laughed. She then pulled Sam into a hug. "Congratulations Sammy."

"I thought it was about time." Sam said as he watched his brother stand up from where he was sitting and gave him a hug.

"Your bachelor party, Ally can be the stripper." Dean smiled at Alex. "Trust me, it's worth it."

"Uh, no thanks." Sam didn't know what else to say to him.

"You guys have a date set?" Alex asked.

"Within the next few months." April smiled and looked at Sam.

"Where's my little buddy?" Sam asked as he noticed Jonathan wasn't around.

"Bobby wanted to watch him for the weekend." Dean smiled. "Because I'm trying to talk mama into having another." He looked at Alex and gave her a kiss.

"He has a lot of talking to do." Alex laughed.

Sam laughed. "I'm not surprised at any of that though. John will be starting school soon."

Alex looked at Dean and started crying. "My baby is going to leave me."

Dean glared at Sam as he pulled Alex into a tight hug. "He's not going to leave you Ally, he's just growing up. Johnny is always going to come home to mama. Go in the house and get that bubble bath you were talking about this morning"

Alex looked up at Dean. "Okay." She wiped her face clean of tears.

Dean looked at Sam. "Man, I had finally got her in a good mood after Johnny left. She's been having a hard time with Johnny growing up and the idea of school is a big issue."

"Sorry, I didn't know she would be like that." Sam told Dean.

"It's okay. Congratulations you guys, I'm going into the house to hopefully get her to stop crying."

Dean walked into the house, finding Alex laying on the bed. Her eyes were red from crying. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. "Hey, be happy." He leaned down, kissing her lips. "Johnny is never going to leave his mama."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as she looked up at Dean.

"I'm sure. He loves his mama."

Alex smiled. "I love him and I love you."

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex once more. "I love you too."

"She's pregnant."

"What are you talking about Ally?" Dean asked as he got up from the bed, walking toward the bathroom.

"April, she's pregnant."

"I'm not even going to ask." Dean said as he flipped the light on in the bathroom. "You still want that bubble bath?" He smirked.

Alex smiled at Dean. "If you're going to get it ready and get in with me."

"Oh, I'm going to get in with you, trust me."

"Good." She smirked as she began to undress. "You going to remind me of before Johnny was here?"

"Yes I am." Dean smiled as he turned to see Alex standing in a pair of panties and a bra. "We have to take less showers and more baths." He said as he watched Alex drop the bra from her body, followed by her panties.

Alex smiled as she walked up to him, kissing his lips. "You try to explain that to Johnny." She laughed.

"Well, mama and daddy just need some alone time." He smirked as he placed his hands on her hips. "Oh well, since Uncle Sammy is going to be a daddy from what you think, I think he needs more time with Johnny." Dean softly kissed Alex's lips.

"Hey, hold it right there." Alex smiled. "I'm going to get into the bathtub." Dean began to undress as he watched Alex slowly stepping into the warm water.

"Mama, I miss this." Dean said as he got onto the warm water with her. He leaned over, kissing Alex's lips.

"I do too." She smiled.

Dean reached out, pulled Alex's body to straddle his body. "We have to find more time for this, other then just bedtime." He said as his hands rested on her hips.

"I agree." Alex said as she began kissing his lips. She smiled as she grasp Dean's shoulders. "We'll need more time especially if once I think about it we're going to start trying for another little one." She whispered in his ear then began kissing his neck.

Smiling to himself, Dean rested his hands on Alex's breasts, softly massaging. "We need more time for this no matter what."

Alex giggled as Dean walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he looked at the magazine laid in front of her.

"Reading." Alex smirked as she stood in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. As she heard the phone ring she quickly grabbed it from the counter.

"Hello."

"Hi mama!"

Alex clicked the speakerphone button and laid the phone on the counter. "Hey baby boy, are you being good for papa?"

"Papa got me ice cream."

"Was it good ice cream?" Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist again.

"Yes daddy."

"I guess he's done talking to you two." Bobby laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Doesn't surprise me." Dean laughed. "How was the car ride with him?"

"He was great. We stopped to get something to eat then we got some ice cream."

"What are you guys going to do now?" Alex asked as she felt Dean press his body into hers.

"We're going to get a bath and watch some cartoons."

"Sounds like a great time to me." Dean laughed.

"You two can never watch anything." Bobby said. "I'll call you guys tomorrow after we get back from the zoo."

"Okay Bobby, thanks for calling and letting us know you guys are okay." Alex said. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye guys."

Alex clicked the phone off with a heavy sigh. "I want to go to the zoo with my little guy."

"We'll take him to the zoo when he gets home."

Alex turned to face Dean with a smile on her face. "Can we?"

"Yes. How about I take mama shopping?"

"Where?" Alex smirked as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Well you need something to wear for tonight." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

Alex stood in the small store holding a red piece of fabric and a black piece of fabric, looking at Dean.

"I like the red one." Dean told Alex as she stood in front of him holding a red silk nightgown and a black silk nightgown.

Alex stepped closer to Dean, giving him a kiss. "I'll get the red one then." She smiled as she put the black nightgown back on the shelf. "We need anything else?"

"Not in here. You need to go to any other store while we're here at the mall?" Dean asked as he followed Alex toward the counter.

"Yes." Alex told Dean.

"Where?"

"To get Johnny a little surprise."

Dean smiled at Alex as they walked into the toy store. He knew how much she loved to spoil her little boy.

"Hey, how about we call Sam and April and go have a little celebration dinner?" Alex asked Dean as she got into the car.

"Do you really want to?"

"Well, you'll have to dress up." Alex said as she laid her hand on Dean's right thigh. She leaned across the seat. "Daddy knows how much mama likes it when he dresses up." She whispered in Dean's ear.

"No you're talking Ally." Dean smiled.

When they got home Dean called Sam to set everything up while Alex was in the bedroom getting outfits together.

"We'll meet them there." Dean smiled as he watched Alex holding a red dress up to her body. "That's a nice one."

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "You sure?"

"Yes." Dean smiled as she walked up to Alex, kissing her lips. "This is going to be a short dinner, right?"

"Don't you wish."

"Oh I do Ally."

Alex heard her phone ringing and pulled it from her pocket. "Sorry Dean." She smirked as she answered the phone.

"Johnny wanted to tell you good night." Bobby told Alex. "Good night mama!"

"Good night Johnny. Mommy and daddy loves you."

"I guess he doesn't want to talk to his dad."

"Not a surprise."

"Well what are you two doing or do I not want to know?"

"Sammy and April are engaged."

"He called earlier and told me."

"She's pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me Bobby. Anyways we're going to go out to dinner with them to celebrate."

"That'll be good for you guys to do together. How are you feeling about Johnny being away?"

"It's just weird Bobby, but I know next year he'll be in school so he won't be here. Then you have Dean trying to talk me into having another baby."

"A mother letting go of their only child is going to be hard. You know you have all of us Al. Dean told me earlier he was thinking about talking to you about that."

"Well, I'm still not sure."

"Al, take as much time as you need to think it over. They'll be about the same age apart as Dean and Sam are."

"I think that's why he's bringing it up to me. Hoping for another boy."

"That's Dean. Well Al, I'll let you go since you're going out tonight. I need to get the little monkey in bed."

"Have fun Bobby."

"You too Al."

Alex clicked her phone off and tossed it onto the bed.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he stood at the foot of the bed, buttoning his shirt.

"Johnny wanted to tell his mommy good night." Alex smirked as she walked into the bathroom with her dress in her hands.

"I didn't get a good night?" Dean smirked.

"He misses his mommy more." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled as he stood up from the couch looking at Alex. "Amazing." Dean said as he walked toward Alex. He looked her body over as she wore a tight red dress that rested two inches above her knees. "Ready?"

"You look great." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "Let's go."

Alex sat down at the table, across from April. She smiled. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks Alex." April glanced at Sam and smiled as him and Dean stood beside the table talking. "Can't believe he finally asked."

"I can't either. It took him long enough." Alex laughed.

"Yes it did." April looked at Alex. "Oh, Sam and I were talking, we were wondering if you and Dean would be okay with Johnny coming over and staying the night."

Alex smiled. "I don't see where that'd be a problem. I just want to see him after he gets home from Bobby's though."

"I kind of figured that."

"Well, what are you two talking about?" Dean asked as he placed his hand on Alex's left thigh and kissed her lips.

"They want Johnny to stay the night." Alex smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Dean smiled at April and Sam. "Hopefully he'll give you another black eye." Dean laughed at Sam.

"Dean!" Alex hit Dean's shoulder. "He did it because Daddy told him to."

"I'll just keep all books out of his reach." Sam smirked. "So you two going to have another?"

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "Well we need to talk about it more, and we need to ask Johnny if he wants to be a big brother like his daddy."

"That was a nice dinner." Alex told Dean as she got into the car.

"Yes it is." Dean said as he leaned across the front seat, kissing Alex. "Mama still is so hot." He let his hand rest on Alex's left thigh, then slowly begin to slide up her leg.

"Can't wait until we get home so I can try that new little piece of clothing on?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Dean kissed Alex once more.

Dean followed Alex up the stairs, watching her ass sway side to side as she moved. "Damn mama, your ass looks great." He reached his hands out, lightly squeezing.

"Hands off." Alex said as she stopped, turning to face Dean.

"Why?" Dean smiled.

"I want to put my new outfit on."

"Get to it Ally."

Alex smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom in the red silk nightgown. "You like it?" She asked Dean as he laid on the bed in nothing more then shorts.

"Yes, I love it." Dean sat up, kissing Alex as she got onto the bed. "This will have to be one to keep in the bedroom." He smiled at the lace that trimmed short nightgown.

"Yes it will." Alex smiled as she laid back on the bed, pulling Dean's body into hers.

"I miss not hearing a little knock on the door tonight." Alex looked at Dean as they laid in the bed together.

Dean smiled as he placed his arms around her body. "Well Bobby will get that knock instead of us Ally."

"I know but I missed it tonight."

Dean kissed Alex's lips. "He's fine. Don't worry about him. But, what about making him a big brother?"

Alex smiled at Dean. "Why do you want him to be a big brother?"

"So he can have someone to beat up like I did." Dean laughed.

"Funny Dean, but Johnny needs to be brought in on your idea too."

"Hey, I was never asked if I wanted Sammy around."

Alex kissed Dean. "I just want him to be part of it."

"What happens if he doesn't want to be a big brother?"

"We'll tell him we're thinking about making him a big brother anyways." Alex smiled.

Dean sat up on the bed. "So you like the idea?"

"Yes. Are we trying for a girl?"

"I don't care what we have Ally."

"Oh, I'm sure a little female Winchester would have daddy wrapped around her finger."

Dean kissed Alex. "Just like mommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

Dean smiled to himself as he picked the phone up from the counter of the island in the middle of the kitchen. He was home alone for the day, well he was alone until Alex got back from the diner and bakery. It was going to be a long day until she got home and he knew it.

"Hello." Dean held the phone up to his ear as he walked into the living room, sitting back down on the couch.

"Where's Al?" Bobby's voice came across the phone.

"She's working a couple hours at the bakery then working a couple hours at the diner."

"So you're sitting on the couch, feeling pitiful."

"What do you want Bobby?"

"I was told to call his mommy."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. He wanted me to tell his mommy that he caught a fish."

"You took him fishing, I thought you were going to the zoo."

"Well we needed something to do before the zoo opened. I think it's going to be something just me and him do."

"Sounds great. When he gets back Sammy wants him to stay the night."

Bobby laughed. "Sam watching John will be a good thing if you two are thinking about adding onto the family."

"Last night Alex said she wants to ask Johnny if he wants to be a big brother, aside from that I think she wants to. She's a great mom to Johnny."

"She is, she's a great mom to you too when you're a big baby."

"Funny Bobby. I'm going to go so I can at least clean the car out."

"Well let Al know I called, Johnny wants to talk to his mom."

"I will Bobby."

Dean clicked the phone off and tossed it to the coffee table.

Dean opened the passengers side rear door, where Jonathan normally sat and laughed when he seen a small green plastic army man where he seat should be. He left it laying on the seat as he knelt on the ground, reaching under the passengers seat and digging out candy wrappers. As he looked them over he knew they were from the last father-son trip they took together. Alex didn't like Jonathan eating a lot of candy, so it was a little secret thing they did.

As he heard Alex's car pull into the driveway he walked out of the garage and stood with a smile across his face. He loved being at the house when she came home from a day at the bakery or diner. That feeling she talked about having when he came home from a hunt, he knew it now too.

"Well hello." Alex smiled at Dean as she walked up to him.

"Hello to you too Ally." He said as he kissed Alex.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing now. I cleaned my car out."

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck with a smile. "Well I'm sorry but I don't feel like cooking tonight. It's the last night with the house to ourselves before Johnny comes home, how about we go to a nice dinner?"

"Sounds like an idea to me, but before you go and start getting ready Bobby called earlier."

Alex smiled. "What were they doing today?"

"Before they went to the zoo they went fishing. He caught himself a fish." Dean smiled at Alex. "I'm sure Bobby will have pictures for you."

"I hope so."

"Bobby was talking about making that something that they go and do together."

"Well I don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Nope." Dean kissed Alex. "Johnny and I do lot together, don't worry about it. Go get ready, give me your keys and I'll put your car where it goes."

Alex handed Dean her keys and kissed him. "I might need daddy's help."

Dean smiled widely as he walked into the bedroom to see Alex standing in a bra and panties. "Need daddy's help?"

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "Nope." She slipped into a skin tight black dress.

"Wow." Dean smiled.

"Get dressed." Alex smirked as she walked out of the room.

Alex walked into Jonathan's room and smiled as she looked at the room. She began picking the toys up from the floor, placing them where they should have been put. As she laid the tan stuffed monkey on the bed, she sat down. On the small stand that was next to the bed sat a small lamp and two small framed pictures. One picture was of Jonathan and Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. The other picture was of Dean, Jonathan and Alex.

"Hey," Dean stood in the doorway of the room, tightening his tie. "I'm ready."

Alex smiled as she stood up from the bed. "I'm ready."

"What were you doing?"

"Cleaning." Alex smirked. "And looking at those pictures."

"Johnny told me he wants one of just him and Mama."

"Well I'll have to find him one."

Dean leaned across the front seat. "This was a great dinner." He softly kissed Alex's lips. "Now what are we going to do Mama?" His hand found Alex's bare thigh that was hidden by the black fabric of her dress.

"How about we go home." Alex smiled.

Alex pushed Dean back onto the couch, softly kissing his lips as she straddled his body. Her dress rose up her body, exposing her red panties.

Dean smiled to himself as he groped her body. He heard a moan come from her lips as he began biting her skin. "Baby, you like that?" Dean sat up on the couch, smiling at her as he helped her remove her dress. "Lay back." He said in a husky voice as he removed his shirt.

Smiling, Alex did as Dean said, she then felt his lips on her left thigh. She firmly grabbed his hair and closed her eyes as she felt him slide his tongue closer to her tender spot, then he bit down on the skin of her thigh.

"Yes." Alex smiled down at Dean's nude body.

"Ally bug, I love you." Dean smiled at Alex as they laid in bed. They had made their way to the bedroom after spending sometime on the couch.

"I love you." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "I'm excited to see my baby tomorrow."

Dean smiled. "I know, I am too." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 04<strong>

Dean smiled as he laid on his back, looking at the ceiling as he felt Alex's lips on his hard member. He grabbed a handful of her hair and began to pull. "Ally." Dean softly moaned.

"What a great morning." Dean said with a smile as he sat on the porch.

"I thought you'd like your morning." Alex gave Dean a kiss as she sat down beside him. They had gotten the call earlier in the morning that Bobby was on his way.

Dean laughed as he watched Alex jump up from her seat when she seen Bobby's car coming closer to the house.

"Johnny!" Alex said as she watched Jonathan running to her with open arms. She grabbed him in a hug and picked him up. "Did you have a good time with papa?"

"Yeah Mama."

"You two have a great little guy right there." Bobby said as he walked toward Alex.

"Thanks Bobby." Alex smiled as she put Jonathan down.

As Alex and Bobby stood talking Jonathan walked up to Dean where he was getting the bags from the trunk of Bobby's car. "What are you doing Daddy?"

Dean smiled down at Jonathan. "Getting your stuff. Here carry this for me buddy." He handed Jonathan a small backpack.

Jonathan smiled up at Dean as he put the backpack on his back.

Dean smiled at Jonathan. "Have fun with Papa?"

"Yes. Where's Uncle Sammy?" Jonathan asked as he sat beside his father on the bench.

"Well, he's with April." Dean smiled at Alex as she walked onto the porch.

"Bobby is heading home." She said as she sat down on Dean's lap. "Johnny, do you want to be a big brother?"

"What does a big brother do?"

"You protect your little brother or sister. Like how I protect and watch Uncle Sammy." Dean smiled at Jonathan.

"I want to be like daddy." Jonathan gave Alex a smile.

Alex looked at Dean and laughed. "You're more like daddy then you'll ever know."

"Buddy, you have to call Ape aunt Ape now. She's crazy enough to marry your uncle Sammy."

"She's nuts." Jonathan said as he flung his arms up in the air.

Dean laughed. "You got that right." Dean watched Alex as she got up from her seat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go put his things away."

"You do that mama." Dean smiled at Alex. "Need anything from the story for dinner?"

"Depends on what you want." Alex smirked.

"Johnny and I will go see what we can find." Dean smiled as he stood up, giving Alex a kiss. "Come on Johnny we're going to go do some shopping for mama."

Jonathan smiled at Alex and wrapped his arms around her leg. "Love you mama."

"Well I love you Johnny. Go with daddy and make sure he's good." Alex bent down, giving Jonathan a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." Jonathan said.

Dean placed Jonathan's seat in the backseat and smiled as he got into the car. "Let's get you buckled in."

"Hey." Dean said as he held his hand out as they stood by the black Impala. "Hand please." He laughed as he heard Jonathan sigh as he placed his small hand in his. "You know the rule buddy, we don't go anywhere until I have your hand." Dean said as they walked toward the store.

As Jonathan sat in the cart he pointed at things and asked Dean questions about anything and everything he seen.

"Red ones or white ones?" Dean asked Jonathan as he held red flowers in his right hand and white flowers in his left. "Which ones do you think mama will like more?"

"Red!" Jonathan smiled at his father. "Mama likes red."

Dean smirked as he thought about the new red silk nightgown she had just bought and how great it looked on her body. "Yes she does buddy, trust me." Dean laid the red flowers in the cart.

"Uncle Sammy!" Jonathan squealed as he seen Sam standing in front of a display of cereal. "Daddy look!"

Dean laughed as he looked at Sam, seeing a look of surprise on his face. "Hey Sam." He said as he stepped closer to Sam.

"Hey guys. Where's Alex?"

"She's at home cleaning." Dean smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Doing some shopping while April is working." Sam noticed the flowers laying in the cart. "Getting flowers for your mom?" He smiled at Jonathan.

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled. "Daddy said mama really liked red."

Dean let out a small laugh as he patted Jonathan on the head. "She does." He winked at Sam.

"That's great to teach your son." Sam told Dean.

"But it's the truth." Dean smiled.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Sam asked Dean as they began to walk along side each other.

"I think a nice family dinner." Dean smiled at Jonathan. "We're going to help mama cook, huh?"

"Yeah daddy." Jonathan turned to Sam. "Mama likes when I help, but she tells daddy not to touch her."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like your daddy."

"We're going to start trying for a little brother or sister for Johnny boy." Dean smiled at Sam as they stood beside the black Impala while Jonathan sat in the backseat.

"Really?" Sam gave Dean a look of surprise

"Yeah, Johnny told us that he wants to be like me and have a little brother or sister to protect like I do you." Dean smirked. "You ready to be an uncle again?"

"Yeah Dean I am." Sam looked at the black pavement they stood on, then looked back up at Dean. "Can I tell you something and you keep it a secret? I know you have a big mouth from time to time, I don't want the whole world knowing what's going on this time though."

"Sure, what's going on?" Dean opened the drivers side door of the car and peeked in at Jonathan to see him with the little green army men in his hands.

"We're going tomorrow to find out for sure, but April thinks she's pregnant."

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Sammy boy is going to be a daddy?" he smiled.

"We're not sure yet, so don't get all excited."

"I'm not, but are you ready for nine months of hell?"

"I thought Alex wasn't that bad when she was pregnant."

"Well see, we had sex all the time anyways and it just made her want it even more. You two barely have sex so I think you'll be making friends with your two hands." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for the brotherly talk Dean." Sam shook his head. "I better get home." Sam peeked his head into the car. "I'll come see you tomorrow John. I have to go home."

Jonathan waved at Sam. "Bye uncle Sammy!"

"Call or stop by when you find out tomorrow." Dean told Sam as he got into the car.

"I will, just don't say anything." Sam said.

"I won't."

Dean walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the island, he picked the flowers up from one of the bags and handed them to Jonathan. "Let's go find mama and give them to her."

Jonathan gave Dean a smile. "Yes, where is mama?"

"I don't know buddy, she was in your room when we left."

Dean laughed as Jonathan ran up the stairs to find Alex. As he followed behind Jonathan he walked into his room.

"Mama isn't here." Jonathan turned and looked at Dean.

"Maybe mama is taking a nap." Dean smiled at Jonathan.

Jonathan walked into the master bedroom and didn't see Alex laying on the bed. "Mama left!"

Dean gave a snicker as he seen the light on in the bathroom. He peeked in, seeing Alex sitting in the bathtub filled with bubbles. "Johnny, mama is in the bathtub."

Jonathan walked into the bathroom with a smile on his face as he held the red flowers in his hands. "Mama!"

Alex opened her eyes and smiled as she seen Jonathan and Dean standing in front of her. "You guys took long enough."

"Well we got these for you mama." Dean said as he stood behind Jonathan.

"I love them guys." Alex smiled.

"Uncle Sammy was at the store."

"Oh, he was?" Alex looked at Jonathan.

"Yeah."

"He said he'd come over tomorrow." Dean told Alex. "Come on, let's go put these in water so mama can get out of the bathtub."

"Come on daddy." Jonathan looked at Dean as he began to walk from the room.

Dean laughed as he bent down to Alex. "I'm coming." He softly kissed Alex's lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Alex brought her wet hand from the foamy white water and softly brushed it over Dean's right cheek. "Better go or Johnny is going to be mad at daddy."

"I'm going." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed as she walked into the kitchen seeing Dean standing at the stove and Jonathan standing beside him. "What are you two doing?"

"Making food for mama." Dean smirked as he felt Alex's body against his as she walked behind him.

Alex looked at Jonathan and gave him a smile. "You want some juice?"

"Yeah mama."

Alex walked over to the refrigerator, opening it as she felt Jonathan brush against her leg. "What do you want?"

Jonathan stood in front of the open refrigerator and pointed to the container of purple juice. "This one."

"That's grape." Alex smiled as she picked the container up from the refrigerator shelf. She sat it down on the island as she shut the refrigerator door.

Dean stood, watching Alex as she got Jonathan his juice. He smiled at how she interacted with their son.

"I thought you were trying to cook." Alex smiled as she walked up to Dean.

"I am." Dean smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "I'm watching you be a mama."

"Well then, you stay in here and cook." She smiled as she followed Jonathan into the living room.

Alex sat down on the couch with Jonathan resting against her body. "What did you and papa do?" She asked as she lightly ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"Papa took me to see big kitties."

Alex smiled. "He took you to the zoo?"

"Yeah." Jonathan looked up at his mother and smiled.

"I heard you caught a fish too."

"It was bigger then the one papa got."

"I'm sure papa wasn't happy about that." Alex smiled. "Uncle Sammy wants you to go stay with him and April for a night. Would you like to do that?"

"No, I want stay with you." Jonathan said as he laid his head down on his mothers lap.

"Well I told Uncle Sammy he's not allowed to have you stay the night until I get to see you. I missed you while you were with papa."

"I missed you."

"Did you miss daddy too?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I know he missed you."

Dean smiled as he walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch beside Alex. "What are you doing with mama?"

Jonathan sat up on the couch and looked at his father. "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Alex covered her mouth, so Jonathan wouldn't see her laughing as she sat back on the couch. "Yeah daddy, where do babies come from?" She smirked at Dean as she sat back on the couch.

Speechless, Dean looked at Alex. "A little help?"

"He asked daddy."

Dean took a minute to think. "Mama's belly."

"How?"

"Angels put babies in mama's bellies." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled at the response he gave.

Jonathan looked at Dean then looked at Alex. "There a baby in here now?" He pointed to Alex's stomach.

"Not yet buddy."

"Why?"

"We have to wait until the angels say it's the right time." Dean smiled at Alex. "I think dinner is done, come on."

"So, daddy, where do babies really come from?" Alex smirked at Dean as she cleared the table. Jonathan was in the living room watching cartoons before he got his bath.

"Well when a daddy is married to a really hot mama, they spend a lot of time in bed, naked together." Dean gave Alex a smirk as he took the two plates from her hands. Softly he kissed her lips.

"So is that what your plans are tonight? Trying for a baby?" Alex smiled as she leaned against the countertop as she stood beside Dean while he washed the dishes.

"Yes it is mama." Dean smiled.

"So I guess I'm done taking the pill for a while." She smirked.

"You are if you really want to have another little one running around."

"Oh I do." Alex softly rubbed her hand over Dean's back. "Another little Winchester just like his daddy sounds like a great idea to me."

Dean looked at Alex. "Or a little girl just like her mama."

Alex smirked. "A little girl that would just give you a look and you'd drop what you're doing to get what she wants?"

"Yeah, I said just like her mama." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I'll go get Johnny boy in the bathtub, okay?"

"I'm on my way." Alex smiled at Dean.

Alex did love being there with Jonathan and she knew Dean loved it as well. It was just becoming harder and harder for her to get away to work. In her heart she knew that it was heading more and more toward just working from home, especially if they were going to in fact add onto the family.

"You guys being good?" Alex smiled as she walked into the bathroom that was attached to Jonathan's room. She seen Dean bent down beside the bathtub, the sleeves on his plaid black and gray shirt were rolled up as he played in the water with his son.

Dean turned to Alex and smiled. "We're playing."

"Is he washed off?"

"I'm clean mama!" Jonathan peeked around his father's body and gave his mother a smile, it was the same smile she had seen from Dean many times before.

"Did you get pajamas?"

"No."

Alex smiled. "I'll get them."

Dean smiled at Alex as he laid Jonathan down in his bed. "You going to tell him good night mama?"

Alex walked in front of Dean and bent down as she placed a kiss on Jonathan's forehead. "Good night, mama loves you."

"I love you mama." Jonathan smiled.

"Mama is going to bed too," She softly ran her fingers through Jonathan's hair. "I'm tried."

"Good night mama."

"I'll be in there in a minute." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Okay." Alex smirked at Dean.

Alex smiled at Dean as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. "He's in bed?"

"Yep." Dean smiled at Alex. "It couldn't have happened sooner either. You were being mean to me."

Alex sat up on the bed, watching Dean as he stripped his clothes off. "Why was I?"

"You bent over in front of me…god your ass looked so nice." He smiled as he crawled onto the bed, beside Alex. Softly he began kissing her lips.

"That was the point." Alex smiled as she pulled his body over hers.

"Ah, you tease."

"Daddy likes it." She smirked as she tossed her shirt to the floor.

"Yes I do." He softly groped her nude breasts. As he did he felt Alex's hands grope his penis though the fabric of his shorts.

Alex pulled her hand from Dean's body as she heard a light knocking on the bedroom door.

Dean smirked as he put his jeans back on and tossed Alex his shirt. "What's wrong buddy?" Dean smiled as he opened the door, seeing Jonathan standing with this tan monkey in his hands. He bent over, picking Jonathan up.

"Monsters daddy." Jonathan whispered in his fathers ear.

"Buddy there's no monsters in your room, there's no monsters in the house at all. Remember, they can't get in here." Dean walked over to the bed, sitting Jonathan on the bed beside his mother.

"Daddy is right." Alex smiled at Jonathan as he sat on the bed.

Dean slipped a t-shirt on and grabbed his keys from his nightstand. He picked Jonathan up, placing him on his hip. "We'll be back mama."

"Okay." Alex smiled.

"Where we going daddy?" Jonathan asked.

Dean smiled at Jonathan and they walked through the kitchen, opening the door to the garage. "We're going to get something out of the car." Dean smiled at his son.

"What?"

Dean felt the cool cement under his bare feet as he stood at the trunk of the black Impala, placing the key in it. "Something, you have to wait buddy." He said as he opened the trunk, still holding Jonathan on his hip. Jonathan had wrapped his arms around his fathers neck.

Dean opened the trunk, then lifted up the bottom of the trunk.

"There your guns." Jonathan said as he watched his fathers hands digging through trunk.

"Yep." Dean smiled. "Here buddy." Dean said as he held up a container of salt.

Jonathan took it from his father and looked at him. "What this for?"

"You'll see." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled as she watched Dean and Jonathan walk back into the bedroom. "What are you guys doing now?" She laid in bed, with the blanket pulled up around her body.

"Daddy gave me this." Jonathan said as he held up the small container.

"We're going to use it." Dean said and smiled at Alex. "I'll be back once we do that and he's back in bed." He softly kissed Alex's lips.

"I'm waiting." She smiled at Dean. "Johnny, go help daddy and get your little butt in bed."

"I will." Jonathan smiled.

"So," Dean said as he walked into the bedroom. "We put the salt in the doorway and the window." He shut the door behind himself.

"How did he feel about that?" Alex asked.

"He had no problem with it. I told him it'll keep all the monsters away for good." Dean crawled into bed. "He's in bed." He began kissing Alex's neck.

"Hm, Dean." Alex smiled as she placed her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips pressed against her neck.

"Mama like that?" Dean smiled as he moved his body from the bed, stripping down to his shorts again.

"Yes." Alex smiled as Dean got under the blanket with her.

Alex softly ran her fingers through Dean's short brown hair and smiled. "So you really want to be a daddy again?"

Dean turned to Alex, placing his arms around her body. "Yes I do." He smiled. "Are you having second thoughts about it?"

"I'm not having second thoughts at all, how could I? I'm just wondering though, is the reason all of a sudden you want to start trying for another baby, is it because they'll be about the same number of years apart as you and Sam."

Dean smirked. "I just want to have as many babies with you as I can."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." Dean smiled. "The best part is making the baby with you. Then the best part is you being pregnant. I couldn't look at you some days because then all you wanted to do was stay in bed all day."

"You know you liked it though." Alex smiled. "You know if we get pregnant any time soon, Sam's kid and ours will grow up together."

"It doesn't matter to me when you get pregnant just as long as you're both healthy." Dean smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Chapter 05<strong>

Alex smiled at Debbie as they stood behind the counter of the diner together. "Dean has asked the big question." She laughed as she leaned against the counter.

"What big question?" Debbie smiled.

"He wants to have another baby."

"That is not a surprise to me." Debbie said. "Ever since John was born he's been attached at the hip with that boy. He's been a great dad."

Alex turned to Debbie and smiled at her. "Well we started trying last night."

"Not a surprise either." Debbie laughed. "Talking about the twins." She smiled and waved at Jonathan and Dean as they walked through the door.

Alex walked from behind the counter and bent down as Jonathan came running toward her. "Hey Johnny. You being good for daddy?"

"Yes mama." Jonathan said as he gave his mother a hug.

Alex picked Jonathan up and sat him on a stool that was in front of the counter. "You got a hair cut too, you do look like daddy now." She smiled as she ran her fingers through Jonathan's short brown hair.

"What do you want to eat?" Debbie bent down to the counter, smiling at Jonathan.

Since Jonathan was born Debbie had turned into somewhat of a grandmother to him. If they needed a babysitter and Sam was busy she was stepping in to help.

As Alex stood watching Debbie, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind then lips pressed against her neck.

"Hey mama." Dean whispered in Alex's ear. "Can Debbie watch him for a little bit while he eats?"

Alex turned to face Dean. "Why?"

"There's things in the storage room that needs moved around and you have to be there to help." Dean smiled as he softly kissed Alex's lips.

"You're bad." Alex smiled. "Can I have a minute with Johnny?"

Dean smiled. "Yes. Not a problem."

Alex sat down on the stool beside Jonathan and smiled at him. "Well, what are you making Debbie get you to eat?"

"Macaroni and Cheese." Jonathan smiled.

"That's all?"

"Tuna."

"Yucky, tuna fish sandwich." Alex smiled at her son as he sat on the stool. You could tell Dean had dressed him that morning. He had on blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt at some point had a band logo on it but it was so faded you couldn't make it out anymore.

"It good mama."

"Well Johnny, you sit here and be good for Debbie while you eat." Alex placed a kiss on the top of Jonathan's head and smiled. "Daddy is going to help move some stuff around in the back for mama."

"Me too." Jonathan said.

"You're going to stay here with me so you can eat your lunch." Debbie told Jonathan. "So remind me what needs moved in the back." She smirked at Alex and Dean, she knew what they were going to do.

"Ask Dean," Alex said as she stood up from the stool. "He's the one that informed me of it." She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him toward the back.

As Alex pulled Dean into the storage room she flipped the light on showing stacks of boxes. "So why do we have to do this?" She smiled as she watched Dean close the door behind himself and lock it.

"Because, you were being mean to me this morning." Dean smiled as he stepped closer to Alex's body. "You knew you were too." He softly kissed Alex's lips.

"Well daddy asked me to pick his fork up." Alex softly groped Dean through the denim fabric of his jeans. "I was being a good girl and doing what you asked."

"But you didn't have to bend down like you did. You didn't have anything on under that robe." He softly began nibbling on Alex's neck.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I don't have anything on under my clothes now."

Dean licked his lips as he smiled at Alex. "Show daddy."

Alex backed away from Dean's body and smiled at him. "Are you sure?" She placed his fingers on the button of her jeans and smiled.

"Yes."

Alex smiled as she placed a kiss on the top of Jonathan's head as he sat at the counter eating. She walked back behind the counter and leaned against it as Dean sat down beside Jonathan. She leaned further across and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean gave Alex a smirk. "I love baby makin'."

Debbie began to laugh as she heard Dean. "You two are horrible. Jonathan asked me why daddy hurts mama every night."

Alex and Dean both looked at Jonathan.

"Did you really ask that buddy?" Dean asked Jonathan.

Jonathan set his sandwich down on his plate and looked at his father. "Yes. Why you hurt mama?"

Dean gave a slight laugh as he smiled, then looked at Alex. "I had the baby thing, this one is all yours Ally." He turned to Debbie. "Can I get a cup of coffee?" He smiled.

"Buddy daddy isn't hurting mama at night," She paused as she tried to come up with something quick. "Mama has bad dreams and daddy protects her from them." She kissed his forehead. "Now eat."

"So," Debbie smiled. "He finally asked where babies come from?"

"Yes, thankfully that question was directed at daddy." Alex laughed as she picked the coffee pot up from where it sat and went around to the other tables.

"I sure hope you didn't tell him the truth." Debbie told Dean.

"I didn't." Dean smiled. "Angels put babies in the mommy's belly."

"Well, that's a good one." Debbie laughed. "Alex said you two are trying again."

"Yep. It's time to make Johnny boy a big brother." He smiled at his son.

"Hey guys." Dean turned as he heard Sam's voice. "I went to the house and you guys weren't there so I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah." Dean smiled.

"Uncle Sammy!" Jonathan squealed.

"You sit your little butt right there and finish eating." Alex told Jonathan.

Jonathan gave his mother a sad look.

"Not going to work." Alex smiled. "Eat then you can go see if Uncle Sammy will let you sit on his lap."

Sam sat down beside Dean and April sat down beside Sam.

"So, anything new?" Dean looked at Sam as he held the white cup up to his lips.

"Yes." Sam looked at Dean. "Alex, April wants to talk to you." Sam gave April a smile.

Alex walked over to the counter. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going excepting our first baby." April smiled at Alex.

Alex smiled at April. "Really?"

"Yeah." April smiled. "Johnny, you're going to have a little cousin."

Sam nudged Dean with his elbow. "So, Uncle Dean." Sam smiled.

"Congrats man." Dean said as he patted Sam on the shoulder. "You're going to love being a dad."

"Mama."

Alex turned to Jonathan and smiled at him. "What do you need?"

Jonathan pointed to his empty cup.

"What did you have?"

"Milk." Jonathan smiled.

"I'll get it." She picked his cup up from the white counter. "Go see if Uncle Sammy will let you on his lap now."

Jonathan jumped down from the stool and walked over to Sam, He stood looking up at him and smiled. "Uncle Sammy."

Sam turned on the stool and smiled at Jonathan as he picked him up, sitting him on his lap. "Hey John. What are you doing today?"

"Me and daddy got hair cut."

"Wow, you look like daddy now." Sam smiled.

"Here's your milk." Alex said as she sat the cup down beside Sam's cup of coffee.

"What are you two going to do when you leave?" Alex asked Dean as she leaned on the counter.

"I was thinking about going home and playing with Johnny until mama gets home."

"Well," Alex smiled. "Sorry I drove this morning."

"Oh, so mama wants to come home with me and Johnny?"

"Pervert." Alex laughed.

"Daddy." Jonathan tugged on Dean's sleeve.

Dean looked at Jonathan as he sat on Sam's lap. "What?"

Jonathan didn't say anything to Dean as he crawled from Sam's lap to Dean's. He then laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You're wore out, huh." Dean smiled to himself as he put his arms around his son.

"Why don't you take him home and let him take a little nap?" Alex smiled as she softly rubbed Jonathan's back.

Dean stood up from the stool. "I think that's what I'm going to do. Can mama come help me get him in the car?"

"Debbie," Alex walked around the counter. "I'll be right back. I'm going to help him get John in the car."

"I don't want to see you getting in that backseat with Dean." Debbie laughed.

"I won't." Alex smiled.

"Sammy, come by later tonight." Dean told Sam.

"I might, have fun." Sam smiled.

Alex smiled at Jonathan as he sat in his booster seat. "Daddy is going to take you home so you can take a little nap." She kissed his forehead. "And I'll be home before you wake up from your nap."

Jonathan looked at his mother then closed his eyes.

Alex stood up, looking at Dean as he stood beside her with a smile on his face. "What do you want?"

"You're not going to tell daddy bye?"

Alex laughed as she placed her arms around his neck. "I want you to take Johnny home and let him take a little nap. I'll be home sooner then you think."

"That's what I like to hear." He said as he kissed Alex's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now I have to get back to work for a little bit."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, it sucks."

"Suck it up." Alex laughed as she walked back into the diner. "So Sammy, what are you two going to do tonight?"

Sam looked at April. "I don't know if we had anything planed, why?"

"Well I was just thinking you guys could come over for dinner."

"Do you want to?" Sam asked April as he softly rubbed her right shoulder.

April smiled at Sam. "Sure."

"Well I'm leaving here soon so I'll get to rest a little before I start dinner." Alex smiled. "And I would say I have some baby things you guys could have, but I can't say that right now." She laughed.

"You guys are trying?" April asked.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "Dean wants Johnny to be a big brother like him."

Sam laughed. "John is already like Dean."

"Well Sam, he's thought about it so much that he has a name picked out already."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Michael Robert. I have no clue where it came from."

Alex softly laughed to herself as she walked into the living room, placing her purse on the coffee table. Dean sat on the couch, his head turned to the left side with his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. Jonathan lay on the couch with his head resting on Dean's lap, Dean had his right arm draped over Jonathan's small body. Alex slipped the remote from Dean's left hand and placed it on the coffee table after she shut the TV off. Alex loved coming home to seeing things like this, it warmed her heart. She softly placed a kiss on Dean's forehead before she walked out of the room.

As Alex stood in the laundry room with her back to the door she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She laid the pair of jeans she was folding down into a basket and turned to see Dean standing behind her. "Well good morning." She smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was going to take a nap too."

"It was cute to come home to though, my two guys laying on the couch sleeping."

"Well Johnny is still laying on the couch sleeping." Dean smiled.

"No." Alex knew what he was wanting. "Sam and April are coming over for dinner."

"So." Dean kissed Alex's neck. "You can order something in so we can go upstairs and work on making Johnny a big brother."

"I said no. Wait until tonight."

"I don't know if I can." Dean smiled.

"You're going to have to." Alex smiled at Dean. "You're up from your nap." Alex said as she bent down, picking Jonathan up. "I told you I'd be home before you woke up. Uncle Sammy and April are coming over for dinner."

"I'm up from my nap." Dean smiled.

"Maybe you need to go get a shower while Johnny and I go start dinner." Alex laughed.

"So you're the funny one?" Dean smirked.

"Mama, daddy had pictures of you."

"Oh, did he?" Alex smiled at her son and they walked into the living room.

"Yes." Jonathan wiggled from his mothers grip and went to the bookcase that sat near the large window behind the couch. He dug around on the bottom shelf and went back to his mother holding a small stack of pictures. "Daddy had them."

Alex looked at Dean as she took the pictures from Jonathan's small hands. As she flipped through them she was relieved to see they weren't the adult ones, they were wedding pictures. "Was daddy showing you our wedding pictures?"

"Yeah, mama pretty."

"Well, thank you." She bent down, kissing Jonathan's forehead. "Come help me with dinner."

Dean took the stack of pictures and put them back where they went. He stood at the window watching outside. He realized what he was giving Jonathan is what he had always wanted growing up. He was going to do whatever it took to keep that for Jonathan and Alex. As he seen Sam's small blue car pull into the driveway he went over to the door and opened it.

"Alex is in the kitchen with Johnny." Dean told April as she walked into the house.

"Thanks Dean." April walked into the kitchen.

"Our little Sammy is going to be a daddy." Dean smirked as he sat down in his favorite old brown chair that was in the living room as Sam sat down on the couch.

"Dean, I'm an adult it's not that hard to believe that I can do that stuff."

"Oh yes it is Sammy." Dean looked at Sam. "I wasn't even sure if you were doing it right." He laughed.

"Here." Alex said as she tapped Dean on the shoulder with a cold bottle.

Dean looked up at Alex and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alex smiled as she bent down, kissing Dean. She walked over to Sam and handed him a bottle too before going back to the kitchen.

"Well I can see nothing has changed in his household." Sam laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Put it this way, I can hardly believe you two get out of bed to play with John."

Dean smiled. "I like having playtime twice a day. From the morning until about dark with Johnny then the whole night with mama."

"You're sick."

"You like helping mommy in the kitchen, John?" April asked Jonathan as she stood beside him at the island.

"Yes," Jonathan smiled at his mother. "Mama don't like daddy helping her."

April laughed as he listened to Jonathan. "Really?"

"She says he's only trouble."

"When it comes to your mommy, he is nothing but trouble." April smiled at Jonathan.

"At least he already knows that." Alex smiled at April.

"Yes." April smiled.

Jonathan reached onto the counter, sliding his glass to himself. As he took a drink he spilled it on himself. "Opps." He looked at his mother.

"Jonathan Samuel, you have to be careful." Alex grabbed a couple paper towels from the roll on the counter. She bent down cleaning the spilled juice on the floor. "April, can you watch what's on the stove?"

"Sure." April smiled.

Alex grabbed Jonathan by the hand and pulled him into the living room. "Dean, look at your son."

"What did you do Johnny?"

"I dumped my cup." Jonathan gave his dad a smile.

Dean laughed. "Take your shirt off." He got up from his seat. "Come get another shirt."

Alex went back into the kitchen. "Dean is going to get him changed."

"It's hard to believe that he'll be going to school next year." April said.

"Now I just need to send Dean to school and then I could get some stuff done while they're both out of the house." Alex laughed as she grabbed plates from the cupboards.

"Have you ever talked to him about getting something like a part time job?" April asked as she helped Alex set the table.

"He had one for about three months, then it came down to he got sick of not being home." Alex sighed. "I know he doesn't want a job like that because he doesn't want to miss out on being able to go on the road with Sam, even if it's just one night he still loves doing it."

"Well Sam has already talked about taking another break from school to be able to be home with me. I told him not to, but I don't know what he's going to do."

"He doesn't need to take a break from school. Dean and I are always around if you need something. Plus it took me years of talking to him to get him to go back to school."

Alex felt Dean place his hands on her hips as she stood at the sink, washing dishes from dinner. "No."

"Come on, Johnny is in the living room with April and Sammy." He softly kissed her neck.

"Well I'm getting a shower after Johnny is in bed." She smiled to herself, knowing Dean would at least hold off until then to try to get her talked into doing anything.

Dean smiled. "Sounds like a date to me." He lightly squeezed Alex's ass.

"Good, now start helping."

"Mama."

Alex turned away from the sink and smiled at Jonathan as he stood beside the island. "What do you need?"

"Uncle Sammy wants pictures."

"Okay, I'll come see what you're talking about." She smiled at Dean. "That means, you finish washing daddy."

"I'll be sure to hurry up." He smiled.

Alex walked into the living room with Jonathan. "Sam, what are you talking about?" She laughed.

"Oh, I wanted to show April those pictures you took of Dean and John last summer."

Alex cracked a smile. "Oh, those ones." She walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a blue photo album and handed it to Jonathan.

"What did he want?" Dean asked as he leaned against the island.

Alex walked up to Dean and placed her arms around his body. "He wanted to see the pictures from last summer, well he wanted to show April."

"What picture?"

"The ones I took of Johnny helping you fix the car." Alex smiled.

"I love those pictures."

"Yeah only because you made our son a grease monkey." She laughed. "There's pictures of our vacation in there too."

"I hope not the ones we took when Johnny was asleep." Dean kissed her lips.

"Those ones are in a secret place." Alex smirked.

Alex loved having everyone at the house. To her it made their small family seem more normal then they really were.

"Johnny is in bed, daddy." Alex told Dean as she walked into the master bedroom, seeing Dean laying on the bed in his jeans and t-shirt. "I'm getting a shower." She smirked as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Oh yes, and you need my help." Dean shut the TV off and followed Alex into the bathroom.

"Why do you think I need your help?" Alex asked as she turned the shower on.

"I'm just sure you do." Dean smiled as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

"Oh you are?" Alex smirked as she began to strip the clothing from her body.

"Oh, daddy knows all about your plans for tonight." Dean smirked.

Alex giggled as she stepped into the shower.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked as he stepped into the shower, standing in front of Alex.

"You." Alex smiled then began kissing him.

"Don't worry you'll forget that shortly." Dean gave Alex a grin.

Alex smiled at Dean as she laid in bed with him. "So far tonight no little knock on the door."

"Yes it's a good thing." Dean smiled. "Where are we going to put the nursery for our new little one?"

"I was thinking," Alex sat up, looking at Dean. "How about we move the office into the living room." She smiled. "We can still have a guestroom then for Bobby."

"How is all of your stuff going to fit there though Ally?"

"Well, some of the stuff can be put in the hall closet because I don't really use it too much."

"Are you going to wait until we find out what sex the baby is to paint it?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Once we get pregnant," She bent down, kissing Dean's lips. "We'll find out the sex." Slowly she slid her hand down Dean's bare chest. "And we can have a little painting party." She smiled.

Dean sighed as he felt her hand working its way toward his crotch. "How about we work on baby makin'?"

"So," Alex kissed Dean's lips. "It's going to be like when we were trying for Johnny?" She smirked.

"Guess not." Dean looked at the ceiling as Alex moved from the bed, laughing. They were interrupted by a light knocking on the bedroom door.

"What's wrong baby?" Alex asked as she knelt in front of Jonathan.

"Bad dreams." He said as he put his arms around his mothers neck.

Alex smiled as she picked Jonathan up. "Get on the bed with daddy." Alex told Dean as she placed him on the foot of the bed. She smiled as she watched Jonathan crawl up beside Dean and lay his head on his pillow.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he placed his right arm around Jonathan's small body.

"Bad dreams daddy." Jonathan looked at his father, who he shared his physical features with.

"They're just dreams buddy." Dean softly patted Jonathan's back and smiled as he watched Alex lay down beside him Jonathan. "Nothing is ever going to hurt you, I'll make sure of that." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of Jonathan's head.

"You naked?" Jonathan asked as he noticed his fathers nude flesh of his chest.

Dean smiled at Jonathan as he heard Alex laughing. "Nope, I have shorts on buddy."

"Okay." Jonathan laid on his back, he closed his eyes.

"I guess that's the end of what we were going." Alex smiled at Dean as she softly ran her fingers through Jonathan's short brown hair.

Dean turned onto his side, facing both Jonathan and Alex. He reached across Jonathan's body and rested his hand on Alex's right hip. "Yeah, but this is nice." He smiled.

"It is." Alex smiled at Dean. "Our little boy is growing up and looking more like daddy every day."

Jonathan turned onto his stomach, as he did he woke up. "Daddy, I want Bobo."

Dean smiled at Jonathan. "I'll go get him."

"Come here," Alex said as she opened her arms to her son. Jonathan moved closer to her body as he laid facing her. "Go back to sleep baby." As she lightly brushed his hair back she noticed his forehead was hot to the touch. Lightly she pressed her hand against his cheeks and sighed.

"Here's Bobo." Dean smiled as he came back into the room to see Alex hugging Jonathan. "Looks like he doesn't need Bobo now."

"No he needs daddy to get dressed."

"Why?" Dean asked as he tossed the stuffed monkey onto the bed.

"He has a fever."

"Baby," Dean said as he got back onto the bed. "It's just a fever. I'll go get some medicine and he'll be fine in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

Dean laughed. "Yes. I'll go get him medicine and a little drink."

Alex smiled at Jonathan as he lay sleeping in her arms. "Johnny, wake up." She softly spoke as she kissed his forehead.

Jonathan turned away from Alex, which made her laugh.

"Daddy is getting you medicine you have to take baby." She removed her arms from around his body and grabbed his monkey from where Dean had tossed it onto the bed.

Jonathan sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I don't feel good."

"I know, that's why daddy is getting you medicine to take." Alex told him as she handed him his small monkey. "Daddy even got Bobo."

"Buddy, you feeling sick?" Dean asked as he walked into the room with a small plastic measuring cup from the top of a liquid medicine bottle in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Yeah daddy."

"Take this, then you can take a drink and lay back down." Dean told him.

Alex sat watching Dean, the first time Jonathan got sick Dean didn't know what to do. Alex was working that day and Dean called her in a panic and had her leave work early. Thankfully now he knows what to do.

"My baby is sick." Alex said as she looked at Dean as he laid in bed.

Dean smiled. "He's going to be fine Ally. Do you want me to move him to his room?"

"No." She smiled at Dean. "This could be the last time our family can fit in the bed together."

"You're right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 06<strong>

Alex sighed as she stood in the doorway of the master bedroom watching Jonathan lay on the bed asleep. She felt two arms wrap around her waist as she stood there.

"Are we going to leave him in here?" Dean asked as he rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Yeah, he looks happy." Alex laughed.

"Poor guy." Dean sighed. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

Dean walked into the room. He pulled the blanket over Jonathan's body. "Well medicine is downstairs for him." He smiled as he walked toward Alex.

"Thank you for going and getting it."

"I'm suppose to." Dean smiled as he gave her a kiss. "I haven't had a night like last night since he was just born."

Alex smiled. "I know, at least he woke someone up though."

"I've slept with many things laying in bed, but throw up I have not and I don't want to start now." Dean smirked.

"That reminds me, I need to go get Bobo out of the drier."

Dean followed Alex downstairs. "Poor Bobo." He laughed.

"You're just mad," Alex said as she reached into the drier. "Because this all means no lovin's."

"No it doesn't." Dean smiled.

"Go take Bobo to your son." Alex said as she handed Dean the stuffed monkey.

"Okay mama." He gave Alex a kiss.

As Dean walked into the master bedroom he smiled as his son laid on the bed, in the same position as he was before. He sat down on the edge of the bed and softly rubbed his back.

"Daddy." Jonathan said as he sat up on the bed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You feeling better?"

"No." Jonathan said as he snuggled his face into Dean's chest.

"Well, mama washed Bobo." Dean said as he held the stuffed monkey up, showing Jonathan.

Jonathan moved his arms from his fathers neck and grabbed the monkey, hugging it.

"Come on," Dean said as he picked Jonathan up from the bed. "Let's go see what mama is doing." He smiled as he felt Jonathan lay his head against his chest. "When you're feeling all better we'll go to the park."

"Now?"

"No, we can't go now. Mama wants you to stay in bed and get your rest."

"I'm not in bed."

Dean laughed. "Well right now is okay because you're with me."

"Hey baby." Alex smiled at Jonathan as she sat down the bottle of juice on the counter and walked toward him and Dean. "You feeling better?" She asked as she kissed his forehead.

"No mama."

"I know you feel bad baby, you just need to rest today." Alex smiled at Dean. "How about you and daddy go lay on the couch and watch cartoons."

"Yeah." Jonathan said as he looked up at Dean.

Alex walked into the living room with a cup in each hand. "Here's some juice for you Johnny." She said a yellow cup down on the coffee table. "And here's something for daddy." Alex smiled as she handed Dean a blue glass.

"Thanks." Dean smiled.

Alex stood watching Jonathan as he laid on the couch with his head on Dean's lap. As she watched Jonathan open his eyes and turn onto his side, she quickly got the trashcan from beside Dean's favorite chair.

Dean sat up with a look of surprise on his face.

Alex sat down on the empty end of the couch. "Come here baby boy." She said as Jonathan started crying.

Jonathan crawled onto Alex's lap.

As she softly rocked him in her arms she looked at Dean. "This is all he's done since last night."

"I'll clean the floor up," Dean looked down at the large wet spot on his jeans. "Change my pants and we'll go." He stood up from the couch, giving Alex a kiss before he went into the kitchen.

"Buddy, daddy is going to clean up then we're going to take you to see the doctor so he can make you better." Alex fought back tears as she sat rocking Jonathan in her arms. Even if he just had a cold it hurt her to see him acting anything other then his normal self.

"Ally, do you want me to call Sammy?" Dean asked as he finished cleaning the floor, then unsnapped his pants as he walked toward the laundry room.

"I don't care." Alex said as she stood up from the couch. "Do you have everything you need from upstairs?"

"Yeah."

Dean walked out of the laundry room with a clean pair of jeans on. He held out his arms to Jonathan. "Come here buddy." He smiled at Jonathan. "You want to take Bobo with us?"

"Yeah daddy."

Alex stood up from the chair that was sat beside the bed Jonathan lay, now sleeping. She turned to see Dean and walked up to him, putting her arms around his waist. "I feel bad." She said as she laid her head on Dean's chest.

"You shouldn't Ally." Dean smiled at her. "As soon the IV is finished we'll take him home and have him go to bed and he'll be fine."

Alex looked up at Dean. "Sorry you got thrown up on." She smiled.

"That's what daddy's do." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's the little guy?" Sam asked as he walked up to Dean and Alex.

"Hey Sam," Alex smiled. "He's laying in the bed sleeping."

"So they put him in his own little room?" Sam asked as he peeked in to see Jonathan sleeping.

"Mostly because he's going to be here for a while and they wanted him to sleep."

"Okay, how is he doing though?"

"Well they did give him something that'll settle his stomach down so we're going to get him to eat a little when we get home. He just so dehydrated." Dean told Sam.

"I'm going to go sit with him a little." Alex told Sam and Dean.

"Okay." Dean smiled at her.

"You both look like hell." Sam looked at Dean.

"No one in the house slept last night."

"Wow, hopefully you guys will get to sleep tonight."

"I hope so Sam," Dean peeked into the small one bed room and smiled as he watched Alex sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Jonathan as he just woke up. "I'm used to going on no sleep, both of them need their sleep."

"When you guys get home, make them two go to bed and let them sleep." Sam told Dean.

"I'm going to."

"He wants to see his uncle." Alex smiled at both men.

Dean walked up to Alex. "Mama needs to take a nap when we get home."

"You need to take a nap with me." Alex smiled.

"No, I'll stay up for Johnny." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

Dean followed Alex as she walked back into the small, cramped room.

"Well I'm going to head home." Sam told Alex and Dean.

"Okay Sammy." Alex said as she gave Sam a hug.

Dean sighed as he watched the doctor walk into the room. All he wanted was to take Jonathan home already, they had been there for hours.

"You feeling better?" Alex asked as he watched Jonathan laying on the couch.

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled at his mother, then looked back at the TV.

"Well buddy, you just lay there and watch your cartoons." Dean smiled. "Mama and I are going to make something to eat." His eyes watched Alex as she walked into the kitchen. He turned and followed her. As he walked up behind her where she stood looking into a cupboard he softly placed his hands on her waist.

"I thought we were going to make our sick son something to eat." Alex giggled as she felt his lips against the flesh on her neck.

"Daddy doesn't get to eat?"

"You will," Alex said as she stood on her tiptoes, reaching into a cupboard. "First though your little son needs to eat."

Dean took the box from her hands and smiled. "I'll make him something to eat you just relax." He smiled as he kissed Alex.

"Sounds good to me." Alex smiled. "But do you know what you're doing?" Alex asked as she leaned against the counter, watching Dean as he looked over the box of macaroni and cheese.

Dean glared at Alex. "I've done this before."

Alex laughed. "I'm just picking on you." She smiled.

"I know Ally." Dean gave Alex a smile. "You're just going to stand there and watch?"

"Yep." Alex said as she hopped onto the counter.

Dean laughed at Alex as he began to cook.

"So mama," Dean said as he stood in front of Alex with his hands resting on her thighs. "We're going to have some fun in here?"

Alex laughed. "No, you're cooking so watch that not me."

Dean sighed as he turned back to the stove. "I hate that."

"Too bad, I'm going to go see if Johnny needs anything." Alex said as she jumped down from the counter.

"Well tell him I'm working on getting him food." Dean smiled.

"I will." Alex laughed as she walked from the kitchen. "You okay?" She asked as she bent down to the couch and smiled at Jonathan.

"Yeah mama. Where's daddy?"

Alex smiled as she pulled the small green blanket further up Jonathan's body. "He's making you some macaroni and cheese."

"My favorite!" Jonathan smiled.

"That's why daddy is making it for you." Alex picked Jonathan's cup up from the coffee table. "I'll go get you some more juice." She softly kissed his forehead.

"So what's going on in there mama?" Dean asked as he stood at the stove.

"Johnny is laying on the couch watching cartoons, he wanted to know where daddy was and I told him making food." Alex smirked.

"How's he feeling?" Dean asked as he got a bowl from the cupboard above him.

"He's acting more like himself." Alex gave Dean a kiss before she left the room.

"That's good to know mama." Dean smiled.

Alex sat the cup down on the coffee table in front of Jonathan. "Daddy is coming with your food."

"Bobo is laying on your bed waiting for you." Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway of his small bathroom.

"Poor guy is tired, huh?" Dean smiled as he helped Jonathan put his shirt on.

"Yeah daddy, I want to go to bed." He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Well go get into bed and we'll get you all tucked in." Dean smiled as he stood up, watching Jonathan squeeze out of the room between his brother and the doorframe. "Mama looks tired too." He smiled as he placed his arms around Alex's waist.

"I am." She softly kissed Dean. "I'm pretty sure I have enough energy though to spend some time with you tonight."

"That's good to know." He smirked. "Let's go get Johnny in bed and go lay down."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good." Dean smiled as he gave Alex another kiss before going into Jonathan's room. "You're already in bed." He smiled, as he walked closer to the bed he noticed Jonathan was already asleep. Slowly he pulled the blue blanket to cover his small body.

"Already asleep?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Dean said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Not a surprise though." Alex smiled as she walked over to the bed and kissed Jonathan on the forehead. "Now I'm going to do what he's doing."

"I'm coming too." Dean smiled.

Alex walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Come lay down with me." Dean said as he laid on the bed covered by the blanket.

"I can't resist that." Alex smiled as she crawled into bed beside Dean. Before she got comfortable she turned the lamp off that sat on her nightstand. She took a little longer then normal when she shut it off as she looked at the pictures that were lit up by the small lamp. One picture was of Dean alone, sitting on the porch. The picture that sat next to it was of Dean and Jonathan when he was five months old. The third and last picture that sat on her nightstand was a family picture of Dean, Jonathan and herself. When she turned her lamp off she smiled as she turned to Dean. "You going to shut your off?"

"Why?" Dean smirked.

"I'm tired, I was up with Jonathan all night last night."

"Come on," Dean said as he softly rubbed his hand down Alex's back.

"No, let's get some sleep." She said as she leaned across his body, shutting the lamp off.

"I wish you would have done that." Dean said as he laid back on the bed.

"Why?" Alex asked as she laid her head on Dean's warm bare chest.

Dean smiled to himself as he placed his arms around Alex. "No reason." He placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "Go to sleep mama." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 07<strong>

Dean handed Jonathan a small pair of faded blue jeans as they stood in his bedroom. "I'm glad you're feeling better today buddy." Dean smiled as he stood watching his son dress himself.

Jonathan looked up at his father and smiled. "Where's mama?"

"She's at work. It took her longer then she thought to make you breakfast so she was late for work."

"We go see mama?"

Dean smiled. "Not yet, I thought we'd go to the park until mama called about lunch."

"Yeah! We going to the park!"

"I knew you'd like that idea." Dean smiled.

Alex wasn't late because she slept in, she woke up at the normal time. The only difference between this morning and any other morning is that Dean wanted to help her in the shower.

Dean smiled as he sat down on a bench at the park while Jonathan ran off to the play area. He sat his cup of coffee on the bench beside him where Jonathan had sat down his small paper cup.

"This is what you do now?"

Dean turned to see Castiel sitting at the end of the bench. "Yes Cas, I brought my kid to the park."

"Your work isn't finished yet, can you not see that?"

"Cas I know, I just want to spend time with my family. Things have changed man."

"You can still do your work. Your house is protected."

Dean sighed. "Cas I just need a little time, okay? John goes to school soon and we're trying for another."

"I know." Castiel rested his hands on his legs. "Your family will expand."

"I know it will." Dean smirked as he turned to look at Castiel and seen an empty bench. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a drink from his cup. He smiled as he watched Jonathan running toward him.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked.

"Need a drink." Jonathan smiled as he picked his cup up.

Dean gave a soft chuckle. "Okay, how about we surprise mama with flowers?"

"What kind?"

"I don't know buddy, how about I let you pick them out?" Dean smiled.

"Let's go." Jonathan smiled as he picked his cup up from the bench.

The small flower shop in town knew Dean and Jonathan by name. Dean was always going in to get flowers for one reason or another.

"Dean, you're back." The older gray haired woman behind the counter gave him a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one here buying this time." Dean laughed as he picked Jonathan up and sat him on the counter.

"Oh, you're going to get some flowers for your mommy?"

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled.

"Well what kind do you want, go look in the cooler."

Dean picked Jonathan from the counter and took him over to the flower cooler. "Which ones do you want to get mama?"

"Those ones daddy." Jonathan said as he pointed into the cooler.

"The yellow daisies?"

"Yes."

"He wants the yellow daises." Dean looked at the woman.

"Okay, how many?"

"Twelve, we're going to take them over to the diner." Dean smiled.

"Oh, she's working today?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he picked Jonathan up. "She was going to the bakery this morning then going to the diner to work."

"We went to the park." Jonathan shared.

"You did, did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Mama working."

"We're going to surprise mama." Dean smiled. "We're going to take these to her."

Dean pushed the door of the diner open as Jonathan carried the vase of flowers, holding it close against his chest. "Where's she at?" Dean asked Debbie.

"In the office." Debbie smiled. "Got your mommy some flowers?"

"Yes." Jonathan smiled.

"Come on buddy." Dean said as he made his way into the back of the diner, finding Alex sitting at the small desk that was in a room by itself. He let Jonathan walk into the room.

"Hey, you brought me flowers." Alex smiled at Jonathan as she bent down, taking them from him and giving him a kiss. "They're pretty, thank you Johnny." She sat the vase on her desk and smiled at Dean.

"I helped too." Dean said as he walked into the room.

"Well come here." Alex smirked.

Dean walked over to Alex and bent down, softly kissing her lips.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Dean smiled. "We just thought we'd come surprise you."

"Well," Alex picked Jonathan up and sat him on her lap. "I'm glad you guys surprised me. I missed seeing you before I left this morning Johnny."

"I miss mama." Jonathan told Alex.

Alex looked at Jonathan and couldn't help but feel bad for not being home with him. She knew that's where she needed to be but she wasn't ready to take a totally behind the scenes position with both places. "Baby, I miss you too." It broke Alex's heart to hear Jonathan talk like that.

"I miss mama too." Dean smirked.

"Nice try." Alex smirked. "Well did you guys really come here because you're both hungry?"

"I'm not hungry, ask him. He's the one that played at the park."

"You went to the park?" Alex smiled at Jonathan.

"Yeah mama, I played." Jonathan smiled.

"Well let's go figure out what you want to eat." She smiled as he put Jonathan on the floor.

Dean followed Alex and Jonathan to the counter, he put Jonathan up on a stool and sat down beside him. He grabbed the small menu and looked it over.

"I can at least get you this." Alex smirked as she slid a cup of coffee in front of Dean.

"At least you know me." Dean smirked. "Buddy, what do you want mama to get you?"

"Chicken nuggets." Jonathan smiled at his mother.

"What else?" Alex asked.

"French fry!"

"Okay, I'll go put your order in." Alex laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So, how's the baby makin' going?" Debbie laughed as she wiped the counter off.

"It's a lot harder this time around." Dean said as he took a sip from his coffee. "We have a night wondering on our hands." He smirked.

"Ah," Debbie smiled. "He'll grow out of that soon."

"Hopefully by tonight."

"You wish." Debbie laughed. "Johnny is going to be a great big brother though."

"I know he is." Dean smiled at Jonathan.

"What do you want for your lunch?" Alex asked Dean.

"Some pie." Dean gave Alex a smirk then looked back at the menu. "I don't see the kind I want though."

"I want pie!" Jonathan said.

Debbie laughed as she heard the conversation and Jonathan chime in. "Johnny, how about I take you in back and watch George make your lunch."

"Yeah!" He jumped down from his stool and followed Debbie into the back.

"So, pie?" Dean smirked at Alex.

"Try again." Alex smiled at Dean. "We don't have any pie today."

"Come on Ally."

"Nope." Alex leaned over the counter, giving Dean a kiss. "Didn't you get enough when you made me late this morning?"

"It's never enough when we're trying to make Johnny a big brother." Dean smiled.

"You're horrible." Alex laughed as she heard Debbie talking to Jonathan as they came from the kitchen.

"Daddy, help him up there." Debbie said as she sat the plate in front of the stool beside Dean.

"Did you learn anything?" Dean asked Jonathan.

"No."

"Maybe next time buddy." Dean smiled as he got up from the stool.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to get the card from the flowers that you never read."

"You do that." Alex laughed.

Dean handed the small red envelope to Alex. "Here."

Alex laughed as she opened it and smiled at the small card, as she read it she softly laughed to herself. "So you're hoping we get alone time tonight?" She smirked as she gave Dean a kiss.

"Yes I do mama."

"And this is your wish list?" She smirked as she held the card up.

"More like a to-do list." Dean smiled.

"Anyways," Alex smiled at Jonathan. "We have to talk tonight."

"What did I do now?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Alex laughed. "We have to get your son in some kind of daycare."

"Why? He's fine hanging out with me."

"Dean, he needs to be around other kids. This is why we're going to talk about it later." Alex told Dean as she seen Sam open the door of the diner. "Hey Sam." Alex said as she turned to get a cup of coffee for him.

"Hi Alex." Sam gave a half smile. "Dean, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." Dean said as he got up from the stool. "I'll be back mama. Johnny you sit there and eat."

Alex leaned against the counter watching Dean and Sam on the sidewalk talking. Dean was making jesters with his hands, she could tell by his brow he wasn't please with what they were talking about. Alex turned, looking at Jonathan.

"What are you and daddy going to do after you're done?"

Jonathan looked up at his mother, ketchup smeared across his right cheek. "Don't know."

"You and daddy could go home and play football." Alex took a napkin from her apron and wiped his face clean. "You guys haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, where daddy?"

"He's outside talking to Uncle Sammy."

"Dean, it's not going to be like before I know that." Sam looked at Dean as they stood outside in the warm weather.

"You sure as hell know I don't like leaving them." Dean pointed at the window of the diner. "What am I going to tell Johnny? I'm leaving for however long?"

"It's not like it's the first hunt you've done with John being here Dean. He knows what you go and do."

Dean rubbed his hands over his face. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Bobby gives me a call back."

Dean glanced through the diner window, seeing Alex leaned against the counter talking to Jonathan. "Man, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." Tears began to form in his eyes. "Every time I leave Jonathan asks Alex every hour if I'm coming back, Alex gets worried about Jonathan on top of being worried about me."

"Dean, there's always the other option."

"What?"

"Bring Alex and John with you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Three adults and a child in the same hotel room?" He laughed.

"We can get two rooms, John can stay in a room with me. It'll be like a sleep over for him."

"What about your woman?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"She has to work and she has school so she can't come."

Dean smirked. "Just hold off until I can talk to Alex."

"Okay." Sam sighed.

"Mama, I need to talk to you." Dean told Alex.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Come on, John tell uncle Sammy what we did today." Dean said as he walked back toward the small office.

"You're making me worry." Alex said as she stood looking at Dean.

"Sam has a hunt, Bobby called and he thinks it'll take both of us."

"Oh, you don't have to ask permission to go on a hunt." Alex smiled.

"Well I want you and Johnny to come."

Alex laughed at Dean. "Where are we going to stay?"

"Sam came up with an idea, him and John can share a room. Kind of like a sleepover with uncle Sammy." Dean smiled. "That means mama and I can continue baby making."

"Oh." Alex smiled. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Shortly. So if you're going you need to talk to Debbie and we need to leave so that we can get packed."

When they got home Alex didn't any time to think about packing.

"I'll pack our stuff, you help Johnny." Alex smiled at Dean as they walked up the stairs. "You need anything special?"

"Yes, pack a surprise since we'll have a room to ourselves." Dean smiled.

"Why isn't April going too?" Alex asked Dean before she walked into the bedroom.

"Something about work and school." Dean shrugged. "I'm happy she isn't going."

"You're mean."

"You're sure you're okay with riding back there?" Sam asked Alex as he turned and looked at her as she sat in the backseat with Jonathan.

"I'm sure." Alex smiled. "I'll sit back here with sleepy butt," She smirked at Jonathan as he sat asleep in his seat. "You two have a job to do. I'll be fine back here."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex carrying Jonathan to the room he was going to share with Sam. "Do you want his stuff in there?" He asked as he held two small bags.

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Get Bobo from the car please."

"Will do."

Alex smiled as she looked at the bed that Sam had already pulled the blankets back on. "Thanks Sam." Alex smiled. "He's going to wake up anyways because he needs his pajamas on."

"I didn't know if you were going to do that or not."

"Yeah I'm going to, unless you want to do it when he wakes up." Alex laughed.

"No, I'm good." Sam laughed.

Dean smiled at Alex as he sat the two bags down at the foot of the bed and tossed the stuffed tan monkey onto the bed. "Need anything else?"

Alex smiled. "You want to get his pajama's on?"

"Yes I will." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean as he walked into the room. She lay on the bed, covered by the orange blanket. "Daddy coming to bed now?"

"Do I need to?" Dean smirked.

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean walked over to the bed and bent down, kissing Alex. "Just a couple more hours and I'll come to bed."

"Really?" Alex asked as she sat up, exposing the sheer white fabric that covered her body.

Dean turned to look at Alex as he dug through a bag. He swallowed hard as he looked at her body. "Uh, yeah."

"Then I'll get some clothes on and go sit with Johnny."

"No, you just stay right there. We're going to be in Sammy's room anyways so we'll keep an eye on Johnny."

Alex smirked as she laid back down. "I'll be waiting."

Dean sighed to himself as he walked into the dark motel room. He slowly closed the door behind himself. He was sure Alex was already asleep, it had taken a little longer then he thought it would.

He crawled into bed beside Alex. Laying on his back in a pair of shorts, he looked at the dirty ceiling that was above him. It felt great to be on a hunt, knowing Jonathan and Alex were there with him made everything feel just a little better. This was the first time for them to go on a hunting trip with them.

"You're back." Alex smiled at Dean as she turned onto her side, softly placing her right hand on his bare chest. She kissed his lips. "I've been waiting."

"Oh, I'm glad for that." Dean smirked as he placed his hands on her hips, helping her to move over his body. As he laid between her legs he smiled up at her body. "We have the whole night."

Alex bent down, kissing Dean's lips. "Well that's not enough time."

Dean eyes widened. "Really?" He smirked.

"Oh, yes." Alex took the sheer white fabric of the nightgown from her body.

Dean's hands found Alex's breasts. Dean smiled as he heard a soft moan escape from her lips. He sat up as he began kissing Alex's lips. "I'm going to make you a mama again." He whispered in her ear as he let his lips began working on the flesh of her neck.

"What are you and Johnny going to do tomorrow?" Dean asked as he softly stroked Alex's hair.

"I don't know." She smiled. "I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"Well I know you brought your camera, you two could go for a walk or something."

"We'll find something to do." Alex smiled.

"I just want you to watch out with whatever you guys do." dean smiled.

"I will." Alex lightly rubbed her hand over his bare chest.

"Good." Dean smiled. "Sam wanted to talk about his feelings tonight."

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she placed a kiss on Dean's chest.

"Problems with his woman." Dean smirked.

Alex sat up, pulling the blanket over her chest. "What's going on?"

"You keep your mouth shut."

"I will." Alex gave Dean a grin.

"I guess she's wanting him to stop going on hunts now. Sammy isn't going to do that though. He can't. Then there's the sex thing."

Alex smiled as she kissed Dean's lips. "What's their problem with sex?"

"Well we don't have this problem." Dean smiled. "She doesn't want it."

"Oh." Alex laughed. "Poor Sammy."

"Yeah, poor Sammy. I'm glad you don't have that problem." Dean smirked.

"How can I when we're trying to make Johnny a big brother." Alex lightly drug her fingernails across Dean's chest.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "So are we going to pull and all nighter?"

Alex laughed. "You wish."

"Come on Ally."

"Nope." Alex softly kissed his lips. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Chapter 08<strong>

Dean smiled as he opened the motel room door, seeing Alex pulling her hair back into a messy pony tail. "This brings memories back." He smiled as he let his eyes look her body over. "This brings back great memories."

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "It does."

"Well Johnny got his breakfast and he's in there helping Sam while he looks a few things over."

Alex smiled as she picked her black bag up from the floor. "I'm going to their room." She walked up to Dean, kissing his lips. "You have to go shoot things."

"I'm sorry I do mama." Dean smirked.

As Alex opened the door of Sam's motel room she softly laughed to herself as she seen Sam sitting on the couch looking at papers and Jonathan sitting beside him. "He's helping?"

Sam looked up at Alex and gave her a smile. "Yeah, he's helping."

"Come on Sammy, let's get this over with." Dean said as he stood beside Alex. He softly placed a kiss on Alex's neck. "Be good."

Alex turned to Dean, smiling. "I will." She kissed Dean's lips. "Be safe."

"I will." He smirked. "Well Johnny, be good for mama." Dean walked over to the couch. "Uncle Sammy and I have to go work." He said as he placed a kiss on his sons forehead.

"There monsters here?"

"There won't be for long." Dean smirked.

"Why isn't she answering her phone." Dean said as his fingers quickly dialed the number again. "This is exactly why I didn't want to bring them." He ran toward the black Impala, forgetting what they were in the middle of doing. "Come on, get in or I'm leaving her ass here. I'm going to find out what's going on."

Sam sighed as he made his car toward the car.

"No ones in there and it looks clean." Sam said as he came out of the room Alex and Dean had slept in.

"If something happened, it's your head." Dean said as he pointed at Sam, then opened the other motel rooms door.

Sam heard a sigh of relief come from Dean as he stood in front of the open motel door. "What's going on?" He asked as he walked toward the door.

"They're fine." Dean smiled as he watched Jonathan and Alex laying on the bed together, asleep. "They're just taking a nap."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Sam gave Dean a pat on the shoulder. "Now can we get back to the job?"

Dean turned to Sam. "Yeah." He smiled.

Alex smiled at Jonathan as she laid on the bed with him. She softly brushed her hand over his back as she got up from the bed. They both had gotten up earlier then they normally would. After they took nice long walk they both thought a nap sounded good and Alex wasn't going to fight Jonathan on it because she wanted one too.

"So you're finally answering the phone?" Dean asked.

Alex laughed as she held her phone to her ear. "Sorry, Johnny and I were tired."

"I know, are we going to let Sammy take the car and Johnny out later?"

"Why?"

"I've just been thinking about you all day."

"Oh, I've been thinking about you too."

"Really?"

"Papi Me tienes tan mojada."

"Bad girl."

"It's true, Papi."

"Well you just, uh, keep that in mind. We'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Alex clicked her phone off and placed it back into her pocket. She walked over to the bed and woke Jonathan up. "Johnny, you and uncle Sammy are going to go out and do something together tonight."

"You and daddy too?" Jonathan asked as she sat up on the bed.

"No, daddy thought you'd like to spend some time with your uncle Sammy."

"Uncle Sammy is a daddy too?"

Alex smiled as she sat down beside Jonathan on the bed. "Yep, he's a daddy. April has a baby in her belly, just like when you were in my belly."

"I was in your belly?" Jonathan looked up at his mother with his large blue eyes.

Alex smirked as she dug through her black bag. "Baby, that's you." She said as she showed Jonathan a picture of herself when she was pregnant. "When it's time, your little brother or sister will be in my belly like that too."

"Hey buddy," Dean smiled a this son as he walked into the motel room. "Were you good for mama?" He asked as he picked him up from the bed, giving him a hug.

"Yes. Mama said Uncle Sammy and me going to play."

"We're going to go do whatever you want." Sam said as he stood inside of the motel room door.

"You ready to go with Uncle Sammy?"

"Yeah!" Jonathan said as he fought from Dean's arms and ran over to Sam.

Alex softly laughed. "Have fun you two," She said as she walked toward the door. "I'm going over to our room."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Sam laughed. "I kind of knew I would be."

"Blame him." Alex laughed.

"No it's okay, I know you guys want to have another baby."

Dean walked into the motel room seeing Alex sitting on the bed where she had just taken her shoes off and tossed them to the floor. She sat on the foot of the bed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Papi Me tienes tan mojada." Alex said in a soft voice as she unsnapped her jeans.

Dean smirked as he stood watching Alex. "Estas listo?"

Alex smirked at Dean as she removed the t-shirt from her body.

"Looks like a yes." Dean said as he stood watching Alex. He walked toward her body, leaning down and softly kissing her lips. "You're wanting a spanking?"

Alex looked up at Dean as she felt his rough hands brush across the fabric of her bra. "No."

Dean stopped his movements and stood looking at Alex. "What does mama want?" He watched her as she slid back onto the bed, removing her jeans as she moved.

"I want it to be like our first time."

Dean smirked as he tossed his shirt to the floor. "That can't happened Ally." He crawled onto the bed, straddling Alex's small frame.

"Why not?" She asked with a disappointed look on her face. All she wanted was a chance to feel that same connection they had, it never left them but that night it was the strongest they've ever had it.

"We don't have the car." He softly kissed Alex's lips.

Alex smirked. "Not what I meant Dean."

"Well, then what did you mean?" He asked as he looked down at her body, softly running his hands up her sides. "Tell me." He bent down, beginning to kiss at her collar bone, moving his way toward her breasts that were covered in the purple fabric of her bra.

"Hm," Alex bit her bottom lip as she felt the soft flesh of his lips moving down her body. "Just like you're doing."

Dean rested his chin on the bare flesh of her stomach and looked up to Alex with a smile on his face. "I knew what mama wanted." He put his lips against her stomach, softly kissing.

Alex's body squirmed under Dean's as she felt his moist tongue slowly slide up her stomach. She felt him stop his moments as he bit onto the fabric of her bra, pulling it with his teeth.

Smiling, Dean moved from the bed, taking his jeans off as he stood watching Alex remove the purple lace fabric from her breasts.

"Papi like?" Alex smirked as she laid back on the bed in only a pair of purple panties.

"How could I not like?" He smirked as he moved back onto the bed with Alex between his legs. His hands slowly slid up to her shoulders, softly resting on her warm flesh as he leaned down. As he began to kiss her lips he let his left hand softly rest on the right side of her head as his right hand rested on her neck.

Alex smiled to herself as she placed her hands on the back of Dean's head, enjoying the softer side of his sexual desire.

"Ally, that was the best time in a while." Dean smirked as he threw his shirt back on.

"So every time isn't good?" Alex smirked at Dean as she laid on the bed covered by the blanket.

"Hey," Dean turned to the bed, bending down and kissing Alex's lips. "I didn't say that."

"I'm kidding." Alex smiled.

"You need to get some clothes on before they get back."

Alex sighed as she laid on the bed, looking at Dean. "Do I really have to get dressed?"

Dean laughed. "Yes. I'm sure Johnny will want mama to be there when he gets his bath and before he goes to bed."

Alex sighed. "I take my clothes off for you and put my clothes on for him."

"You're bad." Dean smirked as he heard knocking on the door. "Get your clothes on." He said before he slipped out of the room.

"Gone long enough?" Sam asked Dean as he looked at his messy hair and wrinkled clothes.

"Just by like five minutes." Dean smirked as he picked Jonathan up. "Well, you have fun with Uncle Sammy?"

"Yeah, where mama?"

"She's getting a bath, she has to get her clothes on." He smiled. "You ready to get your bath and go to bed?"

"I want mama do it."

"Well get Uncle Sammy to let you in the room and get ready to get a bath while I get mama."

"Okay daddy." Jonathan said as he gave Dean a hug.

Dean peeked into the room with a smile. "Mama, Johnny wants you to give him his bath."

Alex smiled as she walked toward the door. "Okay."

While Alex was giving Jonathan his bath Sam and Dean at in the room looking over a few new papers. Alex already knew because of the way they had been acting that Alex would be sitting in the motel room alone during the night.

"Good night baby." Alex said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night mama." Jonathan returned the kiss.

"Mama is going to bed too." She smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean as he walked into the room with a few books and papers in his hands. He sat them on the small table that sat in front of the couch then sat down.

"Johnny is asleep. Sammy is watching TV I'm sure it's past his bedtime. Mama want to help me look at some stuff?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"Sure." She said as she moved from the bed and sat beside him on the couch. "What do you need?"

Dean placed a kiss on her forehead then opened the books, laying the papers out on the table. "See."

"Hm, yes." She said as she placed her right hand on his left thigh.

"Don't." Dean smirked as he let his eyes look her body over as she wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Don't want?" Alex smirked as she softly squeezed his thigh. She looked at Dean and bit her bottom lip.

Dean swallowed hard as he sat back on the couch, when he sat back on the couch Alex quickly moved her body to straddle his lap. "Uh, the papers." He said as he felt her lips against his neck.

"Forget about the papers." Alex smirked as she sat up, taking her shirt off.

"Uh, how are you going to make me forget about them?" He smirked as he viewed the nude flesh of her breasts in front of him.

Alex smiled. "Papi can fuck me." She whispered in his ear as she placed her hands on her breasts, softly squeezing them.

"Well, you're not doing that right." Dean said as he kissed Alex, then removed her hands from her body. He let his fingertips squeeze her nipples. "I know mama loves that." Dean said as he let his hands grasp her breasts firmly as he kissed her.

The motel room opened and Sam stood, looking at Alex sitting on Dean's lap without a shirt on. "Sorry," He placed his hands over his eyes. "I thought it was just Dean working on the new stuff."

Alex sighed as she put her shirt back on and went over to the bed. "It's okay Sammy you can open your eyes."

"Sorry, I thought you guys already did that." Sam said as he walked into the room.

"Sammy, you can do it more then once in a day." Dean sighed as felt the erection that had started to form, pressing against his jeans.

"I'm going to get a bath." Alex smiled at Dean as she went into the bathroom.

"Okay Ally," Dean smiled. "I'm going to get one when we're done with this."

Alex laid in the bathtub in the warm bubbly water with her eyes closed. Honestly she'd rather be home right now in her own bathtub. She was, in a way, enjoying this time away from the house with Jonathan, Dean and Sam.

"Sammy is gone for good." Dean told Alex as he opened the bathroom door.

"Good to know." Alex said as she opened her eyes, looking at Dean with a smirk on her face. "You going to join me or just stand there?"

"I'm going to join you mama." Dean smirked as he took his shirt off. "Sammy picked the worst time to show up."

Alex sat up in the bathtub, exposing her nude flesh. "Why did he papi?"

Dean stood looking at Alex as he unsnapped his jeans. "Mama was doing everything right."

"I didn't do anything."

"Baby, you don't have to." He smirked.

"Then I can get out and crawl into bed?" She smirked. "Leave you to yourself since you don't need me to do anything."

"Ha, that's not nice." Dean said as he stepped into the bathtub.

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" Alex smirked as she got on her knees between Dean's legs. "Papi going to spank me?" She asked as she began kissing him.

"What's going on with you?" Dean asked as he stopped Alex from continuing.

Alex looked into Dean's eyes and smiled. "I want to have some fun."

Dean looked down as he felt her hand grab his wrist, he watched as she guided his index and middle finger between her legs. As he heard a soft moan come from her lips he smiled. "You're frisky tonight mama."

"I thought you liked that."

"I love it." Dean said as he took his fingers from between her legs. He leaned his head back as he heard knocking on the motel room door.

Alex laughed and kissed his lips. "Baby, I'll get it. You get your bath." She softly brushed her hand along his erection.

Alex opened the door to find Sam standing with Jonathan in his arms. "He woke up and said he wanted you."

"What's wrong baby?" Alex took Jonathan from Sam's arms and held him.

"Bad dreams mama."

"Aw," She softly rubbed his back. "They're just dreams, uncle Sammy won't let anything get you."

"I tried to get him to go back to sleep but he wanted you so I just thought."

Alex smiled at Sam. "It's okay, I'll tell Dean to get out of the bathtub she he can help put him back to bed." She placed a kiss on the top of Jonathan's head. "Go back to Uncle Sammy for a minute."

Dean smiled at Alex as she came back into the bathroom. "Mama back?"

"You wish. You need to get out and get some clothes on."

"Why?"

"Your son is awake."

"I'm coming." Dean sighed. "Not in the way I was hoping."

Alex laughed. "Extra time tomorrow, how about that?"

"I hope you're right Ally."

Dean smiled at Jonathan. "What's going on?"

"Bad dreams daddy."

"Don't worry, dude." Dean smirked. "You need to get back to bed."

Alex sighed as she crawled into bed beside Dean. "We have got to figure out how to get that to stop happening."

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Dean said as he leaned over, kissing Alex's lips. "I'd have bad dreams too sharing a room with Sam."

"You're mean." Alex told him. "Just for that, good night." She smiled as she pulled the blanket up around her body.

"Oh, come on baby." Dean said as he turned onto his side, letting his hands find her body. "I was good and didn't do anything when I was in the bathroom alone." He smirked.

"And I'm suppose to do what?"

"Come on Ally."

"Wait until morning." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 09<strong>

"Johnny is waiting for his mama and Sammy is waiting for me." Dean smirked at Alex.

"Come on, please." She looked at Dean with sad eyes.

"Ha, that look is not going to work today Ally." Dean said as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Alex's lips turned into a grin as she unsnapped her jeans, showing Dean a peek of nude flesh. "Papi."

Dean walked over to Alex, moving her hands from her jeans. "No Ally."

"Why not?" Alex asked as she licked her lips, looking his body over.

"We're on a case, remember?"

"Papi doesn't like to play with me?"

"Baby, I love to play with you but we're kind of busy."

Alex placed her fingers in the belt loops of Dean's jeans. "Come on, I'm not asking for much." She smiled as she stepped closer to Dean's body. "Just a little quick fun."

Dean swallowed hard as he looked down at her body, then at her hands. He softly moved her hands from his belt loops. "Sorry."

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck with a smirk. "Come on, do you want me to get on my knees and beg? I will." She softly kissed Dean's lips.

"Hold that thought." Dean said as he went over to the door, cracking it and peeking his head through to see Sam and Jonathan sitting on the hood of the car waiting.

"Come on Dean." Sam told him.

Dean gave Sam a smile, the one that meant he was going to be late. "Uh, something is," He paused as he felt Alex's hands on his body. "Just like ten minutes. Thanks." He shut the door.

Sam looked at Jonathan and smiled. "Well let's go for a little walk while your dad and mom get ready." He said as he hopped from the hood of the car, then helped Jonathan from where he sat.

"Mama said you a daddy." Jonathan looked up at Sam as he took his right hand.

"Yeah, I'm a daddy. April has a baby in her belly." Sam smiled. "You're going to have a little cousin."

"I'm gonna be a big brother?"

Sam softly laughed. "Well you are going to be like a big brother to my baby. You'll have someone to play with besides your dad."

"Daddy plays with mama too."

"Well, let's just keep that to ourselves."

Dean stood outside of the motel room looking down the street to see Jonathan and Sam walking back toward the room. He took a minute to smooth his shirt out, as he did he felt Alex's arms around his waist. He smiled at her. "You're bad."

"You taught me everything I know." Alex smirked as she kissed Dean. "I can't wait until you're done working on this for tonight."

"Oh I can't wait either, trust me."

"Ready?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yes," Dean said as he pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the drivers side door. "You be good for mama." He said as he pointed at Jonathan as he stood beside Alex. "And mama, you be good too." He smirked.

Alex picked Jonathan up. "We'll both be good. You guys make sure you're safe."

Alex was surprised by Dean when they woke up that morning. He was the one turning down sex. It was a first but Alex understood why he didn't want to start anything, he just wanted to get back on the case as soon as he could. She knew she wouldn't be able to wait long enough so she had started trying to talk Dean into going something. It took her most of the morning she was happy when he finally gave into what she was trying to do.

"How much do I need to pay you so you'll come back to my motel room?"

Alex turned to see Dean and Sam standing behind the park bench. She smirked at Dean. "Hm, I would have never guessed you have to pay for it." She laughed.

"Guys, we're at a park." Sam said as he sat down on a bench beside the one Alex was sitting on.

"So." Dean said as he sat down beside Alex, giving her a kiss.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Alex asked.

"We're done." Dean smiled.

"I'll go get Johnny so we can head home." Alex told Dean and Sam.

"No, we're going to stay the night still then head home in the morning." Sam smiled.

Alex nudged Dean as she seen Jonathan standing, waving at Dean. "I think he wants someone to go play." She smiled.

"Yes, I do want to play." Dean smirked and gave Alex a kiss as he got up from the bench.

Alex turned to Sam. "How are things going at your house?" She smiled.

"Great." Sam smirked. "April is wanting to have everyone over for dinner some night, but right now with her finals going on that's not going to happen. She gets, uh, moody."

Alex laughed. "Well it's finals. You get the same way."

Sam softly laughed. "I know, at least she's going through these before the mood changes really take effect."

"You have a point." Alex smiled. "How are you liking the idea of being a daddy?"

"I love it." Sam smiled. "I never thought I'd get this chance. I just always thought I was going to be an uncle to someone, not a dad. And thanks for talking me into going back to school."

"Sam, you're my brother I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. I knew deep down in your heart you wanted to be back in school."

"You're right. I just knew in a way Dean didn't want me to get back to school."

"You know too that he changed when Johnny was born. His whole view on the world was turned upside down. And I know Castiel is trying to get him back onto the battlefield a lot more."

"I know he is." Sam sighed.

"I'm with Cas though on that, Dean needs to. It'll be good for him and you." Alex watched Dean climbing onto the platform of the side behind Jonathan. "I think it might be the only way I'll get to put Johnny in daycare or preschool."

Sam looked at Alex. "Dean doesn't want him in at least preschool?"

"Us coming with you guys was the way to doge the talk we were going to have."

"I didn't know that Alex."

Alex smirked. "It's okay, If nothing else I'll make him talk about it when we get home."

"John does need to be around other kids his age. He needs to make some friends."

"You know Dean though, they're best friends." Alex sighed.

Sam smiled. "It'll be hard for John to leave his mom too."

"I know I'm going to cry the first time he goes." Alex laughed. "My little boy is growing up."

"Hey, I can't believe he's as old as he is. I think he can't wait to be a big brother too."

"I hope he wants to be a big brother because we're trying." Alex smiled.

"Don't remind me." Sam softly laughed. "April has a doctor appointment next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's all I know. Don't ask me anything else."

Alex laughed. "I'll have to call her I guess."

"Yes you will."

Dean smiled as he walked toward Alex and Sam with Jonathan walking beside him. "How about a little something to eat?"

"Sounds like an idea to me." Sam said as he looked at Alex.

Dean was loving this time away with Alex, Jonathan and Sam. He knew it might be the one and only time for a short get away like this. He wished that thought wasn't true but he knew it was.

"Mama calls daddy fingers."

Sam coughed as he choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

"Johnny boy, no." Dean looked at Jonathan with half a grin. "Mama doesn't like you saying things like that."

"Well, you taught him Dean." Sam softly laughed.

"No I didn't, he just listens too much."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk back toward the table. "Hello mama."

"Yeah, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing." Dean looked at Sam.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Alex walked out of the bathroom, moving toward where he sat on the small ratty sofa.

"I'm ready for bed." She told Dean as she straddled his lap. "Are you?" She smirked as she lightly drug her fingernails down his chest.

"Well," Dean cleared his throat as he watched her hands, enjoying the feeling of her fingernails on his skin. "I'm getting there." He said as he took her right hand and placed it under his t-shirt. A smile grew across his face as he felt her fingernails drag across his soft flesh.

Alex smiled as she kissed his lips. "I want you." She softly bit Dean's bottom lip. She removed Dean's shirt and smiled down at his nude flesh, as she smiled she took her shirt off. "Papi ready for bed now?" She smiled.

"Almost." He smiled as he let his hands caress her nude back as his eyes were transfixed on her perky nude breasts.

Alex bent down, kissing Dean's neck. "Papi likes what he sees?" She asked is a soft voice.

"Papi loves it." Dean softly began rubbing his large rough hands over the flesh of her thighs that were exposed by her shorts. He smiled to himself as he felt Alex's hands began to unsnap his jeans. "What does mama want?" Dean asked in a husky voice as he began kissing her lips.

Alex looked into Dean's eyes and smirked. "I want papi." She said in a slight moan as Dean's hands rested on her breasts. She held her breath as she felt Dean's lips on her right nipple, then she felt him softly bite down.

"Papi is ready for bed now." Dean said as he stood up, holding Alex against his body as he walked toward the bed.

Dean smiled at Alex as she laid with her head on his bare chest. "So do you think Johnny slept tonight or he kept Uncle Sammy up?" He softly stroked Alex's hair.

"I'm sure he's fine." She smirked as she softly rubbed her hand over his lower stomach. "Papi ready again?" She sat up, smiling at Dean.

"Mama, I can't keep up with you." Dean smirked at Alex.

Alex softly kissed Dean's chest. "Papi used to."

"That was before Johnny boy was here." He softly sighed as he felt her lips against his chest again.

"Papi doesn't like?"

Dean smirked. "I love it all, really I do."

Alex sat up, looking at Dean. "Then what's wrong?" She asked as she kissed Dean's lips. "I'm sure I can make it all better." She said as she sat, with her breasts exposed.

"Uh," Dean smiled at her nude flesh. "Nothing is wrong Ally. I just need a little break."

"But, I didn't bring any toys." Alex sighed as she laid back down, looking at Dean.

Dean gave Alex a kiss. "You're bad tonight." He smirked.

"Can't help it." Alex smiled. "I love seeing you naked."

"Mama, you're trouble." He smiled at Alex then heard knocking on the door. He sighed as he got up from the bed, slipping into a pair of jeans and tossing Alex a shirt.

Dean opened the door to see Sam standing in front of him. "What?"

"Do you guys have any extra pants for John?"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He spilled his cup on his lap." Sam slight laughed.

Dean felt Alex's hands on his bare back as he stood at the door. "What's wrong?" Alex asked as she peeked around Dean's body.

"John needs another pair of pants." Sam smirked.

"Oh, there's a pair of extra ones in the car. I put a bag in there before we left of extra clothes just in case." Alex smiled then placed her hand inside Dean's right front pocket, slowly pulling the car keys from his pocket.

"Alex, I can get the bag." Sam said as he watched Alex walk into the parking lot in her bare feet.

"No Sammy," Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let her get it." Dean smiled as he watched Alex walking to the car in a tight fitting t-shirt and shorts.

Sam looked at Dean. "I know you guys are on this baby kick again, but seriously chill out."

Dean smirked. "She's the one you need to tell that to."

"Do you want one of us to help you?" Alex asked as she handed Sam a small pair of cotton pajama pants.

"No." Sam smiled. "I'll get his pants changed, then I think he's going to be out soon."

"Okay." Alex smirked. "Just make sure he gets to bed soon or else you'll be the one dealing with him tomorrow." She laughed.

"I'll get him to bed. Good night guys." Sam said as he walked toward his room.

Alex smiled at Dean, then walked into the room.

Dean followed Alex and shut the door behind himself. "Ally, that's not the shirt I gave you to put on." He smirked as he walked toward the bed where Alex already lay.

"Sorry." She smirked. "How about this?" She smiled as she slipped her shirt off.

"Hm, much better."

"Papi ready for bed again?" Alex gave Dean a smile.

"Ally, we're heading out early in the morning and you seriously want to stay up all night?" He smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Alex knelt on the bed as she softly rubbed her hands over Dean's bare back. "And that's a bad idea?" She softly kissed his neck. "You know when we get home we won't be able to do this."

"You're bad Ally."

"Papi like it." She softly whispered in his ear. "Come on papi." She wrapped her arms around him, placing her fingertips on the button of his jeans.

"Do you already have plans?"

"Yes I do." Alex said as she got up from the bed and stood in front of Dean, smiling at him.

"Mama going to tell me about the plans?" Dean smirked at Alex.

"Well how about I tell you why I have plans?" She asked as she sat on Dean's lap, straddling his body.

"I'm listening."

Alex softly kissed Dean's neck. "Papi has me all wet." Whispering in his ear as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Dean smiled to himself and began kissing her lips. "I wish there wasn't a booster seat in the car." He firmly grasp her hips.

"Me too." She smiled as she helped Dean move his jeans from his body.

"That's it, I'm cutting you off for today." Dean smiled at Alex as he wrapped his arms around her bare body.

Alex smiled at Dean. "That's okay with me."

"Finally?" He softly laughed. "No more days like that, please."

"I'll try." Alex softly kissed Dean's lips. "Can't promise anything - Well I guess we just can't have our date night or be alone."

"Ally bug, I enjoy our time alone. But papi can't keep up like that anymore. Especially after the case we did today."

"Oh so you're getting old?" Alex laughed.

"Hey, I didn't say that. We have a four year old to run after and play with. Not to mention a house to keep clean and everything. Honestly, I don't know how you do it."

Alex smiled at Dean as she sat up. "You don't need to know." She kissed his lips. "I do what I'm suppose to since I'm your wife and a mommy." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"You're going to keep uncle Sammy company back here?" Alex smiled at Jonathan as he sat in the backseat.

"Yeah. Why you sitting with daddy?" Jonathan asked as Alex snapped him into his seat.

"Because, uncle Sammy rode up there on the way here so it's my turn." Alex gave Jonathan a kiss on the forehead, then looked across the seat at Sam as he sat going through text messages. "What's going on Sam?"

Sam looked up from his phone with a smile on his face. "Nothing, nothing. Just checking if she'll be home by the time we get back."

"I'm just checking." Alex said as she shut the door, when she turned to get into the front seat she bumped into Dean.

"Watch where you're going." Dean smirked at Alex.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she looked up at Dean.

Dean smiled as he held up a bra. "Forgot this."

Alex quickly snatched it from Dean's hand. "I don't want everyone seeing it."

Dean kissed Alex. "Well I thought everyone would enjoy seeing it as much as I do."

When they got home Sam stayed around for a little while playing with Jonathan and Dean while Alex began washing clothes and putting things away.

"What are you two doing?" Alex asked as she spotted Dean and Jonathan standing by the pond.

"Talking." Dean smiled at Alex.

"About what?"

"About how you want Johnny here to go make some friends." Dean smiled as he put his arm around Alex.

"What do you think?" She looked at Dean.

"I thought about it, let's go sigh him up tomorrow."

Alex's smile widened. "Sounds good." She looked at Jonathan. "What do you think about it?"

Jonathan looked at his mother and smiled. "Yeah." He shook his head.

"So you want to go make some friends your age?"

"Yeah mama. Daddy said if I go make friends the angels will put a baby in your belly."

Alex glanced at Dean with a smirk on her face. "Really?"

"Well yeah." Dean smiled.

Alex shook her head at Dean. "I'm going to call and order a pizza."

"Sounds great to me." Dean smiled at Alex.

"I come help mama." Jonathan said as he began to follow Alex toward the house.

Dean stood watching Jonathan follow behind Alex. He smiled as he stood watching them. Alex was right and he knew she was when she first started talking about getting Jonathan into some kind of daycare or preschool, it was time for him to meet other kids and start making friends. In a way Dean of jealous of his own son because he never had a chance to honestly make friends, but he made a promise that Jonathan would get a normal childhood and he wasn't going to back out of that promise now.

As Dean sat down on the bench that sat under a large oak tree he looked over the pond, smiling to himself. He knew Jonathan already had so much more then he ever did in his childhood. He was proud of what he's been able to give Jonathan and Alex. There's nothing that would stop him from protecting his family and he would do anything to protect them. Now with the idea of another child being in their house, it made him want to protect them even more.

"Daddy, I'm suppose to come out here and tell you that Johnny wants you to watch a movie with him." Alex smiled as she stepped toward the bench.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "Mama isn't going to watch with us?"

"Don't you wish." Alex smirked. "I'm going to get some work done in the office while we're waiting for the pizza."

"Well that's just not fair. We like it when you watch movies with us." Dean said as he began to follow Alex as she walked toward the house.

"You like it when I watch movies with you." Alex laughed.

Dean smiled to himself as he walked into the living room seeing Jonathan sitting on the couch, already watching the movie. He sat down beside him. "You didn't wait for me?" He smiled.

Jonathan looked at Dean. "Nope."

Dean laughed. "Well can I finish watching it with you buddy?"

"Yeah daddy." Jonathan said as he leaned against Dean's body.

Softly Dean wrapped an arm around Jonathan's body as they sat watching the movie together. Time like this, Dean knew it meant the world to Jonathan. He also knew it's times they'd remember forever.

"Look at what mama got you." Dean told Jonathan as he laid in his bed with the blankets tucked around his body. Dean held up a small picture frame holding a picture of Jonathan and Alex.

"Me and mama." Jonathan smiled as he looked at the picture.

"Well you told daddy you wanted one like that so I found one." Alex smiled as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you and good night baby."

"Love you mama."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk out of the room. "Well buddy, you have a fun trip?"

"Yeah daddy."

"Good." Dean kissed his sons forehead. "I love you buddy. Go to sleep."

"Love you daddy."

Dean walked into the bedroom, smiling as he watched Alex changing her clothes. As he stood watching his cell phone began to ring. He sighed to himself as he answered it.

Alex stood in front of Dean, smiling at him as she stood in the short green silk nightgown she had just put on. She softly kissed his neck then walked out of the room.

Dean smiled as he walked into the living room, finding Alex sitting on the couch watching TV. He sat down beside her and softly kissed her lips. "Bobby needs my help so I'm going to get on the road and help him. It'll be quick."

"Oh. My body hurts from the car ride home." Alex said as she looked at Dean as they sat on the couch.

"Stop complaining Ally bug." He said with a smirk across his face.

"Sorry." Alex said as she got up from her seat.

"Hey, Ally it was a joke." Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk toward kitchen. He followed behind her and stopped her in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I know." Alex gave Dean a smile.

"Good." Dean smiled as he stood in front of Alex. "I wouldn't do anything bad to you, ever." He gave a smirk as his eyes looked down her body, paying close attention to the way the green silk nightgown hung from her body. "Though…" Dean paused as he looked at Alex.

Alex smiled. "Are you going to finish that sentence of yours?"

Dean smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. "Would you believe I already forgot what I was going to say?"

"Considering it's you," Alex softly giggled. "That is not a surprise to me."

"Ally, I'll take that as a compliment since it's coming from you." He smiled as he gave Alex a kiss. "But like I was trying to tell you, I need to get on the road to help Bobby real quick."

"Okay." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss. "When are you going to be back?"

"In the early morning." Dean smiled. "You should still be asleep."

"I don't know, maybe I'll stay up and wait for you." Alex said as she looked at the round black clock that hung on the wall. "It's late now anyways." She softly rubbed her eyes. "Or maybe I will go to bed."

"Go get your cute little ass in bed." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss. "I know mama is tired after the car ride home and well you need your sleep." He smirked then lightly tapped her ass. "If you're not in bed when I get home, I'm going to be mad." His smirk spread across his face as he walked toward the front door.

"Well doesn't that give me all the more reason to not go to bed?" She smirked.

"Nice try." Dean laughed. "Get to bed Ally."

Alex laughed to herself as she shut the lights out downstairs and went up stairs. She checked in on Jonathan and found him laying in his bed sound asleep.

Short late night hunts Alex was used to. Sometimes it was the only way he could get away and have a chance at a hunt. She was just a little upset at the fact that they had just come home from a hunt just for him to leave again.

Alex crawled into bed, flipping the lamp that sat on her nightstand on and begging to read a new book. As she laid reading she heard small feet in the hallway and looked up to see Jonathan standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She smiled as she laid her book down.

"What's wrong baby?" Alex smiled as she got up from the bed.

"I want a drink mama."

Alex went into the bathroom, grabbing the cup from the sink. "Here baby. Drink this and get back in bed."

When Jonathan went back to bed Alex put her book away and turned the TV on. She was trying her best to stay awake until Dean came back. All she had been waiting for was to get to spend time together in their own bed.

Dean quietly closed and locked the front door. He smiled as he sat down on the couch, in the dark, taking his dirty boots off. He was happy to see Alex did go to bed after all. Slowly he walked up the steps to keep them from creaking.

He cracked Jonathan's bedroom door and peeked in. A smile formed on his face as he seen him laying in bed, asleep. When he walked into the bedroom he couldn't help but laugh as he found Alex asleep laying across the foot of the bed with the remote for the TV on the floor. Dean quickly got a shower before waking Alex up. He clicked the TV off, and lightly stroked Alex's hair.

"Baby, you need to wake up." He softly spoke as he kissed her cheek.

Alex turned her head and opened her eyes, smiling at Dean. "You're home."

Dean smiled. "Yeah," He kissed Alex. "But I can't get to sleep until my wife gets in bed where she belongs."

"Sorry." Alex smiled as she sat up, crawling to the head of the bed and slipping under the covers.

Dean stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at Alex.

"What?" She asked as she noticed Dean not moving from where he stood.

"Nice undies." Dean smirked as he finally got into bed.

Alex giggled. "Well I thought you were going to be here with me tonight."

"Well I'm here now." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"Sorry," She smiled. "I want to go back to sleep."

Dean smiled to himself and kissed Alex on the forehead. "That's fine with me. Go to sleep." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Alex smiled to herself as she walked onto the porch, seeing Dean and Jonathan washing the black impala. She sat down on the porch enjoying watching them play in the water. As she sat her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Alex, we were wondering if Jonathan could stay the night tonight."

"Sure Sam, he's helping his daddy wash the car right now though."

"Well it'll take me a little bit until I can get over there anyways."

"Okay, then I'll have time to get his things together."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye."

Alex shoved her phone back into her pocket and walked over Dean and Jonathan. "Johnny, you're going to stay with uncle Sammy tonight." She smiled.

"Really?" Dean looked at Alex with a smirk.

"Yeah. I need to go get his things together. I'm thinking we'll just go pick him up in the morning since we're going to take him to that preschool thing anyways." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said then looked at Jonathan. "Now, don't beat your uncle up again." He laughed.

"I won't daddy."

Alex was excited for Jonathan to have the chance to stay the night with Sam and April. He loved being around his uncle and had started to grow close to April as well.

Alex stood in the living room, looking through movie cases.

Dean smiled, to himself as he walked behind Alex, pressing into her body. "Put your hands on the wall." He whispered in Alex's ear then softly bit her earlobe.

Alex giggled as she placed her hands on the wall, then felt Dean grab her right wrist, slipping cool metal around it. "Oh, handcuffs?"

"Yes," Dean softly kissed her neck as he placed the other cuff around her left wrist. "You were a bad girl last night." He said as he turned her around, kissing her lips.

"No I wasn't." Alex smirked at Dean as she felt his hands began to massage her breasts.

"You didn't tell me you had no panties on when I left."

"You didn't need to know."

"Yes I did." Dean said as he stood looking at Alex.

"If you let me go, I'll make it up to you."

"How?" He smiled.

"What does papi want?"

"How about mama go and put my favorite little outfit on." He smirked as he began kissing her neck again.

"I will." Alex smiled as she felt Dean released her wrists from the cold metal. "You just go sit down on the couch and I'll be right back." She smirked as she went upstairs.

Dean smiled to himself as he tossed the handcuffs to the coffee table then sat down on the couch, waiting for Alex to come back and entertain him. He perked up as he heard high heels hitting the wooden steps. He slid down on the couch as he watched Alex in the tight see-through half shirt and red and black plaid mini skirt walk toward him. Lightly he ran his hand over his crotch.

"You going to spank me?" Alex asked as she stood in front of Dean, bending over to show her lack of underwear.

"Why would I need to?" He asked as he watched Alex sit down on his lap, with her back facing him. He felt himself begin to grow as he watched her body.

"Because of this." Alex said as she leaned back against his body, letting him peek around her body. Slowly she slid her left hand up her left thigh.

As Dean watched her hand disappear under her skirt he felt himself grow harder. "Well now." He smirked as he heard a soft moan come from Alex's lips. He gently put his lips to her ear. "You're making me so hard." He let his left hand began to caress her left breast as he kissed her neck.

Alex moved from Dean's lap. She kicked her heels off and knelt on the couch straddling Dean's body. Dean placed his hands on her waist as he smiled up at her.

"You are a bad girl." He said as he moved his right hand from her waist, spanking her ass. As he did he heard a softy moan. "Oh you didn't like that?" He asked as he spanked her ass again.

"I loved it." Alex smiled then began kissing his lips.

"Oh, really." Smiling, he let his hands remove her small shirt. His hands were attracted to the soft warm flesh of her small perky breasts.

"Yes." Alex softly spoke as she removed his shirt from his body. "I want you inside me papi." Alex whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean leaned against the wall as he watched Alex laying on the couch under a thin blanket, asleep. After their extra curricular activities they had put a movie in and Alex laid watching and fell asleep. He walked over to the couch, softly stoking her hair. "Ally bug, I think your nap has been long enough."

Alex smiled at Dean as she sat up on the couch, stretching. "Sorry." She smiled. "I guess I'm just wore out from everything that's been going on."

Dean smiled. "It's okay." He sat down beside her. "I just don't want you sleeping all day then being up all night. You always end up keeping me up then." He laughed.

She kissed Dean. "You like me keeping you up though."

"Well yeah, I won't lie about that. I enjoy you keeping me up." He smirked. "So, what are we going to do now?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face as they sat on the couch together. "It's just you and me, alone together in our house."

"You whore." Alex softly laughed at Dean. "How dare you think I was going to let you do anything to me."

"Who said you were going to let me?" Dean asked as he softly kissed Alex's lips. "I'm more then willing to do it to you weather you want me to or not." He smirked as he pulled away from her body.

"Hm, well I'm going upstairs and getting a nice warm bath." She smirked at Dean as she got up from the couch.

"Well you're not fun Ally bug." Dean smiled.

"How about you go put your sons clothes away that are in the laundry room." She smiled.

"Okay." Dean sighed. He didn't mind putting clothes away or anything at all, he was just hoping for a little more adult time with Alex tonight. He knew nothing was going to happen in the morning because they were leaving early to get Jonathan from Sam's so they could get him sighed up at an early education program. Honestly though, Dean knew when they sighed him up and dropped him off there all he'd want to do was cry but he wasn't going to tell anyone that or do it. He already was sure that Alex would be the one needed hugged and talked to because she was going to lose it for sure when she'd realize Jonathan wasn't going to be at the diner for lunch or calling mommy during the day. It was going to be a huge change for everyone, but a huge change in a good way.

Dean stood in his sons room putting the last of the clothes in the small white dresser. He smiled to himself as he looked on top of the small dresser and seen a transformer laying. He remembered the day he brought it home to Jonathan like it was yesterday, it made him smile to see how excited Jonathan was.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she leaned against the doorframe of the room, smiling at Dean.

Dean turned and smiled as he seen Alex standing in her red silk robe. "Just looking. What are you doing?"

"Well, I was looking for you. I thought you might want to relax in bed with me."

"Yes," Dean said as he walked toward Alex. "That does sound like a great idea. What's the dress code for this relaxing you want to do?" He smirked as he kissed Alex's lips.

"Whatever you want." She smiled up at Dean.

"Whatever I want? Well what are you going to wear?"

"I'm going to wear what I have on under my robe."

Dean placed his hand on the fabric of the robe covering her right shoulder and slowly slid the fabric from her shoulder. "What do you have on?" He asked as he began kissing the warm flesh of her shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Well, I will join your little relaxing party then.:" He smiled. "Go get in bed, give me a minute and I'll be in there."

Alex kissed Dean's lips. "Hurry up."

"I will." Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk from the room.

Alex laid on the bed, smiling at Dean as he walked into the bedroom, stripping clothes as he walked closer to the bed. He got onto the bed, straddling Alex's body and began softly kissing her lips.

"Well," Alex smiled at Dean. "What are you trying to do?"

"Spend time with you." He smiled at Alex as he moved his body under the blankets with her. "Let's play a little game of make mama squeal." He smirked as he let his right hand find the nude flesh of her thigh. "If I get mama to cum, I win." Dean whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she felt his fingers between her legs. She softly moaned as she closed her eyes.

Dean smiled to himself as he softly began kissing her lips. He gently pulled his fingers away from her.

Alex sat up, kissing Dean. "You lost." She smirked as she softly ran her fingers through his hair as he continued kissing him.

"I'm not done." Dean said as he softly pushed her onto her back.

"Baby I'm sorry." Dean told Alex as he walked into the bathroom, seeing her standing in front of the mirror looking at her back.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "It's okay." Alex told Dean.

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "I'm sure they'll go away in a couple days." He smiled to himself as he viewed the hand print bruises on her shoulder blades. "And I won." He softly laughed as he turned to go into the bedroom.

"Oh yes you did." Alex smiled as she slipped her shirt on. "I won too." She smiled as she crawled into bed, beside Dean.

"Let's call it a tie." Dean smirked.

Alex softly laughed. "You're goofy."

Dean smiled. "Well Ally, are you ready for our little man to head off to make some friends?"

Alex sighed as she moved closer to Dean's body. "No." She looked up at Dean and have him a slight smile.

"Ally, he's going to be fine." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "He's going to have lots of fun too."

"I hope so. What am I going to do without him around?"

"You're going to work and we're going to work on that baby thing." He smiled.

Alex smiled. "You hope we work on the baby thing." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Dean leaned across the front seat of the Impala, hugging Alex as she began to softly sob. He slowly rubbed his hands over her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Baby it's okay." He smiled at Alex.

Alex pulled away from Dean's body, wiping the tears form her cheeks. "My baby isn't with us."

"Hey," Dean Smiled at Alex. "Johnny is going to make some friends today."

Alex knew he was right, but it was still hard for her to leave him there. "But what am I going to do without my baby?"

"Well," Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do."

"What?"

"I'm going to take mama home and we're going to do whatever mama wants." He gave Alex a smile.

"I want to stay here."

Dean slightly laughed. "We can't Ally. Let's go home and we'll find something to do."

Dean thought he was in the clear, Alex was doing great until they got in the car. As soon as they got in the car she started crying.

"Come here." Dean told Alex as he sat down on the bench that sat on the porch.

Alex stood in front of Dean and looked at him. "What?"

Dean placed his hands around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Listen, there's nothing to worry about. I bet Johnny is off having so much right now and making lots of friends." He smiled.

Alex sighed and laid her head on Dean's shoulder. "I never thought it'd be this hard though."

Softly Dean began rubbing her back. "I know baby. It was hard for me too. When he comes home though I bet he'll want to tell mama all about his day and his new friends."

"I hope so."

"Oh he will Ally." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. "Now how about we talk about how good you look." He smirked as he looked her body over.

Alex laughed. "I figured you'd like it." She said as she stood up, looking at Dean.

Dean smiled at her as he let his eyes work over her body again. He loved the way her jeans clung again her body. Her shirt with the low cut neck exposed the top of her breasts. "So you dressed like that for me?"

Alex stepped closer to Dean. "Yes, just for papi." She smiled.

"Well that's nice to know." Dean said as he watched Alex place her hands on his inner thighs and lightly began to rub. "What are you doing?" He smiled. As he felt her right hand began to move closer to his crotch he let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, you like that?" She smirked as she lightly began to massage him through his jeans. As she stopped, she straddle his lap. "How long have you been so hard?" She whispered in his ear then lightly kissed his neck.

"Baby, since I woke up."

"You should really tell me these things." Alex said as she looked at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm sure you'd enjoy what would happen if you told me."

"Are you going to show me what would happen right now?" Dean smiled.

Alex stood up from his lap and grabbed his right hand, pulling him behind her. As she walked into the house she felt Dean stop in his footsteps and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his as he began kissing her neck. Alex softly giggled. "I thought you wanted me to show you some things."

"So I'm not allowed to help?" He asked as he removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "I didn't know you wanted to help." She kissed Dean as she back toward the couch, unsnapping her jeans.

"How could I not help?" Dean asked as he took his shirt off, stepping closer to Alex's body.

Alex giggled to herself as she laid on the couch, watching Dean as he sat on the couch with his phone pressed against his ear with nothing more then the thin blanket covering him. "Is this how you talk to me on the phone?" She whispered in his ear as he sat up, then lightly slid her hand over his left thigh.

Dean gave Alex a grin

Alex kissed Dean's neck, then got up from the couch, slipping into her panties and finding her bra.

"So," Dean said as he laid his phone on the coffee table, smiling at Alex. "Now what?"

Alex smiled at Dean as she slipped her shirt on, then snapped her jeans. "I have something for you, I just have to go get it from the car."

"I'll be right here waiting." Dean smiled.

Alex ran out to the car, grabbing her purse. As she walked back into the house she smiled as she found Dean sitting on the couch, finally dressed.

"Well what do you have for me?" Dean asked as he looked at Alex.

Alex sat her purse on the table and pulled a paper out. She sat down on Dean's lap as she showed him the paper. "I seen this on the board at the center and I took it down." She smiled.

Dean took the paper from Alex's hands and smiled as he read it over. "Really?"

"Why not." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss. "It'll be fun for both of you and you can help out with the team."

"I'll talk to Johnny about it and see if he wants to play." He said as he laid the paper down on the coffee table.

"I'm sure he'll want to play." Alex smiled.

"Baseball really isn't our thing though." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed. "You're not the one that'll be playing."

Dean looked at Alex and his smile grew. "Are we going to have anything special for dinner?"

"What do you think we should do?" Alex asked as she laid her head on his right shoulder.

"Well Johnny loves his mama's pasta."

Alex smiled as she lightly ran her hand over his chest. "Is that a hint?"

Dean shifted in his seat. "It was an idea."

"But I don't want to start cooking until we go get Johnny."

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Alex sat up, looking at Dean. "I want to see how his day went."

Dean gave Alex a smirk. "When do we need to leave?"

"Pretty soon. Why?"

"Just wondering." He smiled. "That means we need to get ready to leave."

Alex laughed as she stood up. "You're bad."

Alex followed Dean into the building. As she followed Dean she grabbed his right hand and smiled at him.

"Mama!" Jonathan ran toward Alex with his arms open.

"Did you have fun baby?" Alex smiled at Jonathan.

"Yes mama."

"Good." Alex gave Jonathan a kiss on the forehead.

Alex walked onto the porch, smiling at Dean and Jonathan as they were playing in the yard with a football. "Guys coming to eat?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "Come on man, mama has food done."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Johnny is watching cartoons and playing in the living room." He stood beside Alex at the sink.

"And why are you in here?" She asked as she rinsed the foamy soap from a pan.

"I told him mama needed my help." Dean said as he stuck his hands in the soapy water, smiling at Alex.

Alex softly laughed to herself. "Aside from you trying whatever, I'm glad Johnny had fun."

"Me too Ally. You're not going to cry again tomorrow, are you?"

"I don't know."

Alex rested her bare feet on the coffee table and smiled as she watched Dean walked into the living room. "He kept you up there a long time." She smiled.

"He had to tell me what he did again." Dean smiled as he sat down beside Alex, wrapping his arms around her body. "That makes me remember why I wanted to be a dad." He placed a kiss on Alex's neck.

"I'm glad to hear that." Alex smiled. "How about we go get a shower and crawl into bed?"

Dean smiled. "Go up and get the water started and get in. I'll lock up."

Alex kissed Dean. "Don't make me wait too long."

"Oh, mama." Dean smiled as he walked into the bathroom finding Alex stepping out of her panties.

Alex glanced at Dean and smiled, then stepped into the shower.

Dean smiled at Alex as he stepped into the shower, seeing Alex slowly running the washcloth over her legs. "Well mama." He grasp his penis in his right hand. "You want to wash this off for me?"

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "No."

"Why no?"

"Well, we are going to bed." She smiled as she kissed Dean.

"I love your thinking."

Alex softly laughed to herself as she got into bed, noticing Dean was laying asleep. She leaned over his body and softly kissed his forehead, before shutting the lamps out. As she slid down in bed Dean turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around Alex's body and pulled her close. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Alex smiled at Jonathan and Dean as they both sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. She leaned against the counter of the island, resting her elbows on the counter top. "My boys like their breakfast?" She smiled.

"Yes mama." Jonathan said as he smiled at his mother with a mouth full of food.

"What he said." Dean smiled.

"Good. I'm going to get dressed." Alex told Dean.

"Go on." Dean smirked.

Walking from the daycare center Dean looked at Alex. "No tears?"

Alex looked at Dean. "Not yet." She gave him a slight smile.

Dean smiled as he put his arm around Alex's shoulder. "He's good mama."

Sitting on a stool at the diner, Dean smiled at Alex. He sat watching her as she walked around the small diner, filling orders and helping customers.

"So you're here today?" Debbie smiled.

"He's here, holding his favorite stool down." Alex laughed as she picked the round black tray up from the counter.

"Funny Ally." Dean smirked. "Thought I'd come hang out in case you guys need anything."

"This is all about John?" Debbie asked.

"My little buddy is off making friends." Dean smirked. "Mama didn't want to stay home and try making Johnny a big brother."

"Dean," Debbie turned to Dean. "Sometimes she needs to get out of bed." She laughed.

"Well we have a couch, two cars, kitchen table." Dean winked at Alex.

Debbie laughed as she walked around from the front counter.

"So you're really going to stay here?" Alex asked Dean as she leaned across the counter.

"Yep." Dean smiled as he gave her a kiss. "Can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." Alex smiled as she turned away from the counter. As she sat the white mug down on the counter she filled it.

"If you go in the back with me, I'll give you your tip." Dean smirked.

"How about you keep the tip until after Johnny is in bed tonight."

"Well," Dean smiled to himself. "I'll try but you look so damn good. I'm enjoying watching your ass."

"Whore." Alex laughed as she walked away from the counter.

As Dean sat watching Alex he heard someone say his name. He turned to see Sam laying his old brown bag on the counter and sit down beside him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Believe it or not, people come here to eat Dean. Not everyone comes here to eye your wife." Sam looked at Dean.

"Well they're missing out." Dean smirked.

"Your usual?" Debbie asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam gave Debbie a smile.

"How's your woman?" Dean asked as he let his eyes begin to follow Alex again.

"She's good, doctor appointment tomorrow."

"What's it for?"

Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean. "She's pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean said as he picked his mug up, spilling a little as he took a drink. "Hey, watch this." He said as he hit his brothers shoulder. "Spill over here!" He smirked at Alex.

Alex sighed as she walked up to the counter, wiping it off. "You need to go play with Sam." Alex smirked.

"No, he can't. No way I'm taking him to class with me." Sam laughed.

"Ah, poor Dean. No one wants to play with you today." Alex laughed.

"Yeah well, whoever said I wanted to play with you."

Alex laughed. "Oh, I'll remember that tonight."

Dean sighed and looked at Alex. "I was kidding baby."

"Sure." Alex smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, you got me in trouble." Dean looked at Sam.

"You got yourself in trouble." Sam laughed as Debbie sat a plate down in front of him. "Thanks." Sam smiled.

Dean took his cup and smiled at Alex as he took a drink, as he noticed her shirt was unbuttoned an extra button he spilled his cup. Smiling at Alex he pointed at the counter.

"Do you need a straw?" She laughed as she walked around the counter, standing beside Dean as she wiped the counter clean. "I think you got some on your pants." She smiled as she lightly rubbed her hand over his crotch.

Dean hit his hand on the counter, biting his bottom lip as he felt her hand brush against his crotch.

"Problem?" Alex smiled as she leaned on the counter, looking at Dean.

"You should know the answer to that." Dean said as he gave Alex's ass a firm tap.

"Guys, people are trying to eat." Sam said as he looked down at his plate.

"Sammy boy, there's nothing wrong with it." Dean smiled at Alex. "It's a natural and beautiful thing."

"Oh, look." Sam looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to leave. Thank god." He said as he stood up, tossing money onto the counter.

Alex laughed as she walked up to Sam, giving him a hug. "Have a good day."

"I will now that I won't have to watch you two." Sam laughed.

Dean smiled at Alex. "Mama want to come sit down?"

"Nope." Alex smiled.

"Mama don't want to sit down on my lap?" Dean smirked.

"Not right now." Alex smiled. "How about after Johnny goes to bed? You just have to stay up."

"Sorry about last night Ally bug." Dean smiled. "I didn't know I'd pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"It's okay." Alex said as she walked around the counter.

Dean stood up from the stool. "Are you coming with me to get Johnny?"

Alex smiled. "Yep. Let me go tell Debbie I'm leaving."

Dean smiled at Alex as he sat in the car in front of the diner. He leaned across the seat, kissing Alex's lips. "Come on mama." He said as he took her left hand, placing it on his crotch.

Alex laughed. "No."

"Mama is going to have your butt." Dean said as he walked into the small office room finding Jonathan standing with papers covering the floor. "Help me pick these up before mama finds you doing this buddy." Dean told Jonathan as he began picking the papers up.

"Why daddy?" Jonathan looked at his father.

"Because you're not suppose to be in here."

Dean smiled as he heard Jonathan sigh then began to start helping.

Alex smiled to herself as Jonathan and Dean came into the kitchen.

"Come on mama, come eat with us." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex sat down beside Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys."

"We love you mama."

"He's in bed, asleep." Alex said as she walked down the stairs in a short purple nightgown.

"Good, so he wanted to talk to mama tonight?" Dean smiled as Alex sat down beside him on the couch.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "I'm glad he did."

"Oh, I know you are." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss.

"Oh," Alex said as she softly rubbed her hand over Dean's crotch. "You don't want me to sit on your lap?"

"Yes I do." he told Alex as he began kissing her lips.

Alex smiled as she helped Dean remove his gray t-shirt. Dean smiled at Alex as he pulled her onto his lap.

"You're going to let daddy take you upstairs?" He asked as he slid his hands under the back of her nightgown.

"Why do we have to do that?" Alex smirked as she began kissing his lips.

"You're a naughty girl tonight." Dean smiled then seen Jonathan standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong buddy?" Dean asked.

"I want a drink daddy."

"Mama, can you go get it?" Dean asked Alex with a smile.

"Why?"

"Oh you know why."

Alex smirked as she got up from Dean's lap. "You're the one that had to put your pajama pants on now."

"You started it." Dean smiled.

"Come on Johnny, let's get you a drink." Alex smiled at Jonathan.

"I went into the living room and daddy was gone." Alex smiled as she shut the bedroom door behind herself.

Dean smiled at Alex as he laid with his arms folded behind his head, he watched Alex. "I wanted to get comfy."

"Really?" Alex smiled as she crawled onto the bed.

"Yes Ally bug, you going to get comfy too?" Dean smirked.

"Yes, what does daddy have on under this blanket?" Alex asked as she straddled Dean's body.

"How about you get under here with me and find out." Dean smiled as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Sounds good." Alex smiled as she kissed his lips. "And I'll even take this off." Alex said as she removed her nightgown.

"Oh fun." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled as she slid her body under the blanket with Dean. She felt the warm nude flesh of his body against hers.

"Oh," Alex kissed Dean as she let her hands find his penis. "Nice."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Baby, can we just stay in bed tomorrow?"

"No," Alex laughed. "We can't do that any more."

"I know Ally, it's just nice to remember when we could."

"I know it is." Alex smiled. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Sorry." Alex told Sam as they stood on the porch.

"It's okay." Sam smiled. "I'll get his seat put in my car and we'll leave."

"Well you know Dean, if he has a cold he's dying." Alex laughed.

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "We'll get on our way."

"Johnny be good today."

Alex walked back into the house, smiling as she watched Dean laying on the couch, sleeping. She lightly brushed her hand over his forehead and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Dean looked at Alex.

Alex laughed. "No you're not."

"Oh I feel like it."

Alex smiled. "Well if you are dying, I'm going to be here all day."

"What about Johnny?"

Alex sat down on the edge of the couch and smiled. "He's playing with his new friends."

"What about me?"

Alex kissed Dean's forehead. "Well, you just need to stay here on the couch and relax."

"I don't want to."

Alex smiled. "You need to."

"I feel better." Dean smiled.

"Nice try." Alex smirked as she got up from the couch.

Dean sat up on the couch. "Okay, not a good idea." He said as he laid back down closing his eyes.

"What do you need?" Alex asked.

"That paper and my phone."

Alex smiled at Dean as she laid the paper and his phone on his chest. She then went into the kitchen.

"Johnny boy is going to start baseball tomorrow." Dean said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"I think you're going to love him doing that."

"But, Ally it leaves less time for us to try to make a baby."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find other times." Alex smiled. "How are you feeling now?" She walked up to Dean, placing her hand on his forehead.

Dean gave Alex a smile. "Really, I feel better."

"You're bad."

"Come on mama." Dean said as he placed his hands on her hips. "It's the best medicine."

"Since when?" Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck.

"Um, since I was sick this morning." Dean smiled as he backed her against the kitchen table.

"I must have missed that news flash." Alex smiled then began kissing Dean's lips.

Dean picked Alex's body up and sat her down on the kitchen table. "You want to go upstairs?" Dean smirked.

"Why?" She asked as she removed her shirt.

"Good idea." Dean smiled as he lightly massaged Alex's breasts. "I know this will make me feel better." He softly spoke.

"Wow." A voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.

Alex grabbed her shirt, quickly putting it on.

"What Sam?" Dean asked as he began kissing Alex's neck.

"I was just wondering if you two wanted to have dinner with us tonight."

"Where are you guys going?" Alex asked.

"Out of town."

"Let me see if Debbie will come over and babysit Johnny." Alex gave Dean a kiss before she left the room.

"Sam," Dean said as he sat down at the table, looking at Sam. "You pick the best times to show up."

"Well, I thought you were sick."

Dean smirked. "She was trying to make me feel better."

"You need help." Sam told Dean.

"No I don't." Dean smiled.

"Sam, can you still go pick Johnny up?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Sam smiled.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "Ally bug, do you have a nice dress picked out?"

"Maybe I'll need your help." Alex smiled.

"You're both too much. How about I leave. When I drop John off we'll leave then." Sam said.

"Okay." Alex smiled.

"Can we continue?" Dean smiled as he stood up from the table.

Alex walked up to Dean, softly placing her hand on his noticeable erection. "Like this?"

"Yes."

"Come upstairs." She smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean as he walked into the bedroom. She took her shirt off, placing her hands on her breasts. "You want to help?" She smirked.

"Well we don't have long." Dean smirked as he walked toward Alex.

"I know."

Debbie smiled at Alex as she opened the front door. "Sorry, I was finishing getting dressed."

"I'm sure you were." Debbie laughed.

"Is this a good tie?" Dean asked as he walked down the steps, looking at Alex.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she felt herself becoming wet just by looking at him standing in the dark blue suit.

Alex watched Dean as he stood on the bottom step, checking his pockets. She softly laughed then went into the living room. "You know where everything is."

"Yes, I see you've added to the room." Debbie said as she picked up Dean's shirt from the night before.

Alex laughed. "Sorry." she took the shirt from Debbie's hands.

"Look who I found." Dean told Alex as he walked into the house with Jonathan.

"My baby." Alex smiled at Jonathan. "You have fun today?" She asked as Dean put him on the floor, she handed Dean his shirt.

"Yes mama. You pretty."

Alex smiled. "Thank you." Alex gave Johanan a kiss. "Debbie is going to watch you while daddy and I go out with uncle Sammy and April."

Jonathan gave Alex a hug. "I love you mama."

"I love you too, be good and I want you in bed by the time we get home."

"He'll be in bed." Debbie told Alex.

"I guess I better go, he's outside waiting."

"Have fun."

Dean smiled at Alex as she got in the car. "You look hot." He looked over Alex's body as the red fabric of her dress clung to her body.

"You do too." Alex said as she rested her hand on Dean's right thigh. "Does daddy still need some help?" She slowly slid her hand to his crotch. "I know we didn't get to finish."

"Baby, you have to stop. I don't want to explain the spot on my pants because of you."

"Well then," Alex said as she unzipped his pants, pulling his erection from his pants as she bent down. "I'll help."

"Ally, we're going to be late." Dean said as he placed his hands on the dashboard, bracing himself as he felt her lips on his hard member.

Alex smiled at Dean as they walked up to the table Sam and April sat at.

"You guys were right behind us." Sam said.

"Johnny didn't want his mama to leave." Dean smiled at Alex as they sat down beside each other.

After dinner Dean was in a hurry to get home and get out of the clothes he had on. All he could think about was getting Alex naked too.

"So this is a great dinner we had." Dean smiled as he followed Alex into the house. His smile grew as he watched Alex's body move.

"Thanks Debbie for watching Johnny." She said as she gave Debbie a hug.

"It's not a problem." Debbie smiled. "He's in bed, asleep. He said he wanted to be good for mama and be in bed before she got home."

"Well," Alex said as she slipped her shoes off and picked them up in her hands. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on him before we go to bed."

Debbie laughed as she picked her bag up from the coffee table. "You two, going to bed, so funny." Debbie smiled.

"Yeah I know." Alex laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"Debbie," Dean said as he pointed at Debbie. "Thanks a lot for watching Johnny tonight."

Debbie laughed. "It's nothing, go ahead and get up there."

"Oh," Dean said as he untied his tie. "I'm getting up there and it's going to be a lot of fun tonight."

Alex peeked into the Jonathan's bedroom and smiled as she seen him laying in his bed with his brown stuffed monkey laying under his right arm. She felt two arms wrap around her waist as she stood watching Jonathan.

Dean rested his chin on Alex's right shoulder as he peeked into the room with her. "He's asleep?"

"Yes." Alex smiled as she felt Dean's lips pressed against her neck.

"From what I'm guessing he was good for Debbie." Dean said as he moved his hands to her thighs, lightly rubbing. "Baby," He said as he kissed Alex's neck again. "How about we go to bed?"

"Yes." Alex turned and smiled at Dean. "I can't wait to get to bed with you tonight."

"Oh really?" Dean smiled as he followed Alex into the bedroom.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she placed her shoes in her closet and stood looking at Dean as he began to take his jacket off. "You look so damn hot in that suit."

"Well Ally bug, you look so damn hot in that dress." He said as he tossed his jacket to the car that sat in the corner of the room. He untucked his shirt and watched Alex as she approached him. "What do you have on under there?"

"Do you want to see?" She asked as she slowly removed the right strap of her dress from her shoulder, smiling at Dean.

"Yes mama," Dean tossed his tie to the chair with his jacket and walked up to Alex, kissing her lips. "I do want to see."

"Well I know you want to."

"Then show me." Dean said as he backed up to the chair and sat down in the chair as he took his shoes off.

Alex stood in front of Dean, slowly removing her dress to show Dean nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

"Oh, well that is just lovely." Dean smiled as he watched her walk closer to the chair with a smile on her face. "Get in bed, I'll be in bed with you in a minute."

"Hurry up." Alex smiled at Dean.

Alex got into bed, removing her panties from her body and waiting for Dean to come back to her. She smiled as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing more then a pair of shorts and a smile on his face.

"You look great." Dean said as he got into bed beside Alex and began kissing her lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex said as she let her hands travel down Dean's bare back as he leaned his body over hers.

Alex kissed Dean's bare chest. "So Sammy's idea was good?" she smirked.

"Yes, it made me feel a lot better then I was this morning."

"I'm glad to hear that." Alex smiled. "I was hoping you'd feel a lot better then you were this morning. You never got a chance to tell Johnny about baseball tomorrow."

"Well tomorrow is just a little meeting to find out more about it. I'm going to take him with me to see if Johnny wants to do it."

"I hope he wants to." Alex smiled. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Dean sighed to himself as he walked into the diner.

"What's wrong with you?" Debbie asked as she walked behind the counter. "Oh wait, you just went to drop John off."

"Yeah." Dean said as he looked around. "Where's Ally?"

"In the office."

"Okay." Dean said as he walked into the back.

Alex heard footsteps and looked up from her papers. "Hey baby, why do you look so sad?" She asked as she stood up, walking over to him and placing her hands on his cheeks as she gave him a kiss.

"I had to drop you off here then go drop Johnny off."

Alex softly laughed. "Well, I was finishing things so we could leave here soon."

Dean smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, we can do whatever you want."

"I want to just spend time with you."

"I know." Alex smiled. "Let me finish these and we can head home."

"Okay."

Alex smiled at Dean as she sat down on the couch with him. "You feel better?"

"Yes." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss. "I don't like being alone while everyone is off doing things."

Alex smiled as she moved to sit on his lap. "I have a surprise." Alex said as she gave Dean a kiss.

"Oh really?" Dean smiled.

"Not that kind of surprise." Alex laughed. "Those papers I was doing."

"yeah, what about them?"

"They're for me to be able to work from home in the mornings. Just like two hours and I'm done."

Dean gave Alex a smile. "You sure you want to do that?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "Debbie thinks it's a great idea since we're trying for a baby and John is making friends."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am happy." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "How are we going to celebrate?"

"Well," Dean smiled as he softly ran his hand over her back. "Let's head upstairs."

"Yes, since Sam isn't doing anything today, don't want him interrupting our celebration." Alex smiled.

Dean watched Alex as she stripped her clothing from her body. "Come on." He smirked at Alex.

Alex crawled onto the bed, softly kissing Dean's lips.

Dean watched Alex as he sat at the kitchen table. "I have to get Johnny earlier then normal."

"I kinda figured you would."

"We have to go right to that thing though."

Alex smiled as she sat a plate in front of Dean. "Don't worry, I'll get to see him when you guys get home."

"But he'll want to see mama."

"I'll have a big dinner ready when you guys get back."

"Oh," Dean said as he took a bite from his sandwich. "That sounds great."

Alex sat down at the table, across from Dean. "Well you'll need your energy tonight." She smiled.

"Ally bug, how are you so sure?"

"I can feel it." Alex smiled. "You want to feel it?"

Dean coughed as he swallowed a piece of sandwich. "Ally, you're bad."

"It's the truth." Alex smiled.

Dean stopped eating as he felt Alex's bare foot slide up his leg and come to rest on his crotch. "Ally."

Alex smiled at Dean as she got up from her seat, pushing his plate down the table before she got on the table, sitting in front of Dean. "What?"

"I was eating."

"You don't want to eat anything else?" She smirked as she put her hands on Dean's shoulders.

Dean cleared his throat and smiled at Alex. "I thought we were waiting until after someone was in bed."

Alex grabbed Dean's right hand and slipped it into her shorts. "I don't think I can wait."

Dean smiled. "Well Ally," He looked at the clock. "I have to go." He removed his hand from her shorts.

"No." Alex looked at Dean as he stood up.

Dean placed his hands on her thighs and smiled. "Listen, once Johnny is in bed tonight I'll do whatever you want." He kissed Alex.

"Okay." Alex sighed.

Dean grabbed his sandwich from the plate and smiled. "be good, we'll be home as soon as we can."

"Okay. I'll start on dinner."

Alex laughed as she heard Dean's voice coming into the house with Jonathan chiming in. "What are you two doing?" She asked as they walked into the kitchen as she finished setting the table.

"Johnny doesn't want to do it." Dean said as he got two glasses from the cupboard.

"Why not?" Alex asked as she sat down beside Jonathan.

"It boring mama." Jonathan looked at Alex.

Alex smiled as she gave him a kiss. "Well that's okay. Daddy just wanted to see if you'd want to."

"You're not going to sit beside me?" Dean asked Alex as he sat a glass down in front of Jonathan, then the other in front of himself.

"No, I want to sit with Johnny." Alex smiled at Jonathan.

"Fine." Dean said.

Alex sat down on the couch beside Dean as Jonathan sat on the floor with toys on the floor. "Dishes can wait until tomorrow."

"Good idea." Dean smiled. "Johnny and I have a great idea."

"What?"

"Going on a little trip to see Bobby."

Alex smiled. "Sounds like a great idea guys."

"Told you mama would like the idea." Dean told Jonathan.

Jonathan got up from the floor and sat on Dean's lap. "We're going to see papa?"

Alex smiled. "Yep."

"This means you have to go to bed early so you can help mama pack in the morning."

Alex smiled. "daddy is going to help me pack our things tonight."

Dean smiled at Alex as she sat the green faded duffle bag on the bed, shoving jeans into it. "I'm going to help." He looked through Alex's dresser, pulling out a pair of yellow lace panties. "Here."

Alex laughed as she took them from Dean. "That's all?"

"Why would you need anything else?" He smirked.

"You're bad." She smiled

"I've lost interest in packing." Dean told Alex as he held up a red lace nightie. "You're going to wear this tonight?"

"Maybe." Alex smiled as she sat the duffle bad in the chair.

"Please."

Alex walked up to Dean, taking the fabric from his hands. "You talked me into it." She smirked.

"Thank god." He said as he kissed Alex's lips.

"Get in bed." Alex smiled.

Dean sat on the foot of the bed as he took his shirt off he heard the bathroom door open. As he looked toward the door his smile grew across his face.

"You like?" Alex smirked as she stood in front of Dean.

"I love it." He said as he rested his hands on her ass. "You look amazing." Dean smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead as she laid in bed asleep. He got up from the bed, putting a pair of shorts on and went down the hall. Slowly he opened Jonathan's door and smiled to himself as he leaned against the doorframe watching him sleep. His little boy was growing up and starting to get out into the world. Knowing he was finally going out in the world on his own scared Dean to death. He knew what's out there and didn't want Jonathan to see everything he knew about. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Alex smiled at Dean and Jonathan as he put a couple bags in the trunk. She shut the trunk and walked around to the front of the car, watching Dean and Jonathan as they looked under the hood of the car. Jonathan stood in a small step stool that Dean kept in the garage for him.

"Everything look good?" Alex smiled.

"Yes mama." Jonathan smiled.

"What he said." Dean smiled as he shut the hood.

"Well come on, get in the car." Alex told Jonathan.

Dean smiled as he felt Alex place her head on his shoulder as she moved across the front seat. "Johnny is asleep." He smirked.

"Yep." Alex smiled. "This is nice."

"It is." Dean smiled. "I have my family with me."

"And hopefully next trip we take there'll be another little one in the backseat."

"I hope so too Ally."

"So are you going to mope around while we're at Bobby's?" Alex asked.

"Nope." Dean smiled. "I'm going to take you and Johnny to the lake to play at the beach there. I'm sure Bobby will want to take Johnny fishing at least once. So I thought while they're fishing, I'll take mama shopping."

"Oh, sounds fun." Alex smiled. "Anything else planned?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we can find a few other things to do." Dean smiled. "I'm just talking about family things."

"I know." She smirked. "I already know what we're going to do when we're alone."

"Oh, me too." Dean licked his lips. "There's going to be fun going on for sure."

"Well and I finished packing." Alex smiled.

"Good." Dean glanced at Alex. "I have been trying to figure out something for just Johnny and I to go do."

"Well," Alex sat up. "You guys could always go for that walk you never end up going on." She laughed.

"We could." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled at Bobby as she gave him a hug. "Bobby, it's great to see you."

"I'm happy John wanted to bring his mom out." Bobby smiled at he pulled away from Alex. "John, did daddy drive any better this time?" He smiled as Jonathan stood beside Alex.

"No." He smiled.

Alex and Bobby laughed.

"Which one of you is going to help with the bags?" Dean asked as he stood by the trunk of the car.

"Go help daddy." Alex told Jonathan.

"Any news yet?" Bobby asked Alex as they walked onto the porch together.

"No." Alex sighed. "I'm done working at the diner and bakery though."

"You quit?"

"No. I could never do that. I can just do all the behind the scenes things at home now."

"Well, how are you loving that?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to love it Bobby, Jonathan is away at the preschool program for the most part of the day. Dean mopes around the house when he's gone."

Bobby smiled. "Al, it's a big change for all of you. It's time for you and Dean to reconnect."

"I know it's going to take some time to get used to." Alex smiled at Dean as he walked onto the porch with bags in his hands.

"Talking about me?" Dean smirked.

"Oh yes, like always." Alex laughed.

"Mama, Bobo in the car." Jonathan said as he stood behind Dean with his small blue backpack on.

"I'll go get him." Alex smiled.

"Our normal rooms?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Yep."

Dean sighed as he carried the bags upstairs to the rooms they were staying in. He took Jonathan's bags into his room and laid them next to the bed. Then he took the last two and put them in the room Alex and himself were going to stay in.

"Bobby went to pick up something to eat and Johnny had to go with papa." Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway of the room, looking at Dean.

"Well I put Johnny's bags by the bed. Ours is sitting there." Dean said as he sat on the foot of the bed, then laid back. "I just want to sit down for a minute."

Alex smiled as she walked into the room, straddling his body as she got onto the foot of the bed. "What's wrong with daddy?"

Dean rested his hands behind his head and looked up at Alex. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to relax for a minute before we start unpacking."

"Okay, just checking." She said as she bent down, kissing his lips. "Remember when you said about going to the beach?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I know Johnny doesn't have any shorts packed, and well I know I didn't pack a swim suit."

"Well then it sounds like after we eat we need to go shopping."

Alex smiled. "You'll get to go shopping twice while we're here." She moved from the bed.

"Yeah I know, but it's worth it." Dean smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Johnny's things unpacked before he gets back with Bobby."

"Well if you need help, I'll be right here."

Alex had a slight laugh in her voice. "You're really getting matching shorts?" She looked at Dean as he held two pairs of swim trunks, the only difference was the size.

"Why not." Dean smiled. "You find something yet?"

"I like this, but I don't know." Alex said as she held up a two piece red bikini. "I don't really like that the bottoms tie on the sides."

"Oh, I do." Dean's smile grew.

Alex shook her head as she headed it to Dean. "Need anything else?" Alex asked Jonathan.

"No." He smiled up at Alex.

"Come on then let's get back to see what papa is doing." Dean said as he walked toward the checkout.

Alex grabbed Jonathan's left hand as they followed Dean.

"Get what you needed?" Bobby asked as he greeted them on the porch.

"Papa," Jonathan said as he sat down in the chair beside Bobby. "We going swimming."

Bobby gave Jonathan a smile. "Well you're not going tonight. It's too late."

"Yeah buddy, we're going tomorrow." Dean said as he leaned against the banister of the porch. "And I figured papa would want to take you fishing at some point."

"We go get fish?" Jonathan looked at Bobby.

"Sure." Bobby smiled. "What are you two going to do?"

"I told Alex I'd take her shopping." Dean smiled.

"She'll love that."

"Come on Johnny, let's go get your bath." Alex said as she stood in the doorway of the house. "Daddy going to help?"

"Since you asked, yes." Dean smiled. "I better go help her."

"Go on, I'll see you guys in the morning."

Dean smiled as he walked into the bathroom, finding Jonathan standing in the bathtub. "What are you doing?" He softly laughed.

"He's waiting for you." Alex said as she turned to face Dean. "He said he doesn't want mama in here."

"Well, I want mama in here when I get a shower." Dean said as he kissed Alex.

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. "Get him washed and I'll go get him some clothes."

"Sit your butt down." Dean said as he walked to the bathtub. He sat down on the closed toilet lid and grabbed the white cup from the rim of the bathtub. "Head back, close your eyes." Dean told Jonathan as he dunked the cup in the water, filling it before he poured it over Jonathan's head. He laughed as he heard Jonathan coughing. "You have to close your mouth too."

"You didn't say that." Jonathan said as he looked at Dean.

Dean grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the rim of the bathtub and laughed as he put a small amount in his right hand. "I thought by now you'd know that buddy."

"Here's pj's." Alex said as he walked back into the bathroom with clothes in her hands.

"Okay." Dean replied.

Alex hopped up on the counter of the sink and smiled as she watched Dean helping Jonathan get a bath. Every time she watched then it melted her heart to see after so long of trying what they were given. She was hoping this time around they wouldn't have to try as long as they did before.

"Better go tell papa good night." Dean told Jonathan as he handed him the short sleeve blue t-shirt.

"I'll go find him." Jonathan told Dean as he left the room.

Dean smiled as he stood in front of Alex, softly placing his hands on her legs. Slowly his slid his hands up her legs and rested them on her hips. "What's wrong mama?"

Alex smiled. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kissed Dean's lips, as she did she slowly began to part his lips with her tongue.

"Wow." Dean smirked as he pulled away from her body.

Alex smiled. "We better go make sure Jonathan found Bobby."

"Uh, yeah."

Alex smiled as she peeked onto the porch, seeing Jonathan sitting on Bobby's lap talking to him. Mostly be was telling Bobby about the hunt they all had went on together.

"Hey, I thought you were saying good night." Alex smiled.

"He was getting there." Bobby looked at Alex. "He had to tell me that he went with his dad and uncle to kill monsters."

Alex laughed. "We stayed in the motel."

"I figured that much." Bobby smiled.

"Buddy, tell papa good night so you can get in bed." Dean said as he walked onto the porch.

"Good night papa." Jonathan said as he put his arms around Bobby's neck, giving him a hug.

"Good night to you too monkey." Bobby smiled at Jonathan.

Dean picked Jonathan up and took him into the room he was staying in. He placed him on the bed. "Good ride today?" Dean asked him as he covered him up with the blanket.

"Yeah daddy."

Alex picked the stuffed monkey up from the top of the dresser and handed it to Jonathan. "There's Bobo."

"Tomorrow we're going to go to the beach." Dean smiled at Jonathan. "You have to get sleep though."

"Good night daddy." Jonathan smiled at Dean as he sat up, hugging his torso.

"Good night buddy." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Jonathan's head. "Now I'm going to get a shower."

"I love you baby." Alex told Jonathan as he laid back down on the bed. "Sweet dreams angel." She said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you mama."

Alex smiled as she shut the door behind her, leaving it cracked.

"Mama." Dean said as he peeked his head from the bathroom. "I want you to help me get a shower." He smirked.

Alex laughed as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself. "Why do I have to help you?" She asked as she looked Dean's body over as he stood in a pair of shorts.

"I thought you liked helping with showers." He smirked as he turned to the bathtub, turning the shower on.

"Oh, I do." She said as she took her shirt off.

Dean turned to see Alex slipping her jeans off. "Wow, I hope you do."

"Why?"

"Get in here with me and I'll show you." Dean said as he turned away from Alex as he took his shorts off, stepping into the bathtub.

"Is this why I need to help you get a shower?" Alex asked as she placed her hand on his hard penis.

"Yes." Dean looked at Alex.

"Mama ready for the beach tomorrow?" Dean asked as he lay beside her in bed.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "I can't wait to see you two in your matching shorts."

"Well," Dean kissed Alex. "I can't wait to see you in your new little swim suit."

"You're a pervert." Alex smirked.

"So. I love you."

Alex laughed. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Alex laughed at Dean as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen holding Jonathan over his shoulder. She heard Jonathan giggling and laughing. "Are you two going to eat?"

"Yes mama." Dean said as he sat Jonathan down on a chair.

"Why does your daddy always have to get you wound up then think you're going to sit still." Bobby said as he sat beside Jonathan, giving him his plate.

"Because it's fun." Dean smiled as he walked over to Alex, grabbing his plate from her hands. "Mama ready for the beach?" Dean asked Alex.

"Yes." She smiled as she gave Dean a kiss.

"Good."

"Hot mama." Dean said as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He smiled as he watched Alex standing in her new red bikini.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled, then picked the white cotton sundress up from the bed, slipping it on.

"Aw, why did you have to do that?" Dean smirked as he sat down on the bed, watching her.

"Because, we're going to the beach." She smiled as she picked her black bag up from the floor. "Put your shorts on so we can go."

"Nope." Dean smiled. "I'll put them on once we get there."

"Big baby." Alex said as she opened the door.

Dean smiled at Jonathan as he put him in the backseat. "We're going to the beach, finally."

"Yeah, finally." Jonathan smiled.

"You're sure you don't want to go?" Alex asked Bobby.

"Yeah, this old man doesn't do the beach scene."

"Okay," Alex smiled.

Bobby handed Alex three beach towels. "Here are towels. They're yours anyways. You guys left them here."

Alex laughed. "I was wondering where they went to."

Sitting on the sand, Alex smiled to herself as she watched Dean walking into the water with Jonathan on his hip. She dug her camera out from her black bag and began snapping pictures.

"Come on mama!" Jonathan yelled as he came running toward Alex.

Alex put her camera back into her bag and smiled at him. "I thought you were playing with daddy."

"You too mama."

Alex smiled as she stood up, removing the dress she had covering her swim suit. "Go on." She told Jonathan.

"Mama going to play too?" Dean asked as he smiled at her body.

"Johnny told me to." She smiled at Dean.

Jonathan stood in the edge of the water. "Mama!"

"I'm coming." She said as she walked toward Jonathan, picking him up. "Baby you have to go to daddy, you're getting too big for me to hold." Alex said as she handed Jonathan to Dean. "I'll still play."

Dean smiled at Alex as she walked beside him into the water. "Close your eyes and hold your nose." He told Jonathan.

It had been a long time since even just Dean and herself had been to the beach when they visited Bobby. She was excited to get Jonathan into the water and to watch him and his dad playing together.

"I didn't think you guys would have been gone so long." Bobby said as he watched Alex walk onto the porch.

"I didn't think so either. Johnny didn't want to leave, now he's asleep." She laughed.

"Well a little nap won't hurt." Bobby smiled.

"I'm going to go lay him down." Dean told Alex.

"Okay, I'm going to go put my stuff in our room and change."

"He's asleep in his bed." Dean said as he walked into the guestroom, smiling.

"Good." Alex smiled as she stood in her swim suit, looking at Dean. "It's just going to be a short nap."

"I know mama. I'll just watch you." Dean smirked.

"You're bad at watching." Alex smiled as she removed her top, dropping it onto the floor.

"Who can blame me though." Dean smiled at the sight of her nude flesh in front of him. He could feel himself growing harder.

"Well," Alex untied the right side of her bottoms, then untied the left side. She let the fabric fall to the floor. "Do you want to touch?"

"Yes I do mama."

"I'm sad you can't."

"Me too." Dean smiled. "At least we already have plans for later."

"Yes." Alex smiled as she began getting dressed.

"Uh, I'm going to go find Bobby." Dean smiled as he backed from the room.

"So John is taking himself a nap?" Bobby asked Dean as he walked onto the porch, sitting beside Bobby.

"Yeah. He wore himself out at the lake." Dean smiled.

"That's good though, as long as he had fun."

"He had a lot of fun. He didn't want to leave."

"Well he's going to need his sleep because we're going to get an early start in the morning." Bobby looked at Dean.

"So you're taking him fishing?"

"Yeah, unless you guys had something going on tomorrow."

"No, it's fine Bobby." Dean smiled. "I'll take Ally shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, I get to go shopping tomorrow?" Alex smiled.

"Yep." Dean looked at Alex. "Bobby and Johnny are going fishing."

"We go get fish?" Jonathan asked as he followed his mother onto the porch.

"Yes we are." Bobby told Jonathan as he got up on his lap. "You have to be in bed early tonight because we're going to get an early start in the morning."

"I'll leave you boys out here and I'll go see what I can get together to eat." Alex smiled.

"Need any help?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

Alex thought leaving the three guys to themselves would be a great thing since they're not able to do it all the time. She was excited for Jonathan to get a chance to go fishing with Bobby again.

"I know it's nothing much." Alex said as Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"It's fine Al, you don't always have to cook while you're here."

"Yes I do." She smiled.

"Ah, cartoons." Dean smiled as he sat beside Jonathan on the small green couch.

"Yep." Jonathan looked at his father and smiled. "You go get fish too?"

"No buddy." Dean said as he placed his right arm around Jonathan's shoulder. "It's going to be just you and papa."

"What you and mama do?"

"Well, I'm going to take mama shopping. Maybe I can talk her into buying you something." Dean smiled.

"Yeah!"

Dean laughed. "Your mama is having a hard time with you going away every day during the week."

"Why?"

"She loves you a bunch and just wants to keep you with her, but she's liking the idea of you having friends."

"Me too." Jonathan smiled.

"I know you are buddy. I never had a chance to make friends, so I want you to have as many friends are you can get. All I have is papa, uncle Sammy and mama."

"Me too daddy." Jonathan said as he pointed to himself.

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Jonathan's head. "Yes, I have you too."

"Bath time." Alex said as she stood in the doorway of the living room, smiling at Dean and Jonathan. "You want daddy to do it again?"

"Yes mama." He said as he jumped down from the couch, running over to Alex he wrapped his arms around her legs and smiled up at her. "Love you mama."

"I love you baby."

While Dean was helping Jonathan get a bath Alex sat in the living room with Bobby.

"I guess Sammy's chick doesn't want him to hunt once they have the baby." Alex looked at Bobby.

I know," Bobby sighed. "He's called me wanting to talk about it but like I told him he has to talk to her about it. It's not like he doesn't know what to do because he's seen Dean still hunting with you and John at home."

"Well she's cutting him off in more then one way." Alex smirked.

"Al, you're acting like Dean."

Alex laughed. "Well, I kind of figured she'd be one of them that says no sex while they're pregnant. There's nothing wrong with it, it won't hurt the baby."

"What baby?" Dean asked as he walked into the living room, holding Jonathan.

"Oh, your wife is just acting like you." Bobby smiled at Jonathan.

"That must be why I love you so much." Dean smirked.

"Funny." Alex smiled.

"Well you going to tell papa good night?" Dean looked at Jonathan.

"Yeah."

Dean put Jonathan on the floor and smiled at Alex. "You going to help put him to bed?"

"Yeah." Alex said as she stood up. "I better tell you good night too." Alex smiled as she gave Bobby a hug.

"Good night guys. I'll be up early and get John up."

"Okay." Dean smirked at Alex.

Dean pushed Alex into the room, closing the door behind himself. He backed her against the old wooden dresser. Slowly he moved his hands to her breasts, groping them through the fabric of her blue cotton t-shirt as he kissed her lips. He felt her body hop onto the top of the short dresser.

Alex unsnapped Dean's jeans and smiled at him. "What do you want to do?" She asked as she sat back on the dresser, unsnapping her jeans.

Dean stood back, watching Alex as he licked his lips. "Oh, you don't want to know." Dean said as he stepped closer to Alex, kissing her hard on her lips.

"Yes I do." Alex said in a breathless voice as she felt his hands working to slide her jeans from her body.

Dean put his lips to her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Alex smiled at Dean as she watched him laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

Dean ran his fingers though his hair and turned, smiling at Alex. "Wow."

"What?" She asked as she placed a kiss on his left shoulder.

"That was amazing." He smiled as he leaned over, placing a kiss on Alex's lips.

Alex smiled as she laid her head on his left shoulder, laying her right arm across his body. "It was, too bad we're going shopping tomorrow."

"Why?" Dean asked as he let his left hand softly run through her long brown hair.

"Because I was just thinking, staying in bed with you all day sounds good."

"We can change what we're doing tomorrow if you want to stay in bed."

"Ha, you just want to get out of shopping."

"Well you know me." Dean smiled.

"I just want to spend time with you tomorrow."

"We'll spend the whole day together." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>**  
>Chapter 18<strong>

Dean crawled onto the bed, kissing Alex's cheek as she laid wrapped in the old faded quilt. "Baby, Johnny and Bobby already left."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alex asked as she sat up on the bed, holding the quilt over her chest.

"I figured after last night," Dean smirked. "You'd need some extra sleep." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, John ate and everything."

"Good." She smiled. "Now I'm going to get dressed so we can start our day." She kissed Dean.

"So," Dean said as he stood in front of the car as Alex got out of the passengers side. "A day of us being alone?"

"Yes." Alex smiled as she walked up to Dean. "And shopping."

"Don't remind me." Dean smirked as he grabbed Alex's right hand.

Dean stood beside Alex as she flipped through a rack of lingerie. "Don't you have enough of those things?" He smirked.

"Well I thought, since we're trying for another little one that I'd get rid of the old and get some new." She smiled at Dean.

"Now you're talking." Dean smiled. "Do I get to help?"

Alex looked at Dean and smiled as she pulled a nightgown from the rack. "You like this?" she asked as she showed him the black fabric.

"Oh, I love it." Dean smirked. "Ally, you'll look great in anything you pick." He said as he placed his hand on her ass.

The last thing Dean wanted to do right now was spend the rest of the day shopping. The idea she had last night of staying in bed all day was starting to really sound like a great idea.

"Dean, how about this?" Alex smiled at him as she held up a lace nightgown.

"Please, get that. Please."

"Okay then." She smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean as they walked from the store. "What now whore?" She laughed.

"Hey, I'm being good." Dean said as he stood at the car, opening the door.

"Yeah, how are you being good?" Alex smirked as she sat on the front seat.

"Well," Dean said as he leaned across the seat, softly kissing Alex. "I haven't taken you into a fitting room and done anything." He smiled.

"You're bad." Alex laughed.

"You like that though." He smiled as he sat back in his seat. "So I was talking to Johnny last night and I told him I'd try talking mama into buying him something."

Alex smiled. "Since I've bought all these things for daddy I think it's only fair."

"You didn't buy me anything."

"All those little outfits are for daddy." Alex smirked.

"Well, since you put it that way." Dean smirked.

Dean signed to himself as he got back into the car.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as she put the white plastic bag in the backseat.

"I vote we go back to Bobby's and spend some time together before they get back."

"Well, okay." Alex smiled. "You talked me into it."

Dean turned and looked at Alex. "Really?"

Alex softly rubbed her hand over Dean's thigh. "Really, I'll try on one of those new things I bought."

"Yes."

Dean stood outside of the closed door. "Can I come in yet?" He asked through the door.

"Yes."

Dean opened the door and smiled as he seen Alex standing near the bed with a red nightie, barely enough fabric to cover her ass. His smile grew as he shut the door. "That's great."

"I don't think I like it." Alex said as she stood looking at Dean.

"Why don't you like it?"

Alex looked down. "It hides my boobs."

"Hey," Dean said as he stepped closer to Alex. "I love it.."

Alex looked up at Dean. "You like not being able to see my boobs?"

Dean kissed Alex's lips. "It gives me all the more reason to help you take it off."

Alex smiled as she heard Jonathan yelling.

"Well we didn't get back soon enough." Dean said as he sighed.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Go see what he's yelling about and I'll get some clothes on."

"Yeah." Dean said as he kissed Alex.

Dean pushed the old screen door open and smiled as he seen Jonathan standing in front of the steps with a large white bucket in front of him. "Buddy, we can hear you in the house."

"Look daddy!" Jonathan said as he pointed into the bucket.

"Which one is yours?" Dean smiled as he seen three large fish in the bucket.

"That one." Jonathan smiled as he pointed into the bucket.

Dean smiled. "So we're having fish tonight?" He asked Bobby.

"Yes we are." Bobby looked at Dean.

"What's going on down here?" Alex asked as she walked onto the porch.

"Look mama!" Jonathan said as he pointed into the bucket.

Alex stood on the bottom step of the porch and smiled at Jonathan. "Those all yours?"

"No, just one."

"So papa finally caught some fish?" Alex laughed.

"Yes I did." Bobby laughed.

Alex sat down on the bottom step and opened her arms to Jonathan. "Come here baby."

Jonathan smiled as he walked over to his mother.

"You are going to help papa clean the fish?" Alex smiled as she held Jonathan's hands.

"Yes mama."

"Come on John." Bobby said as he picked the bucket up.

Alex placed a kiss on Jonathan's forehead and smiled. "Go help papa."

"Looks like them two had a great time." Dean smiled as he sat down beside Alex on the step. "What about you?" Dean asked as he placed his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "I loved today." She kissed his lips.

"Good." Dean smiled.

"Do you think they need any help?"

"They're fine." Dean smiled. "You just sit here with me."

Alex laid her head on Dean's right shoulder. "I can't believe we have to leave in the morning."

"I know Ally."

"You two never went for your little walk either."

"Well it's fine with me. We'll go take a walk around the pond when we get home." Dean smirked.

"You need to spend some time with your little boy."

"You do too Ally."

"I know." Alex sat up looking at Dean. "It's just hard to find anything in common with him."

"Hey, yeah you do." Dean smiled. "Johnny loves being in the kitchen with his mama. How about you two make daddy some cookies?"

"Do you really want your little boy spending his time in the kitchen?"

"Why not, he's spending time with his mama."

"I just feel bad because we're growing apart." Alex began to cry. "He's growing up and he doesn't want anything to do with me. He just wants to be with you, Sam or Bobby."

"Ally bug," Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body. "Johnny loves his mama and he still wants to spend time with you. You two just need to figure out some things you guys can do." He gave Alex a smile.

"Like what?" Alex looked at Dean as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Like I said, you guys can make daddy some cookies, you can sit and read to him like you used to when he was a baby."

"I just feel like I'm losing him."

"You're not. He'll never leave his mama, just like I'll never leave mama."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Maybe I'll find some things after we get home."

"Yes you will." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I vote you guys make me cookies."

"Okay, we'll make you some cookies."

"Good." Dean smiled. "What you had on earlier, are you going to put that back on?" He smirked.

"Why?"

"Well so I can help you take it off again."

Alex laughed. "You're funny."

"I might be funny, but I love you." Dean smiled.

"I love you too." Alex gave Dean a kiss.

"Guys, come eat." Bobby's voice came from behind them.

"We're coming." Dean said.

Alex smiled at Jonathan as he sat beside Bobby at the kitchen table. "You helped papa cook too?"

"Yeah mama."

"Well when we get home daddy wants us to make him some cookies."

"Why?"

"Because he can't make cookies." Alex smiled.

"Daddy can't cook." Jonathan looked at Bobby.

Bobby laughed. "Well he's gotten better since you've been around."

Dean sat down on the couch with Jonathan while Bobby and Alex were in the study talking. "Buddy, how about you have mama help with your bath tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because mama is sad."

"Why mama sad?"

"She told me today that she thinks you don't want to be with her. I know you want to be with mama."

"Mama can help."

Dean smiled. "Good." He said as he got up from the couch, picking Jonathan up. "Let's go get mama and get you a bath."

Alex looked at Bobby. "It just hurts."

"I know Al, Dean was right though neither of them are ever going to leave you." Bobby caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of Dean.

"Mama, someone needs a bath." Dean smiled.

Alex turned to look at Dean. "Okay."

"We need your help."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked into the room, seeing her in the same nightgown she tried on earlier in the night. "Mama looks hot." He shut the door.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Trust me." Dean smirked as he quickly unlaced his boots, watching Alex sat she moved to sit on the foot of the bed.

"How can I really trust you?" Alex smirked.

"You know you can." Dean smiled as he unsnapped his jeans, walking toward the bed. "Daddy would never lie to you."

"Really?" Alex felt Dean's hands resting on the bare skin of her thighs. "You're getting nothing tonight." She sighed as she laid back on the bed as she heard knocking at the door.

"I figured." Dean sighed as he snapped his jeans, opening the door to see Jonathan standing in the doorway. "What's wrong buddy?" He asked as he picked Jonathan up.

"I had a bad dream daddy." Jonathan said as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "You hurt mama." He laid his head on Dean's chest.

Dean softly rubbed his hand over Jonathan's back. "Buddy, I'd never hurt mama."

"What's wrong baby?" Alex asked as she pulled the quilt over her body as she got into bed.

"I had a bad dream."

Dean walked toward the bed, placing Jonathan on the bed. He watched Jonathan as he crawled toward Alex, sitting beside her.

"It's just a dream." She said as she hugged Jonathan. Alex placed a kiss on the top of Jonathan's head.

"He isn't listening to you." Dean smiled as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"He's asleep?"

"Yep." Dean said as he changed his clothes. "See I told you he still wants to be with mama."

"Only because he had a bad dream."

"Ally, that's not true." Dean got into bed beside Jonathan. "I don't like you talking like this."

"Sorry, it's just how I feel right now." Alex said as she softly ran her fingers through Jonathan's short brown hair. "He's growing up and what am I suppose to do."

"You're suppose to be with me when he's off making friends." Dean smiled. "Then when Johnny gets home you're suppose to have him help in the kitchen while you make dinner." Dean leaned over Jonathan and gave Alex a kiss. "I just wish I could hold mama tonight." He smirked.

"You can put him back in his room." Alex told Dean.

"No, he looks happy." Dean smiled.

"But, what if I want daddy to hold me?"

"Well, that's different." Dean smiled as he got up from the bed.

Alex kissed Jonathan on the forehead.

Dean took Jonathan back to his room, as he did he bumped into Bobby coming up the stairs.

"I thought you already put him to bed." Bobby said as he seen Dean coming from the room Jonathan was staying in.

"He had a bad dream." Dean sighed. "Then he got on the bed with Ally and fell asleep."

"You should have just made him go back to bed."

"I couldn't do that. Alex thinks she's losing him so I thought letting her hold him for a little bit would be a good thing."

"Al is just having a hard time right now."

"Yeah. I'm going back to bed." Dean smiled.

"Sure." Bobby laughed.

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked back into the room.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she lay on the bed.

"Me?" Dean smirked as he got onto the bed beside Alex. "Nothing." He said as he wrapped his arms around Alex's small frame.

"This reminds me of when I was pregnant." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Yes, when your belly got too big to do other things." Dean smiled. "I'd lay and hold you all night."

"Are you doing to do it this time around too?"

"Yes mama." Dean answered as he placed a soft kiss on Alex's neck. "I'm going to be right there with mama the whole time." He said as he softly placed his hands on her ass, counting to kiss her neck.

"Besides when you go on a hunt with Sam or Bobby."

"Yes mama." Dean wasn't sure what Alex was talking about, all he cared about now was trying to get Alex back in the mood.

"Dean, stop." Alex said as she pushed Dean from her body.

Dean smiled at Alex. "Oh, you want to play like that?" He grabbed her wrists and forcible held them above her head as he began kissing her neck again.

"Dean, stop." Alex said as she tried to make him release his grip. As she twisted her wrists, she felt his grip becoming tighter. "Please stop."

"Mama is going to like it." Dean spoke softly as he bit her neck.

"I can't take this off if you don't let go of my wrists."

"Oh, is that a promise?" Dean smirked.

"Yes sir." Alex kissed Dean's lips.

"Mama need my help?" He asked as he moved his hands from her wrists, sliding them under the quilt he rested them on her bare legs. "I love to help mama."

"You do?" Alex smirked as she slipped the fabric over her head, dropping it onto the floor.

"Yep." Dean smiled as he pushed Alex onto her back.

"I hate the idea of having to do all this packing in the morning." Alex looked up at Dean as he sat on the bed.

"I'll help." Dean smiled. "You have to get Johnny his surprise too."

"I'm going to before we leave." Alex smiled. "I hope he likes it."

"He will, it's just like daddy's car." Dean kissed Alex's forehead. "Now if it would be just like mama's car, I don't think he'd like it." Dean smirked.

"Oh you remember that tomorrow, and any time you want to drive my car."

Dean laughed. "I love ya Ally."

"I love you too." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Alex stood in the doorway of the master bedroom, smiling at she watched Jonathan crawl onto the bed beside Dean and begin poking his shoulder.

"Daddy." Jonathan looked down at his father.

"What buddy?" Dean pulled his blankets further up his body.

"We made you breakfast!" Jonathan said in an excited voice as he jumped down from the bed. "Come on daddy!"

"Go on and eat, I'll be down in a minute." Alex told Jonathan.

Jonathan did as his mother told him.

"Come on daddy." Alex smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So," Dean sat up, smiling at Alex. "You two made breakfast?"

"Yes." Alex softly kissed Dean's lips. "You need to go see what we made for daddy. Plus you have to take Johnny to see his friends."

"I'll get dressed and be down in a minute."

"Okay." Alex smiled as she gave Dean one last kiss.

"Oh and mama."

Alex turned and smiled at Dean. "What?"

"Your ass looks great in those jeans." Dean smiled. "And your other parts look amazing too."

Alex laughed. "Get dressed."

Dean sighed to himself as he sat down on the couch after he got back from taking Jonathan to the school. Alex walked out of the laundry room and smiled at Dean.

"What's wrong with daddy?" She asked.

"Nothing." Dean sighed.

Alex smiled as she straddled his lap. "Listen, how about you go cut that tree up that fell like a month ago. Then we can have some wood for a fire tonight while Johnny is in bed. We can put a blanket out in front of the fireplace. We haven't done that in so long." Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean smiled. "But I thought you were going to dress up for me."

"Who said I wasn't going to?" She smirked.

"Are you going to come out and watch me?"

"Well I'm washing up clothes so how about I just check out the backdoor?"

"Sounds good." Dean said as he kissed Alex's lips as he let his hands slide to her ass. "How about we take a little break before I start doing that?"

"You wish." Alex laughed. "But you if get it done before we have to get Johnny, you never know what will happen." She smiled as she moved from his lap.

"That sounds like an idea." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Get to work then."

Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway leading to the back porch, which they barely used. She walked onto the porch, watching Dean as he stood, wiping the sweat from his brow with the t-shirt he had just taken off.

She would much rather stand and watch him but she knew she needed to get clothes washed and put away.

After putting some of the clothes away Alex went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. She took it out to Dean.

"I thought you could use it." Alex smiled at Dean as she looked at his chest as it glistened in the sun from the sweat.

"Yes, am I going to get Johnny or you? It's going to take a little longer then I thought."

"I'll go put my shoes on and get him. We'll stop somewhere and pick food up on the way back."

"Sounds good." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a kiss.

"I can't wait for Johnny to go to bed now." Alex smiled.

"Maybe I should put my shirt back on." Dean laughed as he sat his beer on the ground.

"No, don't." Alex smiled. "I better go."

Alex followed Jonathan through the yard as she carried the plastic bags in her hands. She sat them down on the picnic table that sat close to Jonathan's swing set.

"Ally bug." Dean said as he walked from the house wearing a different pair of jeans and t-shirt from when Alex left. "I got it finished and everything is waiting in the living room. I even got a shower." He smirked.

"Good." Alex smiled as she walked up to Dean, kissing him. "Go see your son while I get some drinks from the house so we can eat."

"Okay." Dean smiled.

Dean stayed outside with Jonathan while Alex was in the house putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. After she had them put into the refrigerator she finished putting Jonathan's clothes away while he was still outside with Dean.

"You know your mama and I have been married for nine years." Dean said as he sat down on the swing next to Jonathan.

"That a long time." Jonathan looked up at his dad.

"I know." Dean smiled. "I think we should do something special for mama."

"Like what?"

Dean sat, thinking for a minute. "How about we go pick out a new ring for mama." He smiled. "She can get rid of the old ring I gave her."

"Yeah. When we going?"

"How about when I pick you up tomorrow we go look?"

"Mama will love it."

"Yes she will buddy. You're going to be going to stay with uncle Sammy in a few days."

"Why?"

Dean smiled. "Well you can't come with us for the dinner I always take mama to."

"Come on guys," Alex stood in the porch in bare feet. "John you need to be getting your bath soon."

"Did you get everything done?" Dean asked as he walked onto the porch.

"I figured after he's in bed you can help me put our stuff away." Alex smiled. "Then I'm going to get a shower before I lay in front of the fireplace with you tonight."

Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "Well I can't wait."

"I can't wait either." She smirked.

Dean smiled as he dug into the basket of clean and folded clothes. "I want to put these away." Dean smiled as he held up a pair of red panties.

"I don't trust you doing that." Alex smiled as she snatched them from his hand.

"That's not nice." Dean smiled.

"Well then maybe I won't go along with the whole idea for tonight."

Dean sat down on the bed. "Fine."

Alex laughed as she walked over to Dean, kissing him. "You be a big baby. I'm going to get a shower."

Dean lay on the floor, watching the fire flicker in the fireplace.

"How's this?" Alex asked as she stood on the blanket.

Dean looked up at Alex and smiled as he sat up. "You look great." He licked his lips as he watched her sit down with him. The white button up shirt hung from her body.

"You really like it?" Alex smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Yes, I do." He rested his hands on her bare legs. "You look so great."

"No." Alex said as she placed her hands on his chest, softly pushing him from her body.

"No?"

Alex smirked. "For now, I just want to lay here with you and watch the fire. Then we'll go to bed."

Dean smiled as he moved his hands to her back, hugging her. "Whatever you want."

"Well that is what I want right now." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss.

"You know it's going to be hard to do this with two kids in the house." Dean smiled as he laid back on the floor, pulling her with him.

"Yeah, but we'll still find time." Alex was really enjoying the time with Dean. It had been a long time since they had just laid together in front of the fireplace even if it was just for five minutes.

"You should go upstairs and get in bed." Alex smiled.

"Oh, I should?" Dean smirked.

"Yes, you'll love it."

"Okay." Dean smiled. "You better hurry up."

Alex walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind herself.

"Come on mama." Dean smiled as he laid on the bed.

"In a hurry?"

"No, I just want to get a closer look of you in that shirt."

Alex stood at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning the shirt one button.

"Nice." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled as she crawled onto the bed, straddling Dean's body. She felt his hands rest on her bare thighs. "You like?" She asked as she leaned down, kissing his lips.

"I love it." Dean smiled as he looked up at her body. "Here, let me help." He said as he took his thick fingers, finishing to unbutton the shirt. As he opened the front of the shirt he licked his lips. "You should just always come to me naked."

"Where's the fun in that?" Alex smirked. "I like when you have something to take off."

Alex went into the bathroom, putting her blue fluffy robe on then opened the door to see Jonathan standing with his stuffed monkey in hand. "What's wrong baby?"

"I want a drink mama."

"Okay, how about I wake daddy up and we make him go get us both a drink?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled.

Alex walked back into the room, as she stood at Dean's side of the bed she shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

"What?" Dean asked as he sighed.

Alex picked his shorts up from the floor and laid them on his chest. "Johnny and I want daddy to get us a drink."

Dean sat up, seeing Jonathan standing at the foot of the bed. "Okay, I'll go get something." He said as he slipped his shorts on under the blanket.

"Thank you daddy." Alex smirked at Dean as she sat down on the foot of the bed. "You're going back to bed after daddy gives you a drink."

"Yes mama."

"You better be happy I wasn't asleep yet or you wouldn't get your drink." Alex smiled. "Daddy was already asleep."

"Here." Dean said as he held a glass to Jonathan.

Dean stood holding the glass as he pushed the door closed behind Jonathan. "Mama want the rest?"

"Just put it on your nightstand." Alex smiled.

"How about mama goes and puts her nice little red robe on." Dean smirked as he sat the glass down on his nightstand.

"Why?" Alex smirked at Dean as she stood looking at him.

"Well, why not?"

"I want to get back into bed."

"Well get back in bed." Dean said as he went into the bathroom.

Alex smiled at Dean as she lay in bed as he came from the bathroom.

"Good night Ally bug." Dean gave Alex a kiss as he got into bed.

"Hm, good night to you too." Alex smirked as she placed an arm over his nude chest. She let him place a hand on her nude back.

"You're a bad girl." Dean smiled as he let his hand slide down her back until it was greeted by the warm soft flesh of her ass.

"Why don't you teach me to be a good girl?" Alex smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Oh, well how about you hold that thought until tomorrow night."

"Why?" Alex looked at Dean with a sad look on her face.

"I'm tired mama." Dean smiled. "I had to deal with that stupid tree."

"I'm not tired." Alex smiled as she lightly brushed her hand over his crotch.

"Ally," Dean sighed as he looked at Alex. "You're not going to let me sleep?"

Alex smiled as she began kissing his lips. "Keep me company." She softly spoke as she placed his hands on her nude breasts.

"Baby, you're just a bad influence on me." He smirked.

"But you love it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Alex as she sat at the kitchen table eating with Jonathan. He was glad to know Alex had found a few ways to help her feeling of losing Jonathan.

"Everything is ready." Dean smiled. "Just waiting for pokey to get finished."

"He's taking his time." Alex smiled at Dean. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"We're going grocery shopping." Alex smiled at Dean as she took her and Jonathan's plates to the sink.

"Get your shoes on Johnny boy." Dean told him as he walked into the kitchen, placing his arms around Alex's waist. "I love you mama." He said as he softly placed a kiss on her neck.

"I love you too." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean.

"My shoes are on." Jonathan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well let's go." Dean smirked at Alex.

"Mama looks pretty damn good today." Dean smiled at Alex as they walked into the grocery store.

"So are you hoping for some play time after we get home?" Alex laughed.

"Why not?" Dean smiled.

"I'll keep it in mind as long as you help me shop." Alex smiled.

"Well, that's not the only thing I want to help you do."

Dean sat the bags on the counter and smiled at Alex. "So, now what?"

"Now you help put these things away." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Okay." Dean smirked.

Alex walked into the living room after putting all the groceries away to find Dean sitting on the couch.

"Now what's your problem?" Alex smirked at Dean as she sat down on his lap.

"Oh you should already know."

Alex softly laughed. "You didn't get enough last night?"

"Well that was yesterday, we're onto today." Dean smiled.

Alex shook her head. "You're not right."

"Hey, we have a while until Johnny has to be picked up." Dean smiled as he let his right hand slide under the back of Alex's shirt. "No one is around, so how about you go put my favorite little outfit on." Dean smiled.

"That's all you've wanted the last few times."

"How about next time you pick?" Dean smiled.

"Okay." Alex gave Dean a kiss as she got up from the couch and walked toward the laundry room

"Where are you going?"

"It's in here." Alex smiled.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the couch, taking his boots off.

"How's this?" Alex asked as she stood in the doorway of the hall.

Dean sat up in his seat as he watched Alex walk towards him wearing nothing more then a short skirt and a small white top that was tied in the front.

Dean smiled and thought he was going to cum just by looking at her. "That's awesome." He shifted himself to a more comfortable position as he felt an erection forming in his jeans.

Alex walked around and stood in front of the sofa, the outfit she had on clung tightly to her small frame. Without saying a word she walked in front of Dean and turned to the coffee table. As she stood there she bent over and began moving items from the coffee table.

Dean sat, speechless as he watched Alex's bare ass in front of him. He couldn't help himself as he reached his hands out and gently placed them on her ass. Leaving his hands there, he stood up. He moved his hands from her ass to the front of her thighs, gently pushing her ass into his crotch. "I had a great view, but I though you looked like you needed my help." Dean let his right hand wonder to Alex's crotch, gently messaging her tender spot. "I think you have been a bad girl." Dean smiled to himself as he felt his fingers becoming wet.

Alex uttered a low moan as Dean's fingers worked over her warm area. "I was going to sit down and tell you why I've been bad." As Alex finished her sentence she felt Dean's hands leave her body and heard his jeans being unbuttoned.

"Tell me in a minute why you've been bad." Dean said as he dropped his pants. He gently guided it into Alex from behind, hearing her let out another moan. Dean closed his eyes as he thrust into Alex's body.

"Dean" Alex moaned as she rested her hands on the coffee table to hold herself up. She felt her legs becoming weak as Dean put his body into hers.

Dean smiled hearing Alex speak in pleasure. He sighed as he heard knocking at the door. Whoever was at the door could wait, they're not as important as what he was in the process of doing.

"I've been standing out here for fifteen minutes with my hands full." Sam said as Dean greeted him with a smile as he opened the door.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean said as he grabbed a bag from Sam's hand. "I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my wife -"

"Stop right there dude." Sam took the rest of the bags and the one box into the living room, sitting them on the coffee table.

"What is all of this crap?" Dean asked as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"I'll tell right off the top, blame April."

"For what Sammy?" Alex asked as she walked from the small hall dressed in what she had on earlier in the day.

"All of these things. I had nothing to do with it." He slightly laughed. "I had an early class this morning, she mentioned going shopping." Sam smiled at Alex and Dean. "She went shopping."

"What did she get me?" Dean smiled.

Alex softly his him on his right shoulder. "Dean!"

Sam laughed. "She didn't get either of you anything. This is all stuff for John."

"Wow," Alex said speechless. "She should have spent this money on the baby you two are having."

"Don't worry, she did." Sam smiled. "I don't know how she got all this stuff plus what she bought for the baby in the car at once."

Alex opened one of the bags on the coffee table and smiled. "We won't have to go clothes shopping for a while."

"Yeah." Sam said as he walked toward the front door. "I need to get back to help her go through the other things she got."

"We all need to get together sometime soon." Alex told Sam.

"Yeah, it's just been really crazy. I'll talk to her about it tonight."

"Okay, bye Sam."

"Bye guys."

Dean sat quietly in his chair, watching Alex as she went through the bags on the coffee table.

"I can't believe she spent all of this money on Johnny."

"Tell me about me, she should have at least bought me something." Dean smirked.

"You're horrible."

"You like it though." Dean said as he reached out, tapping Alex's ass with his hand.

"What do you and Johnny want for dinner?" She asked as she began to empty the bags onto the coffee table.

"I don't care what you make mama. We're just going to be a little later then we normally are though."

"Why?"

"Johnny and I have some important business to attend to, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Dean smiled.

"Oh, would this have anything to do with our anniversary?" Alex smiled as she stood looking at Dean as she held a pair of jeans in his hands.

Dean smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'll remember that when you're trying to have some fun that night."

"Fine, Johnny and I will keep your gift." Dean smiled.

"Well, I don't even know what I'm getting you."

"Nothing, I want nothing. All I want is to have a nice dinner with you and for Johnny to have a sleep over with Sam."

"You love those sleepovers." Alex laughed.

"How can I not? Johnny goes away for a night, we have a great night then life goes on."

Alex laughed. "You know if someone didn't know you they'd think you're a horrible dad."

"I don't care what other people think Ally bug. I know I'm a damn good dad and you're a damn good mama."

Alex walked over to Dean and sat down on his lap, smiling at him. "I'm glad you think I'm a good mommy."

"You are Ally bug." Dean smiled.

"Well you're a great daddy." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "How much are you going to love having two little ones?"

"Ally, it'll be a dream come true." Dean smiled. "Even if we have a girl, she has to know the finer points of taking care of the car."

Alex laughed. "I figured." She said as she stood up, feeling Dean's arms around her waist, pulling her back down into his lap. "Dean, I want to get these bags gone through before Johnny gets home."

"Don't worry about it, you still have time." Dean smiled. "I was loving talking to you."

Alex smiled. "Well what do you want to talk about now?"

"The fact that you never got the extra chocolate the other night." Dean smiled.

"You bring the chocolate on our anniversary, how about that?"

"Oh, sounds great."

"Not chocolate syrup though, that's gross."

"Why not?" Dean asked. "It's still chocolate."

Alex pressed her lips against his ear. "I like when chocolate melts from body heat." She whispered.

"Oh, naughty girl." Dean smiled. "I'll bring you as many bags of chocolate as you want."

"You'll need a lot." Alex smiled.

"Well," Dean cleared his throat. "I need to be going to get Johnny."

Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss. "Okay."

"Can't see." Jonathan looked up at his father as he looked into the glass case at the jewelry store.

Dean smiled and picked Jonathan up, holding him as he looked into the case with him. "Which one do you think mama will like?"

Jonathan thought for a moment, then pointed to the case. "That one."

"Can I help you?" A woman walked over to the case and looked at Dean.

"We can to see the ring in the back."

"Sure."

Dean held the platinum gold ring in his hand as he looked at it. A large stone sat on the top of the ring, with two smaller ones on either side. Around each stone were smaller stones. "This is the one you want to get mama?"

"Yes daddy."

"Well then we'll get it for her."

"You guys are finally here." Alex said as she peeked out from the kitchen.

Dean quickly hid the small black bag behind his back. "Yep." He smiled. "Dinner ready?"

Alex softly laughed. "Yeah, come on Johnny let's eat while daddy tries to be sneaky."

"Thanks for dinner mama." Dean said as he walked up behind Alex as she stood at the sink, softly kissing her neck.

"You're welcome." Alex smirked. "Where's Johnny?"

"Getting his cartoon time in." Dean said as he softly placed his hands on her hips.

"And I'm trying to wash dishes, since you don't help anymore."

"Hey," Dean said as he kissed Alex's neck. "I do help."

"Not when it comes to washing or drying." Alex laughed.

"Daddy." Jonathan stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What buddy?" Dean asked as he walked away from Alex.

"Where's my Lego's?"

"If you would have put them away you'd know." Dean said as he walked toward Jonathan, picking him up. "I'll show you where I put them."

Alex smiled to herself as she finished washing dishes.

"Having fun?" Alex smirked as she stood in the living room watching Dean sitting on the floor with Jonathan.

"Yep." Dean looked up at Alex and gave him a smirk. "What mama going to do?"

"I'm going to go get someone's pajama's dug out and get mine out too."

Dean smiled. "Okay, we'll be down here if you need us."

"So where are these pajama's you laid out for yourself?" Dean smirked as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door.

"You want to see them now?"

"Yes I do mama, it's been a long day."

"Sit down and I'll be right back." Alex smirked as she shut the bathroom door.

"Wow," Dean said as he watched Alex walk into the bedroom as he sat on the foot of the bed. Alex walked toward Dean as she wore a small red plaid skirt, a white see-through button up shirt, her red beaded rosary hung around her neck. "You've been a good girl and said your prayers?"

Alex smirked as he stood up from the bed. "No. I forgot." Alex smirked as she walked toward Dean. She helped Dean strip his shirt from his body.

"Get your ass over to the bed." Dean said as he taped her bare ass with his hand.

Alex smirked as she sat back down on the foot of the bed, as she watched Dean take his boots off she took the white seen through shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She now only sat in the skirt. Her rosary laid against her skin, the beads rested against her breasts.

"Baby, you look hot." Dean said as he bent down, resting his hand against her right breast as he kissed her. "Move back on the bed."

Alex smiled as she moved her body back on the bed and laid down, Dean crawled onto the bed, straddling Alex's body. He removed the rosary from around her neck and smiled at her.

"Put your hands above your head." Dean said as he held her rosary.

"I'm liking how this is going." Alex said as she put her hands above her head, feeling Dean grab her hands she smiled. Softly he wrapped the rosary around the middle bar of the headboard of the bed. The headboard was cold black metal with five vertical bars.

"I hope you'll like it." Dean said as he moved from the bed and stood watching Alex as she lay on the bed.

Dean smiled as he crawled onto the bed, as he moved up her body he kissed her stomach, when his lips were met with her breasts he softly bit her nipples. As he bit he heard a soft moan come from her lips. "That feel good?"

"Yes." Alex moaned as she felt his lips being replaced by his hands. She felt Dean begin kissing her neck.

Dean smirked to himself as he felt Alex's body began to squirm under his. "What's wrong?" His whispered in her ear, then sat up as he unsnapped the button of his jeans.

"I want that." Alex smiled.

"You'll get it, don't worry."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex as she slipped back under the covers with him. "He's still in bed?"

"Yep." Alex smiled at Dean. "Sound asleep."

"Good." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

Alex kissed Dean. "Did you like tonight?"

"Oh yes," Dean said as he kissed Alex's forehead. "I loved your pajama's." He smirked.

"I knew you would."

"Oh yes, you're right." Dean smiled. "What's mama got planed for tomorrow?"

Alex lightly brushed her hand over his bare chest. "Well, I was thinking about going to get my hair done."

"Go and do that Ally, it's been a while since you have."

"And I wanted to go get you something for our anniversary." Alex smiled.

"I told you not to."

"Don't worry, you'll love it." 


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

"Wow." Dean smiled at Alex as she walked into the kitchen wearing a flower printed sundress. "You look great."

"Thanks." Alex smiled as she sat her purse down on the island. "You guys eat your breakfast?"

"Yes mama." Jonathan smiled as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Yep." Dean smiled.

"Well I need to go." She said as she bent down, giving Jonathan a kiss. "Be good today."

"I will mama."

Alex smirked at Dean as she gave him a kiss. "You be good too."

Dean smiled. "I will mama."

"I really need to go." Alex smiled at Dean. "April is going to be there waiting on me." She said as she picked her purse up. "I love you guys."

Alex smiled as she walked into the small salon spotting April sitting in a chair. "Sorry," She said as she walked up to April giving her a hug. "I thought after I called you this morning I'd be able to get out the door. Doesn't work that way though."

"It's okay," April smiled. "What's poor Dean going to do without you today?" She laughed.

"Who knows." Alex told April as she sat down beside her.

"Well, we're going to start thinking about names." April smiled.

"Did you guys find out what you're having?"

April smiled into the mirror as they both sat getting their hair trimmed. "Yes we did. I can't believe Sam didn't tell you guys."

"He didn't say a word."

"Well, we're having a girl."

"Congrats! You're both going to love being parents."

"I'm already loving it."

After their hair was finished April had to leave to meet with Sam.

"Are you moping around the house?" Alex laughed.

"Nope, why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up for lunch."

"That sounds like a great little idea there Ally."

"Good, meet me at the park."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex running toward him with her arms open. "Hey Ally bug." He said as he gave her a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi, I've missed you." Alex smiled up at Dean.

"Oh I've missed you too." Dean smiled as he looked Alex over. "Your hair looks great."

"Thanks." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Ready for lunch?"

"We're going home?" He smirked.

"You wish." Alex said as she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to the small picnic table. "Sorry, it's just pizza."

"Don't worry about it." Dean smiled as he sat down at the picnic table. "You coming home after we eat?"

"Nope." Alex smirked. "I still have my shopping to do."

"So you're not going to be home when I go get Johnny."

"I'm sure between the two of you, you guys can order some food and find something to do."

"But I wanted to do something with mama."

"You have to wait." Alex smirked.

"I don't think I can, just a warning." Dean smiled.

"What have you been doing today?"

"Watching movies."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "What movies?"

"Some of ours."

"Dean."

"What, you leave me for a day to go out and do things. So I get lonely."

"I kinda of thought you'd wait until I got home. I've been thinking about you all day."

Dean smiled at Jonathan as they sat on the porch. "Mama has been gone all day."

"Where she at?"

"She had to do a few just mama things."

A little time with Jonathan alone sounded like a great idea to Dean.

"Look, there's mama." Dean said as he watched the red roadrunner pull up to the house.

Jonathan jumped from his chair and ran to greet Alex by her car. "Hi mama."

"Hi baby," Alex said as she gave Jonathan a hug. "Did you have a fun day?"

"Yes mama."

"Here, carry this for me and give it to daddy." Alex said as she handed Jonathan a small black bag.

"Okay mama."

Alex smiled at Dean as she walked onto the porch with two bags in her hands. "Just look in that." Alex smirked as she watched Jonathan hand his father the bag.

Dean smiled at Alex and opened the bag. "Tonight?"

"Nope." Alex smirked then took the bag from Dean.

"Oh, mama is being mean." Dean smirked.

"Why mama being mean?" Jonathan looked at Dean.

Dean smiled. "She's just not being nice."

"Well, I'm going to go hide these things." Alex smiled. "You guys eat?"

"Not yet, we were waiting for you." Dean said as he looked Alex over, he shifted in his seat.

"Okay, well call and order something." Alex smirked as she walked into the house.

Dean smiled as he watched Alex bent over in the closet. He walked up to her and gave her ass a hard smack.

"Hey!" Alex said as she stood up, quickly turning to face Dean. "Shouldn't you be downstairs waiting on food with Johnny?"

"Johnny boy is watching some cartoons." Dean smirked. "What else did mama buy?"

"None of your business." Alex smirked as she softly kissed Dean's lips.

Dean softly placed his hands on her ass. "Mama needs to learn to share."

"Hey, I'll share a lot soon. Have you called Sam and made sure they're still watching Johnny?"

"Um…"

"Well then it sounds like you should be on the phone."

Dean sighed, knowing she was right. "Okay."

"What's my boy doing?" Alex smiled as she sat down beside Jonathan on the couch.

"Watching cartoons." He smiled. "Daddy said I'm going to Uncle Sammy's."

"Tomorrow night." Alex smiled. "You're going to have a little sleep over, you'll get to see the baby in April's belly."

"Her belly big?"

"A little, the baby is just starting to grow."

"You got a baby too?"

"Not yet baby, hopefully soon. Where's daddy?"

"Porch."

Alex placed a kiss on Jonathan's forehead. "well he can just stay out there and we'll watch cartoons." She smiled as she pulled her feet under herself as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled as he leaned against her body.

"I love you baby."

"I love you mama."

"Food is here." Dean said as went into the kitchen.

Alex smiled at Jonathan. "Shut the TV off so we can eat."

Dean smiled at Alex as Jonathan ran back into the living room. "Mama going to help me wash dishes?"

"No," Alex smiled. "I think you can do them on your own."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go in the living room and watch some cartoons." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss.

"Keep that dress on for tonight, please."

"I'll think about it."

"Ah, finally I get to crawl into bed." Alex said as she crawled onto the bed, smiling at Dean. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was get into bed with Dean. "I'm going to just get a shower in the morning."

"I was thinking the same thing." Dean said as he sat down in the chair, unlacing his boots. "Is there anything special you have to do tomorrow?"

"Nope." Alex smiled. "I hope you like the dress I got today."

"Well I love that other thing you bought." Dean smirked as he walked toward the bed.

"I'm glad to hear that." She turned onto her right side, letting her back face Dean. "I'm cold." She smiled to herself as she placed her hands under her head.

"Well how about you get your PJ's on and get under the blanket?" He softly laughed to himself as he stood watching her as she lay on the bed.

"I don't want to." Alex smiled to herself, hoping Dean would get the hint.

"Ah," Dean smiled as he laid beside Alex, pulled her body into his. "Better?" He asked as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Much." Alex said as she placed a kiss on Dean's arm. "I love you."

"I love you too Ally bug, tomorrow is nine years. So hard to believe."

"I know, we've been through so much too."

"It's all been worth it though. We have a great house, everything you've wanted to do is going great, Jonathan is the best little boy we could ask for…and we're trying for number two."

"I can't wait to find out." Alex smiled to herself.

"Johnny and I will do whatever you need done too."

"Good."

"Oh yeah, we're going to give you your gift in the morning before he has to leave. Sam is just going to pick him up."

"Okay." She smiled as she sat up, sliding the straps from her shoulders. "I'm going to find something to sleep in."

Dean smirked as he laid on his back, watching Alex as she walked around the room. "Need any help?"

"No." Alex smirked as she bent down, looking through her dresser.

Dean studied the view of Alex's ass. "Ally, do you have undies on?" He loved her ass, especially when he was getting a free show.

Alex turned and smiled at Dean. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, no."

"Are you going to show me?" Dean smirked, hoping she would show him.

Alex smiled as she stood up, slowly sliding the fabric from her body. As the fabric hit the floor, her smile grew as she watched the expression on Dean's face.

"Nice Ally," Dean said as he softly began to massage himself through the fabric of his jeans. "Show me your tight little ass." As Dean spoke he unsnapped his jeans, bringing his erection from the fabric. He watched Alex as she turned around, he spit on his hand then began to stroke his hard member. As he stroked himself he closed his eyes, he knew him doing this didn't upset Alex.

"Here, I'll help." Alex said as she stood next to the bed with nothing more then a t-shirt on.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Alex. "How?"

Alex kissed Dean as she got onto the bed, slowly sliding his hard member inside herself. "Oh, like this."

"Believe it or not, I had everything under control." Dean smiled as he walked from the bathroom in a pair of shorts.

"Well, you looked a little helpless to me."

"Go to sleep." Dean said jokingly as he got into bed.

"Hm, no."

Dean smiled as he softly brushed a piece of stray hair from her face, softly he rested his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. "You're going to need your rest."

"Are you sure?" Alex smirked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." Dean smiled. "I love you bug."

"I love you Dean." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Alex covered her mouth and nose as she walked into the kitchen through the cloud of smoke. "What are you two doing?" She asked Jonathan and Dean as they both stood looking at the stove.

"Uh-" Dean scratched his head. "Burning stuff."

Alex softly laughed. "Let me go get dressed and I'll make something."

"We didn't want mama to have to cook today."

"Don't worry." Alex smiled. "Give me a couple minutes to get dressed."

Dean looked at Jonathan. "At least we tried buddy."

"Yeah." Jonathan said as he went over to the table and sat down in his chair.

"Do you want to give mama her gift?"

"Yes daddy." He smiled. "Now?"

"How about after we eat?"

"Okay."

Alex got up from the table.

"Where are you going mama?"

"Well, I figured I'd do the dishes."

"No, sit back down." Dean said as he tapped her chair. "Come here buddy." he said as he got up from his chair.

Alex sat at the table, smiling as she watched Jonathan follow Dean from the room.

"We're going to give you this now." Dean smiled. "It's from both of us, he picked it out and I paid."

Jonathan handed Alex the small black box as he smiled.

Alex covered her mouth as she began to softly cry. "Guys, I love it." She gave Johan than a kiss, then kissed Dean.

"Mama sad?" Jonathan asked Dean.

"Buddy, I'm as happy as a mama could ever be." She smiled as she took the ring from the box, she placed it on her left index finger.

"Hey," Dean looked at Jonathan. "Go get your shoes on."

"Okay daddy."

Dean grabbed Alex's right hand and pulled her to her feet. "Happy anniversary." He said as he kissed her.

Alex smiled. "Happy anniversary to you too. I love it."

"We figured you would." Dean smiled. "Yesterday before I came home, look what I did just to make you happy." He said as he held his left hand up showing Alex the cleaned gold band. "It's still bent to hell but it's clean."

"As long as it's clean." She said as she kissed Dean.

"Shoes are on." Jonathan said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Give mama a hug and kiss, she's going to stay here." Dean told Jonathan.

"Be good baby." Alex said as she gave Jonathan a hug. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Love you mama."

"I love you baby."

Dean smiled at Alex. "I love you too mama." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"Johnny go get your bag from the couch that we packed this morning."

Alex took the time while Dean was gone to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen up.

"Hey!" Dean smirked as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What?" Alex smirked back as she put the last plates away.

"You're not suppose to clean today."

"Well, I guess that means," Alex walked up to Dean, placing her arms around his neck. "I'll need a nice spanking tonight."

"Bring your paddle and you'll get it." Dean smiled as he kissed her.

"Wait, bring it?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I have a room all ready for tonight. There's a bag upstairs packed with some clothes in it."

"Anything else?"

"We're going to have a nice little dinner too."

Alex laid her head on Dean's chest. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait either." Dean smiled. "What does mama want to do now?"

"Nothing." She looked up at Dean.

Dean smirked. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten our shower this morning."

"Yeah, how about we go lay on the couch."

"Lead the way."

As they lay on the couch together, holding each other, they fell asleep.

Dean smiled to himself as he rubbed his eyes to see Alex laying with her head on his chest, asleep. He glanced at the clock and see the time. "Ally." He softly kissed the top of Alex's head.

"What?" She rubbed her hands over her face.

"You need to wake up and start getting ready."

"Don't want to."

Dean smiled to himself. "I don't want to either bug, but we need to."

Alex crawled over Dean and gave him a kiss before she left the room.

Dean smiled as he got his suit from the laundry room. He hung it up there after he had it cleaned. "Am I not allowed in there?" Dean asked as he knocked on the bedroom door.

Alex opened the door, greeting Dean in her red silk robe. "What?"

"I need my shoes and tie and belt." He smiled at Alex.

"Well get them, I'll be in the bathroom." Alex smiled. "You can stay in here."

Dean sat on the couch with the overnight bag sitting beside him. He looked up as he heard Alex coming down the stairs. He began to smile as he seen her standing in a tight red dress that stopped above her knees, the sweetheart neckline let her breasts peek out from the fabric. "Not a black dress for once?"

"Nope, you like it?" Alex asked as she did a little turn, showing Dean every inch of the outfit.

"I love it." He said as he got up from the couch, giving Alex a kiss. "You look as beautiful as you did nine years ago."

"You do too." She smirked as she straightened his tie. "You look great."

"Well, I can't wait to get out of this monkey suit."

"If you wear it a little longer, it may be worth your while." She smiled.

"Oh I hope so, let's get the night started." Dean smiled as he held his arm out for Alex.

Dean smiled as he sat across from Alex at the small table. "Mama got a glass of wine in her." He could read it in her eyes that she was ready to go to the motel.

"Yes I do," Alex smiled. "I haven't had a drink in so long I think one glass is enough for me."

"Why?" Dean smiled as he slid his plate away from him.

"It's starting to hit me." Alex smiled. "I want to take my clothes off right here."

"Oh, sounds like it's going to be a great night."

Alex stepped into the motel room, kicking her shoes off. "Daddy ready?" She smirked as she began to slip her dress off.

"Whoa, are you in a hurry?" Dean smirked as he stood, leaning against the closed door of the room.

"No, I just want to show you my new bra and undies."

"Oh, well show away." Dean smiled as he took his jacket off.

"Papi like it?" Alex asked as she licked her lips as she stood in a pair of black panties and a strapless black bra.

"Oh, I love it." He said as he loosened his tie. "So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked as he kicked his shoes off.

"Getting naked." She smiled as she unsnapped her bra.

"Oh well," Dean sighed as his cell phone began to ring from his pocket. "Hold on." He said as he held the phone against his ear.

"You guys still alive?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you're interrupting."

"Well, I have a little boy here that's upset because his mommy didn't call him."

"Oh, We fell asleep and by the time we woke up we had to start getting ready for dinner."

"Well where's Alex?"

"She's," Dean softly chuckled. "She's a little drunk I think."

"Nice Dean. You take your wife and get her drunk?"

"No, she had a glass of wine and it's the first glass she's had in years."

"Well either way John wants to talk to his mommy so he can go to bed."

"Okay."

Dean handed Alex the phone. "It's Johnny you forgot to call him."

"Baby, I'm sorry I forgot to call you. Daddy and I laid down on the couch and took a nap."

"Okay mama."

"I love you baby. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes mama. Are you taking me to school in the morning?"

"No baby, uncle Sammy and April are going to."

"Okay, what are you and daddy doing?"

"We're getting ready to go to bed. You need to go to bed too."

"I will mama."

"Good night baby."

"Good night mama."

Alex clicked the phone off and handed it back to Dean. "Done." She smiled. "Now," Alex said as she sat down on the bed. "Back to what we were doing."

"Yes mama." Dean said as he leaned over her body.

"Did you have a happy anniversary?" Dean smiled as he brushed the hair from Alex's face.

"Yes." Alex said as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Do you really love your ring?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." She kissed Dean's lips. "So, are you going trick or treating with Johnny this year? It's not on Halloween this year."

"As long as we're not on a hunt I will be with you and Johnny." Dean smiled. "What are you going to be this year?"

"I was thinking about being a kitty cat." She smirked at Dean.

"Sounds like a great idea to me."

"You're in charge of finding out what he wants to be." Alex smiled. "What are you going to be?"

"I am not dressing up, you know that."

"But I'm going to be a kitty cat when we trick or treat with Johnny. When we come home and put him in bed I'm going to change so daddy will want to trick or treat with me." She smiled.

"Oh well what are you going to change into?"

"I'm still going to be a kitty."

"Sounds great." Dean smiled.

"Oh did Sam ever tell you what April is having?"

"A baby?"

Alex laughed. "No, I mean the sex of the baby."

"They found out?" Dean asked as he lighly rubbed his hand over Alex's right shoulder as she laid beside him.

"Yes."

"Well Ally bug?"

"They're having a little Winchester girl." Alex smiled.

"Cute." Dean smiled. "Johnny is going to be sad about that though."

Alex kissed Dean's chest. "Well, that's why his mommy and daddy are working on making a baby." She smiled.

"And daddy is enjoying every minute of it." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Dean softly nudged Alex as she lay sleeping.

"What?" She asked as she mover closer to his body, without opening her eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Alex opened her eyes and looked at Dean with a smile on her face. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry I was enjoying it." He smirked. "Sounded like you were having fun."

"Oh I was. You were doing everything great." Alex told Dean as she softly kissed his chest before getting up from the bed, picking up the white button up shirt Dean had on last night and slipping it on.

Dean laid on the bed, enjoying the morning. A nice little quiet morning to themselves is what he had been missing. He knew it sounded bad, but sometimes he wished Jonathan would sleep in. Dean knew that was one thing Jonathan got from his dad, even though he wasn't there.

"No more wine, ever." Alex said as she crawled back into bed.

Dean smirked. "Why not?"

"Just trust me on this," She said as she laid her head on Dean's chest. "No more wine for me."

"Okay Ally." Dean smiled to himself. "When do you want to leave?"

Alex sat up, looking at Dean. "Never." She smirked as she kissed Dean's lips.

"I wish, but we have a little guy we have to pick up later."

"Then let's leave in time to pick him up."

Dean smirked as he looked at Alex as she knelt on the bed, the front of the shirt open exposing her skin. "Well, what are we going to do until then?"

"First, I'm getting a shower." She smiled as she got up from the bed.

"Take the bag with you Ally."

"Who said I was really going to get a shower or put clothes on when I'm done." She smiled.

Dean sat up. "Well Ally, get your ass in there."

Alex smiled at Dean as she already stood in the shower. She watched him as he got into the shower in front of her. She smiled as Dean stepped closer to her, softly kissing her lips as his hands slowly slid up her body.

"That was a great way to spend the morning." Dean said as he sat on the bed, putting his boots on.

"I know it was." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean stopped tying his boots as he watched Alex bend down to pick her shoes up from the night before. He cocked his head to the side. "Ally aren't you missing something?"

"What?" She asked with a smile on her face as she placed her shoes in the overnight bag.

"Undies." Dean smiled.

Alex walked up to Dean, standing between his legs. "Why?" She smiled as she felt his hands rest on her ass.

Dean swallowed hard. "Well don't you get cold?"

"That's why I have you." She smirked as she kissed Dean.

"Uh we better go or we're never going to leave."

"What's wrong?" Alex smiled.

"You don't play fair." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

Alex laughed. "Come on big baby."

Alex smiled as she laid her cell phone on the bench beside herself, watching Dean as he raked the yard. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up, not recognizing the phone number.

"Hello."

"Is this Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Hi. I'm Zoey. My son Dillon goes to the same daycare your son does."

"Oh, hi. Did Johnny do something?"

"No, not at all. Dillon and him are becoming great friends and I was wondering if Dillon could have a little play date tomorrow. I won't be able to be there because I have to work but I'll pick him up."

"Sure. I bet Johnny would love it."

"Well I thought the guy that dropped him off this morning was his dad and I asked him and he gave me your phone number."

"Oh that's his uncle. His dad and I were out of town for the night and didn't get back until this afternoon."

"Okay well is your husband or you going to pick them up tomorrow?"

"Usually my husband picks Johnny up."

"Okay."

Dean walked onto the porch looking at Alex. "Who was that?"

"Our baby is going to have his first little friend over." She began to tear up.

"And you're crying, why?"

"Because our little boy is growing up."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Be happy Ally bug." He sat down beside Alex. "So I guess I have to be good tomorrow while he has his little friend here." Dean smirked.

"Yes." Alex gave Dean a smile.

"So that means I have to get all of that out of my system before huh?"

"Yes. You need to go get your son."

"Mama want to ride along?"

Alex smiled at Dean. "Let me go get my shoes."

"You don't need your shoes." Dean smiled. "I'll go in and get him and mama can surprise him."

"Okay daddy." Alex smirked as she held her arms up.

"What?"

"Carry me to the car."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll do something for you later."

"Well now you're talking." He smiled as he picked Alex up from where she sat.

"Phone." She said as she grabbed her cell from the bench.

Alex smiled at Jonathan as he stood in the kitchen on a step stool watching her as she made dinner. "So your friend is coming to come play tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled.

"I'll make you guys some fresh cookies, how about that?"

"Do I get cookies?" Dean smirked.

"Do you think daddy should get some cookies?" Alex smiled at Jonathan.

"Yes."

"Then yes you can have some cookies." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex as she laid on the couch sleeping. After they had gotten Jonathan to bed Alex laid down on the couch to watch the news, she soon fell asleep. Dean didn't want to wake her up.

Alex sat up on the couch, noticing the basement door was cracked and she could see a slim glimpse of light coming through the crack. She got up from the couch and slowly approached the basement door. Slowly she opened the door and walked down the steps to find Dean standing, looking at the large Devil's Trap painted to the concrete floor.

"What are you doing? It's been a couple months since you've been down here." Alex said as she stepped from the bottom step onto the cool floor.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he walked over to the right wall, looking at the stockpile of weapons. "You know how many times Sam and I had been down here within the first couple years of Johnny being here."

"Oh, I know."

"And a couple times you even stepped in to help." Dean glanced at Alex. "You're great at it bug, you know that."

"What are you hinting at?"

"You said you can help whenever we need you."

"I can. You guys just have to ask."

"I'm just giving you a heads up now, " Dean said as he picked a short blade knife up from the small metal table, looking it over. "We're helping Cas, he needs us to help. I can't turn him down anymore."

Alex stood looking at Dean. "What are you telling me?"

Dean placed the knife back on the table and turned to look at Alex. He ran his hands over his face. He didn't want to tell her but he knew he had to. "Bug, we're going back on the road."

"Like one a week, twice a week, what?"

"More like whole weeks…"

Alex's eyes began to fill up with tears as she heard Dean. "And we're going to be here alone?"

Dean looked at the floor, then back up at Alex. "Yeah."

"Dean, this is the one thing we were fighting against happening. You're going to tare our family apart? Think about it. I thought we were working on another baby and working toward something great."

"I know, I know. I'm trying my best to figure out about how to be able to help Cas and still be home."

"Talk to me when you figure it out." Alex said as she walked up the steps.

"Bug, I don't want to hurt you or Johnny."

"I didn't think she would take it like that."

Dean turned to see Castiel. "Well she did Cas. Nice going."

"Should I talk to her?"

"Dude," Dean rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I don't want her being mad at me for your screw up. I'm sure we can still go back into this and I can be home at night for her and John. Plus you know Sam is having a baby too he'll need to be home."

"I am trying to work that out. Go talk to Alex."

"You go talk to her."

"She's your wife."

Alex sighed as she walked down the steps. "Dean, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm sure you guys can work it out so that you can still be home every night."

Dean turned to see Alex standing on the steps again. He gave her a smile. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's not like we're starting all of this tomorrow or anything."

Alex smiled as she walked up to Dean, giving him a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about bug." Dean smiled. "How about we get out of this cold basement and get upstairs and in bed?"

"Yeah."

Dean smiled at Alex as she crawled into bed in a t-shirt and panties. "So you're not mad?"

"No. I know it's what you're suppose to do. You're just going to have to talk to Johnny."

"I will when the time is right." Dean smiled at Alex as he got into bed beside her. "We're still working out the details. I just know I want to be home with you two every night so that we can put Johnny to bed together and still work on making that baby."

"I figured that would be enough for you to want be home." She smiled.

"Well you're right." Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alex's body. "You, Johnny and the baby we're making are the number one thing on my list. You guys will always be."

"I'm glad to know that." Alex smiled at Dean as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." 


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Slowly Alex crawled back into bed, kissing Dean's lips as she slowly slid her right hand down Dean's body. She softly began massaging his crotch. "Good morning." Alex softly whispered in Dean's ear.

"Mm…" Dean softly moaned as he opened his eyes to see Alex leaning over his body. "Bug, give me a minute." He said as he pushed her from his body.

Dean smiled down at Alex's body as he kissed her soft red lips. "Baby, good morning." He helped her remove the shirt from her body.

Alex smiled at Dean as she leaned up, kissing his lips. "Let's just hope someone doesn't wake up."

"If you're quiet he won't." Dean smirked as he removed her panties.

Standing beside the bed, Dean smiled to himself. "Damn, just damn."

"What's your problem?" Alex asked as she turned to see Dean putting his jeans on.

"You waking me up this morning." Dean smiled.

"Hey, you're the one who rolled over and started kissing me."

"But you're the one that woke me up."

"So." Alex smirked as she stepped closer to Dean. "You didn't like me waking you up?"

"Well yes, but you didn't have to grab me."

"Oh yes I did." She smiled as she kissed Dean. "I'm going to get Johnny up, you're on breakfast duty."

"Okay." Dean smiled.

Alex opened Jonathan's bedroom door and smiled to herself as she flipped the light on. He laid with his head covered by the blanket, the only thing peeking out was the brown stuffed monkey. Alex uncovered Jonathan. "Baby, wake up."

Jonathan wiggled around and turned onto his stomach. "Come on, daddy is making breakfast. You need to eat and get dressed."

Jonathan sat up in the bed and looked at Alex. He sighed.

"I know buddy," She smiled. "Come on and get downstairs." Alex said as she walked from the room.

Alex walked up behind Dean, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hmm, what's daddy making?" She asked as she lightly brushed her hand over Dean's crotch.

"Wow, a mess." Dean said as he grabbed a towel, cleaning up the milk he spilled on the countertop as he felt Alex's hands on him.

"Sorry." Alex smirked. "Cereal?" She laughed.

"Hey, you said I'm on breakfast duty and this is what you get." He smiled as Alex leaned on the counter, he loved the view down her shirt. "Wow, today is going to be one of those days."

"One of what days?"

"Lots and lots of love." Dean smirked as he handed Alex a bowl.

"Good morning daddy." Jonathan said as he sat down at the table.

"Morning buddy, you're still in your pjs." Dean smirked as he sat across the table from Jonathan.

"I told him to just get dressed after he eats." Alex smiled as he sat down beside Dean.

"Well, that works."

Dean looked at Alex as they sat in the parking lot of the daycare center. "Now what?"

"Well," Alex said as she leaned closer to Dean, placing her hand on his thigh. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She slowly kissed him.

"Bad Ally." Dean smirked.

She slid her hand to his crotch. "Well maybe you should take me home and give me a good spanking." Slowly she began to massage his crotch. "A nice hard spanking." She whispered in his ear.

"Baby, I want to take you right now."

"Too bad," She removed her hand from his body as she heard her cell phone ringing. "You can't." She gave Dean a smirk as she answered her phone.

Dean sat watching her as she talked on the phone. It was going to be a hard day to keep his hands from her soft flesh and he knew it already.

"Well, we need to go to the diner."

"Why?"

"Debbie needs me to work for like two hours."

Dean sighed.

"How about, you get your normal cup of coffee while you're there. When I'm done you can take me home and give me my tip."

"Well, okay."

Dean sighed as he sat at the diner, it was the last place he really wanted to be. He just wanted to be at home with Alex before they had two little boys in the house.

"Here's your coffee." Alex smiled at Dean as she slid the white mug in front of him.

Dean looked up and gave Alex a smile. "Thanks."

"Now," Alex leaned on the counter. "It's on the house if you give me a kiss." She smirked.

"I can handle that." Dean smiled as he softly kissed Alex's lips, as he did he looked into her blue eyes.

"Don't forget to give me my tip." She softly whispered to him.

"Baby, I could give it to you right now." Dean smirked.

"I wish you could." Alex smirked as she pulled her order sheets from her apron as she walked toward the people who had just walked in.

Dean sighed to himself as he sat watching Alex.

"Thank god we're home." Dean smirked as he followed Alex into the house.

"I know." Alex turned and gave Dean a smirk.

"Where do you want to get your tip?"

"How about we go into the guestroom?" Alex said as she began to walk up the steps.

"Sounds great." Dean smirked.

He followed Alex into the guestroom.

"Where's my tip?" Alex smirked as she took her shirt off, sitting down on the bed.

"Right here." Dean smiled as he began to unsnap his jeans.

"Looks like a big tip just for coffee."

"It was a great cup."

"Alex! Dean!"

Alex laughed as she quickly put her shirt back on. "Sorry." She smiled. "How about same place later tonight?" She asked as she kissed Dean.

"Okay." He sighed as he snapped his jeans.

"What's up?" Alex asked as she found Sam sitting in the living room.

Sam smiled. "Nothing."

"If it's nothing, then we can finish." Dean smirked at Alex.

"Gross." Sam said.

"April is at school or work?"

"School, some late minute stuff before her little break." Sam sighed.

"Figures." Alex laughed. "Tonight Johnny is having his first little friend over."

"Oh, I'm sure you're happy." Sam said

"mama is excited." Dean smiled at Alex as he sat down in his chair.

"It's a good thing Dean," Sam smiled. "John kept asking April if he could see the baby. We kept telling him the baby isn't ready to be born yet."

"That's because he can't wait until mama is pregnant." Dean smirked.

"You two have any names picked out?" Alex asked Sam.

"Emily, she really likes that name. We're still looking through names though."

"She turn into a sex hound yet?"

"No Dean, she is not your wife."

"Well sucks to be you."

Alex rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs for a minute."

"Dude, I look forward to her being pregnant." Dean smiled.

"She hasn't been taking tests or going to the doctor?"

"Not yet. This time she's enjoying trying a lot more." Dean smiled.

"Okay, uh any word from Cas?"

"Not yet. I'm going to try and talk to him tonight after Alex and John are in bed. Alex wants me to be home every night since we're trying for a baby and John is getting older, not to mention you have to be home with your first baby on the way."

Alex softly laughed to herself as she felt Dean's arms around her waist while she stood in the bathroom in front of the sink. She felt his lips begin to kiss her neck.

"Come on Sammy is gone."

"But you have to get Johnny soon."

"Woman, I'm going to die." Dean sighed.

"Well," Alex turned to face Dean. "We can wait until tonight and explore the guestroom or explore the backseat of the Impala." She smiled.

"Oh, now you're talking." Dean smiled. "Do you want to come with me to get Johnny and his little friend?"

"Nope, I'm going to make them some cookies and make daddy a surprise."

"Sounds like a great idea Ally." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"Baby, we're back." Dean peeked into the house.

"Give me a minute." Alex said from the kitchen.

Alex walked onto the porch, smiling at Dean as she heard John laughing. "They're having fun?"

"Yep." Dean smiled.

"Make sure they don't go around the pond." Alex told Dean as she turned to go back into the house.

"Wow, protective mama?"

"Funny."

Dean's smile grew as he watched Alex carry a plate of cookies onto the porch.

"Do I get one?"

"Nope, I have something else for daddy." She smirked as she went back into the house.

"Oh, you're good mama." Dean smiled as he took the plate from Alex that held a slice of pie.

"I figured you'd enjoy that." Alex smiled. "Johnny being good?" Alex asked as she watched Jonathan sitting on a swing beside a small red headed boy.

"He's being great." Dean smiled. "I vote we leave them alone and go check out my car."

Alex laughed. "I don't think so."

"You're going to kill me while you're wearing that dress."

"Do I need to take it off?" Alex smirked.

"Oh, please do." Dean smiled.

"Don't you wish."

Dean sighed as he stood in the living room holding his faded green duffle bag. He watched Alex and Jonathan as they sat on the couch laughing at what they were watching. "Sorry guys."

"What?" Alex turned to Dean as she seen the bag she knew what was going on. "Oh."

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"I have to go help people." Dean sighed. "You be good for mama." He laid the bag on the floor as he walked to the couch. "And go to bed, I'll be here in the morning."

"I will daddy." Jonathan said as he gave Dean a hug.

"I love you buddy." Dean softly kissed Jonathan's forehead.

"I love you daddy."

Dean smiled at Alex. "And you, be good."

"I will." Alex laughed.

"I want you still up when I get back." He smiled as he kissed Alex.

"I'll stay up and wait for you."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."

Alex shut the TV off as she got up from the couch. Since Jonathan was in bed she thought she'd watch a little TV then head to bed. She never thought someone would be knocking on the door this late at night.

As she cracked the door a smile spread across her face as she seen Dean standing on the porch in his dark blue suit. "Yes?" Alex smirked.

"FBI." Dean smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes, do you have undies on tonight?" Dean smiled as he pushed his way into the house, his eyes lit up at the sight of Alex in her red lace trimmed nightgown.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am the law." He said as he softly began kissing Alex. "I need to know these things."

Alex grabbed Dean's tie, pulled his ear to her lips. "How about you find out yourself." She whispered as she took his right hand, placing it between her legs.

"Daddy!" Jonathan screamed from the top of the steps as he seen Dean standing in front of the closed front door.

Dean quickly moved his hand. "Hey buddy." Dean smiled as he watched Jonathan run down the steps. "I told you I was coming back." He said as he hugged Jonathan. "You need to get back into bed."

"Can I have a drink?"

"I'll get it." Alex smiled as she placed a kiss on Jonathan's cheek.

Dean smiled at Alex as he picked Jonathan up. "I'll take him up to bed."

As Jonathan got into bed Dean loosened his tie. "Where you good for mama?"

"Yes daddy. Where did you go?"

"Uncle Sammy and I had to go help these people."

"You have a boo-boo." Jonathan said as he pointed to his fathers forehead.

"I know buddy." Dean smiled.

"Here's a drink." Alex said as she walked into his bedroom and handed Jonathan a cup. "Get back to sleep, I'm going to go to bed."

"Ally, can you take this with you?" Dean asked as he took his jacket and tie off.

"Sure." She smiled as she grabbed them from his hands.

Alex laid Dean's jacket and tie in the chair then crawled into bed.

"Baby, I'm so glad to know that you have no panties on." Dean smiled as he shut the bedroom door. "I kept thinking about you all day hoping you would never put anything on."

"Oh so you have yourself nice and hard?" She smirked as she watched Dean as he kicked his shoes off.

"That's an understatement Ally." He smiled as he took his belt off, watching Alex as she got up from the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked as she placed her fingers on the button his pants.

"You don't want any help?"

"No," He smiled as he began kissing her. "Don't touch me I might explode. I tried my best to keep my hands off myself so I could share this with you Ally." He began to back her to his dresser.

"Why would you want to share it with me?" She smirked to herself as she felt her body back into his dresser.

"Another chance of making that baby." Dean smirked as he picked up the handcuffs that lay on the top of his dresser. He spun Alex around, pulling her hands behind her back and placing the handcuffs around her wrists. "There, now I have no worry about you touching me." He whispered in her ear.

"What are you going to do now?" She smirked as she bent over.

"Oh Ally," Dean said as he firmly grasp her ass with both hands. "Just wait." He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed with her, unzipping his pants he smiled at her. "This is going to be the best thing to happen all day."

Dean softly rubbed his fingers over Alex's right should and looked at her. "Sorry." He smirked as he looked at the teeth marks. "I'm sure you won't be able to see it by morning."

"I hope not."

"Well I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alex smiled. "It didn't hurt."

"Oh you nasty little girl."

"I can be as nasty as you want." She smiled as she began kissing Dean's neck.

"Whoa, not again."

"Why not?" Alex smirked at Dean.

"Need some sleep." Dean smiled. "Sorry to break your heart." He lightly brushed his hand over her right cheek. "You're just enjoying trying this time as much as I am."

"Sorry, go to bed." Alex gave Dean a kiss then turned over.

As Dean laid watching her he heard her digging through her nightstand. "Ally bug, what are you going to do?"

"Letting you sleep." Alex said as she turned back to Dean. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering." Dean said as he smiled at Alex, then closed his eyes.

As he lay, trying to fall asleep the soft moans coming from Alex's lips kept him from fully falling asleep. He opened his left eye, seeing Alex laying with her eyes closed and a look of pleasure on her face. He opened both eyes and softly grabbed Alex's wrists, leading her hands to his penis.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled at Dean as she slowly began stroking him. She smirked as she tossed the blanket over her head as she crawled down on the bed.

"Well how did that help with baby making?" Dean smirked at Alex as she came from the bathroom.

"Okay so," Alex smirked as she dropped her robe to the floor. "It didn't. Are you complaining?" She asked as she blanket the blanket tight around her body as she laid next to him.

"I would never complain." Dean smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now can I go to sleep?"

Alex wrapped her arms around his body. "Yes." 


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him as stood in front of the sink in just a white towel around his waist her smile grew. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Softly she kissed the nude flesh of his back.

"Morning Ally." Dean smiled as he looked in the mirror, seeing her peeking around his body, watching him in the mirror.

"Good morning to you too." She smirked as she let her right hand softly rubbed her hand over his crotch.

"Ally, no."

"Why not?" She asked as she hopped up onto the counter, looking at Dean.

Dean wiped his face off and stood in front of Alex, placing his hands on her bare thighs. "Because mama needs to make some breakfast."

"Johnny is still in bed though." Alex smirked as she placed her arms around Dean's neck. "I'm not wearing anything under your t-shirt." She playfully bit her bottom lip.

"You're the reason I haven't been getting anything done."

"What do you have to get done?" Alex asked.

"Well, there's the window in John's room I need to fix. Your car needs a tune up so bad."

"Idea!" Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "While Johnny is playing in the front yard, how about I help you tune up my car?" She smirked.

"You hate doing that kind of thing."

"But I can be your assistant."

"Hm, since you put it that way…no."

"Come on." Alex smiled. "Or do you not want to have another baby with me?"

Dean laughed. "Working on the car has nothing to do with making a baby."

"It has everything to do with baby making when I'm helping." Alex smirked.

"No Ally, I want to get it done and then we can do what you have in mind." Dean smiled.

Alex stuck her bottom lip out as she looked at Dean.

"Listen, I'll hurry up and fix the window and then the car." He kissed Alex. "Then once Johnny is in bed," Dean kissed her neck. "I'll fuck your brains out." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes papi." Alex smiled. "I'm going to go make breakfast, can you wake Johnny up and get him dressed?"

"As soon as I get some clothes on Bug."

"Thanks." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean.

Dean turned the light on in Jonathan's room, smiling as he walked into the room seeing Jonathan laying on the bed with his stuffed monkey under his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed and softly brushed his hand over his head. "Good morning buddy."

Jonathan rubbed his hands over his face and smiled at his father. "Morning daddy."

"Sleep good?"

"Yeah."

"You want to help me today?" Dean asked as he got up from the bed and began getting Jonathan clothes out.

"Do what?" Jonathan sat up on his small bed, watching Dean.

"I'm going to fix your window, then work on mama's car."

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled as he got up from bed.

"Well let's get dressed and go eat first. Mama is making breakfast."

Alex sat at the kitchen table smiling at Jonathan and Dean as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning baby."

"Morning mama." Jonathan said as he got onto his chair. "I'm going to help daddy."

"You are?"

"Yes mama."

"What are you going to do while we're working on stuff?" Dean asked Alex.

"Clean." She sighed.

Dean and Jonathan were upstairs fixing the window. Alex worked to clean up after breakfast, it was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew leaving Jonathan and Dean alone while they fixed things was the best thing to do. She knew Dean always wanted to have a son to help him do things - even things outside of hunting.

"Mama, where's your keys?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Right here." Alex said as she dug through her purse that sat on the counter top of the island. She held the keys by the silver loop, smiling at Dean as she did. She pulled her shirt away from her body and slipped them between her breasts that were held by a red bra.

"Bad." Dean smirked.

"Well are you going to come get them or not?"

Dean shook his head as he stepped closer to her. Slowly he reached into her shirt. As he pulled the keys from her bra he felt the soft flesh of her breasts brush against his hand. "Wow." He gave Alex a kiss. "Bad Ally."

"Spank me tonight."

"I'll have to remember that." Dean smiled. "Johnny! Come on!"

Alex smiled as she stood beside the couch watching Dean as he laid on his back, his feet resting on the arm of the couch. She clicked the TV off and shut the lights out. Alex knelt on the couch between Dean's legs and slowly kissed his lips.

"Ally, you need to get John in bed."

"Wake up." Alex smiled as she laid on his body. "Johnny is in bed and asleep."

Dean opened his eyes, noticing the room was dark. He slid his hands down Alex's body and let them rest on her ass. "Okay." He licked his lips and closed his eyes again.

"Hey, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Dean said in a scratchy voice. "I'm just relaxing."

"Baby, how about we go upstairs and relax." Alex whispered in Dean's ear as she kissed his neck. "You still owe me that spanking."

"Is that why you already have this on?" Dean asked as he felt the fabric of the short nightgown that covered her body.

"Yes." Alex smiled to herself as she grabbed Dean's hands and placed them under the nightgown.

"Oh wow." He said as he felt the warm flesh of her ass in his hands.

"So how about going upstairs now?"

"You get that little toy of yours out and then we can have fun all night long."

Alex got up from the couch. "Come on." She smirked.

Dean shut the bedroom door as he took his shirt off and began to unsnap his jeans. He smiled as he watched Alex sitting in the chair, holding the small black paddle in her hands. "You've been a bad girl?" He smirked as he walked up to her, taking the paddle from her hands as she stood up.

"Yes papi." She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Well come on." Dean smirked as he patted his legs.

Alex smiled as she bent over Dean's legs. Each time Dean brought the paddle to met her soft flesh she let out a soft moan.

"Get in bed." Dean said in a husky voice as he dropped the paddle to the floor. "Now." He brought his hand across Alex's ass.

"Papi in a hurry?" Alex smirked as she stood up, smiling at Dean.

"Yes." Dean said as he stood up, taking his jeans off as he backed Alex to the bed.

Dean smiled at Alex as she lay sleeping. He pulled the blanket up around her body as he got out of bed, putting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on before leaving the room. He stood in the kitchen with a glass in front of him as he began to talk out loud.

"Cas I want to help you, I just can't stay away from the house like I used to. I left for one night and Johnny didn't think I would be home when I told him I would be. Alex wants me to be home every night so we can work on that second baby." He smirked to himself as he took a drink from his glass.

"I am working my best to get the issues resolved Dean."

"It's just something I can't do right now. I mean, you know your sister, she wants to have me around all the time while we're trying for this baby." Dean gave Castiel a smile.

"You're the one that married her."

"I know Cas, I wouldn't change it for the world though." Dean smiled. "She's given me a whole lot of fun with these years we've been together and a son. Hopefully another little one soon."

"She gave everything up to have a life like this. When she found you she knew it was the right decision."

"And I knew when I seen her, it was time to start life over." Dean smiled as he seen Alex standing in the doorway of the kitchen wrapped in her red silk robe.

Alex rubbed her eyes and she walked into the kitchen. "It's late, what are you doing?"

"I was talking to Cas." Dean smirked at Alex.

"Well, come back to bed. I was lonely when I woke up and you weren't in bed with me."

"Okay, let's go back to bed." Dean smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Alex smiled at Dean and Jonathan as they stood in the front yard, tossing a small ball back and forth. She sat down on the porch as she continued watching them. Watching them playing together was one thing Alex enjoyed doing the most. Not only did Jonathan look like a mini version of Dean, but he also acted just like him.

"Dean said you were upset over hunting."

Alex sighed as she heard Castiel's voice. "I'm not upset, he can hunt I just don't want him ripped away from me."

"We've talked about it and he can be home every night."

Alex felt Castiel's arm brush against hers as he sat down beside her on the bench. She looked at Castiel. "That's all I want Cas. I mean look at them, I don't want him missing having time like this with his son."

"He won't. You need time like that with him as well."

Softly Alex laughed.

"What?" Casitel cocked his head at Alex.

"He has a name. At least you're not calling John, it anymore."

"I am not comfortable around children."

"I know you're not, but Johnny loves you. To him you're just uncle Cas." Alex smiled. "You ready to be uncle Cas to another?"

"You and Dean will have another."

"I know we will." Alex smiled.

"Mama finally done with everything she had to finish?" Dean smiled as he walked onto the porch and sat down where Castiel had been sitting.

"Yeah." Alex sighed as she laid her head on Dean's left shoulder. She smiled as she felt him put his arms around her. "Why aren't you playing with Johnny?"

"Well I told him I wanted to see mama." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex s head. "Johnny is going to take a nap."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I just thought we could spend some time together while he's taking a nap. Little guy is tired."

"He was up before even you were this morning." Alex laughed. "At least we had clothes on though."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, but not much."

"Do you want a snack before your nap?" Alex asked Jonathan as he stood in the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah mama."

Dean walked up behind Jonathan and picked him up. "Buddy, I think I might take a nap."

"Why?"

"Because you had me up early too." Dean smiled. "Do you want mama to help lay you down for a nap?"

"No."

"Okay, mama you stay right there and we'll take a nap." Dean smiled as he took Jonathan upstairs.

Alex laughed as she laid back on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Mama," Dean softly spoke into Alex's ear as he straddled her body. "I didn't really mean we'd take a nap."

Alex opened her eyes and smiled at Dean. "Then what do you want?" She asked as she looked at Dean.

"Baby making," He smiled as he kissed her. "Please?"

"I don't feel like it."

"What's wrong Bug?" Dean asked as he softly brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I'm just not in the mood."

"How about tonight I put you in the mood?" Dean smirked as he kissed her forehead.

"Deal." Alex smiled as she pushed Dean from her body. "You lay down, then I can get comfy."

Dean smiled. "Okay." He laid down on the couch and pulled Alex down with him.

"Now," Alex said as she snuggled her face into Dean's chest. "Tell me what you're going to do tonight."

Softly Dean began to rub Alex's back. "How about some candles and I'll give mama a nice back rub."

"Hmm, sounds good."

"Mama, you're not getting sick on me are you?"

"No. Our new alarm clock is killing me." She laughed.

"How about you go upstairs and get in bed, you'll sleep better up there."

"No, don't want to move."

Dean smiled to himself. "Okay, I'll lay here with you."

"Good."

As he heard someone knocking at the door Dean tried to move from the couch without waking Alex. As he stood up from the couch Alex turned onto her side. "Bug, go back to sleep." he smiled.

"Bobby." Dean smiled as he gave Bobby a hug. "Coming for your visit?"

"I thought I'd surprise." Bobby told Dean. "Where's the normal welcoming group?"

"One is on the couch the other is in his room." Dean laughed as she shut the door behind Bobby.

Bobby laid his bag beside the front door and followed Dean into the kitchen. "Late night or early morning for them two?"

"Early morning for Johnny, he was up before I was. Then early morning and late night for Alex." Dean smirked.

"Ah, John even beat his dad out of bed." Bobby laughed. "I heard you were able to get Sam to go on a hunt."

"Yeah, but it was like pulling teeth. He's not going to miss anything."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, Alex is always here and she knows what to do."

"I don't know Bobby, Sam is different now since he found out about this baby."

"It was a big shock to him Dean, he's still taking time to adjust to the idea of becoming a father."

"Hey, I wasn't shocked about Johnny."

"Dean, you were shocked the first time she found out she was pregnant. It took you months to warm up to the idea that you were going to be a father."

"Bobby, I didn't know you were coming." Alex said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know either." Dean told Alex.

"Surprise." Bobby gave Alex a smile.

"Well it's a nice surprise." She walked up to Dean giving him a soft kiss. "I'm going to go get Johnny up and tell him papa is here."

"You do that." Dean smiled.

Bobby looked at Dean. "I wasn't interrupting was I?"

"No."

"Well you two need to keep a normal schedule so that people aren't afraid to come visit."

"Hey, with Johnny around we get it when we can." Dean smirked.

"Boy, you two were like that before John was here."

"Well now we have a reason." He said as he went to the refrigerator. "I think this morning Ally is a little disgorges for some reason."

"Why do you think that?"

"She just wasn't really acting herself." Dean shrugged as he sat a glass in front of Bobby. "Or maybe she just really did need a nap."

"Papa!" Jonathan squealed as he ran into the kitchen, jumping onto Bobby's lap. He wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck as he hugged him.

"Hey, you being good for your mom?"

"Yeah. You staying?"

"If your mom and dad will let me." Bobby smiled at Jonathan.

"Can papa stay?" Jonathan looked at Alex, then at Dean.

"Bobby, you don't ever have to ask." Alex smiled. "You're welcome here anytime." She wrapped her arms around Dean's waist as she stood beside him in front of the island.

"She's right Bobby." Dean smiled. "Just might want ear muffs tonight." He gave Alex a smirk as he made a motion with his hands as if he were putting eat muffs on.

Alex softly hit Dean in the stomach with her fist.

"Want to go fishing?" Bobby looked at Jonathan.

"Yeah, papa."

"Ask your mom and dad first."

"Mama, daddy can I go with papa?"

"Sure." Dean smiled. "Go get your shoes."

Jonathan jumped down from Bobby's lap and ran upstairs.

"Maybe by the time we get back I won't need ear muffs tonight." Bobby laughed.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Dean smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked from the kitchen.

"What?" Dean asked Alex.

"Dean, you need to lay off her." Bobby said as he stood up from his seat.

"Can't help it." Dean smiled.

"Here's his jacket." Alex told Bobby as she handed him a small black jacket. "He's going to need the seat from your car." She looked at Dean.

"Come help me." Dean said as he grabbed Alex's hand.

Alex stood beside the car, looking at Dean. "Why did I have to come help?" She asked as she watched him take the seat from the car.

"Because," Dean said as he sat the seat on the ground and shut the door. He walked up to Alex, kissing her. "I just want to make sure mama is okay."

Alex smiled. "I'm fine." She gave Dean a kiss. "How about you give me that back rub while they're fishing?"

"Yes mama."

Alex walked up to Jonathan, giving him a hug. "Be good for papa and catch some fish so mama doesn't have to cook tonight." She placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mama not coming?"

"No buddy, it's just you and papa."

Dean smiled as he walked onto the porch. "So where do you want that back rub to happen?"

"Depends on if you want surprised when they come back." Alex smirked.

"No surprises for me." Dean smiled. "How about you get some Pjs on and get in bed."

"I don't want to go to bed." She smirked as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Ally you know what I mean."

Alex laid on the bed, on her stomach, waiting for Dean to come into the room. As she felt the bed move she smiled to herself. "Took you long enough."

"I took my boots off, smart ass." Dean smiled as he looked down at Alex's body as she laid between his knees.

Alex laughed. "It already feels great." Alex said as she felt Dean's hands began to rub her back.

"I just started." Dean smirked.

"I can't help it, it feels great."

"Hey, it'll feel a lot better if you take this off." Dean smiled as she pulled on the fabric of her nightgown.

"Nice try." Alex laughed. "Keep doing your work."

"Okay, I will." Dean smiled to himself as he began to massage her back again. "Mama loving it?"

"Yes." Alex sighed.

"Oh I'm loving it." Dean smirked to himself.

"Pervert." Alex laughed.

"Can't help it." Dean said as he slid his hands down to her ass. "Your ass looks great."

"Move your hands up." Alex told Dean.

"Why?"

"You said you were giving me a back rub." Alex smiled.

"Okay then." Dean smiled to himself as he slid his hands under the fabric of her nightgown, softly rubbing her back. "Back to that then."

Alex smiled to herself as she felt Dean's large rough hands against her soft flesh. "Enjoying this a little too much?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I can feel it." Alex told Dean with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Can't help it." Dean sighed. "I'm sure, I can get you in the mood."

Alex softly laughed. "I'm already there."

"Well then, come on Ally before they get back."

"No, I'm going to make you wait."

Dean sighed "Why?"

"Because it sounds fun."

"Fun for you." Dean sighed. "Come on, let's go watch some TV."

As Alex and Dean sat in the living room watching TV Jonathan and Bobby came into the house.

"Mama! Mama!" Jonathan yelled as he ran into the living room, holding his finger out.

"You got a boo-boo?" Alex smiled as she looked down at a small red mark on his finger.

"Yeah."

"Let's get the first aid kit and get you fixed up." Alex gave Jonathan a kiss on the forehead. "Sit by daddy."

"You get to be his nurse too." Dean smiled at Alex. "Mama is a great nurse buddy." He told Jonathan.

"So I guess you're not going to help me?" Bobby smiled at Jonathan.

"Wait on me." Jonathan told Bobby.

Alex set the small first aid kit on the coffee table and picked up a band-aid, placing it around Jonathan's finger. She smiled and gave his finger a kiss. "All better."

"Thanks mama." He said as he jumped from the couch.

"Where's he going?" Alex asked Dean.

"He's going to help Bobby."

"Okay, I'll put this away then come back to you." She smiled.

"No, leave it there and I'll put it away. Come help daddy watch TV."

Alex laughed as she sat down beside Dean, as he wrapped his right arm around her body, she moved closer to his body. "They're cooking dinner?"

"Yep." Dean smiled. "And we're watching TV."

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean and gave him a kiss. "Johnny is loving papa coming for a visit." She said as she heard Jonathan laughing from the kitchen.

"He gets as excited as his mama does."

"Hey, Bobby is like a father to all of us."

"I know Ally bug." Dean smiled. "In the morning I'll take Johnny."

"No, I want to." Alex looked at Dean. "Just me and him. I'm sure you and Bobby can find something to do." She smiled. "It's been a while since it was just me and Johnny in a car together."

Dean smiled as he softly rubbed Alex's right shoulder. "Okay Ally. You do that."

"What are you doing in here?" Alex asked Dean as she finished washing the dishes. "I thought you were giving Johnny his bath."

"He said he wanted papa to do it." He walked up behind Alex, placing his arms around her waist as he softly kissed her neck. "So I didn't see a problem with letting papa do it."

"Is he going to at least let us put him to bed?"

"Bug when he goes to bed, go in there and tell him good night." Dean smiled.

"Okay."

"He just wants to have some time with papa, that's all."

"I know." She turned and smiled at Dean. "Can you put everything away?"

"Sure." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "And please tell me when we go to bed you're taking those shorts off."

"Yes I am." Alex smiled.

"Good." Dean smiled.

"I checked and everyone is in bed." Dean said as he laid down on the bed, smiling at Alex as she lay under the blanket. Softly he placed his right hand on her left cheek as he kissed her lips. "I love ya mama."

Alex smiled. "How about you get in your Pjs and come to bed."

"Great idea Ally." Dean smiled as he got up from the bed.

Alex laid in bed watching Dean as he walked into the bathroom.

"So bug," Dean smiled as he laid in bed beside Alex. "What are we going to do?"

Alex shut the TV off and tossed the remote to the floor, smiling at Dean. "I took my shorts off." She smiled at Dean.

"Now what does that have to do with anything?" Dean smirked.

"Well then." Alex leaned over to her nightstand.

"Bug, you don't need any of your toys." He softly kissed her neck. "You'll love it more then a toy."

Alex turned and smiled at Dean. "How are you so sure?"

"I just know." He said as he began kissing her.

Dean softly ran his fingers through Alex's hair as she lay sleeping with her head on his bare chest. He heard a soft knocking at the door and smiled, he softly laid Alex back on the bed and slipped his shorts on and grabbed a t-shirt. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see Jonathan standing with his stuffed monkey under his arm. "What's wrong buddy?" Dean smiled as he picked Jonathan up.

"Bad dream."

Softly Dean chuckled to himself. "Will milk and cookies make you feel better?"

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled at Dean.

"Then we'll get you back in bed."

Dean sat Jonathan down on a bar stool that sat at the island. He grabbed two glasses and sat them on the island, filling them with milk. He sat down beside Jonathan and smiled at him as he slid a glass in front of him and pulled the plate of cookies from the middle of the island, taking the plastic wrap from the plate. "Why do you keep having bad dreams buddy?"

"I don't want you to hurt mama."

"Buddy, listen I'd never hurt mama."

"Are you sure?" Jonathan looked up at Dean.

"I'm sure." Dean smiled. "You can ask mama in the morning if I'd ever hurt her, you can even ask papa. They all know I would never do that."

"Okay daddy." He smiled up at Dean as he chewed on a cookie.

"You need to go back to bed buddy." Dean said as he drank his milk.

"No daddy."

Dean smiled as he got up from the stool, putting the glasses and empty plate in the sink. "Too bad." He said as he picked Jonathan up. "You need to get your sleep and I do too."

Dena laid Jonathan down in his bed, kissing his forehead. "Good night." He smiled.

"Night daddy."

"Where did you go?" Alex asked as she walked out of the bathroom finding Dean getting back into bed.

"Johnny woke up so I was trying to get him back to bed."

"Is he back in bed?" She asked as he crawled into bed.

"Yep." Dean smiled. "Now, let's get mama back to sleep." He said as he gave her a light kiss.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she laid her head on his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

"You sure you want to go by yourself?" Dean asked Alex as she stood by the front door.

"I'm sure." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "I'll be right back. Until I get back sit and talk with Bobby."

After Alex dropped Jonathan off she made a quick stop at a drug store. She stood in the store looking at the pregnancy tests before we picked up four and purchased them.

Alex waved at Dean and Bobby as they sat on the porch. She shoved the drug store bag into her purse before she got out of the car.

"Mama back?" Dean smiled. "Yeah, I'll come out and sit with you guys in a minute."

"Okay." Dean smirked.

"What does she usually do while John is gone now since she's not going into the bakery or diner?" Bobby asked Dean.

Dean gave Bobby a smile. "Well it just depends on her mood. We either clean or just spend time together."

"Spending time together is what you two need to be doing if you re both really thinking about having another baby."

"Oh we re not thinking about it, we're trying." Dean smiled.

"So what are you going to do today?" Alex asked as she sat on the banister of the porch.

"I'm getting ready to head out, I'm suppose to meet Sam." Bobby told Alex.

"That means I'll be here with him?" She smiled as she pointed to Dean.

"Hey, you love it when we're here alone." Dean smiled.

"Me seeing Sam was the reason for the visit. Plus you two can still spend some time alone before John has to be picked up." Bobby said as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, well have fun Bobby."

"Yeah. I'm going to try my best to get him back to old Sam."

"Hopefully you can." Dean told Bobby. "Mama, where are you going?"

"Well since no one is going to be around I thought I'd go upstairs and enjoy a nice soak in the bathtub." She smirked at Dean knowing he would eventually be upstairs.

Dean leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, smiling at Alex as she lay in the bathtub with her eyes closed. He took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "Mama doesn't look like she needs help."

Alex smirked as she opened her eyes, looking at Dean. "I do need help."

"What kind?"

"The kind you re best at." She smiled.

"Well Ally bug I am willing to help."

"Did you and Bobby have a good talk while I was gone?" She asked Dean as she watched him taking his jeans off.

"Yeah. Mostly talked about Sam and his woman being psycho, changing her mind every two minutes."

Alex laughed as Dean got into the water with her. "She's pregnant Dean, her hormones are going to be all over the place."

"Yours weren't." Dean smiled. "Yours was in one place and boy it was a place I loved."

Alex smiled at Dean as she felt him began to rub her foot. "I'm about to give up on trying."

"Why bug, we just started."

"I know"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"I would never, I just don't think it's going to happen."

"Bug it'll happen, we just have to keep trying." He smiled as he leaned over, kissing her lips. "Remember with Johnny we tried a lot more then we are now."

"I know, it's just harder this time." Alex sighed.

Dean gave Alex a smile. "How about we get out and we can sit out by the pond?"

"Yeah."

Dean smiled as he sat down on the wooden bench under the large oak tree. "Mama having a hard day?" He asked as he wrapped his right arm around her body.

"Yeah." Alex sighed as she looked at Dean. "I'm just thinking maybe we shouldn't have waited this long to make Johnny a big brother."

"Ally just as long as he gets to be a big brother that's all that matters." Dean smiled at Alex. "Cheer up, he's going to be a big brother." Softly he kissed her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Dean gave Alex a smile.

Alex sighed. "I know you're right but it's just hard."

"I know it is Ally bug. When we find out you're pregnant you'll forget all about this and be so excited."

Looking at Dean, Alex smiled. "You will be just as excited."

"Oh yes I will. How about we get your mind off things by cleaning out the trunk?" Dean smiled.

"You're just asking that because you hate doing it."

"Yes I do, but we can do it together." Dean smiled.

Alex stood beside Dean, smiling at him as he opened the trunk.

"One thing that doesn't go in here would be this." Dean said as he pulled a pair of panties from the trunk with a smile.

"Where did you get those from?"

"I' m guessing they've been in here for a while." Dean smiled. "We can start a little collection. I mean there's nothing in the backseat."

Alex laughed. "I thought you were going through the trunk."

Dean smiled as he shut the trunk. "So I lied." He said as he walked up to Alex, placing his arms around her waist. "I want to have some time with mama in the backseat." Softly he began kissing her lips.

"We can't."

"Yes we can bug, we're in the garage and home alone." Dean smiled as he began backing her toward the car.

Dean, Alex smiled. "No."

Dean smiled as he opened the passengers side back door, he leaned against it as he smiled at Alex. "Come on Ally."

"No." Alex smiled as she back away from the car.

Dean walked up to Alex, placing his hands on her waist he walked her back to the car. "Get in there." Dean smiled as he hit his hand against her ass.

"No," She said as she kissed his lips. "You get in there."

"Not a problem." He smiled as he crawled onto the backseat, watching Alex as she got onto the seat, shutting the door behind herself. "Come here."

Alex smiled as she removed her shirt, leaning down and kissing him. "It's been too long." Her smile grew as she watched Dean remove the t-shirt he had on.

"Oh I know." Dean pulled Alex's lips into his as he let his hands rest on her ass. He felt her fingers began to unsnap his jeans.

Alex sat back on the seat as she heard Dean's cell phone ring. "Hurry up."

Dean answered the phone as he laid back on the seat.

Smiling, Alex continued to unsnap his jeans. She lightly began kissing his chest as she unsnapped her jeans, sliding them from her body. Alex smiled as Dean shut his phone off and tossed it to the front seat. "Yes?" She sat looking at Dean.

"Come back to me." Dean watched Alex as she leaned her body toward his, softly he slid his hands up her back, unsnapping her bra. "I vote Bobby watch John tonight so mama and daddy can go out to dinner and a little car ride." He said as he dropped her bra to the floor of the car then softly caressed her breasts with his large rough hands. "Mama will love that." Softly he kissed her lips.

"Maybe." She smiled down at Dean as she slowly removed her underwear. "You just like having me naked in your car."

Dean smiled, sliding his hands down her nude flesh. "Yes I do." He moved his body and removed his jeans. "No Ally." He told her as he held pushed her hands away from his erection.

"Why not?"

He slowly helped her position herself and closed his eyes as he felt his erection slide inside her body. He heard her moans and opened his eyes to see her with her hands placed on the roof of the car. It made him smile and think back to all the other times they had spent a dark night in the backseat.

"Everything in order now?" Alex smirked at Dean as he walked into the kitchen. She stood by the island with a knife in hand.

"Yep." Dean smiled. "What are you doing mama?"

"Cutting a few things up for dinner so I don't have to do it later."

"Oh, so you don't need help?"

"I think I have this covered." Alex smiled at Dean. "Have you heard from Bobby?"

"He's the one that called." Dean said as he stood across from Alex, watching her.

"Well?"

"To tell you the truth I can't really remember what he said." Dean smiled.

"Figures." Alex laughed.

"Hey, you're the one to blame for that. I forgot how great backseat sex is."

"Me too." She said as she turned away from Dean. "It's too hard to find a chance to do that now though and just think how much harder it'll be when we have another one."

"Mama, we'll find time no matter what." Dean smiled. "Are you going to get Johnny?"

"I was thinking." She said as she placed a bowl in the refrigerator, then walked up to Dean placing her arms around his neck. "How about we both go pick him up."

"Okay, I ll go get his seat out of your car." Dean smiled.

"I was thinking daddy could drive my car." She softly kissed Dean. "Leave the seat in my car just in case papa wants to watch Johnny tonight."

"Good idea mama. Go get your shoes on."

Alex smiled at Jonathan as she turned around in her seat. "Have a good day baby?"

"Yeah mama."

"Here mama." Dean said as he got into the car, handing Alex a letter.

"What is this?"

Dean looked at Alex and shrugged.

When they got home Alex sat on the porch, pulling the letter from the envelope while Dean and Jonathan were in the front yard.

"Well mama?" Dean asked as he walked onto the porch.

"They're going to start busing the kids from their houses." She smiled at Dean.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah because someone won't have to go drop him off then pick him up."

"Well that is a good thing." Dean smiled as he leaned down, kissing Alex.

"I'm going to go start dinner."

"You do that. We're taking a potty break and getting something to drink." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed. "The bad ass, Dean Winchester, using the word potty."

"Funny Ally." Dean smirked.

Alex smiled as she walked into the kitchen seeing Jonathan sitting at the table. "What are you waiting for?"

"Daddy to get a drink." He smiled.

"I'm coming buddy." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen behind Alex.

Alex sat on the bench that was on the front porch with a book in her hands as she sat reading. She smiled as she heard Jonathan and Dean laughing.

"John and Dean having a good time?" Bobby asked as he walked onto the porch.

Alex looked up, smiling as she closed her book. "Yeah. If you want something to eat leftovers are in the refrigerator."

"I'm good." He said as he sat down in a chair.

"So how was talking to Sam?"

"Better then I thought. I think he just needed to be told he's not going to miss anything and you'll be here."

"I will be." Alex smiled. "Our little boy is really leaving us now."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow morning their bus comes to pick him up. I got a letter when we picked him up this afternoon and I called while I was making dinner."

Bobby gave Alex a smile. "Well Al, that s just a sign he really is growing up."

"I know Bobby. I can remember giving birth like it was yesterday." Alex smiled at Bobby. "He was a surprise to all of us."

"Yes he was, but the moment I laid eyes on that little boy I knew he was going to be perfect."

"And he is, except for when he gets pissy like his dad." Alex laughed. "That's when it's Dean's turn."

"Well he does get that from his dad. Just like when Dean taught him that phrase a few months ago."

"Oh yes, for a solid month all Johnny would say was son of a bitch. I didn't know if I should put him in time out or Dean."

Bobby gave Alex a smile. "Well Al, are you excited to have another little one?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "I think I want a little girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I need another female around here." She smirked. "Or we're getting a dog."

Alex loved having a chance to talk to Bobby, it always seemed he was the only one she could ever talk to. Of course she had Dean and could talk to him about anything but talking to Bobby was different, he was the father figure of their family and always had the best advice. Alex had tried talking to Sam like she did Bobby but ever since Sam had formed an infatuation with Alex it was just odd. The infatuation with Alex, Sam thought was a secret but it wasn't to Alex.

"I hope Sam is okay after the talk Bobby had with him." Alex told Dean as she walked into the bedroom with a towel around her body.

"I'm sure he's fine Ally." Dean sighed as he sat down on the foot of the bed, taking his boots off.

"I'm just worried." Alex said as she stood in front of Dean, with the towel still around her body.

"I know you are." Dean smiled. "Do you want daddy to help you feel better?"

Alex smiled at Dean as she helped him remove his t-shirt. "Yes sir." She smirked as she softly ran her hands over the bare flesh of his chest.

"Bug, do you want me to get it?" Dean asked as he heard knocking at the door.

"Yeah, She sighed. I'll get clothes on."

"No clothes." He smirked as he opened the door. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted you two to know if you guys were looking for John he came in and crawled into bed with me." Bobby looked at Dean. "And I'd say he did it just in time."

Dean smiled. "Okay Bobby, thanks for letting us know." He shut the door and turned to find Alex standing behind him, nude. "Ally." He swallowed hard.

"You said no clothes." Alex smirked as she began to unsnap his jeans. "I'm just following orders."

"At least you listen." He smirked as he began kissing her lips, he softly let his hands find her ass. "You got a shower just for me to make you all hot and sweaty."

"That was the idea." Alex smiled as she pushed Dean's jeans to the floor.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled. "Get in bed."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"Daddy giving you a piggy back ride?" Alex laughed as she looked up from the island as she heard Jonathan laughing loudly.

"Yeah mama."

"What's for breakfast?" Dean smiled at Alex as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Breakfast is on the table guys." She smiled as she turned back to the sink.

"Go eat, buddy." Dean told Jonathan as he put him on the floor. He walked up behind Alex, softly kissing her cheek. "Mama doesn't want to eat with us?"

"I ate with Bobby before he left to meet up with Sam."

"I wanted to eat with mama this morning, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because Bobby and I could talk without you around." She laughed. "Go eat."

"I'm going." He said as he lightly gave her ass a tap before leaving her.

Alex stood on the porch watching Dean as he walked Jonathan toward a small yellow bus. She felt sad but she knew it was a good thing that was happening.

"Mama going to cry?" Dean asked as he walked back onto the porch.

Alex smiled at Dean. "No." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good, how about mama go and watch some TV and I'll finish cleaning up in the kitchen."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as she looked up at Dean.

"Yes." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she sat on the couch, watching Dean as he shut the TV off. "I was getting ready to cuddle with you and watch TV, since you're finished in the kitchen."

Dean smirked at Alex. "I have a better idea since Bobby is gone and Johnny is off with his friends." He clicked the button to turn the stereo on as the sound of music filled the house, he turned to Alex. "Come on."

"Come on and what?" Alex asked as she got up from the couch, walking around to stand in front of the large window, smiling at Dean as she stood in front of him.

Dean smiled as he softly began kissing Alex's lips. As Dean picked her up, sitting her on the stand in front of the window he heard things hit the floor. "I' ll get that later." He smiled as he helped her remove her shirt. "So beautiful." Lightly he squeezed her breasts.

"Take yours off." She smiled as she began tugging on Dean's shirt.

Dean stripped his shirt from his body. "How about I bend you over the couch."

"No, I don't want to move." She smiled as she began kissing Dean again as she unsnapped his jeans. "Papi going to show me something?"

"Don't worry about me, what about mama." He smiled as he unsnapped Alex's jeans.

Alex smiled as she pushed Dean's hands from her body.

"What?" Dean sighed.

Smiling, Alex slid her jeans from her body. As she made eye contact with Dean she touched herself through the fabric of the red underwear she had on.

Dean smiled as he kicked his jeans off, rubbing himself through the fabric of his shorts. "I can do the same thing."

"Do it to me though." She smiled as she removed her hand from her body, waiting for Dean to replace it with his.

"Oh, you want me to do that?" Dean smirked as he stepped closer to Alex's body, slipping his hand under the fabric of the underwear Alex had on.

"Come on you two we're meeting Sam..." Bobby stopped mid sentence as he backed from the room.

"Shoot." Alex said as she quickly put her shirt back on, picking her jeans up from the floor she slid them onto her body. "Sorry." Alex gave Bobby a sly smile as she lightly blushed.

"I didn't know you two would do that to celebrate the bus thing this morning." Bobby said as he stood, shocked at what he had just seem.

"What's going on now?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the living room, putting his shirt on.

"We're going to meet up with Sam at the diner." Bobby glared at Dean. "That's if you can keep your hands off her long enough to get there."

"Hey, we're trying for number two." Dean smirked.

"But you don t have to all hours of the day."

"Oh yes we do." Dean smiled as he watched Alex standing against the wall.

"You're here to be a costumer?" Debbie smiled at Alex as she walked up to the table Dean, Bobby, Sam and Alex had just sat down at.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she slowly slid her hand up Dean's left leg, she smiled at Dean as she felt him grab her hand and place it on his crotch. "All I want is water."

"Coffee." Dean said as he smiled at Alex.

Alex wasn't quite sure why she had to be there during this little meeting with Sam. She really wasn't involved with hunting and she knew what she said wouldn't effect Sam's views on hunting while April is pregnant. In a way she was hoping between Bobby and Dean they would be able to get Sam to understand he can still hunt as much as he did before and there were always people around to help April if she needed anything.

"Baby, you have a good day?" Alex smiled as Jonathan ran onto the porch where she stood.

"Yeah mama." Jonathan gave Alex a hug.

Dean stood in the doorway of the living room smiling as he watched Alex and Jonathan sitting on the couch talking. He backed from the doorway and went back into the kitchen, he thought it was a good time to leave them alone. Seeing them together made him wish she was pregnant now.

"It's getting close to Christmas baby." Alex smiled at Jonathan.

"Santa is coming?"

"You have to be good so that he'll come."

"Get your shoes on, both of you." Dean said as he sat down in his chair, putting his boots on.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she slipped her sneakers on.

"Sam called, he's all freaked out. April is in the hospital, well at the ER."

"What's wrong?"

"She fell."

Alex and Jonathan sat down on a cushioned bench in the waiting room of the ER. "We'll sit here and wait for uncle Sammy."

"Where's uncle Sammy?"

"He's with April, she has a boo-boo."

"Why?"

Alex smiled. "I don't know."

As Alex and Jonathan sat waiting for Dean or Sam to come out, Jonathan leaned against Alex and started to fall asleep. Alex smiled and lightly rubbed his back. "Come sit on my lap baby."

Jonathan moved to Alex's lap and laid his head on her chest.

Dean smiled as he seen Alex holding Jonathan. "She' s fine."

"Good, can we go home?" Alex smiled.

"Yes. Sam knows it's late and he said he'll call if they need anything."

"Okay, Can you carry him to the car?"

"Sure." Dean smiled as he grabbed Jonathan, holding his against his body as he laid his head on his right shoulder. "He's tired."

"He had a big day." Alex smiled.

Alex leaned across the front seat, kissing Dean's lips lightly.

"What was that for?" Dean asked as he smiled at Alex.

"Oh, I need a reason?" She smiled as she lightly placed her hand on his thigh. "We can go home and put Johnny in bed." She slid her hand to his crotch lightly messaging him. "Then we can finish what we started."

"You talked me into it." Dean smirked. "You have to move your hand though before we can leave."

Alex drew her hand away from Dean's body with a smile. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Dean picked Jonathan up from his booster seat and shut the car door with his foot. As he took him into the house he smiled at Alex. "Mama going to get ready for bed?"

"Yes." She smiled as she gave Dean a kiss. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay." Dean smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked into the bedroom. Alex already lay on the bed under the black and white comforter. "Mama ready for bed?"

"Yep." Alex gave Dean a smile as he walked into the bathroom.

Dean smiled as he came from the bathroom in a pair of shorts. "You want to know something?"

"What?" She smiled as Dean crawled under the comforter with Alex.

"I love coming to bed and finding you laying waiting for me." Dean gave Alex a smile as he softly kissed her lips. "After coming home from a hunt, that's the time I really love seeing you laying in bed." Dean said as he softly placed his hands on her waist.

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck. "And I love when you come home from a hunt and crawl into bed with me." She softly kissed Dean's lips.

"Hm, really?" Dean smirked as he looked into Alex's eyes.

"Yes, feeling you crawl into bed means my family is together." Alex put her lips to Dean's ear. "It also means I'll get to feel you inside me."

"My favorite part." Dean said as he softly slid Alex's panties from her body. "Is it okay though since I haven't been on a hunt?"

Alex softly kissed Dean's neck. "You can be inside me whenever you want."

Dean smiled as he lightly pushed Alex onto her back. Slowly he slid the t-shirt from her body, letting his hands explore the warm exposed flesh of her body.

"We're going to make Johnny a big brother for sure." Dean smirked at Alex.

"Hopefully he'll have a little sister to protect." Alex smiled at Dean as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"Oh," Dean wrapped his arms around her body. "You want a little girl?"

"Well we already have a wonderful son."

"If we have a girl no dating until she's at least forty, Johnny has to go with her everywhere, and no hunting."

Alex softly laughed. "Well you sound like a protective daddy at the idea of having a little girl."

"Hey, if she looks like her mama I'll have to be protective over her."


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Dean walked into the bathroom seeing Alex standing with her hands resting on the counter top of the sink, looking down at something in front of her. "What are you doing bug?" He asked as he stopped in his footsteps, making sure she didn't want to be alone.

"Nothing." She sighed.

He walked up behind her and peeked over her shoulder seeing four white sticks laying on the counter top. "Are you?" He asked as he placed a soft kiss on her neck, he felt a little excited at seeing what she was waiting for.

Alex turned to face Dean, looking at him. She placed her arms around his body and laid her head on his chest. "No." She fought back tears. "I just had a weird feeling and I thought I'd take the test and the first one was hard to read. I guess I got too excited just because it was hard to read."

Dean sighed as he softly rubbed her back. "We'll get there, don't worry."

"I know, but I was just hoping."

"Me too Ally, me too." He kissed the top of Alex's head. "How about today while Johnny isn't home, mama just spend the day and relax. Whatever you need I'll get for you."

"No, I'm going to clean the bedrooms."

"Well, can I help?" Dean smiled as Alex looked up at him.

"Yes. You can help me change all the sheets."

"Oh, my favorite job." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I'm going to get dressed and get Johnny boy out of bed."

"I'm going to get dressed in a minute." Alex told Dean as she turned back to the counter looking at the tests as they lay on the counter. She placed them in the trashcan with a heavy sigh. She knew as soon as the first test was too hard to read she did get too excited.

"You listen to mama today no matter what." Dean told Jonathan as they walked down the stairs together.

"Why?"

"Mama is having a bad day. And we're going to have cereal because I don't want mama to cook this morning."

"Okay daddy."

"Our little guy is gone for the day. What do you need help with?" Dean asked as he sat down in the chair that sat in the master bedroom as he unlaced his boots.

"Give me a minute." Alex said from the bathroom.

"I will be right here." Dean said as he sunk down in the chair, enjoying just sitting.

"Why did you take your boots off?" Alex asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well I'm going to be here with you all day. I'm not going anywhere." Dean smiled at Alex. "Where are you going now?" Dean asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

Alex smiled as she walked back into the bedroom with a sheet and pillow cases in her hands. "I had to get these." She said as she laid them on the top of his dresser, then began to strip the bed.

Dean placed the comforter on the floor then tossed the pillows beside it. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it from the mattress then smiled at Alex as he tossed it to the floor.

"What?" She asked as she stood looking at Dean.

"Can I have just a minute with you bug?"

"What do you want from me?"

Dean walked up to Alex, smiling as he grabbed her by the waist and laid her on the floor on top of the comforter. "Just a minute with you." He said as he softly kissed her lips, letting his hands rest on her small waist. "We'll finish the bed in a minute."

"I'm sorry I got you all excited this morning."

"Hey," Dean smiled down at Alex. "It's fine. It just means we have more trying to do."

"Is that what you're trying to do?" She smirked.

"Well, if that's what you want to happen." Dean smiled. "Just remember we have stuff to finish."

Alex smiled at Dean as she unsnapped her jeans.

Dean smiled as he leaned down, kissing Alex. He softly slid her hands under Alex's shirt. His hands were greeted by the soft warm flesh of her nude breasts. "Mama like that?" He smirked as he heard soft moans coming from her lips. Dean stopped groping her body and took his shirt off, then took her shirt off. He smiled as he bend down, beginning to softly kiss the skin of her breasts.

Alex let her hands find the button of Dean's jeans and unsnapped them. As she began to push his jeans from his body she felt Dean stop kissing her flesh. She smiled at Dean as he placed his hands on the waistband of her jeans and began to pull them from her body. Alex watched Dean as he removed his jeans.

"Oh," Dean smiled as he looked at the leopard print underwear Alex had on. "You feeling like an animal today?"

"I thought you loved these."

"Oh I do Ally." Dean smiled. "I love them off so much better though." He softly pulled the underwear from her body.

"Good." Alex smirked as she felt Dean place his hands on her inner thighs, softly spreading her legs apart.

Dean smiled at Alex then slowly ran his warm soft tongue over her tender spot. He felt her hands grasp his hair tightly. He smiled as he slowly slid his tongue up her body. "Come on mama." Dean softly kissed Alex as he took his shorts off.

"We still have to finish cleaning." Alex smiled at Dean as they lay on the floor wrapped in the black and white comforter.

"I know." Dean gave Alex a smile. "Get your hot little ass dressed."

"What about you?" she smirked as she grabbed her underwear from the floor, slipping them on.

"I' ll get up and get dressed soon."

"Well I need your help." Alex told Dean as she put her shirt back on as she stood up.

"I know." Dean smiled as he watched Alex putting her clothing back on. "I'm just going to watch you for a minute."

"You're a pervert." Alex laughed.

Dean in a way did get excited when he seen the pregnancy tests laying on the counter. In his heart he knew that it would all work out in the end. He was just hoping Alex would see that too.

"Wow," Alex said as she stood in the doorway of Jonathan's room. "Looks like someone is going to be busy when he gets home." She said as she moved toys with her foot as she stepped toward the small bed.

"I agree with you mama." Dean said as he stood behind Alex, holding the clean sheet and pillow case in his hands.

Dean smiled as he walked into the guest room, seeing Alex kneeling on the bed as she tucked the sheet between the mattress and the bed frame. "You're doing great."

Alex turned, smiling at Dean. "Well you were helping."

"Sorry but I'm better at watching."

Alex laughed as she finished. "You're right about that." She walked up to Dean, placing her arms around his neck. "But I know during one thing I enjoy you helping with." She softly kissed Dean.

"Oh, again?" Dean smirked.

"Nope." Alex smiled. "Wait for tonight."

"I hate hearing that from you every day."

"Well that's what happens when you have a kid."

"Yeah, I know." Dean smiled at Alex. "How about tonight we camp out in the living room?"

"That sounds great." Alex smiled. "We'll watch a couple movies and relax."

"Yep."

"Well can you take all the sheets downstairs and put them in the washer?"

"Sure mama. What are you going to do?"

"Going to start on dinner."

"Good, Johnny will be running through the door soon."

"Anything special?"

"Surprise me bug."

Alex kissed Dean. "Okay."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked into the kitchen with his car keys in his hand. "I'll be back mama." He gave Alex a kiss.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

Alex smiled as she heard Jonathan running into the house.

"Where's daddy?" Jonathan asked as he pulled the small step stool next to Alex.

"He went to the store. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah mama. I made daddy a picture." He said as he watched Alex.

"Where is it?"

"I'll go get it." Jonathan smiled as he jumped down from the stool.

Alex waited for Jonathan with a smile on her face, Jonathan was always making things for his dad.

"Look!" Jonathan smiled as he held the light blue piece of construction paper up to show Alex.

Alex smiled as she looked at the paper. "Daddy will love it. You always draw daddy pictures of his car."

Dean smiled as he laid the white plastic bag on the coffee table. He noticed Jonathan's jacket and shoes laying on the floor. "Where's my buddy?" He smiled as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Daddy! I made you a picture!" Jonathan yelled in excitement as he jumped from the stool.

Dean smiled as he looked at the picture. "Wow, it looks great. We'll hang it up right here." Dean said as he placed it onto the refrigerator.

"Thank you for a great dinner." Dean lightly kissed Alex's cheek.

"You're welcome. I'll clean everything in here if you make Johnny clean his room."

"Deal." Dean smirked.

"I'm glad he was easy to put to bed tonight." Dean smiled at Alex as she stepped from the shower.

"Me too, what did you have to get from the store?" Alex asked as she slipped a large t-shirt on.

"I got some goodies for tonight." Dean smirked as he put the blue t-shirt on.

"Well, I'm ready." Alex smiled.

Alex laughed as Dean sat down beside her on the couch. "Oh, beer?" She asked as she took the clear cup from his hands. "And water for me."

"Yes," Dean said as he took a drink then sat the glass bottle down on the coffee table. He picked up the plastic bag from the coffee table. "I got mama some chips and chocolate." He gave Alex the bag.

"Sounds good." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Now press play." She laid the bag on he floor, then moved closer to Dean.

Dean smiled as he looked down at Alex as she lay with her head on his lap. Softly he brushed the hair from her eyes, seeing she was asleep. He knew after the let down of all the tests being negative all Alex wanted to do was be close to him. Dean wished there was something he could do to help the process work faster. He would do anything to be a father again. Knowing Alex wants a girl made Dean smile inside, the thought of a little girl being in the house Dean knew Alex would love it.

Dean gently moved Alex's head from his lap as he stood up from the couch.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Dean smiled. "I'm cleaning up so we can go to bed."

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay bug, we'll go to bed and have fun tomorrow."

"Well I'll go up and get in bed."

"I'll be up in a minute."

Dean smiled as he seen Alex laying in bed. "Mama ready for bed?"

"I'm ready for you to come lay down with me." Alex smiled.

"Okay mama."

Alex smiled to herself as she felt Dean wrap his arms around her body.

"So mama, did you like the picture Johnny made?"

"Yeah, he loves that damn car as much as you do."

"That's a good thing bug, it will be his at some point."

"Well we know he's your son." Alex softly laughed.

"You did help a little." Dean placed a soft kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"I'm glad you remember I did."

"I could never forget." Dean said as he lightly began to rub Alex's back.

Alex looked at Dean, smiling as she kissed his lips. She laid her head on his chest.

"Mama had a rough morning."

"Yeah. I was just hoping for too much too soon."

"We'll get there bug."

"It's taking too long."

"No it's not, you're just really wanting to be a mama again." Dean smiled to himself. "We could always try a little tonight."

"No, I just want to lay here with you tonight."

"Okay bug."


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

"Johnny is gone, what's mama doing?" Dean asked as he leaned on the island in the kitchen. He smiled as he watched Alex standing in front of the sink with her hands emerged in soapy water.

"I'm cleaning up from breakfast."

"Well mama how about after you get finished you go get dressed and we'll go out for the day."

"Where do you want to go?"

"No, where do you want to go?" Dean smiled at Alex. "We'll do whatever mama wants."

"All I want to do is," Alex walked up to Dean, placing her arms around his neck. "Spend the day with you." She softly kissed Dean's lips. "Like we used to."

"Well, that sounds like a better idea to me." Dean smiled at Alex.

"So you like my offer, huh?" Alex smiled as she kissed Dean again.

"Oh yes." Dean said as he picked Alex up, carrying her into the bedroom.

"You're not going to join me?" Alex asked as she sat up on the bed, watching Dean as he sat down in the chair.

"I'm taking my boots off first."

Alex smiled as she sat on the bed wearing the large black t-shirt and pair of shorts she wore the night before. "Do you still want me to get dressed?"

"No need for clothes at all." Dean smirked. "Want to know a secret?" Dean smiled as he straddled Alex's small frame.

"What?" Alex smiled as she kissed his lips.

"I loved watching you this morning making breakfast."

"I thought you did." Alex pulled Dean's shirt from his body.

"You were right." Dean gave Alex a smile as he began softly kissing her lips.

Alex softly laughed as she heard Dean's cell phone ring from his pocket. "No love for now."

Dean sighed as he moved from Alex's body, pulling the phone from his pocket. He sighed as he answered the phone.

Alex softly laughed as she got up from the bed, standing in front of Dean. As she made eye contact with him she slid her shorts from her body. Alex dropped them to the floor, then straddled Dean's lap. She softly began kissing his neck. She stopped for a moment as she removed her shirt, showing Dean her exposed flesh.

"I want you inside me." She whispered in Dean's ear. Her fingers began to unsnap his jeans. Once his jeans were unsnapped Alex grabbed the phone from Dean s hands. "He'll call you back." She said into the phone then shut it off, tossing it onto the bed.

Dean looked at Alex, speechless at what she had just done.

"I told you what I want." Alex smiled as she pushed Dean back onto the bed.

"I'm glad that call wasn't important." Dean smiled as he felt Alex pull his jeans from his body.

"Sorry." Alex said as she moved onto the bed, straddling Dean's body. "We don't have much time and I want to get what I want." She smiled as she softly kissed Dean's chest.

Alex stood in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards.

"Mama." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

Alex turned and gave Dean a smile. "What?" She shut the cupboard doors.

"Will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"You know I'd love to, but we don't have a babysitter for Johnny or anything set up."

"Yes we do. We're going to drop Johnny off at Sam's," Dean walked up to Alex. "Johnny is going to stay with Uncle Sammy and Aunt April for two days." He said as he kissed Alex.

"Oh, so how about you ask me again?" Alex smirked.

"Mama, will you go on a date with me tonight?" Dean smiled.

Alex kissed Dean. "Yes. I'm going to get a shower."

"Go on." Dean smiled. "I'm going to go get his things together."

Dean knew Alex was still a little let down over the pregnancy tests, he thought a nice dinner and a couple days alone together might cheer her up. Right now making sure Alex was okay with top priority to him. Saying he was worried was an understatement.

"You're going to go stay with Uncle Sammy for a couple days." Dean smiled as Jonathan ran onto the porch.

"Uncle Sammy having a sleepover?" Jonathan looked at his father.

"Yep. Just for you buddy."

"Can I take the car mama got me?"

"Yes you can." Dean smiled. "How about you come help me."

"Do what daddy?"

"Finish packing your things."

"Yeah."

As Alex stepped from the shower she heard Jonathan's voice ring through the house as he laughed. She slipped her large blue robe on.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway of Jonathan's room.

Jonathan sat on the bed, holding the 1:24 scale black Impala on his lap as he watched Dean. "Yeah mama." He smiled. "Daddy said I can take this."

"You can. Don't forget to pack Bobo, daddy."

"Mama, I m hungry."

"Come downstairs and I'll make you a little snack. Does daddy want a snack?"

"Daddy, you hungry too?" Jonathan asked as he hopped down from his bed, leaving the car on his bed.

"Nope." Dean smiled.

Dean made sure to be done packing before Jonathan was finished eating his snack. He grabbed the two bags and his black car, taking them into the living room. "Bobo is in one of the bags." He said as he peeked into the kitchen.

"Okay daddy." Jonathan smiled as he sat at the table.

"Mama, I m going to get a shower now." Dean gave Alex a smile.

"Go on."

Alex wasn't loving the idea of Jonathan staying with Sam and April, she wanted to spend the two days with her boys. She knew Dean meant well when he set everything up so she wasn't going to fight him. Alex knew they'd make up for the time away, they always did.

"Where are we..." Alex closed the bedroom door behind her as she seen Dean slipping a white button up shirt onto his arms. "Oh, so I have to dress up?"

"Yes you do mama. Where's Johnny boy?"

"He's playing downstairs. I told him one of us would be down quick."

Dean sat on the couch watching Jonathan as he clicked Lego's together, making the multi-colored tower taller and taller.

"Grab a bag Johnny." Alex said as she walked into the room.

Dean took a minute before standing up, his smile grew as he watched Alex standing in a blue halter top dress. "Mama, you look great."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. "Let's go."

Alex sat in the car as Dean took Jonathan to Sam s front door. Dean sat the booster seat down on the porch and pushed the door open.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as Jonathan ran into the house.

Sam came from the direction of the kitchen. "Hey John, April is in the kitchen. She made food." As Sam walked toward the door and see his brother he let out a laugh. "That's why you're in a hurry."

"You haven't seen her." Dean smirked. "Here's his bags, Bobo is in here somewhere. His seat is out here on the porch. Have fun."

Dean smiled as he pulled the chair away from the small round table.

"You're just trying your hardest." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss before sitting down.

"Yes I am mama."

"Well, you're doing a great job." Alex smiled as she took her seat.

"That's good to hear."

Alex smiled at Dean. "What's the real reason for you doing all of this?"

"I just want to cheer you up after those tests." Dean smiled.

"Dean, I m fine." She smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

Alex softly laughed as the waitress brought a slice of chocolate cake, which covered the whole plate.

"Ally, do you have enough room for that?" Dean smirked.

Alex looked at Dean. "No. I didn't know it was this big."

"I thought you always had room for big things." Dean smiled.

Alex leaned across the table. "That's different." She smiled.

Dean gave Alex a hard slap on her ass as he followed her onto the porch.

Alex turned, smiling at Dean. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I think mama knows." Dean smirked as he placed his arms around her waist.

"What if I said no?"

Then, Dean softly kissed her neck. "I'll just have to get my handcuffs."

"Really?"

"Are you saying I need them?"

"Oh, you don't need them." Alex smiled. "Let's go inside, I want to take my shoes off."

"And I want to take your clothes off." Dean smirked.

Dean followed Alex into the bedroom, he sat down in the chair as he watched Alex slip her shoes off. As she began to untie the top of the dress, Dean sunk down in his seat. "Ally, no closer look for me?"

"Nope." She smiled as she pushed the fabric to the floor, standing in a pair of panties looking at Dean.

"I can deal with it on my own." He smirked as he unsnapped his pants, sliding his left hand into his pants.

"Well, that's not fair." Alex said as she approached Dean. "You're going to waste all your energy doing that and won't have any left for helping me out." She smiled.

"Baby, I always have energy to help you out." He smirked as he removed his hand from his pants and sat up, removing his jacket.

"Hey," Alex smiled as Dean got back into bed. "I have a name picked out if we have a girl."

Dean smiled as he sat, looking at Alex. "What?"

"Abigail May." She smiled as she laid, looking at Dean as he held the black tv remote in his hands.

"How about Abigail Hope, she could have your middle name." Dean said as he placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"Hm, maybe." She smiled. "So do you want a girl now?"

"Bug, it doesn't matter to me what we have." He glanced at Alex as he clicked buttons on the remote. "I'm going to love our little one no matter what."

"Good." Alex said as she sat up, leaning over and giving Dean a kiss. "Good night." She smirked.

"Good night Ally. You lay down and get your sleep." Dean gave Alex another kiss. "I'm not ready for bed, but I'll stay right here."

"Good."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Alex smiled as she walked into the bedroom, holding a wooden tray in her hands. She sat it down on her nightstand as she crawled back into bed where Dean lay. Softly she kissed his neck. "Wake up." She whispered in his ear. "I made you breakfast in bed."

Dean turned his head, looking at Alex. "What?"

"I made you breakfast in bed." She smiled as she turned to her nightstand, picking the orange mug up from the tray, holding it as Dean sat up in bed. "Here."

Dean smiled at Alex as he took the mug. "This is all I get?"

"No," Alex smiled as she turned back to her nightstand as she turned back to Dean her smile spread. "Here's some French toast with strawberries."

"Nice." Dean smiled. "Do I get a French maid with this?"

"You wish." Alex laughed.

"Oh yes, I do."

Dean smiled at Alex as she took his plate, placing it onto her nightstand. "You did good mama."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

"Spend it with you." Dean said as he kissed Alex, softly putting his arms around Alex's body.

"Sounds good to me."

Dean smiled at Alex."How about I go clean up the kitchen for you since you made me a great breakfast."

"I don't want you to leave." Alex said as she smiled at Dean.

"Why don't you?"

"Because," She kissed Dean. "I don't want to be alone." She smirked.

"Oh, you naughty girl." Dean said as he felt her hands softly began moving down his body.

"I thought you enjoyed me doing things like this." She let her hand softly press against his penis.

"I love it." Dean smiled as he watched Alex slide under the blanket. As he felt her tongue press against his penis he reached for the phone that rang from his nightstand. He took his time answering it. "Yeah?"

"Hey, April and I are going to take John to the park so if you guys need anything don't call the house phone."

"Oh, I don't need anything." Dean's voice became breathless.

"Uh, bye."

Dean clicked the phone off and sat it back on his nightstand. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he felt Alex take his member into her mouth. "Just like that." Dean softly moaned.

Alex sat up, pulled the blanket back from Dean's body.

"Why'd you stop?" Dean sighed as he lifted his head, looking at Alex.

She smiled as she removed her robe, dropping it to the floor. "This isn't a good enough reason?"

"That's the best reason." Dean smirked as he lightly ran his fingertips over her nipples.

As Dean moved from Alex's body, he plopped down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Taking his right hand he brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Is this all we're doing today?" Dean smirked as he lay with Alex, both wrapped in the comforter from the bed.

"Isn't this why you wanted Johnny to stay at Sam's?" Alex smiled.

"Well," Dean laughed. "Not really, but I'm loving it."

"Good, but I'm going to go clean up the kitchen." Alex gave Dean a soft kiss on his lips.

"Going to put some clothes on?" Dean smiled as he watched her wrap her read silk robe around her body.

"Yes sir." Alex smiled as she walked up to her dresser. "It s a little cold."

"I know it is bug, how about you just get back in bed with me?"

Alex softly laughed. "No," She slipped a pair of jeans on. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen." As she slipped her t-shirt on she walked toward the bed. "You can come help me if you want." She said as she gave Dean a kiss.

"I might come help." Dean sighed as he watched Alex pick the tray up from her nightstand.

Alex was enjoying the alone time they were able to have. It was also giving them time to work on expanding their family like they wanted to. They both loved Johnathan and would do anything for him, but right now they were both worried about if and when Alex would get pregnant.

"Oh, you got dressed too?" Alex smirked as she looked up from the counter top of the island.

"Yep." Dean smiled. "Mama need help?"

"Nope." She wiped the counter top clean.

"Well mama what else is on your to-do list?" Dean smiled.

"Hmm, how about we go buy a couple movies."

Dean walked up behind Alex, placing his arms around her waist. "Well getting a couple movies sounds like a great idea." He softly kissed Alex's neck.

"Not those kind of movies." Alex softly laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because, why buy them when we have those ones we've made." Alex smirked.

"That's a good point." Dean began kissing Alex's neck again. "How about we make another mama." He softly slid his hands under her t-shirt.

"You wish." Alex softly laughed.

"Come on mama."

"No Dean, how about we just go get a couple movies and relax on the couch tonight."

"Okay." Dean sighed.

Alex turned to face Dean and softly kissed his lips. "Let me go get my shoes on and we'll go." Alex smiled.

"Hurry up." Dean smirked.

Alex laughed as they pulled up to the small adult store. "This isn't the right store."

"Ally we have two full days just you and me." Dean gave Alex a smile.

Alex smirked "Pervert."

"Damn straight."

Alex stood in the small store looking at the wall of vibrators.

"Mama need a new one?" Dean asked as he walked up behind her.

"I'm just looking." Alex smiled.

"Well, I'll get mama whatever she wants."

"Well, look at this little one." Alex smiled at Dean as she picked the small package from the wall. "You put it on the tip of your finger." She showed the package to Dean. "It's waterproof too."

Dean softly placed his hand in Alex's back pocket. "Mama want it?"

Alex looked at Dean. "Do you think we should get it?"

"If you think you'll like it."

Alex smiled and handed the package to Dean.

Dean followed Alex to the racks holding the vast selection of lotions.

"Bug, how about strawberry flavored?"

Alex softly giggled. "No, that' s gross."

"Whatever happened to mama being open to trying things?"

"I still am, we tried that crap before."

Dean smiled as he picked a small bottle up. "Okay, how about this one?" He asked as he showed the bottle to Alex.

"Now I'm willing to try that." Alex smiled.

"Good." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "What else does mama want now?"

"Nothing."

"No dress up?"

"I have enough outfits." Alex smiled. "Now let's go to the real store and get a couple movies."

Dean sat on the couch, smiling at Alex as she walked into the room in a large black t-shirt. "Mama ready?"

"Yes." Alex smiled as she seen the coffee table holding drinks and a large bowl of popcorn.

Dean smiled as he looked down at Alex as he head rested on his lap. Softly he pushed the hair back from her eyes to see she was asleep. As he got up from the couch he gently picked Alex up from where she lay.

He softly laid her on the bed, taking his time before he got into bed. As he laid down beside her he felt her body move and her head lay on his chest.

Dean placed his arms around Alex and smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Alex looked up at Dean and smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you up Ally." Dean smiled at her as he softly brushed his hand across her back.

"It's okay." She said as she softly kissed his lips as she pulled away she gave Dean a smile.

"Okay." Dean said as he watched Alex grab his left hand, placing it under her nightgown on her back. He smiled as he felt her warm flesh under his hands while she continued kissing him.

Alex smiled to herself as she felt his hands began to slide up her body. "I don't want to waste a night when uncle Sammy is babysitting and not work on our new baby."

"I just thought you were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Far from it." Alex smiled at Dean as she began tugging on Dean s t-shirt.

"Good, mama want to try one of her new things out?" Dean smiled as he removed his shirt.

"I don't think I need to," She smiled as she began kissing Dean's lips. "I just want you right now." Lightly she ran her fingernails across the bare flesh of his chest.

"Remember when we used to spend a whole day in bed, the only clothes we'd put on was just long enough to get food." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Yes I do," Alex gave Dean a kiss. "That's how we ended up getting pregnant the first time." She smiled. "And we ended up getting pregnant with Johnny because that's all we did."

"I know." Dean smiled. "I'm hoping two days of being here alone will be a great thing."

"I think it will be." Alex said as she placed her head on Dean's chest.

Dean smiled to himself as he softly stroked Alex's hair. "Ally, you're going to be a mama again, don't worry."

"I know."


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Dean smiled to himself as he stood in the doorway of the master bedroom, watching Alex as she lay in bed. The blanket was wrapped around her body, her head lay on Dean's pillow.

"Mama." Dean said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to wake up?" He smirked as he softly pushed the hair from her eyes.

"I'm awake." Alex said as she lay.

"Well," Dean softly kissed her forehead. "Your eyes aren't open." He softly laughed.

Alex turned onto her back and opened her eyes, looking up at Dean with a smile. "Happy?"

"Yes." Dean softly brushed his right hand across her cheek. "I love seeing your blue eyes." He softly kissed Alex's lips. "Johnny does have his mama's eyes. Hopefully we'll have a little girl with your eyes." Dean smiled.

Alex gave Dean a smile. "What does papi have in mind for today?"

"Well I kind of have the car tore apart right now, I just came in the house to wake you up."

"Oh, well I ll get dressed and come outside in a few minutes."

"Good, I might need an assistant." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex before he stood up from his seat. "Might want to put a jacket on though, it s a little cooler out today."

"Okay." Alex smiled. "Why do you have the car tore apart anyways?"

"Doing some things before we see snow." Dean smiled.

"You're weird." Alex laughed as she picked her t-shirt from the floor, slipping it over her body.

"But hey, you love me." Dean smiled at Alex as he left the room.

Alex walked onto the porch, wrapped in a black jacket. She smiled to herself as she seen Dean laying under the black Impala. As she walked toward the car she could softly hear him speaking.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex smirked as she leaned against the car.

"No one." Dean stuck his arm out from under the car. "Hand me the wrench."

Alex bent down to the small green toolbox that sat on the cement of the driveway. "Which one?"

"It's the only one laying on top." Dean slightly laughed.

"I' ll throw it at you." Alex smiled to herself as she dropped it into Dean's hand.

Dean slid out from under the car and smiled at Alex. "You're not being a very nice assistant."

Alex walked over to Dean, she stood with his body between her legs before she knelt down on the cold cement. "You didn't say you wanted a nice assistant." She smiled as she kissed Dean's lips.

"Usually assistants are nice." Dean smiled.

"And usually the person they're helping doesn't act like a bitch." She smirked.

"See told you you're being mean." Dean smiled.

Alex looked at Dean, then kissed him again.

"I think you might want to stop." Dean said as he held up his hands, showing them black with grease.

Alex smirked as she removed her jacket, showing Dean the white t-shirt she had on.

"Oh, I see." Dean smiled as he leaned forward, kissing Alex as he softly placed his hands on her hips. "You're going to need to scrub extra hard to get my hand prints from you."

"I know." Alex smiled down at Dean. "Will you help me?"

"Yes." He slid his hands under the white t-shirt. "You are a good assistant after all." Softly Dean spoke as he began to grope the nude warm flesh of Alex's breasts.

"I know I am." Alex smirked as she softly kissed Dean's lips. "Are you done with the car now?"

Dean sighed as he removed his hands from her shirt. "No."

"Really?" Alex frowned at Dean as she stood up.

"Yeah, but don't get a shower yet." Dean smiled as he stood up. "I'll make sure to help you wash all that off." He kissed Alex.

"I'll be waiting for you." Alex smiled as she slipped her jacket back on.

"Good, now let me finish the car."

"Okay, Do you still need my help?"

Dean softly chuckled. "Baby you have no idea how much you already helped." He smiled.

Alex stepped closer to Dean. "So I did help?"

"Yes you did." Dean smiled as he softly kissed Alex's lips.

"Papi have a little problem?" She smirked as she softly groped Dean through his jeans.

"Ally, no." He smirked as he pushed her hands away.

"Why no?"

"Like I said, I want to finish the car." Dean smiled.

"Okay, I'll go inside then."

"No, stay out here." Dean smiled.

"Why?" Alex sighed.

"Still might need your help." Dean smiled..

"Okay, but hurry up. It's cold."

Dean worked as fast as he could to get the car finished. The weather was finally started to feel like late fall.

"Mama going to get a shower?" Dean smiled as he walked into the house, finding Alex sitting on the couch.

"I was waiting for you." She smiled as she got up from the couch and ran ahead of Dean upstairs.

When Dean walked into the bathroom he smiled to himself as he viewed Alex ' body in front of him. She stood in a pair of black panties, as she turned to face Dean he smiled as he viewed the black grease smeared over his body. Most of the grease was smeared across her breasts.

"Well, looks like I have a lot of scrubbing to do." Dean smiled.

"Yes you do." She smiled as she dropped her panties to the floor before stepping into the shower.

Dean smiled at Alex as he stepped into the shower, watching the water turn black as it hit her skin. "Where's a wash rag?"

Alex smiled as she softly kissed Dean's lips, then handed him a bar of soap. "Who needs a wash rag?"

"Oh, good idea." Dean smiled as he softly rubbed the bar of soap over her skin, then began rubbing her breasts. "Mama is dirty." He softly kissed her lips.

"Yes, because of you."

Dean laughed at Alex as she quickly walked into the bedroom, picking the phone up. He watched her as he stood in the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Who was it?" Dean asked as he found Alex sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Johnny," She smiled at Dean. "He said he's having fun with Uncle Sammy."

"What did they do today?" Dean smiled as he slipped a pair of shorts on.

"Johnny helped Sam make dinner for April. And Johnny got to feel the baby kick." She looked at Dean with sad eyes. "I wanted Johnny to feel his little brother or sister kick before anyone other baby."

"I know bug, don't worry. The shower was a good starting point for trying." Dean smiled as he put a t-shirt on. "And I'm sure that won't be the only time we try today."

Alex gave Dean a small smile. "You're right."

"Get your Pjs on and come downstairs. I'll start a fire and we can relax."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay."

When Alex came downstairs she smiled to see Dean sitting on the couch with a brown bottle in his hand and a yellow glass sitting on the coffee table. The room was dark, except for a small bit of light coming from the fireplace. "You're not cold with shorts on?"

Dean turned to Alex as he sat the bottle down on the coffee table. "Nope. Why?"

"Because I was going to put something better on, but it s too cold." She said as she sat down beside Dean on the couch, letting him wrap his arms around her body.

"Well I'll keep you warm bug." He smiled. "Johnny starts Kindergarten next year."

"Yeah, I can t believe it."

"Me either. Is mama going to volunteer to help at school?"

"It depends on if we have another one by then." Alex smiled. "If we have a little one by then I'll try to. Daddy can help too."

"I thought that classroom help thing was just for moms."

"Nope."

"I'll think about it." Dean smiled at Alex. He was happy to see her getting excited at the thought of Johnathan starting school. "Now what are we going to do for his birthday?"

"I don't know." Alex sighed. "We'll have to ask Johnny what he wants to do." Alex laid her head on his right shoulder. "Trick or treating, you're going."

"I know I'm going, but I'm not dressing up."

"Well I'm dressing up." Alex smiled. "You'll love it too, I think."

"Well, will it make me want to do naughty things to you?"

Alex laughed. "Maybe. You just have to wait and see. Remember, you're in charge of Johnny's costume this year too."

"I know, we're going to talk about it when he gets back." Dean smiled as he softly rubbed his hand over Alex's back.

"Good." Alex moved her body to sit on Dean's lap. "This is better." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head on his right shoulder. She smiled as she felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too Ally." He placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "Can you hand me my beer?"

Alex smiled as she reached onto the table, grabbed the bottle. As Dean reached for it, she pulled it away. "No."

"Why no?" Dean smirked.

"I don't get anything for getting it for you?"

"I thought you were waiting until later for that." He smirked.

"I'm not talking that." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "How about that?"

"Better." She said as she handed Dean the glass bottle. She watched Dean as he wrapped his lips around the top of the bottle, taking a sip.

Dean noticed Alex watching her and looked at her as he moved the bottle away from his mouth. "What?"

Alex took the bottle from Dean and placed it back on the table. She placed her lips next to Dean's ear. "Makes me think about when you have your lips on my skin." She whispered.

"You're a naughty girl." Dean smiled. "I like it."

"Can't help it." Alex smiled as she softly kissed his neck.

"Well, I never get to see your lips around a beer bottle." Dean smirked. "Now I would love that, it'd make me wish my dick was that bottle."

"How about I just skip the bottle and use you instead?" Alex smiled as she softly rubbed Dean through the cotton fabric of his shorts.

"That sounds great." Dean smiled. "You going to do that now?"

"Nope." She removed her hand from his body.

"Why not?"

"Because," She moved to straddle his body. "Where's the fun in getting right to the point?" She smirked as she helped Dean remove his shirt. Alex softly kissed his neck, moving toward his collar bone.

"Mama, take your shirt off too." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex sat up, smiling at Dean as she removed her shirt. "Better?"

"Yes." Dean smiled. "You look great. "He looked Alex's nude breasts over, studying them as they were lit by the dim light of the fireplace. Softly he brought his hand to Alex's breasts, rubbing his thumb over the soft flesh of her right breast. "I missed a spot when I was helping you wash off." He smirked.

"Well, that's okay." Alex smirked as she felt his fingertips begin to softly squeeze her nipples. "That feels great."

"Whoa!" Sam covered his eyes as he seen Alex with no shirt on, straddling Dean's body as they sat on the couch.

Alex wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, pressing her chest into his. "What Sammy?" She asked as she felt Dean place his hands on her back.

"Uh," Sam peeked through his fingers. "I was sent over here by your son."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he just wanted us to watch one of his movies."

"All the movies are over there." Dean said as he looked toward the movie rack next to the TV.

"Yeah, I'm going to get the movie and leave."

"That would be the best idea." Dean smiled at Alex and began kissing her lips. "Touch me." He smiled.

"Have fun." Sam said as he left the room.

"Touch you were?" Alex smiled as she removed her arms from Dean's neck. She placed her small hands on his chest and kissed his lips. "Here?"

"You know where I'm talking about." Dean smiled.

"When are you going to touch me?" She smiled as he softly kissed Dean's chest.

Dean smiled as he placed his hands on her waist, tossing her to the couch. "Mama want me to touch you?" He smiled as he knelt between her legs, beginning to kiss her breasts.

"Yes."

"Let's make that easier for me." Dean said as he removed the blue cotton pants from her body. "Now this is better." He said as he looked down at Alex's nude body. As Dean looked at Alex she made a motion with her index finger for Dean to come closer. He moved closer to her body. As he did Alex leaned forward, kissing his lips.

Alex grabbed Dean's right hand, placing it between her legs. "That's it." She softly spoke.

Dean smile at Alex as he watched her close her eyes, hearing soft moans from her lips. He leaned down to her body, placing his lips around her right nipple then lightly biting.

"Baby, is that enough for today?" Dean smirked as he put his shorts back on, looking for his shirt on the floor.

"Nope." Alex smiled at Dean as she put her blue cotton pants on. "We still have the rest of the night."

"You're going to kill me." Dean said as he sat back down on the couch, after finding his t-shirt.

"I thought you enjoyed it." Alex smiled as she sat on the couch, resting her feet on Dean's lap.

"I love it, but damn girl."

"I thought you were dedicated to trying for a baby." Alex smiled.

"I guess not as dedicated as you are." Dean laughed.

"Well Sam and April have sex like once and they get pregnant. We have sex all the time and nothing happens."

"Bug, it will happen."

"Well it is kind of funny your brother has no problem with getting someone pregnant." Alex softly laughed.

"Ha ha, funny." Dean looked at Alex. "I can remember the first time we got pregnant. You were completely surprised and didn't know what to do."

Alex smiled. "I called you and sent you a picture of the test and you were surprised and happy. Knowing you were excited made me feel better though. And then when we got pregnant with Johnny you couldn't wait to go tell Bobby."

"You couldn't wait either." Dean smiled. "Now our little guy is going to be five already."

"Johnny is so grown up and looks like daddy." Alex looked at Dean. "Let's hope he doesn't act like daddy when it comes to girls." She softly laughed.

"Hey, he'll be good. He'll have a few but find one like I did who he couldn't keep his mind off of." Dean smiled at Alex. "That's what happened when I met his mama."

"Really?" Alex smiled.

"Yes. I'm glad when he rolled into town we had to hang around for a couple weeks." Dean softly rubbed Alex's feet.

"Every time I turned around either you or Sam were in the bakery." Alex laughed. "Then the day I was walking home and you offered me a ride."

"You took that ride. Then you offered me a drink." Dean smirked.

Alex smiled at Dean. "You offered me more then just a car ride. I turned you down though, but I let you know I was still interested."

"Well bug, I'm glad you were still interested."

"I am too." Alex said as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going up to bed." Alex smiled. "Put the fire out and come to bed with me."

"I'll be up there in a few."

Alex smiled as she walked from the bathroom, seeing Dean walking into the bedroom. "Hello Mr. Winchester."

Dean smiled as he looked Alex's body over as she stood wearing a white spaghetti strap night gown. It fit her body perfectly. "And what do you want?"

"Me? Want something?" She smirked.

"Yes you." He kissed Alex's lips.

"Well, you don't like what I have on?"

"You were already ready for bed, why did you change?"

"I changed just for you." She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck, softly kissing his lips. "I thought maybe you'd like it better then what I had on."

"Well, it looks great." Dean smiled widely. "It's our last little night with the house to ourselves, let's just cuddle in bed."

Alex kissed Dean. "We can do whatever you want." She smiled.

"Let's get in bed."

Alex smiled to herself as she crawled into bed, waiting for Dean to come from the bathroom. "We won't get to do this when we have a baby in the house." She smiled as Dean got into bed.

"I know," Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body. "We'll be getting out of bed to a crying little one. It means no more little outfits like what you have on."

"I can still wear these, it just won't be as often." She smiled.

"And that makes me sad." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

Standing at the sink with a yellow mug in her hands she softly smiled as she watched small snowflakes fall from the sky. The water on the pond was calm and clear. As she took a sip of the hot chocolate, she felt two arms around her body. "It's snowing."

"Just a little." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex's neck. "What's mama got in the mug?"

"Hot chocolate, you want some?"

"No. I'll just get some coffee." He said as he gave her ass a slap with his hand.

"You liked breakfast?"

"Yes mama." Dean smiled. "How about we go back to bed?" He smiled as he looked Alex's body over as she stood wearing her red silk robe, he still wore shorts and a t-shirt.

"Johnny comes home today."

"He's not going to be home for a while." Dean smiled as he leaned against the counter. "And mama looks good this morning."

"You're bad." Alex smiled. "Can I finish my cup?"

"Yes you can mama." Dean took a drink from his mug. "This morning when I woke up with you beside me, I was excited to start the day."

Alex softly giggled. "Nice to know."

"Ally, you're the one that wore that little outfit to bed."

"You liked it last night." Alex smiled as she sat her mug in the sink.

"Where are you going mama?" Dean asked as he watched Alex walk toward the doorway.

"You said you wanted to go back to bed." She smirked.

"I'm coming." Dean smiled.

Dean smiled as he found Alex laying in bed under the blanket. "Well are you ready?"

"For what?" Alex smiled as she looked at Dean while he removed his shirt.

"Baby, you know what." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex while he slipped under the blanket.

"Are you sure I know?" Alex softly ran her hands down Dean's chest.

Dean smiled as he grabbed Alex's right hand, placing it on his crotch. "Rub it mama."

"Like this?" Alex asked as she made eye contact with Dean, licking her lips. She lightly massaged Dean's hard member through the fabric of his cotton shorts. She softly kissed his neck.

"You always do it right."

"When are you going to touch me like that?"

Dean smiled at Alex and kissed her lips. "Mama just had to ask me." He said as he pushed her hand away from his crotch. He lightly ran his hand up Alex's right leg. "Mama, like that?" He asked as his fingers found no fabric covering her tender spot.

Alex softly moaned in response to Dean.

Dean began to softly kiss Alex's skin as he moved his hands up her body. He sighed as he pulled away from Alex's body when he heard the phone ring.

Alex pulled Dean back to her body with a smile. "They'll leave a message." She removed her white nightgown.

"Yes." Dean smiled.

"Did I keep you warm?" Dean smirked as he reached for his cell phone that lay on his nightstand.

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean as she moved closer to his nude body. "I'm going to get dressed." Alex gave Dean a kiss on his cheek as she got up from the bed.

Dean walked into the bathroom finding Alex in the shower. He smiled as he slipped his shorts from his body, stepping into the shower with Alex.

"Baby, we're going to go over to Sammy's for dinner or whatever." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex gave Dean a smile. "Okay. Does daddy want me to take some cookies to take?"

"Oh, please." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"No, I'm getting out, getting dressed and making cookies." Alex smiled. "Get a shower then come help."

Alex smiled at Dean as he walked into the kitchen.

"Now this is what I love to see." Dean stood watching Alex drop spoonfuls of cookie dough onto a cookie sheet.

"You're weird." Alex laughed.

"No I'm not. Mama are you going to change your shirt?" Dean asked as he looked Alex over as her shirt tightly clung to her skin.

"No." Alex smirked as she turned to the oven.

Alex smiled as Johnathan ran toward her. "Mama!"

Alex bent down, hugging Johnathan. "Did you have fun with Uncle Sammy?"

"Yeah, mama."

"Good." Alex said as she took her coat off.

"Wow, you're on time." Sam laughed as he took Alex's coat.

"Yes." Alex laughed. She turned to Dean, grabbing the plate of cookies and giving him a kiss. "I'm going into the kitchen."

"Go on." Dean smirked.

"Daddy!" Johnathan held his arms up toward Dean.

Dean smiled as he picked him up. "Have a good time buddy?"

"Yeah." Johnathan gave Dean a smile.

"How have you been feeling?" Alex asked April.

"Great." April smiled. "Pretty soon little Emily Rose will be here." She placed her hands on her stomach lightly rubbing.

"When are you guys getting married?"

"Well I'm trying to talk him into something small and before she's here."

"He won't got for it?"

"Not yet. He wants something huge and everything. I don't, that's the last thing I want. And I want to be married before she's born."

"Well just tell Sam you can always have a big thing for your anniversary."

April laughed. "I'll try that."

Alex sat on the floor with the coffee table in front of her as Johnathan sat on her lap. She smiled as she watched Johnathan drawing with crayons on construction paper.

"I'm sure John is a big brother after you two being alone for a couple days." Sam laughed

Alex looked at Sam. "I took tests earlier in the week."

"Oh, so you are?" April asked.

"No." Alex sighed as she kissed the top of Johnathan s head. "We just have Johnny."

"Oh, sorry."

"We'll get there." Dean smiled as he sat in a chair behind where Alex was sitting on the floor.

Leaning against the door frame of the living room, Alex smiled as she watched Dean sitting on the couch. He was bent over the coffee table with a sheet of paper in front of him. Johnathan stood between Dean's legs, watching him as he wrote on the paper. Every few minutes Johnathan would look up at Dean then whisper in his ear.

"What are you two doing?" Alex asked.

"Nothing mama." Johnathan smiled at Alex.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I can come in here with no problem." Alex smiled as she walked into the living room. As she walked closer to the couch Johnathan and Dean placed their hands over the paper. "I thought you weren't doing anything." Alex laughed.

"Nothing you need to know about." Dean smiled at Alex as she sat down beside him.

Alex placed her arms around Dean's right arm, then kissed his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes mama." Dean smirked. "Close your eyes."

Alex laughed as she took her arms from Dean's body, covering her eyes with her hands. "Okay, I can't see." As she sat with her eyes covered she heard paper being moved around.

"Open your eyes mama." Johnathan said as he got onto Dean's lap as he sat back on the couch.

Alex moved her hands from her eyes and smiled as she seen Johnathan sitting on Dean's lap. "What are you two doing?" She asked Johnathan.

"Nothing mama." Johnathan smiled.

"You're not telling me the truth." Alex said as she begin to tickle Johnathan.

"Yes he is mama." Dean said as he grabbed Alex's hands, stopping her from tickling Johnathan. "Tickle mama." He smiled at Alex.

Dean was loving this time they were having together. He was loving seeing Alex and Johnathan interacting together.

"You two are mean to me." Alex laughed as Johnathan stopped tickling her.

"Love you mama." Johnathan said as he gave Alex a kiss.

"Well, I love you too." Alex smiled. "Buddy, are you ready to get your bath?"

"No mama."

"Go with mama and get your bath." Dean told Johnathan. "You can come back down after you get your bath."

"You come too daddy." Johnathan told Dean as he got down from his lap.

"Yeah, you come too daddy." Alex said as she kissed Dean.

"I'm coming." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled at Johnathan as she walked into his bathroom, finding him already stripping his clothes off. "Baby, we have to start your water." She softly laughed.

"I'm waiting mama."

"Mama being slow?" Dean smiled as he watched Johnathan standing without a shirt on and Alex bent over the bathtub.

"Yeah daddy."

"Get your butt in the bathtub." Alex told Johnathan as she backed away from the bathtub. "I'm going to go get him a towel." She told Dean as she left the room.

"Okay mama."

When Alex walked back into the bathroom she smiled as she watched Dean helping Johnathan get washed. She laid the towel on the counter and went back into Johnathan's room, looking for pajamas.

"I think Johnny had a fun night." Dean told Alex as he came back into the living room after putting Johnathan to bed. "He wore himself out."

"Yeah, but I think he liked playing with daddy tonight." Alex told Dean as she picked the toys up from the floor, tossing them into the chair.

"He liked playing with mama too." Dean smiled at Alex. "Then he liked mama holding him while we were watching cartoons."

"I'm sure he did."

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have fallen asleep." Dean sat down on the couch.

"Now what?" Alex asked as she sat down on Dean's lap.

"Is mama ready for bed?"

"Nope." Alex smiled.

"Well how about mama go get ready for bed and we'll watch some TV upstairs."

Alex smiled. "Are you going to lock up?"

"Yes." Dean kissed Alex. "Get up there and get in bed."

"Hurry up."

"I will." Dean smiled.

Alex got into bed after changing into a t-shirt she grabbed from Dean's dresser. She lay in bed flipping through channels on the TV while she waited for Dean.

"Mama just want to relax tonight?" Dean asked as he stripped down to his shorts.

"Yeah." She smiled as Dean got into bed beside her.

"What's wrong with mama tonight?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Alex's body.

Alex looked up at Dean. "Seeing April and how big she is. It made me sad." Alex said. "I wish I was her right now."

"No you don't Ally bug, she had to have sex with Sam." Dean laughed, trying to get Alex to smile. "I thought the sex with me was great."

Alex gave Dean a small smile.

"There, cheer up. You know you're going to be pregnant again. Plus you look so much hotter when you're pregnant then Sammy's chick does."

"You're a whore."

"But you love it when I'm a whore." Dean smiled.

"Sometimes."


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

"Have a good day baby." Alex said as she gave Johnathan a kiss.

"Bye mama."

Alex stood on the porch with Dean's leather jacket wrapped around her body as she watched Dean walk Johnathan toward the small yellow bus.

"Go back in the house mama." Dean said as he walked onto the porch.

"Who are you?" Alex smirked as she backed toward the closed front door.

"Ah, you're a naughty girl this morning." Dean smiled.

"So," Alex opened the door, stepping into the house. "Who are you?" She turned to face Dean as he stood on the porch.

"I'm here to look at your car." Dean smiled as he walked into the house.

"That's good," Alex laid Dean's jacket on the couch. "Follow me."

Dean's eyes lit up as he watched her ass move in front of him."What's the problem?" He watched Alex as she opened the door to the garage, walking out into the garage with bare feet.

"There's something wrong with the backseat." Alex smiled as she opened the drivers side back door and crawled into the car, laying back on the seat.

Dean stood watching Alex as she lay on the backseat of the red Roadrunner. "Well, let's see if I can fix it." He said as he began to get into the backseat, then he heard his cell phone ringing from his pocket. He sighed as he moved from the car. "Sorry bug."

Alex sat up. "It's okay." She smiled. "I'll go clean up the kitchen." She gave Dean a kiss as she went back into the house.

As Alex was cleaning the kitchen from breakfast Dean came back into the house. She noticed the look on his face wasn't one of happiness. "What's wrong ?"

"I'm being called away bug." He walked up to Alex, placing his arms around her waist.

Alex smiled. "Well go get your things together so you can leave."

"Come help me mama."

Alex kissed Dean. "Okay."

Alex sat on the bed, watching Dean as he packed his clothes. "How long are you going to gone?"

"No clue." Dean looked at Alex. "Hopefully I'll be home tonight."

"Johnny and I can handle it." Alex smiled. "We'll call daddy before he goes to bed."

"And call me after he's in bed." Dean said as he bent down, kissing Alex.

"Oh I will."

"I'll put his seat in your car."

"Okay. Anything you need me to do?"

Dean looked at Alex as he picked his duffel bag up from the bed. "Yeah, come with me."

"I would if I could and you know that." Alex said as she stood up from the bed, walking up to Dean she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You just go and save people." She kissed Dean.

"Yeah but I liked what I was doing before the phone started ringing. I was going to help you fix that backseat." He smirked.

"Well I'll still have the car when you get home. So how about I make an appointment for you to fix the backseat then?"

"Okay."

Dean smiled to himself as he walked into the living room, sitting his duffel bag down on the floor beside the couch. He then stood, looking at the couch as Alex lay on the couch with her arms wrapped around Johnathan. He looked at the TV seeing the screen set on the main menu for one of Johnathan's favorite movies. From what Dean was looking at, he knew Johnathan had a good night with Alex.

After he took his boots off, he shut the TV off then picked Johnathan up from the couch. When he laid him in his bed he opened his eyes.

"Daddy!" Johnathan sat up, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "You smell." Johnathan said as he pulled away from Dean, holding his nose.

Dean softly laughed as he watched his son. "Yeah I do smell. I'm going to get a shower." He placed a kiss on Johnathan's forehead. "Go back to sleep buddy."

Dean quickly got a shower before he carried Alex upstairs. When he laid Alex in bed he kissed her forehead.

"You're home." She smiled as she turned onto her side, watching Dean as he got into bed. Alex was glad Dean was home.

"Yep." Dean smiled. "Go back to sleep baby."

"I am." Alex smiled as she laid her head on Dean's chest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

Dean walked into the master bedroom, seeing Alex bent over in her closet. He stood watching her for a few minutes before saying anything. "What ya doing mama?" Dean asked as he watched her digging through her closet.

"Looking for something."

"What?"

"Something for my Halloween costume." She turned, smiling at Dean.

"Oh, mama. You need help?" Dean smiled.

"Nope." She told Dean as she bent over, looking through her shoes.

Dean walked up behind her, softly placing his hands on her ass. "Come on mama."

"No." Alex softly giggled as she felt Dean s body pressing into hers. "I'm busy."

"Come on Ally. You're holding out on me. We were in the middle of it when I had to leave."

"You got a shower this morning though."

Dean backed away from Alex, sitting down on the bed. "That's not the same." He sighed.

"Poor papi not getting love?" Alex smirked as she watched Dean sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm not getting any love. You just use me to get pregnant." He smirked.

Alex walked up to Dean. "You know that's not true." She bent down, softly kissing Dean's lips. "Are you going to die or can you wait a little longer."

Dean placed his hands on Alex's hips. "I might die." He smirked.

"Well, I'll give you a nice funeral." Alex laughed as she turned away, going back to her closet.

"You're mean to me Ally." Dean sighed. "I'm going to go downstairs and wash some clothes."

Alex turned to Dean. "What?" She smiled.

"I'm going to go wash some clothes."

Alex laughed as she walked up to Dean. "You really are going to die." She kissed him. "Just hold off a little bit longer. I just want to find what I need, then I'll do whatever you want." She smiled.

Dean placed his hands on her ass. "I'm going to be waiting on you in the living room." He kissed Alex's neck. "All I want is your lips around me." He whispered in her ear.

"Well I can do that." Alex smiled. "Now let me finish looking and I'll come downstairs in a few."

"Okay."

Dean sat on the couch with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. Alex smirked as she stepped into the living room. "You're waiting?" She unsnapped his jeans.

Dean brought his head up, smiling at Alex. "Yes I am." He pushed her hands away from his jeans as he quickly pushed his jeans down, bringing his hard member out. "Come on Ally."

Alex knelt on the floor, in front of Dean. She took his hard member in her hand as she softly began to lick the length of his thick shaft.

"Your washer is done." Alex smirked as she got up from the floor, giving Dean a kiss.

Dean sat on the couch, looking at Alex as he zipped his jeans. "It can wait a few more minutes."

"Well, I'm going upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to clean up the bathroom, then I thought we'd order something for dinner."

"Why isn't mama going to cook?"

"I thought Johnny would enjoy having a little treat for dinner."

"We both like mama's cooking a lot better then ordering food."

"Okay, I don't feel like cooking." Alex smiled.

"Okay then."

"Don't forget to figure out what Johnny wants to be for tomorrow night."

"We already talked about and it's a secret." Dean smirked.

Alex laughed as she walked up the stairs.

Dean crawled onto the bed, kissing Alex as she lay with a book in her hands. "Put that away." Dean said as he took the book, tossing it to the floor, he knelt on the bed as he took his shirt off.

"Dean, come on." Alex said as she turned onto her stomach, reaching off the side of the bed to get her book. As she did she felt Dean began to push her nightgown up her body. She rolled onto her back, looking at Dean as he knelt on the bed.

Dean smiled as he placed his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs apart as he bent down, kissing her lips. He let his hands slowly slide up her body, when they were met by the fabric of her nightgown he grabbed the fabric, pulling it from her body.

Alex lay on the bed, smiling up at Dean. She watched Dean as he softly placed his hands on her nude breasts. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands against her flesh.

Ally bug, look at what you did. Dean said as he walked from the bathroom, turning to show Alex the large scratches that ran the entire length of his nude back.

Alex smiled as she lay in bed, wrapped in the blanket. "It means I loved it."

"You could just scream Ally."

"No I can't. I'd wake Johnny up." Alex smirked as Dean got back into bed.

"Well then, maybe we just need to stop completely."

Alex laughed. "You're a funny guy."

"Well Ally, you need to tame it down or something."

"I can't help it."


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

"Why did they pick to have trick or treating during the week?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen to find Johnathan sitting at the island eating breakfast while Alex was standing beside him.

"I don't know." Alex smiled at Dean. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready to take my little guy trick or treating."

"Now?" Johnathan asked Dean.

Dean laughed. "No, you still have a while left. I'll have everything ready for you before you get home. Mama still doesn't know." Dean smiled.

"Good."

"Oh so it s a big secret?" Alex smiled at Dean as she handed him a plate with eggs and bacon on it.

"Yes it is mama." Dean smirked as he sat the plate down beside Johnathan as he sat down on the other bar stool.

"Well that's not fair. Are you going to be nice and wash dishes for me?"

"Sure." Dean smiled.

"You're going to have to stop eating long enough to walk him out." Alex told Dean. "Have a good day and when you get home we'll have dinner then go trick or treating." She smiled at Johanthan as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye mama."

While Dean walked Johnathan out to the bus Alex sat down on the stool Johnathan had been sitting on. She held her glass of juice in front of her as she sat waiting for Dean.

"What ya doing mama?" Dean asked as he took his seat again, smiling at Alex as he began to eat.

"Nothing." Alex smiled at Dean. "I just wanted to sit here with you while you eat."

"Well, I'm glad you wanted to." Dean smiled. "Do I get a preview of your outfit?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because Johnny won't let me see what he's being."

"Well I guess he gets that from his mama." Dean smirked.

Alex softly placed her left hand on Dean's right thigh. "I'll tell you what I'm wearing under my outfit."

"I'm all ears." Dean smiled as he pushed his empty plate away.

"Nothing."

"lease tell me you're going to be a cheerleader."

Alex laughed. "Dream on." She got off the bar stool and was stopped by Dean as she tried to walk past him. "What?" She smirked as she stood looking at Dean as he had his hands on her waist.

"How about you go give me a preview of what you re wearing under your outfit?" Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"All you've wanted to do lately is go to bed after Johnny's gone."

"Well if you were looking at what I m looking at you d understand why." Dean moved his hands from her waist to rest on her ass as he began kissing her neck.

"You should go get something done today."

"I am." Dean smirked as he slid his hands under the back of Alex's shirt.

"I'm going to start knocking." Sam said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go trick or treating tonight?" Alex smiled as she pulled away from Dean.

"We're not going with you guys this year." Sam walked into the kitchen, sitting down on the stool Alex had been sitting on.

"Why not?" Dean asked as he watched Alex take his plate to the sink.

"April wants to stay home. She doesn't think she can do all the walking."

"Johnny is going to miss uncle Sammy not going with us." Alex told Sam.

"I know, I'll be there next year."

"Good."

"Why are you here?" Dean smiled.

"Just thought I'd come over."

"Come on, let's go in the living room." Dean smiled at Alex as he got up. "We'll let her do the dishes."

"You owe me." Alex looked at Dean.

"I'll do the dinner dishes."

While Dean and Sam were in the living room talking Alex washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up.

"I'm going to get a bath." Alex said as she peeked into the living room.

"Okay." Dean smiled, then looked at Sam. "Like I was saying, the next hunt I go on without you I want you and April to watch Johnny so I can take her with me. She's been stuck around here for a while and I think going on a little hunt will do her some good."

"She got the same way when you two were trying for John, she worries too much about it."

"Well the other day when we came over for dinner, that night she was upset because of how big April is now." Dean sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about trying for another."

"Or maybe you two need to find something to do together so she's not thinking about it all the time and wondering what's taking so long."

"Well Sammy," Dean said as he stood up. "I'm going to go take her mind off things right now."

"Well, I'm leaving." Sam said as he stood up. "Bring John over so we can see him before you guys start trick or treating."

"Well will."

Alex lay in the warm bath water, looking at the ceiling above her.

"What ya doing mama?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Alex turned and smiled at Dean. "Relaxing. I know we re going to be doing a lot of walking tonight."

"You're right mama." Dean leaned against the wall, watching Alex. "You need anything?"

"I'm good." Alex sat up in the water, smirking at Dean as he stood watching her. "This is what I'm wearing under my outfit."

Dean s eyes lit up at the sight of Alex s nude breasts. "Really?"

"Yep. You don't want a closer look?"

"Are you sure?" Dean smirked as he took his shirt off.

"Yes, I'm sure."

As Dean sat down in the warm water he smiled, watching Alex move toward his body. "Is this what you're going to wear when we do our trick or treating?" He rested his hands on her hips.

"Nope." She smiled as she began kissing his neck.

"Oh, you have another outfit?"

"Yes I do papi." Alex smiled as she felt his hands slide up her body and rest on her breasts.

Dean looked at Alex as she walked into the living room. She stood in front of the TV, picking toys up from the floor. "Mama, can t see."

"Sorry, busy." Alex turned to Dean with her hands full.

He sighed as he got up from the couch, following Alex into Johnathan's bedroom. "What do you need help with?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, don't get mad."

"I'm not."

Alex softly laughed to herself as she seen Dean standing in his black suit with Johnathan standing beside him wearing a matching suit. "What are you guys?"

"FBI." Dean smirked as he looked Alex over as she stood wearing a tight black long sleeve once piece jumper, the belt around her waist had a black tail attached and her headband had ears on the top. The only make up she wore was a painted on black nose and whiskers. "Mama a black cat, huh?"

"Yep." Alex smiled. "You look so cute." She said as she bent down to Johnathan, giving him a kiss.

"Mama looks pretty." He smiled.

"Thank you baby. You and daddy are twins." Alex said as she stood looking at Johnathan and Dean.

"Well mama, let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling the car keys from his pocket.

"Where's your bucket?" Alex asked Johnathan.

"Bedroom." Johnathan said as he ran back up the steps.

Alex smiled to herself as she felt Dean behind her, pressing his body into hers.

"So what are you going to look like when you come trick or treating with daddy?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll love it." Alex smiled. "We're going to Sam's first."

Dean smiled as he stood behind Alex on the porch at Sam's small house while Johnathan knocked on the door. He softly rested his hand on her ass.

"Trick or treat!" Johnathan smiled at April as she opened the door.

"Well, you look just like your daddy." April smiled as she let them in the house.

"I heard knocking," Sam walked into the living room. "Well what are you?" He asked Johnathan.

"FBI." Johnathan smiled.

"Is daddy FBI too?" Sam asked Johnathan.

"Yes. Mama a kitty!" He said as he pointed at Alex.

"Come here John, come get your candy." April smiled as she held a large white bowl in her hands.

Johnathan ran over to April, Alex followed behind him.

"I thought you weren't dressing up." Sam laughed at Dean.

"Johnathan made me." Dean smirked. "And well, if it gets me any closer to her taking that off I'm fine with it."

"That's nice Dean, thinking about that when you're trick or treating with your son."

"Can't help it man." Dean smiled as he watched Alex. "She said she was going to be a cat, but I didn't know she was going to be that kind of cat."

"Well I'm sure tonight you'll let her know."

"Oh I will." Dean smiled. "Why aren't you guys coming with us?"

"April didn't think a pregnant cat would have looked that great. So we're just going to stay home and hand out candy this year." Sam sighed.

"You're going to miss out though, Johnny is used to his uncle Sammy coming trick or treating."

"I know, next year though."

"Have fun buddy?" Dean asked as he held Johnathan over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah daddy! Where's my candy?"

"I have it." Alex said as she sat the orange pumpkin shaped bucket on the kitchen table. "We have to look through it first baby."

"Why?" Johnathan asked as Dean sat him down on a chair.

"Because I get the good stuff." Dean smirked at Johnathan as he helped him take his tie off.

"Mama!"

Alex laughed. "He doesn't get any of it." She dumped the bucket onto the table. "You got a lot this year."

"I think mama dressing up helped." Dean said as he took his jacket off, putting it on the back of a chair. He stood watching Alex and Johnathan as he rolled the sleeves up on the crisp white shirt.

"You get one piece because it s past bed time." Alex told Johnathan.

"Daddy!"

"She's right buddy, get one piece so we can get you in bed."

"No bath?" Johnathan asked as he picked up a piece of chewy candy and unwrapped it.

"You can get one in the morning." Alex smiled as she began putting the candy back in the bucket. "Baby go upstairs and daddy will be up in a minute to help you get ready for bed." Alex placed a kiss on Johnathan's forehead.

"Mama coming too?"

"Yes. Just let me take my tail and ears off." Alex smiled at Johnathan.

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "Can I trust you to leave his candy on the table?"

"Yes you can mama." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"Just making sure. I remember last year." She smiled as she took her tail off, laying it on the table with her headband. "Let's go put our son to bed."

Dean loosened his tie and smiled. "Yes."

Alex stood in the doorway of Johnathan's room as she watched Dean help him get into his pajamas. "You had lots of fun today?" She smiled.

"Yes mama." Johnathan said as he got into bed.

"I'm glad you did baby." Alex kissed his forehead. "Good night and I love you."

"Love you mama."

"I'm going to lock up then I'm going to bed." She told Dean.

"Okay." Dean smiled.

Dean sat on the foot of the bed, smiling at Alex as she stood in a black corset and lace black underwear, her black nose and whiskers still on her face. "Now mama, you do make a hot little kitty." He smirked as she walked closer to him.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yes." Dean smiled as he placed his hands on her ass.

She pushed him onto his back. "Trick or treat."

"You know I'm not one that really likes Halloween." Dean smiled as he watched Alex as she straddled his body.

"You're telling me you still don't like it?" She asked as she bent down, kissing Dean.

"I think you're changing my mind."

"I am a little sad though."

"Why?" Dean asked as he softly brushed his hands up her bare legs.

"You had to take your suit off."

Dean smirked. "You didn't look at it enough while we were out?"

"Trust me, I did." Alex smiled as she softly kissed Dean's chest, working her way toward his neck. "Did you look at my outfit enough?"

Dean smiled as he rested his hands on her ass. "Yes I did. I never thought a black cat could ever make me think those nasty thoughts."

Alex sat up, taking the black corset off. She smiled at Dean as she watched him sit up, softly kissing her breasts. As Dean kissed her breasts Alex placed her hands in his hair. "I can feel you're hard." She whispered as she felt Dean's erection through the fabric of his shorts.

"I'll let you feel it a lot better." Dean smiled at Alex.

"I want to."

Dean smiled at Alex as she walked out of the bathroom. "Finally wash the make up off?"

"Yep." She smiled as she got into bed with Dean.

"Mama should have been a cheerleader." Dean smiled.

"No Dean."


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

"It's cold daddy." Johnathan said as he stood wrapped in a towel, shivering.

Dean laughed. "I know it is, that's why you have to be quick and get dressed. Plus mama is downstairs with breakfast waiting."

"Did you eat my candy?" Johanthan looked up at Dean was he put his jeans on.

"I didn't eat your candy buddy. Last night mama gave me some candy she was hiding." Dean smirked.

"Mama took my candy?"

"No, it was all hers."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked into the kitchen, seeing her sitting at the table in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. "What did you make for breakfast, mama?"

"I thought you two would enjoy some pancakes this morning." She smiled at Johanthan as he sat across the table from her.

"Mama, you re right."

Alex loved last night, having Dean and Johanthan dressed like twins, and Johanthan had a great time. She knew in her heart she was going to get pregnant, she was trying to make sure to have a lot of fun with Johanthan.

Dean walked into the kitchen after walking Johanhan out to the bus. He found Alex standing with a large white bowl in her hands and a light dusting of flour covering the countertop. In the sink the dishes from breakfast still lay. "Mama making cookies?" Dean smirked at Alex.

"Yes." Alex looked up from the bowl, smiling at Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked up to her, brushing the flour from her right cheek. "Mama has a mess going on." He said as he looked at the countertop.

"I'll clean it up after I'm done." She said then gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "You'll like these cookies."

"Good." Dean smiled as he walked over to the kitchen table, sliding Johanthan s candy bucket across the table and began to look through it.

"Dean!" Alex rested her hands on the countertop as she watched him pulling a piece of candy from the bucket.

"What?" He smirked as he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth.

"You're eating the candy your son worked hard for." She put a cookie sheet into the oven.

"Well," He pulled a bar stool away from the island, sitting down. "I told Johnny last night mama gave me some candy." He smirked.

"You're bad." Alex laughed.

"I thought it was candy." Dean smirked.

"Did you?"

"Yes, it tasted like it."

Alex laughed. "You're a bad daddy."

"That's a good thing since you're saying it." Dean smirked. "Will you be nice and get me a drink?"

Alex looked at Dean. "What are you wanting?" She asked as she went to the refrigerator.

'Nothing, just spending time with you." Dean smiled.

"Well," Alex slid a glass in front of Dean. "How about you go put some clothes away while I work on these cookies." She smiled.

"Why are you making cookies anyways Ally?"

"I thought my two guys would enjoy them." Alex smiled.

"Mama," Dean stood up from the stool. "Why are you spending so much time in the kitchen lately?"

"I just want to."

"Well you do it, I'm going to put clothes away like you asked."

"Okay."

Dean knew something was bothering Alex and he wasn't going to make her talk about it until she wanted to. He knew when Alex made a big breakfast that something was going on and to find her making cookies before lunch just made it even more clear. As Dean put Alex's underwear away, he smiled to himself as he found a stack of pictures hidden with her underwear. Flipping through the pictures he found they were all from different roadtrips they went on together. The top picture was of Dean standing in front of the motel room door with bags in his hands. He placed them back where he got them from and finished putting clothes away.

"Clothes are put away." Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"All of them?" Alex smiled.

"Yes, all of them." Dean watched Alex as she laid a cookie sheet on the stove. "Well I was going to say let's go relax," He said as he pulled his ringing cell phone from his pocket. "I'll be back."

Alex laughed to herself as she took the cookies from the cookie sheet, placing them on a plate. She was enjoying being in the kitchen and since it was getting closer to the holidays she knew the kitchen was going to be where she would be living. She thought she needed to start and get used to it.

"Mama." Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Alex looked up from the cookie sheet as she placed the last dough on it. "What's going on?"

"I have to leave." He sighed.

"Need any help getting things together?"

"No, I'm not leaving until after Johnny gets home."

"Good, then he can still see his daddy." Alex gave Dean a smile.

"Well I'm not leaving until then because I'm dropping Johnny off at Uncle Sammy's."

"Why?"

"Well I talked to Sam and he agrees with me that you need to get away from here for a while, that's why you've been so down lately about not being pregnant. You were the same way when we were trying for Johnny. You just need to get away for a day or two."

"So, you want me to go with you?"

"Please mama, you never know I could need your help."

Alex placed the empty bowl in the sink. "As long as you pack everything yourself." She smiled.

"Deal mama." Dean walked up to Alex, giving her a kiss. "We'll have to stop on the way home and get Johnny a little surprise."

"Yes we will. But I'll miss him."

"I'll tell Sammy to make sure he calls his mama before he goes to bed."

Dean turned away from the trunk as he heard Johanthan yelling at him as he ran toward the car. He stood smiling at Johnathan. "What's wrong with you?"

"Where you going daddy?" Johanthan stepped closer to Dean as he watched him put the last bag in the trunk.

Dean shut the trunk and bent down to Johanthan. "Mama and I have to go help people." He smiled.

"e too?"

"No buddy, you're going to keep Uncle Sammy in line."

"Uncle Sammy being bad?"

"You know he never listens to anyone. You need to go make sure he does." Dean gave Johthan a smile.

Alex walked toward the car with a bag in her hand. "You have a good day?" Alex asked as she bent down, hugging Johanhan.

"Yeah mama. Daddy said I have to go stay with Uncle Sammy, he's being bad."

Alex looked at Dean and shook her head. "Just for a night. He's going to take you in the morning to play with your friends. We should be back before dinner." She gave Johanhan a kiss on the cheek. "Go get in the car."

Alex looked at Dean as she stood up.

"Baby, he's going to be fine. This is going to be good for you too." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"I hope you're right."

After they dropped Johanhan off at Sam's they were on the road to the case. Honestly the real reason Dean wanted Alex to go with him was because he hating having to do cases alone. It did hurt him knowing Johnathan didn't have either parent with him right now.

"You say all the time Sam had bad handwriting?" Alex laughed as she looked through the papers Dean had gathered before they left.

"I was kind of in a hurry, oaky?" Dean smirked as he glanced at Alex, noticing she had taken her shoes on and had them resting on the dashboard.

"I'm going to give Bobby a call about this." She told Dean.

"Do it."

Alex had helped with hunts before but they were hunts that Sam was involved in too. This was the first time it was just Dean and Alex. Dean was excited to be able to share a hunt just with Alex, Alex was worried she would mess something up.

"Nothing." Dean said as he held his hands up, walking out of the large brick building. He smiled at Alex as she sat on a bench with a paper cup in her hand.

"Well, now what?" Alex looked at Dean as she stood up, handing Dean the cup. "Finish it, I don t want it."

"You're the one that wanted a milkshake." Dean smiled.

"Yeah but you'll finish it." Alex laughed as she stood looking at Dean. She placed her arms around his waist and smiled. "I think I'm enjoying this."

"Good to hear mama." Dean smirked and gave Alex a kiss. "Let's go to the police station, it's your turn."

"Yeah, they're going to believe me in a pair of jeans a t-shirt?" Alex said as they walked toward the black Impala.

Dean smiled as he walked around the car, opening the trunk. "Here's your clothes." He handed Alex a bag. "Change in the car."

"I can't do that Dean." Alex glared at Dean as he shut the trunk.

"Yes you can. It wouldn't be the first time either." Dean smirked. "I'm sure you remember that lovely trip we took out west, you undressed in the car."

"Remember this is a job." She looked at Dean.

Dean reached over, popping the glove box open and grabbing an old metal tin. He opened it and dug through the mess, pulling out a slim black wallet. He opened it and smiled as he handed it to Alex. "There you go Ms. Jett."

Alex snatched the wallet from Dean's hand and smiled. "That's Agent Jett to you." She said as she kissed Dean.

"I'll remember that tonight."

"You do that, pervert."

Dean sat in the car, watching Alex walk into the police department wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse. He knew they were in the middle of a case, but all he could think about was getting a room for the night.

"Here ya go." Alex smirked as she gave Dean the folder she walked out of the police station with. As she shut the car door Dean's smile grew.

"I thought your shirt was buttoned all the way up." He opened the folder, flipping through the papers.

Alex kicked her shoes off and rested her feet on the dashboard. "You do what you have to do." She smirked at Dean.

"Naughty girl."

"I thought he was going to staple his fingers together when I leaned over his desk."

"Well, how about you show me how that worked tonight and get back on the phone with Bobby."

Dean stood in the motel room, watching Alex as she bent over, unzipping a bag and digging through it. "Mama, what are you doing?"

"Getting stuff out so I can get a shower, why?" She asked as she stood up, her hands full.

Dean swallowed hard, knowing he had to sit down and go through a few things. "No reason."

"Once I get a shower I'll come out and help you." Alex smiled as she made her way to the small bathroom.

Dean smiled at Alex as he watched her sit down on the bed beside him.

"Nothing new?" Alex asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking down at the scattered papers on the bed.

"Nope." Dean smiled as he held Alex's body leaning against his. "How about we call it a night and get back on it bright and early in the morning?"

Alex laughed. "It's not that late Dean."

"I know," He smirked. "I'll go get a shower and then you can show me how you got those papers from the police station."

"Whore." She laughed as she dug through her purse for her ringing cell phone.

"You like it." Dean said as he went into the bathroom.

"Hello." Alex shook her head at Dean as he shut the bathroom door behind himself.

"Mama!"

"Hey baby, were you good for uncle Sammy today?"

"Yeah. You save people mama?"

"We're trying to. Daddy and I are getting ready to go to bed though. We have to be up early in the morning."

"Good night mama."

"Good night baby."

"How's it going?" Sam's voice came across the phone.

"Okay. Dean is getting a shower so we can go to bed and start out early in the morning."

"You two going to bed early, that's a good one Alex."

"Well we're trying to anyways. I'm going to do whatever I have to so I can be home tomorrow night. I miss my little boy."

"We all know you do, but it s good for you Alex. You needed to get away even if it s just for a day."

"I know Sam, it's just hard to be away from him."

"Well I'm sure Dean will help you forget about that. I'm going to let you go so you two can do whatever and I can get John in bed."

"Okay Sam, give him a kiss for me."

"I will Alex, bye."

Alex placed her cell phone back into her purse.

"So," Dean laid down in bed with Alex. "How did you get those papers?" He smirked.

"Well first when I walked in I had to bent over to fix my shoe." Alex smirked as she leaned over Dean, kissing him. "When I fixed my shoe I unbuttoned my shirt a couple times."

"Really?" He asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Yes. When I bent over at his desk, he forgot where my eyes were."

Dean softly slid his hands up her small frame to grasp her breasts. "Is this what he was looking at?"

"Yes." Alex kissed Dean. "Do you want to look at them?"

"Yes I do mama." Dean smirked as he removed his hands from body, watching Alex take her shirt off.

Dean sighed as he laid on his back, hearing his phone ring from the stand beside the bed.

Alex laughed as she reached over his body, letting the nude flesh of her breasts press against his chest. She clicked the phone on and handed it to Dean as she slowly slid down his body, letting her hand softly rest on his crotch as she softly then began to massage.

"Bug, you have to stop." Dean sighed. "We have to get dressed and go check this out."

Alex smiled. "Well don't worry, on the way back here I'm sure we can find a place." She kissed Dean.

"Damn, I love the way you think." Dean smirked as he gave Alex a kiss.

Dean softly laughed to himself as he opened the drivers side door, seeing Alex laying across the front seat asleep. He softly shook Alex's shoulder. Bug, wake up. "We're going back to the motel."

"Okay." Alex smiled as she sat up.

"Mama, you just need to go back to sleep when we get back to the motel."

"Oh I am." She said as she laid her head on Dean's right shoulder. "And just think we have to get up early."

"Well Bug, that's how a hunt works."

"I know. I was just hoping to have some time with you tonight."

"You sleeping beside me is all the time I need."

"If you say so."


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

"This was a great hunt for me to come on." Alex smirked at Dean as she walked beside him, she kept glancing at him as he wore a dark blue suit.

"Agent Jett, that s sexual harassment." Dean smirked at Alex as she wore a dark blue pencil skirt, white blouse and matching jacket.

"You like it though Agent Perry." She smiled as she opened the door to the lobby of the hospital.

"Yes," Dean smiled. "Just wait until we get some spare time alone."

When they walked out of the hospital Alex gave Dean a smirk as she began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he pulled the car keys from his pocket.

"I'm going to gather some information." She smirked.

"Oh," Dean smiled. I got you. "Well call me when you figure something out."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to gather some information my way."

"You do that." Alex smiled as she stood looking at Dean she unbuttoned her blouse one button. "Are you withholding any information Agent Perry?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Uh, wow. Are you really going to gather any information?"

"Yes." Alex laughed as she began walking again.

As Dean walked into the small bar he grinned as he spotted Alex sitting at a small table alone. He walked up to her. "So, get anything?"

Alex smirked as she turned to Dean, crossing her legs. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and laid a paper on the table.

Dean sat down at the table. "Good girl." He smiled as he picked the paper up, reading it over. "Oh and you look amazing."

Alex softly rested her hand on Dean's left thigh. "You do too."

"Just let me know when you want me to help you get out of those clothes."

"How about now?"

"Oh really?" Dean smirked.

Alex stood up from her seat, smiling at Dean as she walked toward the door.

"You in that suit has me all wet." Alex whispered in Dean's ear as they sat in the car.

"Really?" Dean smirked as he kissed Alex's neck.

"Yes." Alex sat back on the seat, making eye contact with Dean as she slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

"You're so hot."

"Agent Perry," Alex smirked. "You shouldn't talk to your coworkers like that."

"Oh but I have to when it's you." Dean kissed Alex. "Let's get back to the room, take a little break then get back to work."

"Sounds good to me." Alex smirked.

"We don't have too long." Dean said as she slammed the motel room door shut and began quickly stripping his clothes off.

"I know." Alex smiled as she walked toward the bed, discarding clothes along the way.

Dean smiled down at Alex as she lay on the bed. He began kissing her body. "Your body is amazing Ally."

"Yours too." She smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex as she stood in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, covered by a black jacket. "Mama ready to go kick some ass?"

Alex laughed. "I am, you're not." She said as she stepped closer to Dean, zipping his jeans. "Now you are."

"Let's get this over with so we can head home, we can see our son and mama can get some stuff done." Dean smirked.

"Whore."

Alex sat in the passengers seat of the car with the right side of her shirt pulled up, pressing a white blood stained cloth against her body.

"We'll get back to the hotel and I'll stitch you up." Dean said as he got into the car, looking at Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay. Aside from that, it was fun." She laughed.

"Well I loved seeing mama kicking ass." Dean smiled. "You looked hot."

"You're such a whore." Alex smiled.

"You like it." Dean smirked.

Dean opened the motel room door, letting Alex walk into the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean stood turned toward Alex as he watched her sit down on the bed at the motel room, taking her shirt off. He seen the large gash across her right side, blood dripping onto the bed.

Alex laid down on the bed, on her left side. "Stitch me up."

"You sure bug?"

"Yes." Alex laughed. "Come on so we can get home to Johnny."

Dean softly wiped Alex s skin clean of leftover blood. "Good as new, bug."

"It hurts."

"I told you it would."

"Wouldn't have happened it you were watching." Alex smirked as she put her shirt back on.

"Hey, I already feel bad." He said as he kissed Alex.

"Good." She smiled. "Now let's get home to our son."

"yes."

Sam opened the door, seeing Alex standing with a black jacket on with a hole on the right side. "What happened to you?"

"You don't want to know." Alex laughed as she stepped into the house.

"Mama!" Johnathan dropped his crayons when he spotted Alex walk into the living room.

Alex bent down to him, giving him a kiss. "Hi baby, let s go home and have dinner."

"Yeah mama." Johnathan reached to give Alex a hug.

"No, you can t give me a hug."

"Why?"

"Mama has a boo-boo." She smiled at Johnathan. "Let's go make daddy stop talking and get home."

Dean stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Alex as she lay on the couch in pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. Johnathan laid in her arms and they watched cartoons.

"You stay in there with mama." Dean told Johnathan

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Alex asked as she looked at Dean.

"I'm sure bug, Relax with some cartoons." Dean smiled.

"Sorry for not helping you get his bath or put him to bed." Alex sighed as she laid on the bed, watching Dean.

"It's okay." Dean gave Alex a smile. "You had a hard day mama."

"Not really." Alex smiled. "There's a lot I want to do tonight, but I don t want to take a chance of your stitch job screwing up."

"Baby, I'm willing to do whatever you need." Dean smirked as he got onto the bed, leaning down and softly kissing Alex s lips. "What does mama want done?"

"Well." Alex smiled as she lay on the bed. "I want to feel you."

"Yes mama." Dean said as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Ouch! Ouch!"

Dean's eyes grew large as he took his hands away from her body. "Sorry."

Alex sighed. "Let's wait and try it tomorrow night, huh?"

"Sure bug." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss.

"You can go get a shower." Alex looked at Dean, knowing he wanted to continue.

"I'm good, just as long as you're okay with going to bed with my stinky ass." Dean smirked.

"I smell too." Alex laughed.

"But you still smell like a mama."

"You're sick."


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

Standing topless in the bathroom, she raised her right arm up, looking at the stitched wound on her side. Slowly she touched the skin with two fingers. As she lowered her arm she looked into the shower, seeing Dean as he wrapped his right hand around his hard member. She stepped closer to the shower, sliding the door open before she removed her panties.

"I didn't know you were going to get in here with me." Dean said as he stood, watching Alex remove his hand from his erection. "The water might hurt your side."

"It'll be okay." She smiled as she began kissing Dean's lips. Softly she grabbed Dean's hand, placing it between her legs. "Touch me."

"Just with my fingers?" Dean smirked

Alex looked up at Dean. "No." She smiled, then kissed his neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean seen a small figure through the steamed up glass of the shower door. "Mama, we have a visitor." He sighed as he pulled away from Alex's body.

"Guess I know what we're going to finish when he leaves." Alex smirked as she kissed Dean.

"Yes we are mama, we were so close to moving on." Dean smirked. "I'll get out and get him dressed."

"Okay."

Dean smiled at Johnathan as he grabbed a towel, stepping from the shower then sliding the door closed behind him. "You're up early buddy."

Johnathan looked up at Dean. "Where mama?"

"She's getting her shower. How about you go in your room and get some clothes on so I can get dressed." Dean smiled as he patted Johnathan on the head.

"Okay daddy."

Alex laughed softly at Dean as she walked into the kitchen. "Cereal, huh?"

"Yeah, so mama doesn't have to cook." Dean smiled at Alex as he sat down at the table beside Johnathan.

"Good morning baby." Alex told Johnathan as she softly ran her hand through his short brown hair.

"Morning mama." Johnathan smiled up at Alex. "Why was daddy in the shower with you?"

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "He was helping me because of my boo-boo."

"I want to see your boo-boo mama."

"No you don't." Alex told Johnathan.

"It's clear, right?" Sam peeked into the kitchen.

Alex laughed. "It's okay Sam."

"Well I just wanted to make sure." Sam said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sammy!"

"Hey, finish eating." Dean told Johnathan.

"Hi John." Sam gave him a smile. "Bobby called this morning." Sam said as he took a seat on a stool at the island.

"Yeah?" Alex smirked as she stood beside the kitchen table.

"So you got sliced up pretty good?"

"Yeah." Alex turned to the window seeing the bus outside. "Baby, you have to go." She bent down giving Johnathan a kiss. "Have fun."

"Come on Johnny." Dean said as he picked him up from the chair. "I'll be back mama." He gave Alex a kiss.

Alex stepped closer to Sam and lifted her shirt up, showing him her right side.

"Wow," Sam said as he swallowed hard as he seen a peek of the nude flesh of Alex's right breast. "How deep is it?"

"It"s not really that deep, it just hurts."

"Who stitched it up?"

"Dean, well he tried to." She laughed. "Does it look stitched up good enough?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have any problems with it."

"Oh, you're trying to get my wife naked?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Alex put her shirt down. "You're the only one I get naked for." She laughed.

"Good." Dean smiled at Alex. "What are you doing today Sammy?"

"April wanted me to come over and ask you guys if you think you can get a sitter for John for maybe two hours tonight. She wants everyone to go out to dinner because from the looks of it, it'll be the last time before Emily is born." Sam looked at Alex and Dean with a smile across his face.

"I'll call Debbie and see if she can watch Johnny." Alex smiled. "So, Emily is the name you re sticking with?"

"Yeah. Emily May."

"Hm, Emily May Winchester." Dean looked at Alex.

"Dean, it's cute." Alex looked at Dean. "I'm going to call Debbie."

Dean smirked as he gave Alex's ass a light tap as she walked past him. "So Sammy, what's the dress code for tonight?"

"Suit and tie." Sam smirked, he knew how much his brother hated dressing up.

"I thought you'd say that." Dean sighed. "So how much longer until you're daddy?"

Sam smiled at Dean. "It's just a waiting game now."

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Sammy boy is going to be a daddy."

"I can't wait."

"Well I'll tell you this, the first time you hear daddy you'll never forget it." Dean smiled. "When Johnny said it we were sitting in the living room playing with him on the floor. He said daddy and looked at me, then he turned to Alex and squealed."

"I just hope Emily isn't as loud." Sam laughed. "John was a loud baby and he still is loud."

"But he wasn't crying, it was because he was laughing or doing that squeal thing like his mama."

Alex stepped into the shower, the first time she was in the shower she didn't wash at all. She was glad Debbie would watch John for a couple hours. She loved the dinners they had with April and Sam.

"There room in here for me too mama?" Dean smirked as he stepped into the shower.

"Yes there is." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "I have an idea."

"What?" Dean asked as he washed his hair, keeping an eye on Alex as she stood nude in front of him.

"How about we go get a few things for the baby, we never gave them anything and look at everything they've given Johnny."

"Well mama, that sounds like an idea." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex turned to Dean, smiling as she held up a tiny t-shirt. "This is cute."

"Get it if you want it." Dean said as he looking through other things.

"You didn't even look."

Dean looked at the shirt and read the pink printing. "Yeah I'm sure she'll be daddy's girl."

"I hope we have a daddy's girl." Alex stood looking at Dean as he held a small pink bear in his hands.

Dean stepped closer to Alex, putting his arms around her waist. "You're daddy's girl." He smiled as he kissed her.

"You know what I mean." Alex smiled. "Did you find Johnny anything?"

"I haven't looked."

"Whoa, what is all this?" Dean asked as he stepped into the private dinning room, seeing a man he didn't recognize with April and Sam.

"We're making it official before she gets here." Sam smiled at Dean and Alex as he lightly rubbed April's large stomach.

"Where's everyone else?" Dean asked as he stood, holding Alex's right hand tight.

"You guys are it." April said.

Alex thought it was cute that Sam finally agreed with April to get married before their daughter was born. She thought Sam seen how much it meant to April for it to happen.

Dean pulled the chair out from the table and watched Alex as she sat down. "I can't wait to see what's underneath that dress." He whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled.

"So Sammy boy you're married now, going to be a dad at any time."

"And I couldn't be happier right now." Sam smiled.

"I'm glad." Alex smiled. "Before we leave there's something for you guys in the car. We didn't bring it in here with us."

Dean was enjoying the dinner as much as he knew Alex was. He kept watching her though because Sam had the bright idea of getting some wine and sharing it with Alex.

Dean looked at Alex. "Ally, I think you've had enough." He gave her a smirk as she looked at him with glossy eyes.

"One more glass and I'm done." She smiled at Dean, then groped him under the table.

Dean jumped in his seat as he pushed her hand from his body.

"Wow, I've never seen her like this." Sam cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I think we're going to call it a night." He said as he stood up from the table, grabbing Alex's purse as he helped her stand up.

"We'll stop by tomorrow and get whatever you guys have for us." April told Dean.

"Okay." Dean smiled.

"What's wrong with mama?" Johnathan asked Dean as he stood on the couch, watching Dean carry Alex up the stairs.

"Mama is just tired." Dean smiled at Johnathan.

Dean smiled to himself as he lay Alex down on the bed. He laid her purse on her dresser. After taking his jacket and tie off he went downstairs.

"What was that about?" Debbie asked as she stood by the front door.

"Someone gave her some wine." Dean laughed. "She'll be fine. Thanks for watching him."

"It's not a problem." Debbie gave Dean a smile. "I'll see you later John."

"Bye DD!"

Dean stood, looking at Johnathan as he stood on the couch. "Well buddy looks like DD gave you a bath already." He said as he untucked his shirt, then kicked his shoes off.

"Yeah."

Dean sat down on the couch. "Come here buddy." He said as he patted his lap.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy, you have a good day?" Dean gave Johnathan a smile.

"Yeah. Daddy?"

"What?" Dean smiled as he sat back on the couch.

"Can I have a goldfish?"

"How about we talk to mama about it during breakfast? Having a pet is a lot of responsibility."

"I can do it."

"Well let's just wait and see what mama has to say about it. If she's okay with it, you'll have to take care of it."

"We need a pet." Johnathan looked at Dean with a look of concern on his face.

Dean gave Johnathan a soft chuckle. "Now let's get you to bed so I can get in bed."

Johnathan jumped down from Dean's lap.

"Hold on, I need to shut the lights out and lock the door." Dean smiled at his son. Every day he could see another glimpse of himself in Johnathan.

Johnathan crawled into bed, laying on his back he smiled up at his father. "Night daddy."

Dean leaned down, giving Johnathan a kiss. "Good night." He gave Johnathan another kiss. "And that one is from mama." He smiled.

Pulling the door behind him, Dean left it cracked to let a small amount of light in from the hall. He stood for a minute watching Johnathan lay in bed. Even with Johnathan turning five Dean would still check on him during the night. Dean would never go in the room, he'd stand and watch from the door. Sometimes when Dean would be watching him, he could hear Johnathan softly talking in his sleep. Dean knew where he got that from, his mom.

As he walked into the bedroom he watched Alex as she lay in bed, still in her blue dress. He didn't want to wake her but he knew she'd be more comfortable in other clothes.

"Baby." Dean whispered to Alex.

Alex turned her head toward the voice. "What?"

"Get up and change your clothes."

Alex sat up, opening her eyes and looking at Dean. "What?"

Dean smirked. "Here's a t-shirt, put that on and go back to bed." He said as he handed the t-shirt to Alex.

"Okay." She sighed.

Dean began to undress as he watched Alex taking her dress off. He began to feel himself getting hard at the sight of her nude flesh. As he stood watching her he wished Sam wouldn't have given her wine.

"Are you going to bed?" Alex asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean smiled at Alex as he stood in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Good." She smiled as she crawled into bed after slipping the dark blue t-shirt on.

"Johnny has something to ask mama in the morning." Dean felt Alex's arms wrap around his torso as he got into bed.

"What?" She smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"He wants a goldfish." Dean smirked to himself as he softly stroked her hair.

"Maybe. Let's sleep on it."

"Yeah." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

Alex turned onto her side as she heard voices coming from the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of pajama pants from her dresser. A smile broke across her face as she stepped into the bathroom. Dean stood at the sink as he shaved, Johnathan sat on the counter.

"Good morning guys." She smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hi mama." Johnathan smiled.

"Daddy told me last night you want a goldfish." Her smile grew as she watched Johnathan's big blue eyes light up.

"Yeah mama! Can I have one?"

"How about we talk about it after you're dressed and mama makes breakfast." Dean smiled.

"Daddy's right." Alex agreed

Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Mama isn't dressed yet?"

"No." She looked at Dean as she sat plates on the table.

"What's wrong mama?" Dean asked as he stood behind Alex, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Nothing. I just want to relax." She told Dean as she sat down at the table.

"Can I get a goldfish mama?" Johnathan asked as he got onto his seat.

Alex looked at Dean. "Baby if you get a fish you have to take care of it. Daddy and I aren't going to feed it for you."

"Buddy you think you can take care of the fish?"

"Yeah daddy."

"We'll take you after you get home so you can pick a fish out." Alex gave Johnathan a smile.

"Thank you mama!"

"Hey, I don't get a thanks?" Dean laughed.

Johnathan laughed. "Thank you daddy."

Alex smiled at Johnathan. Each time she heard his soft laugh it reminded her of Dean. To be honest a fish was the last thing she wanted in the house. Johnathan was just like Dean, which meant she knew after a week he'd be sick of it. Alex would do anything to make Johnathan happy.

"Where are you going mama?" Dean asked as he watched Alex walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to lay back down."

Dean kicked his boots off and began to follow Alex. "Can I come?"

Alex stopped in her footsteps and turned, smiling. "No." She ran to the bedroom, giggling as Dean followed her.

"No?" He smiled as he softly tackled her onto the bed.

"Are you going to change my mind?" Alex asked through her laughter as she felt Dean tickling her.

"Yes." He smiled as he stopped his movements. He looked at Alex as she laughed.

"What are you doing now?" She smiled.

"Enjoying my view." Softly Dean pushed a piece of stray hair from her eyes. "Mama has beautiful eyes."

"So do you." Alex laughed.

Dean smiled and began softly kissing her neck. He moved his right hand up Alex's side.

"Guys!"

Alex laughed at Dean as he sighed.

"Better luck next time." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, come on. "He smirked as he picked Alex up from the bed, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Dean!" Alex laughed as he walked down the steps.

"Bad time?" Sam asked as Dean sat Alex down in the old brown chair.

"It's okay." Alex laughed.

"Here." Dean said as he handed Sam a pink gift bag.

"Thanks." Sam said and handed it to April.

"You guys didn't have to get anything." April said.

"Well you guys are always buying Johnny things."

As Alex watched April going through the bag she wished it was her. Alex knew it wasn't nice to think, but she didn't think April and Sam deserved a baby, well at least right now they didn't. She didn't understand why it was so easy for Sam and April to become pregnant, it wasn't fair.

"Johnny is going to get his first pet today." Dean smiled at Alex.

"What's he getting?" April asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"A fish."

"Well we're getting a fish. He's like his dad, he'll get sick of it after a week."

April laughed. "You're right." April looked at Sam. "Let's get home."

Sam stood up, helping April up from the couch.

"I'll call and let you know how fish shopping went." Dean laughed.

"Yeah."

Alex smirked at Dean as she got up from her seat, walking up the stairs. She crawled into bed, under the blanket.

"So let's start again." Dean smiled as he lay on the bed, kissing her neck.

"I like that idea." Alex smiled as she ran her fingers through his short brown hair. "I love when you do that." She softly spoke as she felt him begin to nibble on her neck.

"I know baby." He slid his hands under her t-shirt. "This needs to go." Dean said as he began to pull the shirt from her body.

Alex lay on her back, looking at Dean. "Your jeans need to go." She smiled.

"You stay here, get naked and I'll be right back." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"Deal." Alex watched Dean as he went into the bathroom.

Alex sat up, removing her shirt and slipping from her pants. "Dean, I'm waiting." She said as she lay on the bed, covered by the blanket.

"Good." Dean smiled as he walked toward the bed in nothing more then a pair of shorts. "Now, let's see how much we can get finished before Johnny gets home." He tossed the blanket from the bed, smiling at Alex's body.

As she felt his hands press against her body she smiled to herself. All she wanted was to stay in bed like this for the rest of the day.

Dean sighed as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Well we need to get dressed and do something before Johnny gets back."

"We did do something." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean before she moved from the bed.

Dean smirked. "Yeah you're right."

Alex stood in the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She left the dishes from breakfast because all she wanted to do was lay down after Johnathan left.

"Bug, how about we go out to a little dinner? We're going to be out anyways since we're getting Johnny his fish." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, standing beside her as she finished washing the dishes.

"Sure." Alex smiled. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, just somewhere little."

"Mama! Daddy!" Johnathan ran into the kitchen. "We go get my fish?!"

"Mama has to go get her shoes." Dean smiled as he walked up to Johnathan, picking him up. "We're going to go out to dinner first buddy."

"Okay daddy." Johnathan wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy. Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Uncle Sammy to come sleep over."

"He can't do that, he'll be a daddy by your birthday so he'll have to stay home with his baby."

"Can I go stay with him?"

"I think mama wants you to stay here on your birthday." Dean knew Johnathan wouldn't like the idea of not being able to have the normal sleep over he always had. "How about we get a couple new movies and we can sit and watch them all day for your birthday. Mama will make you a nice dinner and make your cake."

"Will mama do that?"

"Mama will do anything for you buddy" Dean smiled.

"Can uncle Sammy and papa come?"

"I'll call them tomorrow and ask, okay?"

"Yeah daddy." Johnathan smiled.

"Come on guys." Alex smiled at Dean and Johnathan

Sitting in the small booth at the diner, Alex sat alone while Dean sat beside Johnathan. She smiled across the table at them.

"Johnny you look just like your daddy."

Johnathan looked up from his plate, smiling at Alex. "Daddy says my eyes," Johnathan pointed to his eyes. "Looks like yours mama."

"They do." Alex smiled.

"Mama, Johnny said he wants to get some movies and watch them for his birthday." Dean told Alex.

"Yeah mama." Johnathan smiled.

"Well that sounds fine to me." Alex smiled. "Let me guess you still want your dinner and cake?"

"Yeah mama."

Johnathan had a hold of Alex's hand as they walked into the pet store. As they walked to the back of the store where they kept the fish, Johnathan pointed other animals out trying to get Alex and Dean to let him get more then just the fish.

"Is this what you want?" Dean asked Johnathan as he held him up to the glass of a fish tank filled with goldfish.

"Yeah."

Alex stood in the doorway of Johnathan's room as she watched Dean and Johnathan looking into the small glass fishbowl that sat on the nightstand. "What's his name?" She asked.

Johnathan looked at Dean.

"Buddy he's yours, what are you going to name him?" Dean smiled at his son.

"Um," Johnathan stood watching the fish swim in the bowl. "Pete!"

Dean gave a chuckle. "Well, hello Pete."

"I'm going downstairs so I can sit down." Alex smiled.

Dean stood with Johnathan watching his new pet. "Come on, let's go downstairs and play so we can keep mama company."

"Okay." He smiled at Dean.

Johnathan ran down the steps and into the living room, digging through the small toy box that sat next to the TV.

"We thought we'd come down here with you mama." Dean said as he sat down on the couch next to Alex while she watched TV.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I'm glad you guys did." She kissed Dean.

"Yuck!" Johnathan said as he stood with small cars in his hands.

Dean sat back on the couch, laughing. "What I can t give mama a kiss anymore?"

"That all you do." Johnathan informed Dean and Alex as he placed his cars on the coffee table.

"It's just me showing your mama I love her."

Johnathan looked at Dean and scrunched up his nose. "It gross daddy."

Alex laughed as she looked at Dean. "We'll just have to stop doing it in front of him daddy."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean smiled at Alex as he leaned forward on the couch, moving things on the coffee table.

Alex laid back on the couch, watching Dean and Johnathan as they played their the small cars on the coffee table.

"Good night." Alex smiled at Johnathan as he laid in bed. "I love you baby." She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night mama."

Dean smiled at Alex as she walked toward the door. "Well buddy you have Pete in here to keep you company." He walked toward the small white bed. "Good night."

"Night daddy."

Alex smiled at Dean as he came into the living room where she sat on the couch.

"Daddy."

"What mama?" Dean smirked as he sat down beside her.

"Is it really gross?" Alex smiled as she, straddled Dean's lap and began kissing his lips.

"I don't think so." Dean placed his hands on Alex's hips.

Alex looked at Dean. "I don't think so either." She placed her hands on the back of his head as she slowly began kissing him, taking her time each time her lips met his.

Dean was enjoying what she was doing, he loved her slowly taking her time. He moved his hands to her back, pushing her body into his. With each time he felt her lips press against his, he felt himself become more excited.

Alex moved from Dean's body with a heavy sigh as she heard his cell phone ringing from his pocket.

Dean smirked at Alex as he answered his phone, watching her as she got up from the couch and made her way upstairs.

Alex crawled into bed, after changing into a red nightie.

"Get dressed bug." Dean said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Why?"

"They're at the hospital." He said as he stood watching Alex. "I'm going to go get Johnny."

Alex sat up, letting the blanket fall from her body. "Well there goes my plans." She smirked as she got up from the bed.

"Mine too." He smiled.

Dean opened Johnathan's bedroom door, flipping the light on. "Buddy, wake up. We have to go to the hospital."

Johnathan sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"Uncle Sammy and April are at the hospital, she's going to have her baby."

Dean stood beside Alex, he held Johnathan against his body as he slept in his arms. They were waiting for Sam to point them in the direction of the closest waiting room.

"Sorry for calling late." Sam said as he seen Johnathan sleeping.

"It's okay Sam." Alex smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Put him down on the bench beside you."

"If he wakes up, it's your turn." Dean smirked as he softly laid Johnathan down on the bench. "I can tell you one thing, I hope she hurries up. I had plans tonight." He smiled at Alex.

"Don't even start." Alex softly laughed.

"Can't help it."

"I thought you'd be a little excited about becoming an Uncle." Alex looked at Dean.

"It's not the same thing as becoming a daddy." Dean smiled and placed an arm around Alex's shoulder. "Becoming an uncle just means we have to babysit."

"Maybe it'll help you get in the mood for trying for a baby every night." Alex looked up at Dean and smiled.

"I was in the mood tonight." Dean smiled. "Too bad we can't find someone to keep an eye on Johnny."

"No, not in a hospital while your brother is waiting for his daughter to be born."

"You're no fun."

Alex looked up to see Sam quickly walking toward them. "How are things going?"

"Uh," Sam stood looking at Dean and Alex. "They re taking her to have a c-section."

Alex could see the fear in Sam's eyes. She stood up, giving him a hug. "Sam that doesn't mean anything is wrong, April and Emily are going to be fine."

"I hope you're right." Sam told Alex.

"She is." Dean told Sam as he stood up, patting Sam on the back. "Get back to your woman Sammy, I'm going to hunt down some coffee." He gave Alex a kiss. "Want anything?"

"No." Alex smiled.

As Dean and Sam walked away Alex sat back down in her chair, looking at Johnathan as he lay on the bench sleeping. She smiled as she watched him, this was the same hospital he was born in. When Alex realized she was in labor the fear set in, she was glad to have everyone with her that day. Seeing Johnathan for the first time as the nurse laid him on her chest was the best thing she ever seen.

Alex looked up from the floor, smiling as he watched Dean walking toward her. "Johnny was born here."

"Yeah, I know." Dean smiled as he sat down, handing Alex a bottle of juice. "I know you didn't want anything but I got you that anyways." He said as he sat down. "And Johnny is out cold." He smirked.

"He is." Alex smiled as she sat the bottle of juice on the small table beside her chair. She moved from her seat and sat down on Dean's lap. "I hope we'll be here soon with our second little one on the way."

Dean sat his coffee down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her body. "Well baby if they hurry up I'm sure we'll get a chance to work on that tonight." He smirked.

"I hope so." Alex said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

As Dean sat with Alex on his lap, he noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and didn't offer to move. Looking to the bench that was beside his chair he seen Johnathan still lay sleeping.

Ally, Dean softly spoke as he watched Sam walking toward them. "Sam is coming."

Alex sat up, looking at Dean. "Sorry for falling asleep." She gave him a kiss as she stood up, turning to see Sam. "Oh look," Smiling, she looked into the blanket Sam held against his body. "Hi little Emily."

Sam smiled at Alex as he held Emily away from his body. "Hold her."

Dean walked over to Sam and Alex. "Sammy boy is a daddy now." He smiled at Sam as he watched Alex take the small baby from Sam's arms. Seeing Alex standing with Emily in her arms made him remember all of the times he did the same with Johnathan, it made Dean want to make her a mom now more then ever.

"Emily you look like your daddy." Alex smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Here uncle Dean." She smiled at Dean. "It's your turn." She gently handed the baby over to Dean, then gave Sam a hug. "Congratulations Sam, she's too cute."

"Thanks Alex." Sam smiled.

"How's her mommy?"

"She's doing fine. She's going to be here for a day or two because of everything that happened."

"You just need to stay here with her, if you guys need us call us."

"We will." Sam smiled as he took Emily from Dean. "I guess we'll wait until April is out of the hospital and bring Emily by the house for John to see his little cousin." Sam laughed.

"Yeah." Dean laughed as he walked toward Johnathan and picked him up.

"You guys go home and get him in bed. I'm going to take Emily back to her mom."

"Have fun." Dean smiled.

"Call us if you need us Sam."

"I will."

Dean laid Johnathan down in his bed after Alex helped him take his shoes off. "Now, he's back in bed. Is mama going to get back in bed?" He turned, smiling at Alex.

"I don't know." She smiled as she walked toward the bedroom.

"Why not?" He asked as he followed Alex into the bedroom.

"Do you really want to try for another baby?" Alex smirked as she took her shirt off.

"Yes I do." Dean said as he closed the door behind himself. "I need to tell you something." He stripped his shirt off.

"What?" Alex unzipped her jeans as she stood looking at Dean.

"That bra," Dean smiled as he pointed to her breasts. "Is one of my favorites."

Alex looked down at her breasts that were covered by the red fabric of her bra. "Really?" She looked up at Dean, smiling.

Dean pressed his lips together as he shook his head. "Yes." He stepped closer to Alex. "What do you have on under your jeans?" As he asked he pushed her jeans down her body.

"Are these your favorite?" Alex stepped from her jeans, showing Dean the red panties she had on.

"I like them, not my favorites though." He said as he placed his large rough hands on her ass.

"I'm sorry." Alex smiled. "How about I take them off?"

"You get in bed," Dean kissed Alex. "Take those off."

"Okay." Alex smiled as she crawled into bed watching Dean as he took his jeans off.

"Mama, need some help?" Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. He placed his hands on her sides, smiling at her as he lay on his back.

"Yeah." She smiled as she straddled Dean's body. As she leaned down, kissing Dean's lips she felt his hands on the claps of her bra. "You want to play with these?" She smirked.

"Yes I do mama." Dean smiled as he took the bra from Alex's body, tossing it to the floor. Taking his hands, he placed them on her breasts. "What do you want me to do to you?" Dean asked.

"Fuck me." Alex whispered in Dean's ear.

"Okay mama." Dean smiled as he pushed Alex onto her back. He softly slid her panties from her body.

Alex looked at Dean. She gave him a smile as he softly brushed his hand over her cheek. This was the time she loved, spending time quietly laying together. She looked his face over, her smile growing as she did.

"Seeing you holding Emily made me remember watching you hold Johnny. Those nights I'd walk into his room, find you sitting in the rocking chair holding him and both of you sleeping." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. Those images were burnt into Dean's memory forever. Out of the many times he went into Johnathan's room and found that scene there was one he remembered the most about. Johnathan was just three months old and Alex loved spending the night sitting with him while he slept. Dean was in bed, when turned to wrap his arm around Alex he woke to discover she was gone. He knew where she was at. When he walked into Johnathan's room he smiled to find Alex rocking in the chair with Johnathan's body held closely against hers. As he walked into the room, his feet hitting the cold wooden floor, his smile never left his face. He softly removed Johnathan from Alex's arms and laid him in his crib. He didn't want to wake Alex, so he picked her up from the chair and carried her back into the bedroom, as he laid her down on the bed she did wake up. She was only awake long enough to give Dean a smile.

"You were always with Johnny in front of the TV." Alex giggled.

"That was our guy time." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "Seeing you with Emily made me want to make you a mama again for sure."

"I'm glad to know that." Alex watched Dean as he softly placed his left hand on her right cheek, continuing to kiss her. She felt his hand slide from her cheek to the back of her hand, softly resting in her hair.

Dean stopped kissing Alex, letting his eyes focus on hers. "How about tomorrow night I meet you on the couch?"

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, what do I need to bring?"

"Well I would like you naked or with the least amount of clothes as possible." Dean smirked.

"How about that red lace nightgown?" She whispered in his ear. "I know how much daddy likes it." Softly she stoked his penis.

"Hey, it's not time." Dean smiled as he pushed her hand away.

"Really?" Alex smiled, then kissed his lips. "I'm kind of wishing it was."

"Well, you're a naughty girl tonight." Dean smiled as he softly pressed his left hand against her right breast, squeezing. "I'm sure you can change my mind."

"Oh," Alex wrapped her hand around his penis. "I'm sure I can."

"Like I said," Dean sighed as the sound of soft knocking at the door filled the room. "Tomorrow night, you and me, on the couch." He smiled as he gave Alex a kiss before getting up from the bed, putting a pair of shorts on and tossing Alex a t-shirt.

"Daddy!" Johnathan cried as he looked up at Dean, tears rolling down his small face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean picked Jonathan up, giving him a hug. "Stop crying and tell me what's wrong buddy." He softly rubbed Johnathan's back.

Looking at Dean, Johnathan wiped his hands off with the sleeves of his shirt. "I had a bad dream."

"About what?" Dean walked toward the bed, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Daddy, you left and didn't come back."

Dean felt Alex crawl down on the bed, sitting beside him. "I'm always going to come home."

"Baby, daddy is right he's always going to come home." Alex told Johnathan as he gave him a kiss.

"I could never leave you and mama." Dean gave Johan than a smile. "You two are the reason I live."

"Can I come with you every time you go kill monsters?"

Dean looked at Johnathan, seeing his big blue eyes were surrounded with red. This was the question Dean was hoping he'd never have to face. He could feel his heart breaking at the thought of his son becoming what he had become. "You can't buddy."

"I go with you, you'll come home."

"You can't, you have to stay home with mama to keep her company." Dean smiled.

"Daddy is right, you have to keep me company." Alex told Jonathan.

"Mama can go too."

"Hey, you two only go for special reasons." Dean looked at Johnathan. "I'm never going to leave and not come back. Don't worry about it." Dean gave Jonathan a kiss. "I love you too much to do that to you. Now let's get you back in bed."

Alex lay wrapped in the blanket, waiting for Dean to come back to bed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have that question." Dean said as he got back into bed, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"I know," Alex said as she draped her right arm over his chest as she propped herself up with her left hand, looking at Dean. "But you did good." She gave Dean a kiss. "I'm glad to know you'd never leave us."

"It's the truth." Dean gave Alex a smile. "I didn't think he'd want to hunt monsters with me."

"He just wants to be like his daddy." Alex smiled as she laid her head on Dean's chest.

"He's too young anyways." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "Let's have this talk in about fifteen years." He softly laughed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

"Sit there and eat." Dean told Johnathan. "I'm going to go get mama."

Johnathan looked at Dean and sighed as he sat at the table.

Dean smiled as he walked into the bedroom seeing Alex standing in a pair of panties. "Well mama, that's a nice little outfit."

Alex laughed. "I'm getting dressed."

"Well Johnny is eating and waiting on his mama."

"Okay." Alex smiled.

Alex smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "You have a little cousin." Alex told Johnathan as she sat down at the table.

"Where?" Johnathan asked.

"She's still at the hospital. You'll get to see her when she gets to come home. Did you feed Pete?"

"Yes he did mama." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Good." Alex smiled at Johnathan.

Walking into the house, Dean noticed the light on in the laundry room. "Mama, what are you doing?" Dean asked as he looked into the room.

"Washing clothes." Alex looked at Dean as she shut the lid on the washer.

"I think you need to wash what you have on." Dean gave Alex a smile.

"That would mean I'd have to take my clothes off." Alex smiled.

"I have no problem with helping you." He said as he stepped into the room.

"No Dean." She backed against the wall.

"Come on Ally." Dean walked up to Alex, kissing her.

"Are you guys home?"

Alex laughed as she kissed Dean. "Yep." She walked out of the laundry room, finding Bobby standing with a bag in his hand. "You're staying?" She gave him a smile.

"If that's okay with you guys." Bobby smiled at Alex.

"You know it is."

"Did you come to see Pete?" Dean laughed as he stood behind Alex.

"Who's Pete?"

"Johnny's goldfish." Alex laughed. "I'm sure he'll show papa after he gets home."

"I came to see Sam's new addition."

"Let me get my shoes on and we'll go with you."

Dean didn't want to go to the hospital and be there for way too long looking at a baby. He knew that wasn't the right way of thinking, but he knew Sam and April would always be calling and bringing the baby over once they got home.

"Bobby." Sam stood up from the edge of the hospital bed, where he had sat. He walked up to Bobby, giving him a hug.

"I brought these two." Bobby smiled at Sam as Alex and Dean walked in behind him.

"Good." Sam gave Alex and Dean a smile.

Alex walked into the room, watching April laying on the bed, holding Emily. She felt Dean put his arms around her body.

"Thank you for not putting a bra on." Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex softly laughed.

"She does look like daddy." Bobby said as he held the baby.

"That's what I told Sam last night." Alex smiled.

"I'm going to find something to drink." Dean said. "Come on Ally." He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

"I'll be here." Bobby told Dean.

Alex followed Dean out of the room. "Why do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Where's a better place to try for a baby?" Dean smirked at Alex, then peeked into a single bed room, seeing it was empty he pulled Alex into the room. After shutting the door he locked it, pulling the small white curtain over the window.

"You're bad." Alex smiled as she backed to the small bed, hopping onto it.

"Mama likes that." Dean smiled as he bent down, kissing her.

"I do."

Dean placed his hands on her breasts, feeling them through the thin cotton fabric of her t-shirt. "You feel good."

Alex pushed his hands from her body, smiling as she removed her shirt.

"Great idea." Dean smiled as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

"What took you two so long?" Sam asked as he sat in a chair, a small bottle pressed to Emily's lips.

"We took a walk." Dean smiled.

"Can't even take you two to a hospital." Bobby looked at Dean and Alex.

"He made me." Alex told Bobby, then walked over to Sam. "She's eating good?"

"Just like daddy." April smiled at Sam.

"At least she doesn't eat like her uncle." Alex laughed. "You'll be happy for that."

"I already am." April laughed.

"You two are mean." Dean said as he leaned against the white wall beside the door.

"Hold her like this." Alex told Sam as she moved Emily in his arms. "Your arm won't fall asleep." Alex gave Sam a smile.

"She's a quiet baby." Bobby said. "John came out screaming and he just keeps getting louder." Bobby laughed.

"Just like daddy." Alex glanced at Dean.

"That squeal thing he does is his mama's fault." Dean smirked.

"Bobby, we need to be going home. Johnny will be coming home soon." Alex looked at Bobby. "You can drop us off then come back."

"Bobby just go have dinner with them." Sam told Bobby. "April and I will be fine" He smiled.

Dean walked into the living room, smiling. "Pizza is ordered." He said as he sat down beside Alex on the couch.

"Where papa at!" Johnathan yelled as he ran into the house.

"John." Bobby smiled as he seen him come into the living room.

"Papa!" Johnathan ran to Bobby, hopping onto his lap.

"How are you?"

"Mama and daddy got me a goldfish!"

"They told me, you'll have to show me your goldfish before you go to bed."

"Mama got a boo-boo."

"I know." Bobby smiled at Johnathan.

"Mama, want to come help me set the table?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"Sure. Be good for papa." Alex told Johnathan.

"Looks like papa is going to be busy tonight." Alex followed Dean into the kitchen.

"Good," Dean smirked as he grabbed plates from the cupboards. "Does that mean you're going to keep me busy tonight?"

"You wish."

"What, you don't want this baby to happen?" He handed Alex the plates.

"I never said that. I just don't want to do those things when Bobby is here."

"You promised me last night."

Alex laughed as she placed the white plates on the table. "Suck it up."

"Well, why can't you? Dean stood behind Alex, placing his hands on her waist. "Why can't you suck on it." He whispered in her ear.

"Dream on." She smirked. "Go get the door." She told him as she heard knocking at the door.

Alex turned to see Johnathan pulling Bobby into the kitchen by his hand. She stood watching as Johnathan pulled Bobby to the refrigerator, pointing out the picture Dean hung on there. Alex knew Bobby was becoming as much part of Johnathan's life as he was with Dean and Sam.

Dean sat the pizza box on the kitchen table. "Come on buddy." He told Jonathan. "Pizza."

A surprise visit by Bobby always made Alex happy, it gave everyone the chance to feel like a normal family.

"What do you have buddy?" Dean asked Johnathan as he sat down on the couch, watching him dig through the small toy box.

Johnathan turned to Dean with a coloring book and crayons in his hands. "Color with me daddy."

Dean sat on the edge of the couch, sliding things down on the coffee table. "Come on." He smiled.

"Why mama and papa in the kitchen?" Johnathan looked at Dean as he flipped through the color book while he stood between Dean's legs.

"They're cleaning the kitchen up." Dean smiled as he looked at the pages Jonathan stopped at as he laid the book on the coffee table.

"Color that one." Johnathan said as he pointed to the right page. "I color this one." He said as he took a green crayon, pressing it against the cream colored paper.

"How have you and John been doing?" Bobby asked Alex.

"We're doing more things together." She smiled as she sat down at the table with him.

"That's great Al."

"Last night though was a bad night for Johnny and Dean."

"What happened?"

"We were already in bed and there was knocking at the door. Dean got up and answered the door. Johnny was standing there crying."

"What was wrong with the poor kid?"

"He had a dream that Dean left and never came back."

Bobby looked at Alex. "Wow, how's he doing now?"

"Well last night Dean told him he's always going to come home and everything. Today he seems to be doing a lot better." Alex said as she got up from the table. "I'm going to go get a shower after I see what Dean and John are doing."

"Go on Al, I'll keep them both down here."

Alex smiled as she stepped into the living room seeing Johnathan and Dean both sitting on the floor, sharing a coloring book. "What are you guys doing?"

"Coloring." Johnathan looked up from the book.

"Well you guys keep coloring and keep papa company while I go get a shower."

Dean looked up, smiling at Alex.

"Don't even think about it boy." Bobby looked at Dean. "You're staying down here with me and John."

Alex was glad Bobby was going to keep Dean downstairs with him. She just wanted to get a quick shower so once Jonathan was in bed, she could get in bed as well.

"Where are you two going?" Alex asked as she walked into the hall, seeing Johnathan and Dean walking toward her.

"Bath time." Dean smiled as he looked Alex over. "Mama looks nice." He kissed her and softly grabbed her ass through the cotton fabric of her pants.

"Nice try. Is Bobby still downstairs?"

"He went to the hospital one last time tonight. How about mama come and help?"

"Okay." She smiled. Alex knew she'd do nothing more then stand and watch them play in the water.

Dean smiled to himself as he heard Alex laughing as he pushed her onto the bed. As she lay on her stomach Dean took his hand, firmly slapping it across her ass. "I'm upset you already took your shower." He whispered in her ear as he took his hands, placing them around her wrists. He held her arms to the bed as they were positioned over her head. "You could have at least helped me with that." Softly he bit her left earlobe.

Alex felt Dean's body pressing against hers, pushing her down into the soft mattress. "Are you going to teach me a lesson?" She smiled to herself as she felt him release her wrists. Anticipation began to build in her body, waiting for Dean to touch her skin again.

As Dean softly placed his hands on her small waist, he flipped her onto her back. He straddled her on the bed, placing his hands once again on her wrists, holding them down to the bed.

"Remember Bobby will be coming back." Alex smiled at Dean as she seen the desire in his eyes. She loved seeing that look in his eyes.

"This is going to be a two night event." Dean smiled as he bent down, taking the hem of her t-shirt in his teeth and began to slowly slide it up her body. He dropped the t-shirt from his mouth and softly kissed her bare stomach. Dean stopped kissing her skin and removed his hands from her wrists. As he took his shirt off he felt Alex's hands lightly rub his stomach. Smiling down at her, Dean placed his hands on the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it from her body.

"Now what are you going to do?" Alex asked as she lay on the bed, smiling at Dean.

Dean smirked as he moved her arms above her head once more as he bent down, kissing the soft skin of her breasts. "How about this?" He softly circled her left nipple with his moist tongue, as he did he slid his hands from her wrists, interlocking hands with her.

Alex laughed as there was hard knocking on the bedroom door. "It is a two night event." She smiled as she grabbed her shirt from where it lay on the bed next to her.

"Yeah." Dean sighed as he kissed her, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah?" Dean opened the door, seeing Bobby standing looking back at him.

"Just wanted to let you guys know I'm back." Bobby could tell by the unpleasant look on Dean's face that he had just interrupted something. "Good night."

"Night Bobby." Dean shut the door.

"What are you going to do now?" Alex asked as she lay on the bed.

"I'm going to get that shower I was talking about."

"Well, don't touch yourself." She smiled. "I won't touch myself."

Dean approached the bed, leaning down and kissing Alex. "How about I touch you?" He asked as he slid his right hand under the waistband of her cotton pants, letting his fingers feel the tender spot between her legs.

As Dean was bent down to the bed, Alex grasp the sleeve of his t-shirt, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder as she softly moaned his name.

"I give up." Dean said as he took his hand away from Alex's body, going back to the door. As he seen Johnathan standing with his stuffed monkey in his hand, he couldn't be mad. "What s going on?" Dean smiled as he bent down to Johan than.

"I can't sleep."

Dean put his hands on Johnathan's sides. "Why not?"

Johnathan looked at Dean and shrugged his shoulders.

"How about you sit with mama so I can get a shower, then we'll go downstairs and watch TV together." Dean smiled.

"Just us?"

"Yep." Dean smiled as he picked Johanthan up. "Mama can stay up here and read her book." He sat him down on the bed by Alex. "Mama, I'm going to get a shower.

"Okay," Alex smiled. "Remember what I told you."

"Oh, I will." Dean smirked at her as he grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before going into the bathroom.

Alex smiled at Johnathan as she lay on the bed. "Come up here, use daddy's pillow." She patted Dean's pillow.

Johnathan crawled up the bed, placing his head on Dean's pillow as he laid down.

"Are you excited to have a little cousin?"

"No."

"Why not?" Alex softly brushed his hair back from his forehead with her hand.

"I want to be a big brother."

"I know you do baby, I want you to be a big brother too." Alex smiled at him.

"I going to have a sister?"

"I don't know if you're going to have a brother or sister." Alex softly rubbed her hand over Johnathan's back. "Do you want a little sister?"

"I don't care."

Alex softly laughed as she watched Johnathan close his eyes.

"Come on," Dean stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking at Alex as she put her finger over her lips. "What'd you do to my buddy?"

"I didn't do anything, he got into bed and we were talking. Next thing I knew he was sleeping." Alex smiled.

"Well I ll take him and put him back to bed." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a kiss.

"You do that and I'll wait."

"Good."

Alex crawled under the blanket, waiting for Dean.

Dean laughed as he walked back into the bedroom, finding Alex laying in bed asleep. As he got into bed, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

Alex turned onto her side, draping her arm over Dean's body. "Good morning." She smiled as she opened her eyes, seeing Dean looking back at her.

"Good morning to you too." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a kiss.

Alex felt Dean's arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer to him. "Sorry for falling asleep."

"It's okay bug, today is a new day." Dean smiled as he began kissing her lips

"Yes it is." Alex smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they lay in bed. "Is there something you want to do?"

"You tell me." He said as he removed her right arm from his neck and softly placed her hand on his hard member.

"You just want my hand?" She smirked and softly began to stoke his member through the fabric of his shorts.

"No." Dean smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his member.

"Morning!" They heard Johnathan squeal as he pushed the bedroom door open.

Dean and Alex smiled at each other as they felt the bed moving as Johnathan climbed up.

"Good morning baby." Alex smiled at him as she turn onto her back.

"Morning mama." Johnathan made room for himself between Dean and Alex. "Morning daddy."

Dean turned onto his back, smiling at Johnathan. "Well good morning buddy. We didn't get to watch TV last night. You fell asleep with mama."

"Yeah." He said as he laid his head on Alex's chest.

Dean smiled as he watched Alex softly brushing Johnathan's hair with her hand. "Buddy, come over here with me so mama can get dressed and make us breakfast." He gave Alex a smirk.

"Yeah mama." Johnathan sat up, then laid his head on Dean's chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alex looked at Johnathan as she pressed her hand against his forehead. "He's not really hot."

"I just think he misses being home with me." Dean smiled.

"Is that a sign from both of you?"

"A sigh of what?"

"That you want him to stop going to daycare."

Dean gave Alex smiled. He was missing the time during the day he'd spend with Johnathan hanging out at the house.

Alex sighed as she got up from the bed. "I'll make a phone call."

"Buddy you re back to hanging out with me for the day." Dean smiled down at Johnathan.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Johnathan stood up on the bed and began jumping.

"So what do you want to do today?" Dean smiled at him as he continued to jump.

"I don't know."

"Johnathan Samuel!" Alex stood in the doorway of the bathroom with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Johnathan heard Alex and dropped to his knees. He turned, smiling at her.

"Don't even try it." Alex pointed at Johnathan. "You are your fathers son."

"Sorry mama." Johnathan said as he looked at Alex.

Dean smiled at Johnathan as Alex left the room. "You got in trouble buddy."

"Yeah." He sighed.

Dean got up from the bed, picking Johnathan up he walked over to the window in the room. "How about we go outside after breakfast, get mama to go out with us to." He told Johnathan as he looked outside, seeing a fresh layer of snow on the ground. "Get mama to make some snow angels with you."

"Yeah!"

Alex laughed at Johnathan as he ran into the kitchen, still wearing his pajama's.

"Both of you aren't dressed yet?" Bobby asked as he sat at the table with a mug in front of him.

"Nope." Dean smiled. "We're waiting because we re going to go outside and play in the snow." He walked up to Alex, giving her a kiss. "And we want mama to come outside too. We want you to make a snow angel."

"I'll think about it." Alex smiled then handed Dean two bowls.

"I hate oatmeal." Dean mumbled.

"You'll like this."

"I hope so."

Alex laughed as Johnathan ran into the living room. He had a black winter jacket on with a pair of black snow pants. "Where's daddy?" She asked as she sat on the couch, putting her shoes on.

Johnathan pointed up the stairs.

"Where's your gloves?"

"Daddy." He smiled.

Alex stood on the porch, watching Dean and Johnathan as they threw snow at each other. She knew this is what Dean was missing and she had been missing it as well.

"Mama, come play with us." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex walked from the porch, over to the area Johnathan and Dean had been playing.

"Make a snow angel." Johnathan looked up at Alex.

"You make one with me." She smiled at Johnathan, then laid back on the ground.

Dean picked Johnathan up from the ground, then grabbed Alex by the hand, pulling her up. "Look." He smiled as he stood looking at the marks in the snow.

"Here's your hot chocolate." Alex told Johnathan as she sat the mug down on the coffee table.

"Thanks mama."

Alex heard the front door open. She peeked around to try to see who it was.

"Well, look who it is." Dean smiled as he walked into the living room, sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah we finally made it." April walked into the living room.

Alex got up from the couch. "Sit down there." She smiled at Sam as he carried a white car seat into the room.

"Are you ready to see your little cousin?" Alex smiled at Johnathan.

"Where?"

Sam sat the car seat on the floor, taking the blanket away from it. He gave a smile as he picked Emily up and began to take the small pink snowsuit from her body.

Johnathan stood at the coffee table, watching Sam with Emily.

"There's your little cousin, Emily." April gave Johnathan a smile.

"Where her hair?" Johnathan gave April a look of concern.

Sam laughed. "She was just born, she wasn't a hairy baby like you."

"Can I hold her?" Alex asked as she stood up from the arm of the chair.

"Sure." April smiled.

Dean sat back in his chair, watching Alex as she stood holding Emily. All he wanted at this point in time was to find out she was indeed pregnant again, not just pregnant but pregnant with a daughter.

"Johnny is taking a nap." Alex told Dean as she walked into the living room, finding him sitting in his chair.

"Okay." Dean gave her a smile, then turned back to the TV.

Alex straddled Dean's lap. "I think I know why this is your favorite chair." She smiled.

"Oh, you do?" Dean looked at Alex, smiling.

"Yes." She kissed Dean.

"How about you remind me?"

"I'm working on it." Alex gave Dean a smile as she took her shirt off. "Is it working yet?"

"Yes, it's working." Dean softly placed his hands on her waist.

"Good." She grabbed his hands, moving them to her breasts. "I want you to touch me."

"Oh is that all?" He smirked as he leaned forward, kissing her neck.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Guys!" Bobby stood in the doorway of the living room with an unpleasant look on his face.

Alex quickly put her shirt back on and stood up. "Sorry." Sam and April came by with Emily.

"How does John like his little cousin?" Bobby smiled.

"I don't think he's too sure about it." Dean smiled at Alex. "He kind of stayed away from Mama when she was holding her."

"I'm sure he'll warm up to her. Where is John?"

"Taking a nap."

"Well, I don't want to leave when he's taking a nap but I need to." Bobby gave Alex a hug.

Alex sat on the couch, looking at Dean as he sat in his chair. "Well, now what?" She smirked.

"How about mama get naked for me again?" Dean smiled.

"How about tonight," Alex laughed as she seen Johnathan coming down the stairs. "I'll meet you here on the couch."

"Yes, like I was trying to get the other night."

Johnathan walked over to Dean, crawling up onto his lap.

"Have a nice little nap, buddy?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah."

"Papa had to leave while you were taking your nap." Alex told Johnathan.

"Why?"

"He had things to do at his house." Dean looked at Johnathan.

Dean was really just hoping for a quiet night alone with Alex and Johnathan. He loved Bobby being around but sometimes Dean just wanted to have the house to himself with just Alex and Johnathan around. Lately to Dean it seemed like someone was always there or there was something going on forcing them to go other places.

Looking up at Alex as she walked into the living room Dean's smile grew. His eyes looked her body over, she was walking toward him in a red silk nightgown with spaghetti straps, there was just enough fabric to cover her ass. Slowly he slid down in his seat. "Well you kept your promise." He slowly slid his right hand up her left leg as she straddled his body.

"Yes I did."

"You look great too." He smiled as he slid the right strap from her shoulder.

"You do too." She softly kissed his lips as he felt the bare skin of his chest under her hands. "Were you sitting here getting ready by yourself?" She asked as she slid her hands down his body.

"I was good." Dean smiled. "How about we work on getting mama out of these clothes." He softly kissed her neck as he gripped the bottom of her nightgown with his hands and began pulling it up her body. "Mama, I think you did a great job getting ready for me."

"I did?" She smirked at Dean.

"Yes." He grasp her nude breasts with his hands. "You make me so hard."

Alex smirked. "I'm glad to know that." She said as she softly grabbed his member through his shorts.

"Good." He softly moaned. "Mama, where are you doing?" He asked as he watched her get up from her seat.

"You'll like it." She smiled as she stood in front of him, sliding his shorts from his body. She softly took his member into his mouth and began to suck.

Dean closed his eyes, softly sighing as he felt his member inside her mouth.

"Did you like that?" Alex asked as she looked up to Dean.

"I think it's your turn." He smiled as he forced her to lay on the couch, quickly he removed her black panties. "You'll like this as much as I liked what you just did." Dean spoke then pressed his tongue against her right inner thigh. As he slowly moved it toward her tender spot he felt her body quiver under his touch.

Alex grasp Dean's hair and began pulled it hard. "I want you." She softly moaned.

Dean began sliding his tongue up her body. "Baby, I want you too."

"Wow, you're wow." Dean smirked at Alex as he picked his shirt up from the floor.

Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "You know you liked it."

"I loved it." Dean slipped his shirt on. "How much research did you do for that?"

Alex laughed as she stood up from the couch, putting her short nightgown back on. "No research, I just know you."

Dean laughed as he pulled Alex down onto his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled. "I love the family you've given me too."

"Hey, you gave me a nice little family too." Dean smiled. "How about we get in bed and do something we haven't done in a while."

Alex stood up from Dean's lap, placing her panties back on. "No more tonight."

"I wasn't talking that." Dean smiled. "I was talking about just laying in bed together."

Alex turned, watching Dean as he stood up from the couch. "Well Mr. Winchester, are you saying you want to cuddle?" She smiled as she stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

Dean gave Alex a smirk as he could see the excitement in her eyes. "If you promise not to tell anyone."

"I won't." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "Do you want me to help you lock up?"

"No, go up and get in bed."

"Hurry up."

Alex smiled as she lay in bed, covered by the blanket.

"I did hurry up." Dean smiled at Alex as she shut the door behind himself. "You waiting for me?"

"Yes."

Dean slipped under the covers with Alex. "Come here mama." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alex's body, pulling her close to him.

"This is nice." Alex smiled at Dean. "I remember the first time you spent the night with me. This is what we did."

"Yes. I dropped Sam off at a motel, and I went right to your place. You greeted me at the door in a tank top and shorts. After the nice little dinner you made we went to the bedroom and watched a movie."

"You were trying to put your moves on me too." Alex laughed.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so great. I did love spending the night like this though."

"And you ended up taking a shower in the morning."

"Only because you told me you didn't want to do that yet." Dean smirked. "But it was okay with me."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well it's the truth." Dean told Alex as he lightly rubbed her back. "I do have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You're a great mama. When we have another, you're going to be an awesome mama to both of them."

"You're a great daddy." Alex gave Dean a kiss.

"Are you going to start taking tests every day now?" Dean smiled at Alex. "To see if you re a mama again."

"No. I'm just going to take a test when something feels off."

"Okay mama," Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen, finding Johnathan and Alex standing beside the stove. "What are you two doing?"

"Making you breakfast." Johnathan turned, smiling at Dean.

"It smells great guys." Dean walked over to the coffee pot, pouring a cup. He sat down at the kitchen table, watching Johnathan and Alex making breakfast together.

It made Dean happy to see them doing things together like they used to. When Johnathan turned four it seemed like Alex had started to push Johnathan away, but now it seemed she was pulling him closer. Dean knew it was also due to the fact that Johnathan was turning five.

"Today is going to be busy." Alex looked at Dean as he sat a plate in front of him.

"Why?"

"Shopping for his birthday dinner, and we haven't talked about gifts yet."

Dean smiled at Alex as she sat down beside him. "Don't stress yourself out Ally, we'll get it all done." He looked at Johnathan as he sat across the table, eating. "We can go get the food and stuff like that, then see if Sammy can watch him for like an hour while we go get him something."

"What did you have in mind to get him?" Alex looked at Dean.

Dean grabbed Alex's hand, pulling her through the store. "This." He smiled at Alex as they stood in front of a shoe display.

"You want to get your son shoes for his birthday?" Alex laughed.

"Not just shoes, boots like daddy." He smiled. "He's been telling me he wants a pair of boots."

"Okay," Alex smiled. "We'll get him boots then we'll find him something else too."

"Come on Johnny, mama is in the car waiting so we can get home." Dean said as he stepped into Sam's house.

When they got home Alex took what they bought Johnathan for his birthday upstairs to hide it. Dean was in the kitchen with Johnathan putting things away.

"Mama going to make you a chocolate cake?" Dean smiled at Jonathan.

"Yeah. Mama make you cake for your birthday?"

Dean smiled to himself. "Mama gives me pie for my birthday."

Johnathan seen Alex walk into the kitchen. "Mama, I want a pie for my birthday!"

"You're getting a cake, why does he want a pie?" Alex looked at Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex. "Well he asked if mama makes me a cake for my birthday and I told him mama gives me pie for my birthday."

"Dean!"

"It's the truth." Dean gave Alex a smile. "Are you going to kick me and Johnny out of the kitchen?"

"Well I'm going to kick you out of the kitchen." Alex walked up to Johnathan. "You can stay in here and help me with dinner."

"Get out daddy!" Johnathan looked at Dean.

"Okay, okay." Dean laughed. "I'll go watch TV."

"There's two wrapped gifts for our little guy." Alex smiled at Dean as she sat on the bed with two boxed in front of her wrapped in blue paper.

Dean smiled as he took the boxes from the bed, placing them in her closet. "Now mama ready for bed?"

"Are you hoping?" She laughed as she got up from the bed, stepping in front of her dresser.

"Well," Dean placed his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. "Yes." He softly kissed her neck.

"Can I at least change?" She asked as she looked into the open dresser drawer.

"I vote mama wears this," He said as he reached around Alex, pulling a piece of sheer black fabric out. "Mama looks so damn good in this."

Alex took the fabric from his hands and turned, smiling at him. "So you want this?"

"Yes mama." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "I want mama to change and get in bed with me."

"How about I just get naked?" Alex smirked as she removed her t-shirt. "Are you liking this?" She softly messaged him through his jeans. "It feels like you like it." She smiled as she gave Dean a kiss, feeling his hard member.

"You know I do." Dean sighed at the sound of knocking on the door.

Alex laughed and went into the bathroom, closing the door.

"What's wrong buddy?" Dean asked as he opened the door.

"I want a drink." Johnathan looked up at Dean.

"Alright, let s go get a drink and then you re going back to bed."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked into the bedroom. "He's back in bed."

"Okay." Alex smiled. "Come to bed."

"Let me guess, no fun tonight?" Dean asked as he stepped closer to the bed as he stripped his clothes off.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Dean smiled. "I'll just get in bed with mama and we'll relax."

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean as he got into bed. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever mama wants." Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body.

"Well I'm going to go do a little Christmas shopping."

"Can I come?" Dean smiled.

"You and Johnny can come." Alex kissed Dean. "You know what else is coming up?"

"What?"

"Your birthday."

"Don't remind me." Dean sighed.

"Oh, come on. I already have your birthday planed."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're going to do breakfast like we always do and have our lunch with everyone. Then Sam and April are going to take Johnny home with them. Then I'm going to make daddy a great dinner. After we eat you'll get my gift."

"Do I get a hint?" Dean gave Alex a grin.

"Nope." She smiled.


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

"Johnny is waiting on Mama." Dean said as he peeked into the bedroom, watching Alex as she stood in a pair of jeans. "Well now, you look great."

"No." Alex laughed. "We're going shopping."

The last thing Dean wanted to do any day was to go shopping. Especially on a day when he walked into the bedroom and sees Alex in nothing more then a pair of tight jeans.

"We have to get Emily something." Alex looked at Dean and smiled.

"Yeah." Dean sighed as he stood, holding Johnathan's hand. "Johnny and I are going to go find the fun stuff." He gave Alex a kiss.

"Don't go too far."

"We won't." Dean smiled.

Alex wasn't surprised that Dean didn't want to stand and look at the girls things.

"No." Alex said as she walked up behind Dean and Johnathan.

"No what?" Dean asked as he turned looking at Alex.

"No toys for either of you." She smiled at Dean.

"Johnny doesn't shop like his mama." Dean laughed as he walked down the stairs. "I thought he was sleeping on the way home, he was way too quiet." He smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Alex.

"It was cute though." Alex smiled as she dug through a plastic bag that sat on the floor. "I did get a lot of shopping done for Sam and them."

Dean reached into a bag, pulling out a lace bra. "So is this for Sam?"

Alex glanced at Dean. "No, that's for you. Keep digging." She smirked.

"When do I get to see this little outfit on you?" Dean smiled as he held up the matching pair of panties.

"Not tonight." Alex smiled

"Why not?" Dean asked as he laid the clothing on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.

"We have our little boys birthday we have to get together."

"So." Dean smiled.

"I know what you can do." Alex smiled. "You can get the Christmas tree."

"No, I hate digging it out." Dean sighed.

Alex leaned across the couch. "I'll come help." She gave Dean a kiss.

"Well okay then." Dean smiled.

Dean opened the door to the basement, flipping the light on.

"You need to clean down here." Alex told Dean as she seen bags of salt and weapons tossed on the tables.

"I know." Dean smirked. "Maybe mama can help with that." He pushed opened the small door under the steps.

Alex stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for Dean to pull the Christmas tree out. He always hated getting it out and putting it up, Alex was hoping now that Johnathan understands Christmas a bit more he'd enjoy putting it up. So far, his attitude hadn't changed.

Dean sat on the couch, untangling a string of lights for the Christmas tree as Alex put the tree together.

"Oh, wow." Dean smiled as he sat in the chair in the bedroom watching Alex as she stepped closer to his body. "You're going to make up for last night, huh?" He swallowed hard as his eyes lit up at the sight of Alex wearing the black sheer fabric he took from her dresser the night before.

"Is it working?" Alex asked as she stepped close to Dean.

"Yes." He said as he reached out, placing his hands on her ass, pulling her closer to him.

Alex bent down, kissing Dean. As she kissed him she felt his hands sliding under the black fabric.

"No, no, no." Dean sighed as he reached into his pocket for his ringing cell phone.

Alex laughed as she moved away from Dean, sitting on the foot of the bed. She sat watching Dean as he talked on his phone, sighing as he hung up.

"Keep all of this in mind." Dean told Alex as he got up from the chair.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a hunt I need to do."

"When are you going to be back?" Alex asked as she moved from the bed, putting on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to be back in time for Johnny's birthday dinner." Dean gave Alex a smile as he put his boots back on.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"How about you go make that promise to your son."

"I will." Dean smirked. "I already have plans when I get to the motel." Dean said as he opened the bedroom door.

"Pervert." Alex laughed.

Dean slowly opened the door of Johnathan's bedroom, smiling as he walked into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, softly touching Johnathan's back. "Buddy, wake up."

Johnathan rubbed his hands over his face and turned onto his back, looking at Dean. "What daddy?"

"I have to go help people but I promise I'll be back in time for your birthday dinner."

"Can I go?"

"Not this time." Dean smiled and kissed Johnathan's forehead. "How about you go get in bed with mama tonight? You two can keep each other company." He picked Johnathan up from the bed, grabbing the tan stuffed monkey.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing up?" Alex smiled at Johnathan as Dean carried him into the bedroom.

"Daddy said I can sleep with you mama."

Alex placed her book back on the nightstand as Dean laid Johnathan down beside her. "Yes you can."

"I'm leaving now." Dean said as he gave Johnathan a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back to have dinner with you tomorrow and see what you got for your birthday." Dean smiled.

"I'll have April and Sam come over early so one of them can help me in the kitchen." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Well I hope to be home so I can help." Dean walked up to her side of the bed. He bent down, kissing Alex. "Be good mama."

"You be good and be safe."

"I will."


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Johnathan laying on the bed sleeping. She softly brushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday Johnny."

Johnathan opened his eyes, smiling at Alex. "It's my birthday?" He sat up on the bed.

"Yes it is, you're five." Alex smiled. "How about we go downstairs and watch cartoons until daddy gets home?"

"I have to get dressed mama."

"No you don't." Alex smiled as she got up from the bed. "It's your birthday. Come on and I'll get you some cereal."

Dean walked into the house he kicked his muddy boots off by the door. He smiled as he looked into the living room, seeing Johnathan and Alex both sitting on the couch. Johnathan was still in his pajama's and Alex had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. An empty bowl sat on the coffee table. "Daddy's home." Dean said as he walked into the living room.

Johnathan looked at Dean and jumped up from the couch and ran over to him, latching onto his legs. "Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy," Dean picked Johnathan up. "Happy birthday." He smiled at Johnathan. "What have you and mama done this morning?"

"Ate cereal and watch TV."

Dean walked over to the couch, sitting Johnathan down. He smiled at Alex and gave her a kiss. "Well mama, you need my help?"

"I've been waiting on you." She smiled. "You and Johnny can watch cartoons while I work on his cake."

"Go on mama." Dean said as he sat down on the couch.

Alex kissed Dean, then got up from the couch.

Dean smiled at Johnathan. "You're five, dude."

"This many." Jonathan told Dean he held up his right hand.

"Yep." Dean laughed as he got up from the couch when he heard knocking at the front door. He opened to the door to see Bobby standing with a gift bag in his right hand, a duffel bag on his shoulder and a balloon in his left hand. "For me?" Dean smirked.

"You wish, where's the birthday boy?"

"Johnny! Papa is here!" Dean shouted.

Johnathan came running to the door.

"Hey, here's a balloon." Bobby smiled. "You can't have your bag until later." Bobby told Johnathan as he handed it to Dean.

Johnathan glared at Bobby and Dean then went into the kitchen. "Look mama, papa got me a balloon!" He stood watching Alex stir a bowl.

Alex looked up and smiled at him. "And it looks like a puppy."

"Yeah." He said as he turned and went back into the living room.

"Already working on food, Al?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Alex laughed. "Just his cake."

"I think that's the part he likes the most about his birthday, his mom making him a cake." Bobby stood across the island from Alex, watching her movements. "Dean said he left last night."

"Yeah, he woke Johnny up to tell him bye and when Dean came back into the bedroom to let me know he was leaving Johnny was with him." She poured the brown batter into two round cake pans. "So Johnny slept with me last night, so it was like Dean never left." Alex laughed as she looked at Bobby. "He kicked me in the back and was talking." She laughed as she placed the cake pans into the oven.

"Papa, come watch movie with me!" Johnathan smiled as he stood in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm coming." Bobby followed Johnathan out of the kitchen.

Alex laughed as Bobby followed Jonathan out of the kitchen. She loved Jonathan's birthday and the fact that everyone always got together to have dinner and spend some time together. She was wondering how well it was going to work out since Emily was born.

"What ya doing mama?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen, standing behind Alex.

Alex dipped her right index finger into the bowl she had in front of her, she turned to face Dean and held her finger up in front of his lips. She smiled to herself as Dean took her finger into his mouth.

"What was that?"

"That's the icing for the cake." Alex smiled. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, now let s take the bowl upstairs and get you naked." Dean smirked.

"You wish."

"Oh yes I do." He placed his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry for having to leave last night like I did."

"It's okay Dean." Alex smiled at Dean. "You kept your promise."

"I told you and Johnny I'd be home for his birthday." Dean kissed Alex. "You need any help with anything?"

Alex grabbed the timer from the counter top of the island and placed it in Dean's hand. "Here's the timer. If it goes off when I'm gone, take the pans out of the oven and set them here." Alex patted the top of the island.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"The bathroom. Need to know anything else?" Alex smirked.

"Nope."

Alex went upstairs to the master bathroom and locked the door behind her. She found the last pregnancy test she hid from Dean.

Dean peeked out of the kitchen to see Sam coming in the door. "Sammy, you're here."

"Yeah. Where's everyone?"

Alex is in the bathroom and Bobby and Johnny are watching a movie.

"Hi Sam." Alex smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Alex." Sam smiled.

"Where do you want this?" April asked as she held a wrapped package in her hands.

"Give it to Dean." Alex told April as she walked back into the kitchen.

April and Sam went into the kitchen with Dean and Alex.

Sam sat the car seat he held onto the kitchen table and took the blanket away from it, smiling down at Emily.

Dean stood beside Sam, looking into the car seat. "Does she do anything?"

"Dean!"

"What? Johnny was never that, quiet." Dean smiled at Alex.

"That's because Emily is a good baby." Sam told Dean as he picked her up from the car seat, cradling her in his arms.

"Well, come on Sammy lets go watch that movie with Johnny and Bobby."

"I'll take Emily with me." Sam told April as he bent down, kissing her.

"I'll help Alex." April said as she gave Sam a smile.

April walked over to Alex, smiling at her. "Do you need any help yet?"

"Not yet, I'm just trying to get this cake finished. I should have started earlier but I was waiting for Dean to come home."

"Where was he?" April asked as she sat down on a bar stool.

"He was called out last night, so Johnny slept with me." Alex looked up, smiling at April. "My little boy is five."

"Dean is going to go nuts with school."

"We'll have something else to keep him busy." Alex smirked as she looked back down at the two chocolate cakes stacked on top of each other.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, I don't want to ruin Johnny's birthday."

"What's going on?"

"I took another test this morning and it came out positive." Alex's smiled grew across her face.

"Congratulations." April smiled. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to wait until Christmas."

"Dean will love it."

"I'm already loving it." Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen, keeping an eye on the chocolate cake that sat on the island.

"Loving what?" Alex asked as she looked at Dean.

"This cake." Dean said as he reached his hand toward the cake.

April smacked his hand away. "No Dean, it's not your birthday."

"She's right." Alex smiled. "Oh no he told Johnny he gets pie for his birthday." She looked at Dean and smiled.

April laughed. "You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut."

"Well he asked."

As Alex and April was in the kitchen working on dinner Sam walked into the kitchen, holding Emily as she cried.

"Can you make a bottle?" Sam asked April.

"Sure." April told Sam as she wiped her hands off and went to the diaper bag that sat on the kitchen table.

"Getting enough sleep?" Alex smiled at Sam.

"For the most part." Sam laughed.

Dean and Alex both enjoyed having everyone at their house for Johnathan's birthday every year. For Dean it gave him the feeling of having a normal family and kind of an escape from what his family truly was.

"Our party animal is in bed, Bobby is gone for now he said he'll be back later." Dean told Alex as he shut the bedroom door.

"Did you take his boots off?" Alex laughed.

"I waited until he was asleep to take his boots off." Dean laughed. "I didn't think he'd like them that much." He crawled onto the bed, kissing Alex.

"Why wouldn't he, now he has boots like daddy."

"Yes, and daddy is tired." Dean said as he laid on his back. "My birthday parties never make me this tired."

Alex smiled at Dean. "That's because you get to relax all day and the only work you do is when we're alone."

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "Well I'm glad Johnny enjoyed himself."

Alex leaned over, kissing Dean's lips. "Now how about daddy enjoy himself." She smiled.

"Well how are you going to have that happen?" Dean smirked as he watched Alex's movements.

"How about a bath?"

"Get your hot little ass in there." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "I have to say, I am sad there's none of that chocolate icing left."

Alex turned, smiled at Dean as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Well maybe for your birthday."

"Please mama." Dean said as he got up from the bed, following Alex into the bathroom. "I like the idea a lot."

"I know you would, pervert." She softly laughed as she bent over the bathtub, turning the water on. "Candles or no candles?" Alex turned to Dean.

"No candles, unless you want them." Dean smiled as he removed his shirt.

"I'm good with no candles." Alex smiled. "Get in there."

"You too." Dean smiled.

"I will, I'm going to go do one last check on John." She kissed Dean. "Don't start without me."

"Oh, I'll be waiting."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk back into the bathroom in nothing except her underwear. "Mama, you look great."

"You just think you're the birthday boy." Alex smiled as she slipped her panties off. "And you're not." She stepped into the water.

"I'm practicing." Dean smiled as he pulled Alex over to his body, softly kissing her lips.

Alex smiled as she felt his hot flesh against hers. The sound of sloshing water broke through the silence as Alex began moving her hand against Dean s already erect penis. "I'm practicing too." She whispered in his ear.

Dean laid his head back, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Alex's flesh stroke against his.

"Do you just want my hands?" Alex smirked to herself as she placed her lips next to Dean's ear.

Dean raised his head. "I want to be inside you."

"More shopping tomorrow." Alex gave Dean a smile as she slid under the blanket. "I'm going to call Debbie to see if she can watch Johnny. If not Sam said they could watch him."

"Okay." Dean looked at Alex as he sat on the bed with his black watch in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Alex laid her head on his left shoulder.

"This stupid thing keeps messing up."

"Maybe Johnny will get daddy a new one for Christmas."

"What's Mama going to get me?" Dean asked as he tossed his watch onto his nightstand.

"I don't know." Alex smiled. "Do you want a new knife or something?"

"I want mama in a sexy little outfit or naked." Dean told Alex as he slid down on the bed.

Alex laughed. "You have to have something to open in front of Johnny."

"Well," Dean wrapped his arms around Alex. "Surprise me."

"I will." Alex kissed Dean.


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Found My Home**  
><strong>Main Character: Dean<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Categories: Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trail Of Honey: Found My Home<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway of the living room. Dean sat on the couch with Johnathan, both still not dressed. "Are you two going to get dressed?"

Dean smiled at Alex. "Hey, we're just watching cartoons."

"I know, but we have shopping to do later."

"Yeah, later." Dean smirked. "What are you doing mama?"

"Well I cleaned the kitchen and picked up the bedroom. Now I'm going to fix this." Alex walked toward the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room.

Dean turned his head, watching Alex as she pushed the strand of lights back onto the branches. "Now you should come sit with us."

Alex smirked at Dean as he walked to the couch. "Where am I suppose to sit?" She asked as she looked at Dean and Johnathan as they sat close together.

"Come on mama." Dean said as he moved down on the couch, giving Alex room between his body and the arm of the couch.

"What do you want Santa to bring you?" Alex smiled at Johnathan.

"Um, I don't know."

"You have no ideas?" Alex asked.

"I want a hat like papa!" Johnathan pointed to his head.

"All you want is a hat?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah daddy."

"I'm sure you're going to get more then just a hat." Alex looked at Dean, smiling.

"What mama getting?" Johnathan asked Alex.

"I don't know. It's going to be a surprise."

"Why?"

"It's suppose to be a surprise." Alex smiled.

Dean stood outside of the women s restroom. He felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him into the bathroom.

"No one is here." Alex smiled as she pulled him to the last bathroom stall.

"Bug, you're the bad one today." He smiled as he locked the stall door behind himself.

"You're not acting surprised." Alex said as she began unsnapping his jeans.

"Oh, I don't need to." He pressed his lips, hard onto Alex's. "Come on, we have to be fast about this." His hands quickly worked at unsnapping her jeans.

"Take control papi." Alex smiled at Dean as she backed against the stall door.

'You like it when I take control." Dean slid her jeans down, slowly sliding her panties down.

"Yes I do." Alex softly spoke as she bought his erection from his pants.

Alex peeked into the living room, seeing Debbie alone. "Hey, we're home."

"Okay, John had his bath and is in bed."

"I'm going to go check on him." Alex smiled. "Thanks again."

"The bags are all in your closet. He's fine," Dean stood behind Alex as she stood looking into Johnathan's room. "You need to go get naked for daddy."

Alex turned, smiling at Dean. "So the bathroom at the mall wasn't enough?"

"Nope." Dean said as he kissed Alex. "I like it better when Mama is completely naked. I love seeing Mama naked."

"Really?" Alex smiled. "How about you come and help me get naked?" She walked toward the bedroom.

"I'm right behind you."

Alex stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at Dean as he closed to the door. "So, you wanted me to get naked?" She removed her shirt.

"Yes." Dean said as he removed his shirt. "Take everything off."

Alex smiled as she watched the door slowly crack and two blue eyes peek in. "I thought DD put you to bed."

Dean turned to see Johnathan looking in to the room. "Buddy, why are you up?" He sat on the foot of the bed as he took his boots off.

"I wanted to know you came home." Johnathan told Dean as he stood watching him.

"We're home." Alex smiled at him as she stood in a bra and a pair of jeans. "Do you want me to put you back in bed?"

"Yeah." He took Alex's hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Go on Mama. I'm getting ready for bed." Dean gave Alex a smile.

While Alex was putting Johnathan back to bed Dean sat on the foot of the bed, thinking. Maybe Alex was right and sometimes he does want sex too much. How could that be a bad thing though? He was only wanting sex from Alex and he didn't want it all the time.

"I thought you would already be naked." Alex smirked as she shut the door behind herself.

Dean looked at Alex. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Alex asked as she walked up to him, standing in front of him.

"Maybe I do want sex too much."

Alex softly laughed as she removed her jeans. "Really?"

Dean swallowed hard as he looked her body over, enjoying the sight of her flesh in front of him. "Yeah." He felt himself began to grow harder.

"Then I'll just get ready for bed." She placed her hands on the clasp of her bra. She unsnapped it, letting the fabric fall from her body.

"Damn you." Dean felt himself grow harder as he watched Alex softly caress her own breasts.

"I'm just getting ready for bed." Alex smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

Alex kissed Dean as she walked out of the bathroom.

"What was that for?" Dean asked as he looked into the bedroom, watching Alex as she

dropped the white towel from her body.

"You seriously don't know?" She smirked at him.

"Well," Dean leaned against the door frame as he stood with a towel around his waist.

"I'm glad to be of service."

"Good, after I get Johnny up we're going shopping for Daddy."

"When do we get to go shopping for Mama?" Dean asked as he felt saddened when Alex put

a shirt on.

"How about I take him in my car and then when we're done we'll call you. You go meet

us and then I'll come home and wrap some stuff." Alex smiled as she snapped her jeans.

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Good." Alex smiled. "Sam and April are going to watch him later tonight so we can

finish shopping for him."

"Okay and that trip we're taking my car."

"Fine with me. We just have to leave the seat at Sam's because we'll need the extra

room."

"Yep."

Dean sighed as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex and Jonathan had already left

for their shopping trip. To be honest Dean wanted to go with them.

Dean made himself home in front of the TV while he waiting for Alex's phone call. This

was the last thing he wanted to spend the day doing - waiting for a phone call.

When Dean got the phone call from Alex he was in a bit of a hurry to meet up with her

and Jonathan, mainly just to get the shopping over with. He wasn't excited about having to go

back to the mall later. It wasn't going to be fun for him at all. It was worth it though, it

was worth it Christmas morning to see Jonathan's express as he opened his gifts.

"Mama!" Dean stepped into the house with Jonathan behind him.

Alex stood at the top of the steps. "What?"

"Come on let's go get this last trip done." Dean smiled at Alex. "I left our bags in

the trunk."

Dean and Alex dropped Jonathan off at Sam and Alex's before heading back into town.

Dean smiled down at Alex's body as she was stretched across the backseat of the black

Impala. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly kissing her lips. "Love this idea." He slid

his hands up her body, under the fabric of her t-shirt. Sliding his hands up, he slid her t-

shirt up her body.

Alex sat up, removing her shirt. She tossed it to the front seat of the car. Smiling,

she placed her right hand on the back of Dean's head, her left on his right cheek.

Laying Alex back on the seat, Dean smiled as he placed his hands on the bottom of his

t-shirt. He broke away from Alex, long enough to remove his shirt.

Alex smiled as she began to unsnap Dean's jeans. She lay back on the seat, letting

Dean to unsnap her jeans and softly pull them from her body reveling her red panties.

"Love these." He gave Alex a devilish look.

"Take them off." Alex whispered to Dean as she unsnapped her bra, tossing it to the

front seat.

Softly placing his hands on her bare breasts, Dean smiled. "Busy." He bent down over

her body and began kissing the soft skin of her neck. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to

her as he felt her hands began to push his jeans down his body.

Alex smiled at Dean as he sat up, sliding his jeans down. She pushed him onto his

back, softly biting his neck as she felt his hands grasp her breasts once again. As she bit

down she heard a soft moan come from Dean.

Dean slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down.

Once he had the fabric slid from her body he slowly slid his hands back up her body, feeling

every inch of her hot flesh under his finger tips.

Looking into Dean's eyes, Alex smiled as he held her body against his. "We need to get

back to Sam's so we can take Johnny home."

"I know." Dean sighed as he released his grip on Alex's body.

Alex leaned over the front seat, looking onto the floor. "I can't find my bra."

"Don't worry about it." Dean smirked. "We'll find it later."

As Alex got into the front seat she looked up at the rear-view mirror, then looked at

Dean. "No." She said as she snatched her bra from where Dean had hung it.

"Hey, it looked great."


	48. Chapter 48

"MAMA! DADDY!" Jonathan screamed as he shoved open their bedroom door. He took a running leap

to the bed. "SANTA WAS HERE!"

"He was?" Dean asked as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah!" Jonathan looked at the empty spot on the bed where Alex normally lie. "Where's mama?"

"I'm right here." Alex smiled as she stand in the doorway of the bathroom, pressing a cool

wash cloth against her face.

Dean sat up in bed. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded. "I'm fine, now let's go see what Santa brought." She smiled at Jonathan.

Jonathan jumped from the bed and took off down the stairs.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked as he got up from the bed, slipping a t-shirt on.

"I'm fine." Alex smiled. "I want to go see what Santa brought me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it."

Alex felt like her stomach was on a roller coaster all morning long. She just wanted to get in

bed and stay there, but she knew since it was Christmas there was no way she could do that.

"Wow, that's cool." Alex smiled as she clutched her mug of warm tea, watching Jonathan as he

held up a green toy truck.

Dean walked over to the tree, picking up a present that was hidden in the tree. "This one is

for you." He leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Alex on the cheek.

Alex sat her mug on the coffee table and took the gift from Dean's hands. "What is it?"

"Open it and see." Dean smiled.

Alex tore the green paper from the box and opened the box. "Dean," She looked at the small

locket and opened it to see a picture of Dean and Jonathan inside. "I love it."

"Good." Dean placed a kiss on top of Alex's head. "Where's mine?"

"Under the tree."

Jonathan sat on the floor beside the tree, opening a box of legos. "Mama, I can't open this."

"Bring it over here." Alex placed her locket on the coffee table. "Daddy is going to open what

I got him."

Jonathan carried the box over, leaning on the coffee table to see what Dean was opening.

Dean opened the book, looking at the first page and smiling. "That's our first Christmas you

were here, buddy." He held the book up for Jonathan to see. "This is great." He said as he

flipped through more pages. "Thank you." Dean leaned over, kissing Alex.

"You two have one more gift left." Alex said as she got up from her seat, grabbing the two

gifts from the top of the fireplace. "Here baby." She handed Jonathan a package. "Open it."

She said as she handed Dean a package before sitting down.

Jonathan held the t-shirt up, looking at it. "What's is say Mama?"

Alex looked at Dean, smiling as she watched Dean's eyes as he read the front of his shirt.

Dean looked at Alex. "Really?"

Alex nodded. "Show Daddy your shirt, he'll read it to you."

Jonathan turned his shirt around.

"It says, I'm a big brother." Dean smiled. "Mine says, I'm a daddy of two."

"I'm not a big brother." Jonathan said.

Alex laughed and looked at Dean.

"Mama is going to have a baby." Dean placed his hand on Alex's stomach. "There's a little

brother or sister in there."

Jonathan walked over to Alex, softly poking her stomach. "In there?"

"Yep, that's where you were at one point too." Alex smiled.

"How?" Jonathan asked.

Looking at Dean, Alex smirked.

"Angels put a baby in there."


End file.
